FINAL MISSION STATUS
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: Para ganar tiempo para los Preventivos organizar un golpe contra un transtornado terrorista, Relena debe participar en una misión. Por una semana, en una casa llena de cámaras, Relena debe pretender que está casada... con Heero Yuy. TRADUCCIÓN. Cap. 13!
1. Misión Propuesta

**FINAL MISSION STATUS**

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: Esta idea fue inspirada por un episodio de La Femme Nikita y un amor por GW y 1xR. Nos gusta el misterioso Heero. No declaramos poseer algo de esto. Disfruten!

Not**a de Inu:** Hola a todos!!! Como lo prometí, aquí les traigo esta nueva traducción de Gundam Wing, espero no haberme demorado mucho, jejeje... Disfrútenla y cualquier comentario no duden en escribirme. Feliz Lectura!!!

------

Capítulo 1 - Misión Propuesta

------

Algo sobre la situación perturbaba sus instintos.

Relena se precipitaba por el corredor principal de las Oficinas de los Preventivos, impecable en su apariencia externa, su traje prensado y perfecto, su cabello limpio y cepillado, zapatos de tacón sonaban ansiosamente en las baldosas de mármol negro. Les sonrió a los oficiales pasantes quienes se inclinaron en respeto, cada ojo reconocía Quien Era Ella, cada rostro sumamente complacido de verla. La hacía sentir bien que todo su trabajo fuera pagado con tal admiración y respeto, que su sacrificio a su trabajo produjera tanta cooperación por el bien del mundo, pero por dentro estaba confundida, ansiosa; algo estaba mal.

Sólo una hora antes, Lady Une la llamó a casa, despertándola de su sueño, y le dijo estar en su oficina a las 8 en punto. El tono de la Comandante Preventiva había sido sospechosamente austero, sus direcciones crípticas. Cuando Relena la había interrogado para averiguar si pasaba algo, la mujer le había colgado. Era Heero, se preguntó? Tal vez la forma como se sentía por él era obvia, lo suficiente que la llamarían si algo horrible hubiese pasado, pero de nuevo, en tanto como sabía sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y por lo tanto, irrelevantes. La línea de pensamiento era paranoica, pero aún, algo estaba mal.

Relena pasó a la tranquila secretaria de Lady Une sin necesitar anunciarse y entró directamente en la oficina. Se sorprendió inmediatamente. Su hermano estaba sentado en una de las dos sillas que encaraban a Une en su escritorio. Trowa también estaba ahí, sentado discretamente en una silla contra la pared derecha, piernas cruzadas, para que ningún ojo observador pudiera verlo. De pie ante su alguna vez enemiga, su alejado hermano y un Piloto Gundam, todos tres en sus uniformes de Preventivos, Relena decididamente se sintió marginada. Su traje gris parecía muy civil junto a las prensadas chaquetas y orgullosos botones dorados de esos veteranos soldados.

"Vice Ministra de Exteriores." Lady Une se levantó y gesturizó hacia la silla junto a Zechs, la cual tomó Relena elegantemente, no segura si debía reconocer a su hermano y al piloto Gundam en forma amistosa o adherida a la seriedad de la atmósfera. "Gracias por venir en tan corto tiempo," continuó Une en un tono desarmador pero no despreciable. "Espero que esta reunión no altere sus planes terriblemente."

"En absoluto," aseguró ella, pero con el aire así de tenso, quería despedir las formalidades. Las personas en esta habitación se conocían personalmente. Sobre qué era esto? Qué había pasado? "Comandante Une, hay algo que necesita decirme en persona. Por favor, dígame lo que es."

Une asintió y tomó el control de su video pantalla, el gesto con su brazo derecho desvió toda su atención a la foto sobre su escritorio mientras cambiaba de una brillante línea azul a la imagen de un hombre grande, de cabello gris en un esmoquin. "Tenemos una situación en mano que se acerca al punto crítico. Reconoce a este hombre, Srta. Darlian?"

Ciertamente se veía familiar. Un amistoso hombre en esmoquin pidiéndole bailar llegó a su mente. Inversamente recordó lo que había estado usando, y luego mentalmente ubicó el momento y el lugar del evento. "Es el Sr. Cole del baile de la ESUN del año pasado?" Tuvo que bailar con él varias veces y recordó una larga conversación con él sobre sus planes para la paz y su mutuo afecto por Van Gogh.

"William Cole," dijo Une, "es un rico minero en los Estados Unidos. Nevada. Recibí un mensaje de él hace tres días. Resulta que en sus expediciones alrededor de la Montaña Yucca descubrió esto." Ella presionó un botón en el remoto y la imagen cambió para mostrar una fila de largos cilindros de cemento, de veinte pies de altos y tan anchos por la indicación de los alrededores.

"No estoy segura de entender."

Una mueca se apretó en el rostro de Une como si no estuviera excitada de explicar. "En el siglo 21, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos decidió mover todo si su energía nuclear se guardaba en contenedores como estos, los cuales fueron enterrados bajo tierra en lo que en el momento fue el método más seguro. Años después, después de que la tecnología mejorada resultara en viajes espaciales más frecuentes y confiables, se creyó que todos los contenedores fueron dispuestos al sol, donde los materiales nucleares no podrían estallar accidentalmente o caer en las manos equivocadas." Señaló de nuevo la foto en la pantalla. "Sin embargo, esos contenedores de alguna forma escaparon a la destrucción, y la información de nuestro satélite nos dice que William Cole de hecho tiene diecisiete de ellos."

Los dedos de Relena estaban fríos con repentina aprehensión, pero no era enteramente por el peligro representado por esta amenaza. Miró alrededor del salón, estudiando su posición en él. Las amenazas terroristas no eran exactamente un nuevo concepto para Relena, pero normalmente no le informaban nada de eso hasta que la información fuera contenida y una contra misión estuviera planeada y lista para ser ejecutada. Un simple reporte sería enviado a su oficina, algunas veces para su aprobación, pero más usualmente para mantenerla informada. Tener que sentarse personalmente para una descripción era altamente inusual. Los Preventivos nunca antes habían actuado tan furtivos a su alrededor cuando exponían el trabajo de campo para una crisis potencial. La expresión de Relena se apretó gravemente, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Lady Une en la forma confiada e imperativa que la hizo famosa durante debates políticos. "Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?"

Lady Une miró a Trowa. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, su expresión contenía poco consejo o seguridad. Suspirando, Lady Une regresó a Relena, su voz tomó un tono peculiar, como si estuviera por reportar algún tipo de tragedia en la vida personal de Relena. "En este mensaje," dijo Lady Une, "Cole demanda una cosa a cambio del desperdicio nuclear." La embarazosa pausa entre las palabras de Une le confirmó a Relena que algo sin duda estaba mal. "Pidió tu mano en matrimonio."

Un destello de luz blanca oscureció los pensamientos de Relena, y por unos momentos su mente estuvo vacía. "Qué?" dijo ella, como si no hubiese escuchado, o entendido, aunque había hecho ambas. Sólo era que no lo había esperado, o para lo que había estado preparándose. Cuando su sorpresa se desvaneció, desvió sus ojos hacia la ventana, observando un pájaro solitario pasar volando, y se preguntó qué era lo que estaba pensando. Ciertamente, este era un acontecimiento inesperado. El anciano, el Sr. Cole, había sido amigable, y había bailado con él como con muchos otros oficiales y muchos funcionarios durante la progresión de su carrera, pero no había sido algo más que afable, amistoso; una joven mujer entreteniendo a un caballero mucho mayor.

"No vamos a obligarte a hacerlo," dijo Trowa estoicamente.

Relena saltó, girándose hacia ellos. "Oh, no, no estaba pensando eso. Sólo… no entiendo."

Lady Une asintió. "Desde su último encuentro, el Sr. Cole ha desarrollado una seria obsesión con usted, Srta. Darlian, pero fue claro de nuestra correspondencia que no está a cargo de todas sus facultades."

Ahora que Relena lo pensaba, tal vez había estado un poco más inclinado a hablar con ella que con los otros invitados en el baile. Y tal vez le había pedido bailar con él más veces que alguien más. Lo había pensado viejo y amable, tal vez un poco solitario, pero nunca había sospechado algo como esto. Era mucho para asimilarlo de una vez.

Lady Une suspiró, poniendo sus manos en su escritorio, y levantó su cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Relena. "William Cole declaró que si no te casas con él entonces liberará la radiación de los contenedores. Tenemos una razón para creer que su equilibrio mental es tal que su amenaza no es una fanfarronada."

Relena levantó una mano hacia su rostro, mirando la alfombra mientras contemplaba la crisis. Entendía el riesgo. Había una posibilidad de ataque nuclear, llevando a la destrucción de la vida vegetal del mundo y eventualmente la pérdida de invaluable vida animal y humana. No era un riesgo que pudiera aceptar, ni algo que sus emociones y preocupación personal pudiera valer más. Respondió en una voz compuesta, fría bajo la presión, siempre anteponiendo su trabajo a su vida personal. Era un elemento disciplinario requerido de alguien en su posición; haría que lo que tuviera que hacer si el público ignorante iba a estar protegido. "Qué han decidido como el mejor curso de acción para evitar esta tragedia? Quieren que me case con este hombre?"

"Tú no vas a casarte con un terrorista psicópata, Relena," dijo Zechs en una voz que podía quebrar piedra.

"No," dijo Trowa. "Eso dañaría el pequeño propósito y te haría lucir débil a los ojos de la gente. No podemos ceder a esta amenaza, ni estar seguros que este hombre cumpla cualquier contrato."

"Entonces cuál es la contra misión?" preguntó Relena.

"Sólo hay una cosa que apaciguará a William Cole," le dijo Lady Une, "o al menos retrasará su demanda para darnos tiempo para preparar y ejecutar nuestro golpe. Y esa es si ya estás casada."

Relena miró a la Comandante. Una rápida mirada hacia Trowa y su hermano le reveló que habían decidido volverse estatuas.

Los labios de Lady Une se torcieron en algo como una malvada sonrisa. "Él se decepcionó de escuchar que recientemente ya te habías fugado para contraer matrimonio, en secreto, por supuesto, para evitar la prensa." Los ojos de Relena se ampliaron. "Sin embargo," continuó Lady Une, "todavía quiere encontrarse contigo, y aunque ha aceptado no cumplir su amenaza en tanto como estés casada con otro, quiere reunirse contigo para convencerte de elegirlo sobre tu tan llamado esposo. Le dije que entregaríamos sus demandas y te permitió una semana para considerar su propuesta. La reunión tendrá lugar en una locación de su elección, seguramente su propiedad donde tiene el mayor poder. Se rehusó a venir aquí." Aclarando su garganta, Une continuó. "Esto le dará a nuestro equipo suficiente tiempo para ejecutar nuestros planes para asegurar la contención del desecho nuclear y tu seguridad."

Relena se sintió de cierta forma conmocionada. Sabía que este plan había venido de Milliardo. Cuidar a su pequeña hermana significaba que se quedaría asegurada hasta que fuera muy tarde mantenerla inocente. Ahora, se encontraba inmersa en algo de lo que no podía retroceder: una misión. Tal vez pensó que a la edad de veintiuno era lo madura suficiente para cuidarse sola. Pero no, sabía que eso no era verdad. Tensándose, ella miró la habitación y buscó algo que decir. "Confío en que manejarán este asunto de la forma más discreta posible. No podemos dejar que el público en general crea que estoy casada."

"Relena, siéntate. Hay algo más que no te he dicho," reprimió Lady Une. Zechs frunció notablemente. "Oficial Barton?"

Trowa se levantó, su alta y seria forma imponente mientras caminaba elegantemente hacia el escritorio para aceptar el control del video de Une. "Como jefe de Asuntos Internos, es mi trabajo supervisar a los Preventivos mismos," explicó formalmente. "Ayer, durante la vigilancia de rutina, estuve al tanto de las comunicaciones entre William Cole y su recluta." Él golpeó el mismo botón que Une había estado usando y trajo una foto de un joven vagamente familiar. En realidad eran dos ángulos, uno de su rostro de frente y el otro de su perfil: su identificación de Preventivo fotografiada. "El Raso Douglas Richmond ha estado encubierto como un topo, pagado por William Cole para hacer trabajo de vigilancia para verificar nuestras declaraciones. Cole le ha pagado una considerable cantidad de dinero para instalar cámaras escondidas en tu residencia para asegurar que lo que la Comandante Une le dijo fuera verdad." En ese momento la estoica máscara de Trowa se desvaneció por un instante y le dio una arrepentida mirada. "Hizo la declaración de que si descubre que no estás casada, abrirá los contenedores antes de su reunión la próxima semana."

Ahora Relena estaba alarmada. Cómo podrían probar que estaba casada? "Entonces asumo que tenemos que cambiar los planes y formular un plan de emergencia." Ahora entendía por qué la habían llamado personalmente. Estaban preocupados de que sus mentiras hubiesen puesto en serio peligro no sólo a ella, sino también a todo el mundo.

"No." Une extendió su brazo hacia Trowa. "Eso será todo, Oficial Barton."

"Comandantes, Vice Ministra." Después de devolverle el control a Une e inclinarse, Trowa los dejó solos. A pesar del hecho de que ella y Trowa estaban relacionados amistosamente, tomaba sus obligaciones con los Preventivos muy seriamente.

Relena esperó a que Une explicara su respuesta con gran detalle, pero por la forma en que retiró su cabello detrás de sus orejas y la forma como su hermano estaba alisando sus pantalones ya lisos, podía decir que estaban nerviosos, guardando algo tremendo. Movió su mirada entre ellos, tornándose irritada por haber sido dejada en la oscuridad. "Exactamente qué está pasando aquí?" demandó ella. "Dime todo, Milliardo." Raramente usaba tal tono, pero en este caso podía decir que lo necesitó. Estaban tratando de soltarle fácilmente lo que sea que fuera, como si no fuera fuerte, y este no era el momento o el lugar para endulzarla.

Su hermano estaba reacio a hablar. "Relena, ha sido mi decisión, o nuestra decisión mejor, que el mejor curso de acción es evitar volver atrás y proceder con nuestra misión en una semana. Nos haremos los ciegos y le permitiremos al Raso Richmond instalar cámaras en tu casa. Esta situación es muy peligrosa para arriesgar maniobras y Cole es un cañón suelto. Tememos que cualquier cosa fuera de lo ordinario podría dispararlo."

"Entonces alguien va a interpretar a mi esposo para una cámara?" preguntó ella incrédula.

Lady Une abrió su boca para responder pero Zechs la detuvo con su mano. "Estaré liderando el equipo que te escoltará a Nevada, Relena. Hasta ese momento, estaremos trabajando día y noche para evitar que ocurra cualquier desastre. Trowa se quedará aquí y mantendrá un ojo en nuestro espía. Noin, Chang y yo estaremos organizando los aspectos tácticos. Maxwell está a cargo de dirigir a Sally Po y a su grupo para desactivar la seguridad alrededor de los desechos nucleares y los prepararán para la remoción." Relena asintió, valorando la inteligente asignación de roles. Esperó paciente por el resto. "Alguien tendrá que actuar como tu nuevo esposo," dijo Zechs al fin con disgusto.

"Va a tener que ser convincente," añadió Lady Une tranquilamente. "Que los dos están recién casados. Realmente convincente."

Relena se giró para mirarla, perpleja, su aprehensión creciendo. Ellos no…

"Podría ser difícil para ti," añadió Lady Une, casi gentil, "considerando."

Relena sabía que sólo quedaban cinco hombres en el mundo que su hermano consideraría para una misión como esta. Tres de ellos estaban en la misión con él. Uno de los otros estaba en el espacio exterior manejando un enorme negocio familiar. Eso dejaba al último. O el primero, en realidad. Su corazón se aceleró, vibrando en su pecho, su cuerpo caliente y débil, sus dedos fríos, su voz gruesa.

"Heero," respiró ella

------

Continuará…


	2. Misión Aceptada

**FINAL MISSION STATUS**

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: Esta idea fue inspirada por un episodio de La Femme Nikita y un amor por GW y 1xR. Nos gusta el misterioso Heero. No declaramos poseer algo de esto. Disfruten!

------

Capítulo 2 - Misión Aceptada

------

_No pueden hablar en serio._

Pero Relena sabía que lo hacían. No recordó dejar la oficina, o cualquier conversación final que hubiese pasado entre ella y la Comandante Une. La experiencia y un don de equilibrio bajo presión le aseguraron que había permanecido calmada y compuesta aún cuando su corazón parecía hincharse dentro de su pecho como una bolsa implorando despresurización. Se sintió mareada al principio mientras caminaba por el corredor de las Oficinas de los Preventivos, medio ebria con visiones que se movían ante sus ojos, deseando poder tocar la pared o sostenerse de una baranda para estabilizarse.

Los Preventivos pasantes que le sonreían no lo registraron. Ella les asentía por hábito, y se movía tan agraciada y en línea recta como pudo lograr, pero sus ideas eran un torbellino. Recuerdos de ese hombre, William Cole, sonriéndole mientras bebía un martini y le ofrecía fresas para acompañar su champaña se mezclaban con visiones de destrucción nuclear. Desechos radioactivos, producido del uranio y el plutonio usados en fusión, guardados en diecisiete tubos de concreto en Nevada, ahora en las manos de un loco terrorista cuya única demanda era casarse con _ella_. No era un riesgo global, no como una bomba nuclear, pero si Cole abría esos contenedores, el oeste de los Estados Unidos enfrentaría una amenaza médica y ambiental con consecuencias aún desconocidas.

Para detenerlo necesitaban tiempo, y para ganar ese tiempo Relena necesitaba estar casada. No sólo de papel, sino también en aparente realidad porque iba a ser observada, por un topo en los Preventivos. Relena dejó de caminar, colocando una mano en su frente para detener el mareo. El hombre que estaría interpretando a su esposo, viviendo en su hogar, pero aún protegiéndola… Heero Yuy.

Él debió haber sabido que justo desde el comienzo había algo sobre él que la atraía. Cómo no podría, la forma que lo había seguido alrededor del mundo, preocupándose por él, sobre su vida, su cuerpo, y su corazón, a pesar de que le dijera parar, que no lo valía, que aquellas cosas no eran importantes para su misión? Algo en ella se preocupaba por Heero en una forma por la que nunca se había preocupado por nadie, tal vez intentando compensarlo por la injusticia cometida en él, y nunca había sabido por qué, no por mucho tiempo. Ahora era claro para ella que entonces Heero había representado una pureza para ella en un mundo sacudido, una fuerza y una natural amabilidad que no debía, no podría ser comprometida. Lo quería. Ella había querido _ser_ así. Y de alguna forma eso se había tornado en _quererlo_, en _amarlo_. Pero había reprimido tales sentimientos, porque sabía que eran imposibles. Durante los seis años desde su primer encuentro en esa playa desierta, Relena había tratado de sacar a Heero Yuy de su cabeza, permitiéndole a sus pensamientos vagar hacia él sólo cuando estaba sola, desesperada y necesitando saber que estaba allá afuera para consolarse. Siempre se atrapaba pensando en él, apoyándose en él, deseando que pudiera estar cerca, a pesar del hecho de que raramente se hablaban. Él siempre aparecía cuando ella lo necesitaba, en silencio, inexpresivo, sonriéndole a veces, escuchando si se obligaba a hablar, y luego partía tan abruptamente como llegó. Profundo en su corazón, sentía—no, sabía—que para él al menos, era trabajo.

O no? Si hubiese algo más entre ellos de su parte, nunca había dado alguna indicación de eso. Había pasado seis años amándolo mientras pretendía no hacerlo. Ahora, con esta nueva misión, tenía miedo de que pasara los siguientes seis días pretendiendo amarla cuando en realidad no lo hacía. Y si eso era así, podría soportarlo, o la destrozaría?

Relena retiró el cabello de sus ojos, ahora caminando medio ciega, y se sonrojó cuando se tropezó con alguien. Estaba tan mareada que no había visto a dónde iba hasta que su rostro se había estrellado en el pecho de un hombre. Avergonzada, dijo una disculpa por lo bajo, retrocediendo del uniforme Preventivo, intentando no sonrojarse excesivamente. Él agarró su muñeca, estabilizándola, y cuando recuperó su equilibrio lo suficiente para levantar su mirada hacia su rostro—un momento sólo desde su colisión—jadeó.

Los ojos de Heero eran como los de un halcón, brillantes y agudos bajo esta masa de espeso y oscuro cabello que caía sobre su rostro y ojos. Usaba una chaqueta Preventiva, aunque no era estrictamente un Preventivo, los tonos tierra complementaba su oscuro color y silueteaba el conjunto de sus hombros y cuerpo delgado y tonificado. Relena se paralizó, cabeza atrás mientras sus ojos se ampliaban.

"Estás bien?" Su tono también era terrenal; profundo y oscuro, no retumbaba como trueno, sino suave, sólido y fuerte.

Relena retrocedió, frunciendo sus labios y cruzando sus manos mientras lo miraba a los ojos, escondiendo sus emociones tras una máscara orientada hacia dejar de lado sus caprichos y hacer su trabajo. Tomando un profundo respiro, alejó la parte de ella que anhelaba colapsar contra este hombre y sentirlo abrazarla en mutua debilidad. "Heero," lo saludó sobriamente, "Justo estaba buscándote." Pausó, esperando parecer como si estuviera escogiendo sus palabras cuando en realidad era porque su corazón saltaba en su pecho, latiendo con un ritmo casi violento. "Parece…" tartamudeó, las palabras girando en su lengua. Sólo Heero podría hacerla perder rastro de su discurso. Se sonrojó inconscientemente. "Vengo de la oficina de la Comandante Une. Debido a una situación crítica en el Hemisferio Norte y a una combinación de circunstancias extenuantes, parece que…" Ella trató de forzarlo, "que tú y yo vamos a estar trabajando juntos en una misión."

Los ojos de Heero se fruncieron. "Relena-"

"Lady Une me ha informado de una amenaza terrorista," interrumpió ella, casi frenética ahora para terminar, dejar el envoltorio vacío a su alrededor y llevarlo al olvido. Cerró sus ojos, su estómago temblaba, luchando por aferrarse a su calma exterior. "Grandes contenedores de desecho nuclear han sido descubiertos por un hombre que yo-"

Un fuerte agarre en su brazo la hizo interrumpir sus palabras y foco. Sus párpados se abrieron para ver los ojos de Heero mirándola con una mirada impenetrable, aquellos irises oscuros se protegían de la invasión por una dureza que era más fría y más gruesa que el acero. Ahora que estaba mirando no podía desviar sus ojos, su boca se abrió, no segura de cómo decirle, incapaz de anticipar su reacción. Qué haría, sabiendo de la situación, qué pensaría? Fue distraída por la idea que, a pesar de su dureza, su rostro era hermoso.

Mirando ese rostro, encontró la fuerza para decir lo que tenía que decir. "Heero, sobre la misión. Tú y yo debemos pretender…"

"Lo sé."

Sus ojos se ampliaron, su cabeza se hundió, manos cayeron límpidas a sus costados. "Lo sabes?" Fue una lucha decir, un respiro vacante de posibles respuestas y reacciones. Cambiaba todo. Mientras componía su desintegrado exterior, las cosas llegaron a una nueva luz. Aquí estaban, sus dedos alrededor de su brazo, su cuerpo tan cerca que podía oler su loción para después de afeitar… y lo sabía. No hubo reacción, disculpa, consideración, aseveración o cooperación en su expresión. Ninguna emoción.

"Esta ha sido una situación en desarrollo por un tiempo, Relena."

No era frecuente que Relena no pudiera pensar en algo que decir, pero mientras sus palabras se asimilaban, parecían desaparecer en una vorágine de espacio vacío. Su mente era una cáscara vacía. Al principio se preguntó si sabía todo, pero entonces se dio cuenta que por supuesto que sí. Ella siempre era la última en saber. Su hermano probablemente le había dicho a Heero de esta misión días atrás. Tal vez su reacción entonces le hubiese dicho algo, hubiese revelado algún conflicto emocional, duda o lucha. Pero tal vez no. Tal vez sólo había aceptado la orden como hacía todo lo demás.

Heero soltó su brazo y reasumió su típica pose, manos a sus costados y espalda recta. En su pulcro uniforme Preventivo, su imagen era la de un soldado eterno, algo que sólo era mitad real, humano sólo en descuidados momentos de debilidad. "Toma," dijo él. "Esto es para ti." Él alcanzó en su bolsillo y le alcanzó una pequeña caja roja, en forma de corazón. Relena la aceptó con manos frías, sus dedos entumecidos, reconociéndola como una caja de una joyería del otro lado de la ciudad, una que le gustaba. "Podrías comenzar a usarlo ahora," le dijo Heero. Sus ojos no cambiaron. "No te preocupes por lo que diga la gente. Los rumores ayudarán y las malas interpretaciones pueden aclararse después." Su brazo cayó del suyo cuando tomó la caja.

Dedos traicioneros temblaban levemente mientras lo abría. El anillo de boda adentro era hermoso, justo el que habría elegido, un diamante de dos kilates brillaba resplandecientemente en un aro de oro blanco, un estilo antiguo con trabajo de filigrana fusionándose en la banda. Era impresionante.

"Heero," susurró ella, olvidando por un momento que esta no era una propuesta real, su corazón golpeaba en su pecho, su cuerpo cálido y de repente deseando el consuelo de otro. Sonrió mientras tomaba el anillo de la caja, girándolo entre su pulgar e índice.

"Te veré esta noche," dijo Heero.

Ella levantó la mirada, ojos abiertos mientras lo sentía pasarla por la izquierda, un casual roce de su manga contra su brazo. Cuando se giró, se había ido. Aferrando el anillo en su mano, Relena mordió su labio, conteniendo una repentina explosión de emociones que no podría nombrar. En toda su indulgente ensoñación, la eventual propuesta de Heero había sido romántica e íntima. Nunca había pasado en medio de un edificio de oficinas con el tenso ofrecimiento de un anillo que alguien más había escogido y comprado. Nunca se había alejado de ella justo después de recibirlo. Sus sueños se volcaron y estrellaron, rompiéndose contra roca, cortados por el perforador sablazo de los ojos de Heero. El misterio rodeándolo la plagaba; nunca lo había visto tan rígido y formal, sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento. Había pensado que estaban un poco más cerca.

Pero esto era trabajo.

Suspirando, Relena deslizó el anillo en el dedo apropiado. Cerrando sus ojos, dejó vagar su mente, liberando sus expectativas y temores. Seguramente lo peor ahora había terminado. Podría enfrentar a Heero siendo Heero. Realmente no era un cambio. Mirando el anillo en su dedo, sonrió. Tendría que agradecerle a Lady Une o a Sally o a quien lo hubiera escogido por hacer tan buen trabajo. Mientras admiraba la gema, una idea llegó a ella: el reciente recuerdo de la mano de Heero, la que había tocado su brazo. Había algo ahí, un destello plateado. Ya estaba usando su anillo. Tuvo que reír, para aliviar la tensión si no por otra razón.

Para todos los propósitos prácticos, ella y Heero ahora estaban casados.

------

Lady Une se recostó en su silla y dejó escapar un largo respiro. "Bueno, eso salió tan bien como podría esperarse," le dijo a su colega.

Ahora que Relena se había ido, la atmósfera parecía menos tensa. Por tres días había estado tan cerca al pánico como nunca, preocupada por lo que significaría la misión para Relena y si la chica podía manejarlo. Une confiaba la paz del mundo en las manos de Relena, pero la Vice Ministra no era operante. Algo fuera de lugar podría llevar a la destrucción masiva de cualquier número de cosas. El ataque nuclear. Siempre fue pensada como una amenaza del pasado.

Zechs, quien parecía haber adoptado un frunce permanente, hizo un sonido. "Relena es capaz de esta misión. No tengo preocupaciones referentes a sus capacidades, pero sí hago de su sufrimiento emocional mi problema. Heero Yuy puede haber sido la mejor elección, pero no puedo decir que me haga feliz, Une."

"Crees que aún tiene sentimientos por él?" Era una estúpida pregunta, pero Une estaba curiosa sobre cómo se sentía Zechs con la atracción de Relena hacia Heero. Que tenía una era obvio, aún cuando intentara esconderla. Relena era una buena actriz política, pero cuando se dio cuenta de cuál era la misión realmente, nada podría haber escondido esa conflictiva angustia en su cara. Era bueno que fuera tan fuerte. "Relena puede manejarse muy bien, estoy segura."

Fríos ojos azules destellaron en su dirección, como si Zechs pudiera decir que sus palabras planeaban pacificarlo, y probablemente lo _sabía_, pero antes de poder responder, hubo un zumbido en su intercomunicador.

"Sí, Margaret?" respondió Une fríamente.

Su secretaria fue lenta en responder. "El Oficial Barton requiere permiso de ingreso, Comandante."

"Que entre."

Trowa pasó inmediatamente por la puerta, moviéndose para detenerse atento ante ella. Une simplemente le ondeó su mano. "No hay necesidad para la formalidad, Trowa."

Su relajamiento fue mínimo, pero lo hizo ver menos como un soldado de juguete y más como la persona calmada, analítica y cortés que era. "Vine a reportar el estado de la inteligencia y la contrainteligencia, Comandantes." Sus ojos los reconoció a ambos.

"Maxwell completó su misión?" preguntó Zechs.

"Sí," respondió Trowa, "su misión salió exactamente a lo planeado. Incluso tuvo tiempo de añadir unos cuantos… toques personales." El usualmente estoico Trowa sonrió, un pequeño movimiento de sus labios trajo un brillo a su ojo. Une había sabido que si dejaba a Duo realizar la contra misión, le jugaría unas pequeñas bromas a Heero y a Relena, pero realmente era el mejor hombre para el trabajo. Estaba un poco curiosa de qué era lo que había hecho que Trowa encontró tan divertido, pero conocía el trazo básico de la misión.

Temprano esa mañana, justo cuando Relena respondió esa llamada que condujo Une personalmente, Duo ya estaba esperando afuera de su puerta. Cuando la Vice Ministra se fue para su reunión a las 8 en punto, entró y redecoró su casa de arriba abajo, haciéndola parecer como si Heero ya hubiese estado viviendo ahí. Había recibido instrucciones de complementar la femenina decoración de Relena con cosas del apartamento de Heero o cosas que Heero podría tener o necesitar, tales como libros y herramientas, muebles, comida, su ropa y artículos personales. También significaba añadir algunas cosas asociadas a la boda, como un falso libro de invitados en el estudio y una foto que Duo había hecho. Lo que Duo pudiera añadir a eso… bueno, Une podía imaginarlo.

"Qué hay del topo?" preguntó Une, tratando de sacar de su cabeza imágenes de lo que Duo encontraría divertido.

"Como previamente lo predijo nuestra inteligencia, el Raso Richardson llegó al sitio justo después de que Maxwell lo dejó. Nuestros reportes indican que todo va calmadamente. Su equipo está en línea, emplea tanto un constante alimentador de video como de óptimo sonido. En algunos lugares, será capaz de escuchar susurros."

"Ellos saben que no pueden hablar en el sitio?" preguntó Zechs.

"Yuy lo sabe," explicó Une. "Hicimos pruebas con equipo similar. Heero entiende exactamente cuán fuerte será capaz de hablar, a qué distancias de los altavoces y no ser escuchado." Ella frunció. "No es mucho. Estarán mejor si no intentan actuar fuera de caracterización alrededor de las cámaras."

"Qué hay de Relena?" preguntó Zechs.

Lady Une se encogió. "Heero le dirá lo que necesita saber. Ellos necesitan llevar esto las veinticuatro horas, los siete días a menos que terminemos el acto para ellos. Estoy segura que Richardson seguirá a Relena. Eso es por qué no quise mantenerla aquí por mucho tiempo." Ignorando los dedos de Zechs aferrados a la silla, Une se giró hacia Trowa. "Algo más? Nuestro espía está teniendo algunas dificultades en el montaje de hogar de Relena?"

"El equipo de vigilancia al otro lado de la calle de la casa de Relena me alertará si algo sale mal, pero la probabilidad de falla calculada es muy baja." Después de entregar su reporte técnico, Trowa titubeó. "Es importante que tenga éxito. Esta misión depende de que el espía tenga éxito en su infiltración en orden de aliviar los temores de nuestro enemigo real."

Lady Une lo sabía perfectamente bien. Trowa no dejaría que ningún cabo suelto arruinara esta misión. Cuando un topo era detectado, siempre era mejor dejar que el espía creyera que estaba actuando anónimamente y mantener una fuerte vigilancia. Si un doble agente era eliminado, sólo significaba que otro, enemigo desconocido, tomaría su lugar, y entonces serían dejados en la oscuridad. Trowa lo sabía como todos los demás. Su fe en sus habilidades había sido la única razón para postularlo como jefe de Asuntos Internos. Por supuesto, todos los antiguos pilotos Gundam tenían posiciones altas en rangos Preventivos cuando eran necesitados, pero como su líder, Une sabía que algunos se ajustaban mejor para tareas particulares.

"Qué pasa, Barton?" demandó Zechs, su voz atravesó el aire como un rayo. Une siempre pensó que el "Teniente Rayo" había sido un título justo y versátil. No se había dado cuenta que Trowa estaba guardando algo, pero por la forma en que sus ojos se fijaban a la izquierda era una señal característica.

"Sobre Relena. Suponiendo que esté lista para el trabajo, crees que habrá consecuencias? Sus sentimientos por Heero…" Incluso Trowa se desvaneció bajo la dura mirada de Zechs.

Su respuesta fue puntual y final. "Relena es muy capaz de hacer cualquier trabajo. Es Yuy quien será el problema."

Los pensamientos de Lady Une eran severos. Heero Yuy era casi inhumano en su habilidad para realizar una misión. El Soldado Perfecto ahora era el Preventivo Perfecto. Si algo, Heero sería _muy _bueno como esposo de Relena, y entonces Zechs realmente estaría furioso.

------

El día de Relena había sido más arduo de lo usual. Tres reuniones terminaron un poco tarde, y el tiempo la había forzado a pasar el almuerzo. El café y la barra de dulce que había comprado de la máquina en el lobby de su edificio sólo habían empeorado las cosas. La cafeína sin comida de verdad agrandaba sus pensamientos y la hacían muy conversadora, como si no tuviera otras cosas en su mente que ya estuvieran metiéndole miedo. Sentía como si hubiese perdido algo importante que fue dicho en sus reuniones. Había tratado de mantener su mente enfocada en su trabajo, pero el brillante diamante en su mano izquierda hizo mirar a su asistente y sonreír a los delegados, y eso lo hizo difícil. No necesitaba que le recordaran que estaba usándolo. Era una piedra de buen tamaño, pero no hacía sentir a su mano diez libras más pesada. Eventualmente, la tensión de no jadear ante él había llegado a ser tanta que lo giró en su dedo, piedra del lado de la palma. Eso había aliviado un poco la ansiedad. Un poco.

La escena con Heero se mantenía repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, especialmente el final, cuando había dicho que la vería esta noche. Bueno, ahora era esta noche, y su conductor había girado por su calle. Llegaría golpeando su puerta más tarde? La recibiría en casa? Pretendería estar cansado e iría directo a la cama para no tener que hablarle? Un millón de posibilidades destellaron por su mente antes de que el conductor se detuviera a lo largo de su modesto y clásico hogar y abrió la puerta. Aunque su corazón estaba latiendo rápido, Relena sonrió y se relajó exteriormente, haciéndose asumir su pose practicada y le agradeció al hombre y caminó hacia la puerta de su casa blanca. Pescando sus llaves de su bolso, abrió el cierre y entró.

Se detuvo en seco en la entrada.

Relena tenía una pintoresca y limpia casa. En la planta principal, sus lindos pisos de roble y paneles de madera eran frescos y pulidos, juntos con paredes blancas y una elegante escalera curva que conducía al nivel superior. Su entrada estaba abierta e iluminada, adornada con pinturas simples y bonitas y un tapete floreado de color rosa. Su sala, a su izquierda, también era abierta y ordenada, los muebles y accesorios tal vez un poco femeninos con sillas florales y jarrones de cristal. A la derecha estaba su cocina, una espaciosa a pesar de su falta de tiempo para la culinaria. Era bonita, toda blanca y con gabinetes de madera clara con mármol y un mesón central de buen tamaño.

Esta no era su casa.

El floreado tapete rosa, por el cual había pagado un buen dinero y escogió especialmente para su foyer, fue reemplazado con uno de figuras y formas más tradicional en azul marino, verde y blanco. Era bonito, pero no era suyo. La sala parecía como un universo diferente. En vez de sus femeninas sillas, había unas de cuero negro, y los jarrones de cristal ahora eran esculturas angulares y de fuerte color. Lo único que era lo mismo era la blanca alfombra. Una idea perdida entró en su cabeza que si les hubiese dado tiempo suficiente eso también sería diferente. El único lugar que podía ver lucía inalterado era su cocina, y aún eso lucía levemente diferente. Relena frunció sus ojos cuando vio que sus cortinas rosas ahora eran rojo oscuro.

Escondiendo su irritación, se precipitó por debajo de la escalera hacia la parte trasera de la entrada, donde una gruesa puerta escondía su estudio. Además de su habitación, su estudio era su habitación favorita en su casa. Todos sus libros debían estar pulcramente alineados en las repisas, con fotos de familia y amigos en el manto sobre su chimenea de piedra. Mirando alrededor brevemente, estuvo agradecida de ver que no mucho había cambiado, pero notó con ojos fruncidos algunos libros desordenados sobre armas y mobile suits que estaban colocados al azar en repisas donde había espacio, y la ausencia de sus fotos. Aquellas, por alguna razón, habían sido reemplazadas con un gran halcón disecado.

El halcón la asustó cuando primero puso sus ojos en él. Hizo una mueca, pensando por un momento que era real, sus alas y plumas eran de un oscuro marrón moteado, garras petrificadas se clavaban en una base de madera. Su pico era especialmente horrible, la semblanza la hizo preguntar lo que podría hacer como arma. Había escuchado de aves de presa siendo entrenadas para sacarles los ojos a los humanos y caballos en batallas ancestrales, aunque no estaba segura si la información era real. Los ojos la atraparon particularmente. Eran vidriosos y de azul oscuro, observándola con una intensidad que la habían hecho pensar que la cosa estaba viva cuando la vio.

Aunque el halcón estaba disecado, la realización golpeó a Relena de repente de que _estaba _siendo observada. No debería estar boquiabierta en su propia casa como si nunca la hubiese visto antes, aún sintiendo que no. Moviéndose lentamente, como si simplemente estuviera desorientada del cansancio y no porque nada estuviera fuera de lo normal, tiró su bolsa en el escritorio como lo hacía todos los días y levantó su planificador, pretendiendo revisarlo. Pasar las páginas le daba un poco de tiempo para ajustarse. Podría vivir con todos los cambios (en tanto como fueran arreglados después!) y podía hacer esta misión.

Escribiendo una nota inventada en el planeador sobre un cambio de salas para una de sus reuniones, hizo el planeador al lado de su bolsa en el escritorio de madera oscura. Ahí también había un grupo de libros. Uno titulado "La Historia de la Batalla Espacial" y otro "Manteniendo su Mobile Suit." Relena casi se ahoga mientras miraba un poco más los desconocidos títulos en la biblioteca, notando que quienquiera que hubiese añadido esos libros conocía muy bien a Heero, si jugaba una broma. Una colección de poemas por William Blake se recostaba contra "Evolución de la Pistola," y el grupo de literatura clásica de Relena se había extendido a incluir unos pocos autores que eran muy secos y pedantes para su gusto. Un delgado panfleto publicitario titulado "Spandex, la nueva tela de nuestras vidas" parecía haber sido tirado encima de una gruesa guía técnica en tácticas y armas. Ese ciertamente sonaba a un libro de Heero Yuy. Sonriendo, levantó la pila en su escritorio en orden de arreglarlo agradablemente con los otros libros cuando notó uno que era diferente. Era blanco con letras doradas. Curiosa, lo abrió.

Nombres cubrían varias de las páginas adentro. Todos eran nombres que conocía, como Noin y Dorothy y Quatre. Tuvo que sonreír ante el esfuerzo que habían puesto en hacer un falso libro para su boda. Un mensaje escrito en la parte inferior llamó su atención. 'Felicitaciones en su vida juntos. Espero que les guste el pájaro disecado que les compré. Me recordó a alguien! -Duo.'

Relena bajó el libro en el escritorio y cubrió su leve carcajada con su mano. El hecho de que Duo hubiese puesto toda esta basura en su casa tenía sentido. Los debió haber reconocido a una milla. Su risa no fue sólo por eso. Ese horrible pájaro le recordaba a Heero, al menos en los ojos, sin embargo nunca se lo diría en su cara. Secando su ojo, depositó el álbum, acariciando la portada para el beneficio de la cámara como si fuera algo a lo que siempre había sido afecta.

Mirando el álbum, se le ocurrió que esto era real, que Heero estaría viviendo en su casa, rodeándose mutuamente, comiendo juntos, durmiendo en la misma cama… el corazón de Relena se aceleró y se dio la vuelta, dejando su estudio para subir lentamente por las escaleras de espiral hacia la habitación. Se preguntó si tendría suficiente tiempo para tomar una ducha y cambiarse antes de que Heero llegara a casa de "trabajar," envolverse decentemente en una bata y tal vez hacer un poco de te para calmar sus nervios. No sabía qué iba a hacer con Heero viviendo en su espacio, cómo iba a funcionar, pero sabía que necesitaba apresurarse.

Saliéndose de su abrigo mientras subía, Relena abrió la puerta de la habitación y trató de no detenerse y caerse ante los cambios. Sus ojos primero se dirigieron hacia la cama King de cuatro postes en medio de la habitación y trató de ajustarse a la forma en que todos sus muebles habían sido movidos o reubicados para acomodarlos. Los colores no eran los fríos blancos y azules que había dejado esta mañana, sino más oscuros que los de abajo, llevando la atmósfera hacia un profundo tono maduro. Las cubiertas eran de un oscuro rojo cereza, y las cortinas en las ventanas oscurecían la luz lo suficiente para oscurecer la habitación, haciéndola de cierta forma… sensual.

Relena miraba la cama, por el rabillo de su ojo mientras dejaba caer su abrigo sobre la silla y removió sus zapatos y aretes. Su corazón ahora palpitaba ruidosamente, poderoso y fuerte, haciendo eco al tiempo con sus pensamientos. No podía asimilar por completo la realidad de la situación. Parecía irreal de cierta forma, como si aquellos fueran accesorios en un escenario para una película y que ninguno de los detalles necesitaba ser video grabada. Y aún, había algo confortante sobre eso, algo sólido y seguro y… agradable en la forma como se sentía. Depositó su mano en el tocador, mirando el anillo de diamante brillando en su dedo, las emociones se acumulaban en su estómago, inundando sus sentidos.

Las manos de un hombre la tomó por la cintura y ella dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo de aire antes de que el conocido aroma de la loción de afeitar de Heero llegara a su nariz. Sus dedos se envolvieron gentilmente alrededor de su estómago, el resto de él llegó firmemente tras ella, inclinándose en ella, halándola como si la relajara al acercarla a su cuerpo. Si algo, se tensó, sintiendo su rostro llegar a lo largo del lado de su cuello, sus labios se movieron en su oído.

"Bienvenida a casa, Relena."

Los ojos de Relena se abrieron. Las palabras salieron fácilmente de su lengua, aún en aquellos mismos tonos oscuros con los cuales lo había escuchado hablar antes, sólo que con una suavidad en ella, una dulce gentileza que robó su corazón y nubló su mente. Sus ojos se ampliaron, la compasión en la voz de Heero mató sus palabras. Su estómago tembló bajo sus manos y cerró sus ojos, inhalando oxígeno y su aroma con él, más aterrorizaba que feliz, y completamente perdida.

Su mano subió a su rostro, retirando mechones de su cabello, acarició su mejilla y luego sintió sus labios contra su cuello. Todo pensamiento racional la dejó. Fue un gesto dulce, amoroso, sin pedir nada, sino intimidad sin lugar a dudas, y ella tragó, su corazón se contrajo cuando un profundo y doloroso deseo despertó desde algún lugar profundo dentro de ella, un solitario grito se hizo escuchar desde donde había estado enterrado e ignorado por mucho tiempo. Pero sabía que nada de esto era real.

"Cómo estuvo tu día?" susurró él, su abrazo una tortura y un consuelo.

Ella sonrió, para la cámara, porque era la esperanza del mundo, o alguna parte de él, y la gente la necesitaba sonriendo. Se relajó, sacudiendo su ansiedad, recordando en lo que estaba. Girando levemente su cabeza hacia Heero, sólo lo suficiente para distinguir una ternura en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes, le transportó la sonrisa a él.

"Bien," respondió ella.

----

Continuará…


	3. Misión Iniciada

**FINAL MISSION STATUS**

Por Mizaya y Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 3 - Misión Iniciada

------

La mesa estaba puesta para cenar en la habitación adyacente a su cocina, suave iluminación amarilla se fusionaba con la luz de luna entrando de las ventanas separando la pequeña área de comedor del pequeño jardín atrás de su casa. La mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel rojo igualando las nuevas cortinas en las ventanas en la cocina que Relena había visto desde lejos cuando llegó a casa. Sus platos estaban arreglados simplistamente, pero la forma como habían sido puestos era clásica y elegante, la platería y la cristalería habían sido arregladas con mano precisa. La mano de Heero.

Relena colocó su servilleta pulcramente en su regazo y miró el plato de pasta que Heero depositó ante ella. Típicamente, habría llegado de trabajar a su casa vacía, tal vez pondría un poco de música relajante, y comería una cena rápida y simple antes de ir a trabajar en varias propuestas y borradores en su estudio. Con frecuencia comía de pie. Tener la cena esperando por ella era una innovación bienvenida, y los colores y la luz más profunda y luminosa era extrañamente romántico. Sus ojos se perdían para observar a Heero pasearse hacia su lado de la mesa, sus movimientos exactos y deliberados, y aún innegablemente elegantes. Se sonrojó mientras se sentaba y dirigía sus penetrantes ojos hacia ella.

Debido a su estado de shock al encontrar su casa renovada, no había notado el delicioso aroma emanando de la cocina cuando llegó a casa. Había estado planeando inspeccionar de cerca sólo su estudio y la habitación, los lugares más privados de su casa a donde nunca invitaba compañía. Pero entonces Heero la invadió en la habitación, y su primer saludo, el que aún tenía adormecido su cuello en el lugar que había besado, la dejó sintiéndose nerviosa. Cuando había recuperado su compostura, él la llevó abajo para cenar, sentándola en esta hermosa mesa con vista a su jardín mientras ponía ante sus ojos una comida que se veía decente si no gastronómica. La muestra de rollos agridulces calientes, vegetales humeantes y pasta en una salsa roja le recordó de lo pobremente que había comido hoy. Dónde había aprendido Heero a cocinar, no tenía idea, pero no se quejaba.

Mientras Heero se sentaba y encontraba sus ojos, ella respondió a su mirada con una leve sonrisa, levantando su tenedor experimentalmente. "Tengo que esperar este tipo de servicio de ti todas las noches de nuestro matrimonio?"

Heero pareció un poco sorprendido ante su humor, pero después de un momento simplemente colocó su propia servilleta en su regazo y cuidadosamente comenzó a arremangar sus mangas de sus muñecas. "Hn. Sólo por los primeros meses."

Sonriendo, casi sintiendo como si hubiese ganado algo, Relena comenzó a comer su cena antes de que su estómago gruñera. En su presente estado de hambruna, un zapato de cuero habría sido un manjar, pero después de unos mordiscos decidió que así hubiese estado llena, lo que Heero había cocinado estaba exquisito. Se sorprendió, pero después de un sorbo de agua helada y unos mordiscos más de pasta, le dijo mucho a Heero.

"Hn."

Ella sintió su rostro retorcerse en una expresión de leve molestia antes de poder detenerla. Realmente estaba comenzando a despreciar ese gruñido suyo. Aún así, estaba agradecida por su silencio. Su mente y cuerpo aún estaban temblando de los eventos del día y algo sobre la tranquila previsibilidad de Heero aliviaba sus nervios. Después de que comenzó a calmarse y su estómago comenzó a sentirse lleno, Heero la sorprendió al hablar, no simplemente para decirle algo, sino como para comenzar una conversación.

"Cómo va tu borrador de la propuesta L3? Gibbons te dijo algo sobre eso en tu reunión esta tarde?"

Su masticación se detuvo por un breve segundo. Se preguntó sobre las cámaras, se preguntó lo que el espía de Trowa iba a leer en su conversación y cómo podría hablar de su día. Se supone que debía ser honesta y decirle a Heero lo que había pasado antes de su reunión con Gibbons, donde primero había sabido lo de Cole por Une (excluyendo la contra misión y la parte de Heero en ella, por supuesto) o pretendería que ambos habían sabido de la situación por un tiempo? De repente, toda esta engañosa operación parecía más precaria. Entendía por qué Une no había querido tenerla mucho tiempo para que alguien sospechara de su reunión con la Comandante, pero deseaba conocer más de los detalles. Cuán vigilada estaba su casa? Qué podría ver el agente de Cole?

Ella decidió jugar seguro, titubeando sólo un momento antes de responder simplemente la pregunta de Heero. Su conocimiento sobre su reunión de la tarde indicaba que definitivamente había hecho su tarea para esta misión. Eso era de esperarse de Heero por supuesto, pero se preguntó si investigar sus aburridas propuestas en orden de fingir un prolongado interés en ese aspecto de su vida había sido una extraña tarea para él como Piloto Gundam o Preventivo. Ella sonrió como si creyera que era fantásticamente interesante para él. "Lo mencionó, pero no dio alguna señal de apoyo. No estoy segura que lo hará, no con la adición del Generador Clause." Suspiró con un sentimiento más genuino, pensando en sus frustraciones del día, deseando no haber estado tan distraída por Cole e ideas de su falso matrimonio con Heero para así haberles dado más atención. "Dudo que esos hombres me escuchen más. Las últimas propuestas que he hecho sólo han pasado por la aprobación de la colonia, no por algo que hiciera yo."

La silenciosa respuesta de Heero no la sorprendió, pero algunas veces se sentía agradable quejarse sobre su trabajo y de alguna forma siempre había estado cómoda alrededor de Heero. En esta situación, con él posando como su preocupado y atento esposo, era aún más fácil pretender que podía tomarse tales libertades. La sensación la aliviaba y hacía sentir ligero su corazón, pero una pequeña parte de ella sabía que no debía atarse. En una semana, estaría sola de nuevo. Pelearía sus batallas en reuniones de negocios y él las suyas en el campo. Aún si fueran del mismo pensamiento, conducían vidas diferentes; su sueño hecho realidad era una agridulce fantasía.

"Creo que estás equivocada."

La respuesta de Heero la tomó por sorpresa y olvidó prestarle atención a su comida mientras continuaba, mirándolo con asombro.

"Esas propuestas eran perfectas, pero pasaron porque _tú _las escribiste. Tal vez la gente declara que los apoyos influencian sus votos, pero están equivocados. Es por ti. Gibbons te apoyará, después que juegue sus juegos políticos. Deberías saberlo."

Heero no dijo más en el asunto. Era como si su silencio simplemente hubiese sido reflexivo, reuniendo su reacción y comparándolo con la información que ya tenía en orden de formular una respuesta perfecta y motivadora. Después de darla, pareció retirarse intelectualmente, como si todo lo que pudiera ser dicho en el tema hubiese sido dicho y no hubiere falencias en ello. Ella se sonrojó bajo la certeza de su valoración, pero el cumplido—si hubiese sido un cumplido y no simplemente una valoración—fue alentador. Se sintió extrañamente cálida.

Pero era real? Qué si simplemente estuviera actuando, incluso en esto?

Depositando su servilleta en la mesa para señalar que había terminado, Relena se giró en su silla para ver el plateado reloj de pared. Toda esta conversación de negocios le recordó que aún cuando estaba interpretando a la esposa de Heero, todavía tenía trabajo que hacer en el mundo. La noche rápidamente estaba recortando su hora de dormir y aún no había comenzado su borrador final de la propuesta. Hablarle a Heero casualmente en su cocina fue indulgente, pero no productivo, y necesitaba ser productiva ahora más que nunca.

"Me ocuparé de los platos," le dijo Heero, sin levantar su mirada para encontrar sus ojos mientras tomaba su bebida. "Hay café en la cocina."

Parpadeando, Relena se levantó, agradeciéndole mientras se excusaba. Encontró el café humeando en la cafetera, fresco y con la cantidad justa de carga. Llenado una taza, Relena entró en su estudio y se hundió en la silla de cuero marrón para mirar sus papeles. La pila de borradores y copias y enmiendas era grande, pero tenía que ser revisada y esa parte de su día era rutinaria.

Justo se había clavado en su lectura y edición cuando Heero abrió la puerta tranquilamente y entró en su estudio, su propia taza de café en mano. Ella dejó de escribir, pluma de tinta roja correctiva posicionada sobre una pila de papel, mientras su cuerpo de repente se tornaba caliente en su presencia. Sin decir una palabra, Heero tomó uno de los libros del librero que había guardado antes, se movió hacia la chimenea y se instaló en una de las dos poltronas que la enfrentaban. Hojeó hasta un lugar a la mitad del libro e inmediatamente comenzó a leer, una expresión de devoto interés en su rostro, como si hubiese estado leyendo ese libro durante los últimos días. Tal vez sí. Era un manual técnico.

Leer sus reportes con él a no más de cinco pies fue distrayente al principio. Leves sonidos de cambiar páginas o levantar su café tenía sus oídos encantados, como si fueran los sonidos más hermosos en el mundo y se perdería de algo especial e importante si los bloqueaba. Dirigirle miradas por el rabillo de su ojo mientras trabajaba se tornó mucho más intrigante que el sistema de fundido para las colonias, y casi hace un juego de ello. Pensó ridículamente que si levantaba la mirada en el momento preciso, él atraparía su mirada y algo pasaría. No tenía idea de lo que podría ser y era un juego tonto, pero una pequeña parte de ella estaba disfrutando de eso. Tal vez vería algo real en su mirada, algo que sólo pudiera captar inesperadamente, algo que pudiera resolver la maraña de pensamientos y sentimientos que tenía de él en su mente y corazón.

Heero no levantó la mirada. Aparentemente, los trabajos internos de motores vernier eran muy cautivadores, una idea que la hizo sonreír casi como su fantasía de atraparlo desprevenido. Contenta de que simplemente estuviera aquí para quedarse y que no hubiese nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, Relena renovó su foco en su trabajo. Cuando logró controlar su preocupación, la presencia de Heero se volvió un confort y su pila de documentos en espera se hizo más corta. Cuando trabajaba en el pasado, algunas veces pensaba en Heero, preguntándose dónde estaba en el mundo, sabiendo que estaba en algún lugar protegiéndola para que pudiera hacer su trabajo y hacer del mundo un lugar para él vivir, pero tenerlo protegiéndola en la misma habitación donde trabajaba fue más fácil para su conciencia.

Algo sobre toda esta situación era tan perfecta. Ningún componente de entorno cultivaba su humor o la riqueza de sus sentimientos, sino todo junto: el plácido crujir del fuego, la suave luz de su escritorio, el cálido aroma de su café, la forma en que los fuertes ojos de Heero se desplazaban tan fieramente sobre las páginas. No podía recordar un momento reciente cuando se sintiera tan relajada o tan viva. Le gustaba de esta forma, aunque fuera una pretensión, pero sabía que nunca lo diría.

Eventualmente, los particulares de su trabajo la adentraron en su rutina familiar, la resonante presencia de Heero se desvanecía en el fondo. Se olvidó del tiempo, escribiendo incesantemente mientras lo último de su café se enfriaba y se hacía tarde sin notarlo. Mientras escribía en el margen de un borrador particularmente tosco del Generador Clause, Relena sintió aire cálido bajar hacia su clavícula. Jadeó, asustada, y sus ojos volaron a donde Heero había estado leyendo sólo para darse cuenta que en algún punto se había levantado. De alguna forma sintió la presión de su mano mientras sujetaba el espaldar de su silla, su presencia rondaba tras sus hombros. Miraba hacia adelante mientras se inclinaba sobre su hombro, su rostro cerca al suyo hasta que el calor de su piel calentó la suya. Hablaba a una pulgada de ella, atrapándola en su silla entre sus brazos, su voz hablaba suavemente cerca a su oído. Ella comenzó a temblar y no podía explicarlo. Sus ojos estaban en su propuesta. "Deberías usar generadores R17, no los TX380. Son más costosos, pero su eficiencia ahorrará dinero para las colonias a largo plazo."

De alguna forma escuchar datos sobre generadores sonaba fascinante cuando estaba lo cerca suficiente para sentir su calor corporal. Sus susurros habrían sido sensuales si estuviera leyendo el diccionario y sus manos cayeron débiles en su regazo mientras luchaba por aferrarse a la fuerza y compostura que sabía que tenía. Estaba haciéndolo a propósito? Se daba cuenta? "Los miramos pero no son compatibles con la fuente de poder existente," dijo ella.

"Tendrías que actualizarlos con un chip mágnum de 3 puntos. Aún sería más económico," le informó él, presionando su mejilla contra la suya. Sus ojos se cerraron. Su estómago estaba temblando. "Te ves cansada," susurró, y esta vez _fue_ en su oído. Sus labios se separaron, su cuerpo reaccionó al cálido aliento de su boca, apenas asimilando lo que sea que estuviera diciendo. "Esos no son necesarios hasta la próxima semana. Debes dormir un poco antes de que te agotes."

"Está bien," dijo ella, y en ese momento la golpeó fuertemente de que esta noche iba a ir a la cama con Heero Yuy. Con ojos cerrados, su cuerpo temblando con lívida energía, se preguntó cómo demonios podría dormir.

El brazo de Heero se deslizó abruptamente del espaldar de su silla hacia su cintura y se inclinó más sobre ella, envolviendo el frente de su cuerpo en un abrazo que la haló cerca contra él. Su cabeza se ladeó levemente, su nariz rozó su cabello hasta que sus labios cosquillearon su oído. Luchó por mantenerse compuesta, mente acelerada, pulmones tratando de encontrar aire. Pero su voz, aunque el tono aún era sensual, era como si estuviese siendo dosificada con agua helada.

"La extensión a la que esta casa está vigilada es impresionante. Estoy hablando aquí porque sé dónde están los micrófonos y cuán perceptivos son a los ruidos y a qué distancias. Es mejor que pretendas que pueden escucharte todo el tiempo." Las palabras que cosquilleaban su oído estuvieron en fuerte contraste a la forma como sus manos la acariciaban por el bien de los voyeristas. Trató de ignorar sus manos, y luchó por parecer reactiva mientras su mente luchaba por separar las realidades. "Si quieres prepararte para la cama fuera de vista, ve a la parte trasera del baño. La cámara en esa habitación sólo está dirigida hacia el área del mesón."

Relena asintió tontamente mientras Heero besaba su sien y la liberaba, y su ida dejó un vacío como agua desbordándose de un dique. Él le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó, dejándolo llevarla del salón con piernas que temblaban levemente.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, Relena había logrado estabilizarse, su mente relajada por pura determinación. Tendría que aceptar estar así de cerca a él por ahora. Miró a Heero, trazando las líneas de su cuerpo y la seria expresión en su cara. En un rápido movimiento, Relena envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y se levantó de puntas para alcanzar su oído. Él la atrapó rígidamente, sus ojos amplios con leve sorpresa. A ella no le importó, lo abrazó hasta que respondió. Su espalda se sentía bien para abrazar, y tomó la oportunidad para tocar su cabello, manteniendo su cabeza y cuerpo cerca al suyo. "Gracias," susurró ella, "por todo esta noche. Siempre eres tan atento." Lo dejó abruptamente, alejándose rápidamente antes de lastimarse, y entró en su habitación para alistarse para su primera noche como la esposa de Heero Yuy.

------

Lady Une no podía desviar sus ojos de la pantalla. Había contenido su aliento varias veces durante la última hora, intensamente atenta a la escena desarrollándose ante sus ojos en una forma que nunca había considerado. Cuando Heero y Relena se soltaron y entraron en la habitación, su corazón sólo se tranquilizó un poco. Heero comenzó a cambiarse casi inmediatamente, quitándose la ropa estoicamente como si estuviera solo en una habitación más que en la habitación de Relena con cámaras observándolo desde varios ángulos. Relena lo vio también, observando por un momento con una expresión que parecía perdida y encantada. Luego parpadeó como si regresara de una idea perdida y se giró, entrando en el baño. Cuando emergió ante los ojos de la cámara, estaba vestida para dormir, un pijama de algodón la cubría desde los hombros hasta las pantorrillas. Bueno, eso explicaba la escena de infarto cuando parecían estar mordisqueando las orejas del otro. Gracias a dios que Zechs no había estado en la habitación. Heero conocía la planeación de la vigilancia del espía con perfecto detalle. Debe haberle dicho a Relena de lo que tenía que ser consciente y dónde podía desvestirse en privado sin que su sugerencia fuera escuchada. Une se preguntó si el espía notaría que Relena había elegido cambiarse en el lugar exacto donde sus cámaras no podían ser vistas, pero no se preocupó mucho por eso. Por algo, Zechs tendría un ataque si Relena comenzaba a quitarse la ropa en cámara.

La preocupación era innecesaria. Sin importar lo caóticos que sus ideas y sentimientos pudieran ser, Heero y Relena estaban desempeñando sus papeles con excelencia digna de un premio. Si no conociera la intensa y compleja historia entre ellos, los había pasado por jóvenes amantes en un latido. Su control sobre sus movimientos y expresiones faciales casi _la_ habían engañado una o dos veces, y las penetrantes miradas y caricias sugerían una profunda conexión emocional que sería obvia para cualquier observador, conocieran o no la verdadera historia entre la pareja. Con Relena, Une sabía que el acto al menos era parcialmente genuino. Con Heero, bueno, nadie nunca sabía lo que pensaba ese chico. De cualquier forma, eran convincentes. Eso era lo importante.

No era inusual para Une quedarse hasta tarde en las oficinas de los Preventivos. Como Comandante, con frecuencia sacrificaba algo y todo el tiempo libre para asegurar la paz del universo. El mundo no cumplía ningún horario de 9-5, y aunque dolorosamente se perdía de varias actividades en la vida de Mariemaia, se recordaba constantemente que su hija adoptiva se mantenía a salvo por su trabajo. Así que ahí estaba sentada, en un momento cuando debería estar en la cama, observando las pantallas de 35 micro-cámaras y escuchando la asombrosa calidad de sonido que proveía las 50 unidades de micrófonos. Los beneficios de descubrir un espía significaba fácil el utilizar equipo de vigilancia y era importante que se mantuvieran al frente de la situación en caso de que algo saliera mal.

En la pantalla grande en la oficina de Trowa, Une vio a Heero golpear en la puerta del baño y ser autorizado por Relena. Estaba menos que medio vestido, pecho desnudo y tonificados músculos magnificentemente esculpidos, los shorts en los que dormía sólo eran una modesta cubierta y no escondían mucho. Une colocó una mano sobre su boca al mismo momento que los ojos de Relena se abrieron, aparentemente sorprendida. Pasándola, ojos intensos e invariables, Heero alcanzó por su cepillo de dientes y el de ella, exprimió un poco de crema en ambos y le alcanzó uno para que pudieran cepillarse juntos. Lo hacía parecer ensayado, como algo que estuvieran acostumbrados a hacer, y Relena no arruinó el cuadro del todo. Después de un momento, sonrió.

Une no podría esperar mejor si realmente estuviesen casados.

"Me perdí de algo jugoso?"

La voz de Duo desde la puerta hizo que sus labios se torcieran en una sonrisa. "No estoy segura que Trowa aprecie que entres en su oficina, Maxwell," dijo ella secamente, manteniendo su ojo en la pantalla mientras Heero y Relena se inclinaban en lavamanos gemelos para cepillar sus dientes.

Duo ondeó una mano negativamente, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. "Nah, él se fue a casa hace horas. Además, somos viejos compañeros, sabes?" Evidentemente eso significaba que Duo podía tomarse grandes libertades, como desplomarse en la silla de Trowa, subir sus botas en el escritorio, y meter una mano en un tazón de palomitas que había llevado con él bajo un brazo. "Quieres un poco?" preguntó, atrapando su mirada.

Sus levantadas cejas debieron haber tenido el efecto deseado, porque Duo pausó en una enmantequillada bocanada de granos y se vio atontado. "Qué? Sólo me preparo para el espectáculo. Cielos."

"Espectáculo?"

Él se encogió ante su tono cortante. "Sí, ya sabes, el Soldado Perfecto y la Princesa Pacifista disfrutando de la dicha marital, echando la bendición, sellando el trato… consumando la unión?" Él guiñó en esa última, ignorando la reprobadora mirada de Une. Duo rió ante su expresión. "Quién se querría perder eso? No actúes como si no fuera la razón por la que estás aquí."

Une regresó a la pantalla para que no viera las comisuras de su boca subir en diversión. "Te das cuenta que si Heero pudiera escucharte decir eso, no tendrías mucho tiempo de vida, verdad?"

Su atragantada carcajada estuvo cargada con temor. Bien. A ella le gustaba mantener a su gente en línea. De nuevo en el monitor, Heero y Relena habían terminado de cepillar sus dientes en favor de lavar sus caras en los lavamanos. Duo estaba observándolos con ávida fascinación.

"Cielos, incluso tiene la perfecta higiene. Qué chico." Ruidosos crujidos de palomitas podían escucharse durante su pausa. "Hice un buen trabajo con la casa, si puedo decirlo. Tal vez deba conseguir un trabajo en decoración. Retirarme temprano, tener mi propio programa de TV."

Une ignoró a la molestia trenzada y continuó observando con interés mientras Relena le sonreía a Heero, quien le mostró sus dientes en una semblanza de sonrisa y luego tomó su mano y la llevó a la cama.

Duo se sentó, masticando más determinadamente, como si fuera una especie de evento deportivo. "Aquí vamos! Luces, cámaras, acción!"

Los deseos de Duo no iban a satisfacerse, aparentemente. Une cruzó sus brazos, se recostó en su propia silla para observar más pasivamente. Heero esperó hasta que Relena se metiera bajo las cobijas y luego la siguió, tomando el lado más cercano a la puerta. Incluso después de apagar las luces, las cámaras de visión nocturna que Richardson sabiamente había instalado en la habitación aún mostraba claramente a la pareja. De alguna forma estaban rígidos, aunque Une razonó que podría contarse como cansancio mutuo en el punto de vista de Cole. Aún, no podían cometer errores. Relena, acostada sobre su espalda, jugó con el cobertor por unos minutos hasta que pareció segura de que Heero estaba instalado a su lado. Él ya había cerrado sus ojos, era un soldado entrenado para quedar dormido rápidamente debido a las fuerzas del tiempo. Relena también cerró sus ojos, sus suaves buenas noches se escucharon por el micrófono.

Une interiormente hizo una mueca, notando lo incómodo que se veía para los recién casados tener tan pobre ritual nocturno. Duo se veía decepcionado, pero también preocupado, como si también estuviera sintiendo la incomodidad y ahora entendiera las complicaciones involucradas en esta charada.

Pero entonces, tal vez sin sorprender, Heero pareció dar con lo que era necesario. En la oscuridad, se giró de costado y levemente extendió su mano sobre las cobijas para deslizarla alrededor de las costillas de Relena, acercándose a su espalda. Luego besó su cabello, todo el tiempo manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Ante este movimiento, los ojos de Relena se abrieron, mirando en la oscuridad, pero luego los cerró, una pequeña sonrisa brotó en sus labios. Une tuvo que sonreír, dejando escapar un respiro mientras observaba a la chica ladear su cabeza hacia Heero. Se veían como una pareja enamorada.

"Que estafa!" Exclamó Duo, no con verdadera rabia, sino con una especie de excitada confusión, sonando más que un poco ofendido. "No puedo creer que me quedara aquí cinco horas extra sólo para ver esa cursi basura!" Sus cejas se bajaron consternadas, observando a Heero dormir con su brazo alrededor de Relena como si tratara de resolver un rompecabezas. "No están secretamente enamorados? Esta es la excusa perfecta." Él hurgó de nuevo en sus palomitas, varios granos se desbordaron por el borde del tazón. "Cielos, algunas veces no entiendo a ese chico."

Mirando su molestia sobre su hombro, Une sonrió ante el derrame de palomitas sobre la silla y escritorio de Trowa. "Para alguien tan estable como tú, Duo Maxwell, seguro que sabes cómo hacer un desastre." Él miró y limpió el escritorio en su tazón vacío mientras Une se ponía de pie. "Nos vamos entonces?" No dejó espacio para discusión mientras apagaba la pantalla. Los detalles estaban siendo grabados, por supuesto, y en este momento Wufei estaba de turno nocturno para monitorearlos activamente por cualquier problema, pero era tonto dejarlos actuando en la oficina de Trowa toda la noche.

Gruñendo, Duo salió adelante de Une con su brazo alrededor de su tazón de palomitas, sin esperar a que cerrara la oficina de Trowa con su llave maestra. "Buenas noches," dijo sobre su hombro, ondeando una mano en el aire como despedida.

"Buenas noches," respondió ella. "Y Duo, mañana te irás a casa a una hora decente." Lo último por lo que necesitaba preocuparse era por Duo quedándose hasta tarde todas las noches para observar el 'espectáculo'.

"Sí, sí."

------

Relena podía sentir a Heero a su lado, su cuerpo moldeándose al suyo, abrazándola mientras descansaba. Su respiración se hacía lenta y regular, pero ella se sentía muy despierta. Aún cuando se sentía segura y asombrosamente cómoda, no podía detener el flujo de pensamientos dementes y confusos que hacían correr eléctricamente su sangre.

Se preguntó si Heero realmente estaba dormido o si simplemente estaba quieto y controlando su respiración. Mirando en la oscuridad, trataba de no gustarle lo bien que se sentía su cuerpo cerca al suyo, trataba de ignorar cómo la asustaba las excitantes sensaciones, se preocupaba por él, y su situación y la razón por la que estaba en ella.

Le molestaba que no hubiesen discutido todavía el incidente con Cole. Quería reconocer que la situación estaba siendo considerada, que había una razón para esta misión, aunque no podía mencionar que era una misión en frente de la cámara. Asumió que debía suponer saber lo que estaba pasando, y con el significado de las demandas del terrorista, debía esperarse que hablaran de eso, Heero supuestamente siendo su esposo y esta situación siendo un gran problema si realmente estaban casados. No deberían discutir algo sobre eso en cámara? Por supuesto, Relena _realmente _estaba preocupada, y realmente quería saber lo que Heero pensaba y sentía por eso. Como la persona más preocupada, la preocupación era natural en ambos y fuera de cámara así que no debería haber problema en decirle a Heero sus verdaderos temores, aunque de hecho hubiese sido informada… esta mañana. Tan poco tiempo había pasado? Quedaban cinco días.

Ella arrastró su mano debajo de las cobijas y tocó el brazo que descansaba pesadamente en su medio. "Heero?" susurró en la noche.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Podía sentirlos mirándola. Siempre podía decir cuando los ojos de Heero estaban en ella. "Sí?" Su voz era tranquila pero atenta y alerta, como si realmente no hubiese estado dormido, y supuso que no lo había estado. Sólo pretendía. Tal vez se sentía incómodo estando físicamente cerca a ella. No debería sorprenderse si se quedaba despierto toda la noche mientras pretendía dormir, aunque nunca se lo mencionaría o lo mostraría.

Sonriendo internamente, ella continuó. "Sigo pensando en la situación con William Cole." Pausó. Tenía que elegir sus palabras con cuidado, hacerlo parecer como si lo hubieran sabido por días y que sólo estaba buscando apoyo, mientras al mismo tiempo trataba ser lo honesta suficiente para aliviar sus verdaderos temores. "Sólo tenemos una semana. Menos de una semana, antes que tenga que tomar una decisión…"

"Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros," le dijo Heero en esa voz sobria y confirmadora que inspiraba tanta fe en ella. Pero lo que estaba diciendo tenía dos significados? Y si era así, quería decir que las cosas entre ellos regresarían a como eran antes, o que las cosas como estaban en este momento no cambiarían? Su corazón se aceleró, pensando…

"Él declara amarme, desearme," dijo ella. "Qué si trata de retenerme contra mi voluntad?" También había ese peligro, que algo en esta misión saliera mal, y aunque no iba a echarse para atrás o a huir, aún había un profundo temor sembrado dentro de ella.

Heero se movió tras ella y ella se giró hasta que pudo ver la ensombrecida vista de los ángulos de su rostro, oscuro cabello enmarcando sus ojos. Se sentó sobre su codo para suspenderse sobre ella, frunciendo intensamente. Cuando desvió sus ojos hacia ella, eran serios, ardían con un apasionado fuego azul que la alarmó y la hacía sentir segura al mismo tiempo. Este hombre, se recordó, era peligroso, aún cuando estaba protegiéndola; tal vez fue entonces que estaba en su fase más peligrosa. Pero si era por la seguridad de un político que consideraba importante o amistad o algo más, no podía decirlo. Era como siempre había sido.

"Relena," comenzó él, "no dejaré que nada te pase." Su brazo la haló más fuerte para moldear su cuerpo más cerca al suyo bajo las sábanas, y acomodó su cabeza en la almohada, su rostro en su cabello. Su respiración se tornó irregular. Podía sentir cada pulgada de él, cada músculo, incluyendo algo que definitivamente _no _debería sentir, pero no podía negar las sensaciones que la atravesaban, la sensación de excitación, seguridad, trepidación inundándola a la vez. El brazo subió por su torso y hacia su mejilla, guiando su cabeza a un costado para enfrentar la suya. Ella giró su cabeza del cuello, tratando de no temblar o al menos no dejarlo saber. La mirada en sus ojos era la misma, pero el efecto que tenía en los latidos de su corazón se incrementaba en un rango tan cercano. Así de cerca, era casi como si pudiera ver a través del duro escudo algo más profundo y más misterioso, algo que hacía derretir su corazón. Eso también había sido lo mismo. Igual que en el Libra, antes de haberla empujado lejos, fue incapaz de hablar.

En el Libra no había habido continuación. Aquí sí. Ojos permanecieron abiertos mientras él acercaba más su cabeza, ladeándola lentamente. Ella no tuvo tiempo para entrar en pánico antes de que sus labios se encontraran, su calidez pasaba a ella en un repentino intercambio, sin control de su reacción. Ella siempre había soñado con su primer beso, algo infantil que la provocaba en momentos inoportunos. No podía decidir si este contaba técnicamente, pero no podía ignorar cómo la hacía sentir, la forma como se desplomó su estómago. Pero igual como cada emoción que tenía por Heero Yuy, esta era confusa y manchada con tristeza. El beso no habría llegado sin la misión. Fue simple y corto, pero sus labios eran suaves y la dejaron deseando, anhelando más. Lo miró, luchando con un flujo de emociones, recordándose que esto sólo era un sueño. Justo tan pronto como comenzó, terminó, y fue dejada mirando esos asombrosos ojos zafiros, su corazón retumbaba en su pecho.

"Te protegeré," dijo él.

"Heero…" Ella se dispuso para no llorar en el oscuro silencio, de dolor, temor y un ferviente deseo…

Él alcanzó para tocar su cabello, y el gesto aparentemente fue abstracto, porque nada cambió en su rostro. Su expresión era seria desde todos los ángulos, clavándose en su corazón y alma. Cuando habló, fue con una finalidad que no dejó espacio para la discusión.

"Soy el único que te ama, Relena."

------

Continuará…


	4. Misión Comprometida

**FINAL MISSION STATUS**

Por Mizaya y Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 4 - Misión Comprometida

------

Un dulce sueño se desvaneció mientras Relena se despertaba y lentamente abría sus ojos. Se estiró, enterrando su cabeza más profundo en la almohada, y fue un momento antes que recordó que no estaba sola en la cama y que había cámaras observándola. Rodando de costado, se encontró mirando sobre la almohada los abiertos ojos de Heero. Antes de poder verse sorprendida, se relajó y sonrió, preguntándose internamente cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí mirándola.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, Heero levantó su mano para trazar una leve línea por su brazo. Ella tragó, las señales eléctricas de sus dedos estremecieron su piel. Sus ojos permanecían en su rostro y Relena recordó la sensación de sus labios en los suyos, el tierno calor de su boca y el confort de su cuerpo mientras se acostaba tan cerca contra él.

"_Soy el único que te ama, Relena._"

Su corazón palpitó fuertemente. Qué significaba eso? Preguntándose si llegaría a sentir de nuevo su beso, beber en la suavidad de sus labios mientras existiera esta oportunidad, casi no se da cuenta cuando Heero se sentó y levantó de la cama.

"Voy a tomar una ducha," dijo él. Su declaración pareció ser un poco interrogativa y le tomó un momento notar que probablemente era porque estaba preguntándose si tenía prisa en arreglarse. Parpadeando, orientándose de nuevo hacia su misión, Relena miró su reloj y asintió.

"Seguro. Prepararé un poco de café."

Heero no la miró mientras se precipitaba por la habitación y entraba al baño, pero los ojos de Relena estaban pegados a la belleza de su cuerpo. Descubierto menos por esos shorts, era posible ver sus músculos tensándose bajo su piel. Sus ojos trazaban líneas a lo largo de su espalda, subiendo por su espina y por la anchura de sus hombros. De la forma en que se movía, era como si pudiera matar en cualquier momento, y hacerlo lánguidamente, con tiempo para desperdiciar. Heero Yuy era un arma humana, eficiente, hermoso y mortal. Una arma humana altamente atractiva.

Sacudiendo un repentino (inapropiado) deseo que tenía que ser de fantasías casuales creadas por mucha lectura y televisión, Relena se levantó de la cama, envolvió su bata de satín sobre sus hombros, e hizo su recorrido hacia abajo. Sus movimientos parecían lentos, como si no estuviera totalmente despierta todavía, pero logró hacer el café y servir dos tazas antes de regresar a su habitación. Cuando uno tenía un estilo de vida que involucraba largas horas de trabajo y cortos períodos de sueño, el café era un amigo fiel, o eso había observado Relena.

"Te traje un poco de café," comenzó ella, deteniéndose en seco.

Aparentemente Heero apenas había salido de la ducha, porque las gotas de agua aún se deslizaban por su cuerpo. Su desnudo cuerpo. Completamente desnudo. Estaba sacando su ropa interior del cajón, un par de pantalones yacían en su cama, pero ante sus palabras levantó su mirada. Sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos y ella luchó por no sonrojarse al verlo. Su estómago se apretó, sus nervios al extremo así que sintió la peluda alfombra bajo sus pies. Trató de desviar la mirada, pero no pudo. Sus ojos viajaron sobre todo el cuerpo de Heero, mirando justo donde no debía. Quería mirar. Estaba muy encantada para sentirse culpable.

Él permaneció frío bajo su mirada. Sostenía las tazas en su mano, no segura de dónde ponerlas mientras Heero se giraba hacia el tocador. Lentamente y sin prisa se colocó un par de bóxers antes de ponerse el pantalón que había extendido en la cama. Estar medio vestido no afectaba su recuerdo y continuó observándolo, intentando mantener su expresión fría aún cuando su cuerpo se sentía sospechosamente caliente.

Su corazón palpitó más rápido cuando se acercó a ella, tomando ambas tazas de su mano. "Gracias." Las depositó en el tocador con un clink y se giró hacia ella. "Hoy tengo que irme temprano. Probablemente no te vea hasta esta noche." Su declaración fue tan natural, a su manera, que se preguntó si el tinte de arrepentimiento en su voz fue real.

"Está bien," dijo ella. "Que tengas buen día." Lo quería. Palabras tan mundanas fueron animadas por ella, por el simple hecho de que podía compartir palabras mundanas con Heero. Aún si esta situación fuera una fantasía, no había un libreto. Con él frente a ella, su piel brillando con gotas de agua y sus ojos creando tal fuego, fue difícil decirse que sin duda era una fantasía, o reprenderse por esperar e incluso creer que tal vez no lo era.

"Tú también," respondió él, y rozó un afectuoso dedo contra su mejilla.

El movimiento la atrapó por sorpresa. De pie, descalza en su pijama, a sólo pulgadas frente a Heero, Relena logró sonreír, asumiendo que él continuaría arreglándose. Pero los ojos de Heero atraparon los suyos cuando levantó la mirada. No sabía cómo se veían sus ojos. Los suyos eran ilegibles, pero con sólo un pequeño movimiento estaba junto a ella, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y halándola más cerca a su cuerpo. Su otra mano recogió su cabello tras su oreja y acercó más su cabeza a la suya. Con sus ojos cerrándose, Relena dejó que sus otros sentidos tomaran el control. Agua caliente de estar en su cuerpo se pasó a su pijama, y un limpio aroma de jabón, champú y Heero mismo la hizo marear. Su verdadera atención, sin embargo, estaba en sus labios, y la anticipación de lo sabía estaba por venir.

La boca de Heero encontró la suya en mímica de las acciones de la noche previa. Aunque esperaba un corto beso como el primero, Heero continuó presionándola mientras movía sus labios sobre los suyos. Sintió su labio inferior entre los suyos y succionó levemente. Estaba más allá de cualquier sensación que hubiese sentido. Sus pensamientos y reservas volaron por la ventana. Relena respondió como si fuera manejada por un hilo, probando sus labios con su lengua hasta que la suya salió para encontrarla. Exploraron sus bocas apasionadamente, pasando sus lenguas lentamente sobre cada parte accesible. Los brazos de Heero se envolvieron alrededor de su espalda, sus manos subían y bajaban por su espina mientras Relena levantaba sus manos hacia su cabeza y hundía sus dedos en su húmedo cabello para darse un poco de soporte en caso de que sus piernas cedieran. Pensó que podrían, pero no quería que se detuviera.

Fue casi insoportable cuando Heero rompió el beso, el aliento de su boca calentó sus mejillas mientras se separaba. Cuando abrió sus ojos él se suspendía sobre ella, mirando su rostro con una expresión cuidadosamente compuesta. Su pecho pesaba mientras respiraba fuertemente. Su propio cuerpo temblaba.

"Heero…" dijo ella, y no supo qué más decir. Su rostro era una máscara cuidadosa. Tal vez no era real. O tal vez sí. No le importaba. "Te amo."

"Necesitas arreglarte," dijo él seriamente, dejando caer las manos de sus hombros. "También te amo. Te veo esta noche."

El cuerpo de Relena estaba entumecido. _Eso_ no podía ser real… verdad? Su corazón aún estaba latiendo a una milla por minuto. Los rastros de sus labios, manos y aroma no la habían dejado. Sintió un vacío a su alrededor con la pérdida, pero logró repetir su despedida antes de entrar al baño para ducharse. Una vez que retiró su pijama y entró en la humeante ducha, colapsó contra la pared y dejó que los chorros de agua cayeran sobre ella.

------

Trowa ajustó su audífono con una mano y agregó un poco de azúcar en su te con la otra. Girándose, Trowa hizo su recorrido por la pequeña sala de descanso de los Preventivos hacia la mesa redonda que ocupaba la mayoría del área. Un periódico que había sido abandonado por alguien llamó su atención y comenzó a hojearlo, disfrutando el tranquilo respiro de su oficina. La sala de descanso normalmente estaba ocupada en las mañanas, pero estaba en las oficinas más temprano de lo usual, antes que llegara el turno de las 9:00.

Técnicamente, había estado de turno durante la noche, escuchando a través del audífono que tenía conectado por satélite al link del Raso Richardson. Cole había provisto el link para comunicaciones cubiertas entre terrorista y topo, pero Trowa no tuvo problema en infiltrar el canal. En tanto, además de una rápida llamada para dejar que Cole supiera que el hardware de vigilancia estaba instalado, todo lo que Trowa escuchó fue aire muerto. Lady Une y Zechs lo habían puesto a cargo de conducir la misión, y quería asegurarse que fuera como se planeó, aún si eso significara poco sueño y largas horas.

"De qué estás hablando esta vez?" Llegó el tono perezoso y arrogante de Wufei segundos antes que entrara a la sala, siendo seguido por una entretenida Sally Po.

"Oh, vamos, Wufei. Vas a contar los detalles así tenga que sentarme sobre ti y sacártelos."

Wufei sonrió. "Estás amenazándome?"

"Será mejor que lo creas."

"Por un poco de chisme?" Sonó sorprendido. Siempre lo hacía cuando alguien caía por debajo de sus estándares de honor. "Justo como una mujer. Bueno, lo siento. No beso y hablo."

"Tú no fuiste quien besó!"

"El principio es el mismo."

Trowa tuvo que reír para sí. La forma en que Sally incitaba a Wufei a ser de cierta forma social era entretenida. Fue difícil decir quién ganó en esta particular discusión así como fue obvio que Sally realmente quería más que sólo hacer que Wufei conversara con ella. Trowa asumió que el tema discutido era el de los dos besos compartidos por Relena y Heero que habían capturado las cámaras. Wufei, como el encargado del monitor, lo había reportado—muy estoicamente—junto con otras tecnicidades de la primera noche de la misión cuando Trowa había llegado al trabajo. Aparentemente Sally quería más descripción que el "beso a las 23:00 horas con duración de 2 segundos y otro a las 7:00 horas con duración de 49 segundos" que el guerrero chino le había dado. Wufei se rehusó a ceder, decidido a menospreciar a quien admitiera la agobiante curiosidad. Incidentalmente, aunque alguna vez había remarcado que esta misión era una indigna incursión en el honor de Heero y Relena así como en las habilidades de Heero como soldado, Trowa sospechaba que Wufei secretamente estaba tan interesado como el resto de ellos. Sin embargo, su sentido del honor—tanto suyo como el de otras personas—lo hacían discreto. Esa discreción le ganó posiciones en primera fila. Duo no era el único celoso.

Pero Sally sólo suspiró derrotada.

"Buenos días, Trowa," rió ella cuando el par se hizo visible. "Supongo que _tú_ no estarías dispuesto a compartir más sobre esos famosos besos, verdad? Wufei está siendo un poco obstinado." Sonrió ante el blanco de sus puyas, cuyos brazos cruzados y cejas levantadas hablaba volúmenes. "Olvidó lo que pasó la última vez que me ocultó información."

Los ojos de Wufei se fruncieron, algo malicioso y travieso destelló por sus ojos mientras abría su boca para responder, pero Trowa rápidamente levantó una mano para detener más conversación. El audífono había comenzado a transmitir una conversación entre Cole y Richardson que requería su total atención. Wufei cruzó sus brazos por su pecho, sin molestarse en mover su frunce. Sally puso sus palmas planas en la mesa y se inclinó atentamente.

"El beso…" Trowa escuchó la voz de Douglas diciendo. "Lo viste?"

"Sí," claramente era William Cole. "Crees que hay un problema?"

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea. "Tal vez no," dijo Douglas. "Fue… ardiente. Sólo me pregunto… Por qué se detuvo ahí?"

La expresión de Trowa permaneció estable mientras continuaba la conversación, pero su tensión debió haberse mostrado porque Wufei y Sally permanecieron en silencio incluso después que la comunicación terminó con un clic. Trowa hizo contacto visual con cada uno de sus camaradas y se levantó antes de dirigirse a ellos en un tono calmado. "Parece que tenemos un problema."

"Quién está monitoreando?" preguntó Sally. "Pasó algo? Hicieron algo mal?"

"Les informaré más tarde," dijo Trowa.

Pasándolos sin desperdiciar tiempo para explicar, se apresuró a la oficina de Une. No reconoció su secretaria, quien lo llamó cuando abrió la pesada puerta. Une y Zechs estaban adentro, Une aparentemente tratando de aplacar a Zechs por algo. Ninguno se vio particularmente complacido al entrar sin anunciarse, pero no fue porque lo encontraran rudo; sabía que su intrusión significaba una especie de crisis.

"Cole no está convencido," declaró sin rodeos.

------

Relena miraba la pantalla de su portátil, ajustando a sus estándares su discurso de la tarde. Si concentrarse era difícil para el resto de su misión tenía mucho que poner al día. Sin importar cuán profundamente enterrara el sabor de la boca de Heero en su memoria, salía a la superficie como una boya. Su mente se mantenía convenciéndose que si lamía sus labios aún podría saborearlo ahí. Julie, su asistente, probablemente pensaba que estaba en desesperada necesidad de un labial.

"Todo está bien, Srta. Darlian? Parece un poco distraída esta mañana."

Relena sacudió su cabeza. "No, Julie, estoy bien. Dormí poco anoche." No era una mentira. Dormir al lado de Heero con su brazo sobre su torso la había mantenido despierta durante la noche. "El servicio de transporte no ha llegado todavía?"

Tenía una temprana reunión con los delegados de L4 en el centro de convenciones al otro lado de la ciudad en menos de media hora. Normalmente, su escolta llegaba temprano. A dondequiera que iba, los Preventivos la proveían con un guardaespaldas y un servicio seguro de transporte, ya que las amenazas terroristas como la que enfrentaba no eran algo anormal en su campo de trabajo. Los Preventivos nunca llegaban tarde. La ponía nerviosa.

"Iré a llamarlos," dijo ella útilmente, dejando la oficina de Relena para usar el teléfono en su propio escritorio, justo afuera de su puerta. Relena miraba vaciamente la pantalla del computador hasta que regresó unos minutos después. "Srta. Darlian? El Oficial Miller fue programado para ser su escolta hoy, pero se involucró en un accidente vehicular en su camino al trabajo, así que otro oficial está siendo enviado a reemplazarlo. Estará aquí en cualquier minuto. Se disculpan por el inconveniente."

"Gracias, Julie."

Justo mientras Relena comenzaba a sentir pánico por estar retrasada para su reunión, un corto golpe llegó a la puerta. Levantó la mirada de su computador con un salto. Su oficial de reemplazo era Heero.

Sus sentidos se recuperaron ante su presencia y elevaron su conciencia mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos. Cómo se supone que debería actuar? Asumió que probablemente estaba disponible, a menos hubiese _querido _escoltarla. Su corazón saltó ante la idea, y se preguntó qué pensar o decir. Levantó la mirada a tiempo para ver a Julie saliendo de su oficina para responder su teléfono, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Eso la dejó sola con Heero, quien parecía haberse vuelto de piedra ante ella, su fuerte mirada fija en ella, aunque no en una forma que pudiera leer.

"Supongo que nos encontramos más pronto de lo esperado," dijo ella con una sonrisa, rodeando su escritorio para tomar su maletín y bolsa para su reunión. "Espero que actuar como un guardaespaldas sustituto no interfiera mucho con tu día." Mientras se movía hacia la puerta, se detuvo en frente de él, tratando de sonreír a través de su dura coraza. Cuando no reaccionó, Relena depositó gentilmente su mano en su muñeca, pero si algo se tensó.

"Debemos irnos," dijo él.

Desvaneciendo su confusión, Relena caminó delante de él y hacia el elevador. El viaje con él a su lado fue lo silencioso suficiente para que sus pensamientos parecieran gritos en su cabeza. Era tonto sentirse mal ante la actitud de estatua de Heero. Así era como era él, pero el beso aún permanecía en sus labios, y tragó mientras sus ojos vagaban sobre su rostro, hombros y manos, preguntándose lo que estaba pensando y cómo se supone debía comportarse.

Relena continuó su diálogo interno por el lobby del edificio y a la limosina en espera. Él la dejó subir en el lustroso auto negro para acomodarse en el asiento de la ventana antes de seguirla y sentarse a su lado, brazos cruzados y ojos mirando adelante. Si notó su silencio, no dio señas de eso.

Cuando el auto estuvo a cuadras de su destino, Relena reunió coraje y se giró un poco para encararlo. Antes de abrir su boca, él se giró para mirarla, encontrando su mirada con una penetrante suya. Relena sonrió en su forma más diplomática y colocó sus manos en sus piernas en forma de un lenguaje corporal abierto. Las pequeñas ventajas de ser un político llegaban naturalmente a ella después de sólo unos pocos años.

"Heero," dijo ella, y titubeó, sorprendida cuando no pudo esconder la pizca de incomodidad que venía de una repentina ola emocional. Las palabras que había querido decir se desvanecieron de su mente. Cerró su boca, su corazón latía, tratando de organizar sus ideas. Mirándolo, todo lo que quería hacer era acercarse más a él. "Al menos deberíamos actuar como si nos conociéramos," dijo ella. Su corazón se alborotó como una mariposa encerrada.

Él no respondió, sólo sus ojos se movían, y aquellos simplemente se desviaban de su rostro hacia el otro rincón de su espacio compartido.

Su voz tembló levemente mientras sus dedos se clavaban en su muñeca. Algo sobre su rostro… quería besarlo. "Heero, te amo."

Él se alejó de ella, la flexión de sus músculos hizo que su mano se resbalara. "No necesitamos hacer esto fuera de cámara, Relena." La firme línea de su quijada se tornó más rígida. Habló con un tono tan frío y sin emoción que Relena se estremeció.

Cuando el auto se detuvo en frente del edificio, también sintió su corazón detenerse. Heero salió sin mirarla, casi como si no pudiera esperar para escapar de su presencia. Tragando, Relena tomó varios respiros profundos y tranquilizantes.

Cuando salió del auto, Relena pasó una mano por sus ojos para asegurarse que aún estuvieran secos. Heero la miró mientras luchaba por contener sus lágrimas, su boca abriéndose como si fuera a decir algo. Aún si fuera una disculpa, Relena no pudo enfrentarlo. Cuidadosamente desvió su mirada de su rostro y sólo fue vagamente consciente cuando Sally Po se les unió al par en la acera, haciendo a un lado a Heero por el brazo. Su expresión cambió de momentáneamente preocupada a estoica en un instante. Hablaron juntos y él asintió, su rostro se volvió una máscara de mal humor antes de caminar con largas y apresuradas zancadas hacia el auto Preventivo de Sally. Relena lo observó alejarse, sintiendo como si el interior de su cuerpo estuviera hecho de nada sino aire y su cabeza llena de agua. Apenas registró a Sally deslizando su brazo alrededor del suyo para llevarla adentro.

"Hey, estás bien, Relena?"

Relena logró componerse y sonrió, brillantemente, como si nada pudiera estar mejor. "Sí, Sally. Mi mente estaba en otro lugar por un minuto. Me disculpo."

La mujer rió despreocupada. "No hay necesidad de disculparse. Mereces un descanso de vez en cuando también, aún si sólo es uno mental. Estaba diciendo que supongo que tuviste dos sustitutos en un día. No estoy segura de lo que tu hermano quiera con Heero, pero cuidaré bien de ti por hoy."

"Gracias, Sally," respondió ella cordial. Si Milliardo quería ver a Heero, probablemente tenía algo que ver con la misión. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar en su pecho. Había tanto que no entendía, y todos estaban dejándola a oscuras.

------

Golpeteando sus dedos impacientemente en el brazo de la silla de Heero, Zechs miró de nuevo el reloj. Cada segundo que pasaba parecía inflarlo más, hasta que pensó que la presión podría hacerlo explotar.

Algo de la frustración o rabia que sentía de su reunión con Une y Barton estaba mascarada cuando su antiguo rival Heero Yuy entró a la habitación. Si Heero se sorprendió de ver a Zechs sentado en su escritorio, no lo mostró. Simplemente esperó, sus ojos fieros y demandantes, pero develaban sus emociones de la misma forma que Zechs. Zechs no esperaba nada menos. Había un gran trato de mutuo respeto entre ellos, como hombres y soldados, aunque no de amistad.

"Heero," dijo él suavemente, pero con esa pizca de competición que siempre manchaba sus relaciones.

Los ojos de Heero se fruncieron, la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios casi indescifrable. "Zechs."

"Siéntate, Heero." Zechs le señaló la otra silla de Heero, posicionada en frente de su propio escritorio, pero Heero no se quejó que Zechs estuviera ordenándole en sus propios dominios. Heero nunca tomaba mucha posesión de algo. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir sin ataduras. La oficina era prestada, sin decoración personal de ningún tipo, y los papeles apilados casi en completo orden y listos para llenar con eficiencia.

Cuando Heero habló, su semblante frío y controlado. "Sally me dijo venir aquí. No dijo por qué. Hay algún problema con la misión?"

Zechs quiso sonreír ante la manera en la cual Heero iba al grano, pero no podía. Su quijada se cerró y se obligó a comenzar.

"Besaste a Relena esta mañana."

Hubo un momento de silencio donde Heero podría haber dejado de respirar, aunque fue imposible de decir. Zechs miraba duro a Heero, buscando algún tipo de reacción que indicara sus sentimientos, referente al acto mismo o al ser confrontado sobre eso, pero los ojos de Heero no cambiaron, ni sus manos se movieron. Si algo, estaba paralizado.

Zechs no había visto el beso. Sólo había escuchado de eso, y Une no era el recurso más abierto cuando se refería a asuntos que pudieran perturbarlo. Aún, había escuchado suficiente. Sus propias manos se apretaron mientras él y Heero fijaban miradas.

Al fin, los ojos de Heero se fruncieron. "Sobre qué es esto?"

"Es sobre Relena y tú," dijo Zechs lentamente, enunciando cada palabra. "No tengo que recordarte que he cuidado de ella desde que era una bebé. Esta situación no me hace feliz en lo más mínimo." Si algo, los ojos de Heero se fruncieron más, y Zechs supo instintivamente que una vez más estaban en competición.

"Sólo di lo que tienes que decir, Zechs."

"No soy el único preocupado por ese beso, Heero," dijo él, puntualizando las palabras como si tratara de hacerlas sangrar. Luchó por mantener sus emociones bajo control, para calmar la rabia que hervía justo bajo su piel. "Cole no está convencido de que los dos estén recién casados. Estoy aquí para decírtelo personalmente, porque este asunto es de gran preocupación para mi."

Vio que para entonces tenía a Heero confundido por la forma en que su intensidad se desvaneció brevemente. Zechs se aseguró de no romper contacto visual, hundiéndose en él con una mirada penetrante y amenazadora.

"Vas a tener que dormir con ella."

La boca de Heero se abrió, sus ojos claros como si todos sus pensamientos hubiesen sido borrados. "Qué?" Zechs nunca había escuchado a Heero anonadado.

"Tiene que ser real, Heero."

------

Continuará…


	5. Misión Consumada

**FINAL MISSION STATUS**

Por Mizaya y Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 5 - Misión Consumada

------

Noin corrió por el corredor a un paso continuo, sin notar a sus actuales y antiguos estudiantes saludándola en los pasillos. Al segundo que Une le había dicho sobre las órdenes de Heero, cómo Zechs estaba transmitiéndoselas, Noin estaba en camino a la oficina de Zechs.

No se molestó en detenerse y componerse antes de permitirse la entrada. Estaba muy molesta para tomarse el tiempo.

"Acabo de escuchar," dijo ella, cerrando la puerta por privacidad. "Zechs, es verdad? Realmente vamos a hacerlos dormir juntos? En cámara?"

"No puede evitarse," respondió Zechs estoicamente, no pareciendo sorprendido en lo más mínimo por su abrupta entrada. La frialdad en su tono la tomó por sorpresa. "Hablamos sobre cómo podría surgir esto antes de que la misión fuera instigada, Noin."

Noin observó a Zechs sentado tras su escritorio con sus manos cruzadas en la mesa, observándola con una fría y continua mirada que se veía muy forzada para estar tan resignado como se hacía sonar. Ella frunció sus labios mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta.

"Relena es una mujer madura," dijo Noin, "y sé que Heero es una persona amable y considerada, pero has pensado en lo que esto podría hacerles?" Su postura se relajó un poco mientras lograba calmarse para presentar su posición, fría y lógicamente, pero su voz no era menos enfática. "Aún son tan jóvenes, y Relena está al menos la mitad de enamorada de Heero si no más. No crees que eso complica un poco las cosas?"

Los ojos de Zechs se fruncieron un poco. Noin supo por qué. No era que desaprobara a Heero, o incluso que estuviera así de cerca a Relena, sino que siempre había protegido a su hermana desde lejos y Heero tomando esa responsabilidad había causado un poco de conflicto con los años. Noin se rehusaba a creer que esta nueva situación no estuviera volviéndolo loco a nivel de instintos. Lo conocía muy bien.

"No puede evitarse," repitió Zechs. "No creas que esto es lo que hubiese elegido." Lo último salió en un pequeño gruñido.

"No hay otro camino?" suplicó Noin. "No podemos arreglarlo para que sólo parezca que han tenido relaciones íntimas?"

Zechs estaba firme. Sus ojos eran como hielo, casi aterradoramente vacíos de emoción. "Barton probó escenarios alternativos en una simulación. Algo menor a lo real se vería artificial y estarían sobre nosotros en un segundo. La mayoría de los casos virtuales resultaron en el desastre que estamos tratando de evitar."

"Pero…" comenzó Noin, y se detuvo.

Zechs se levantó de su silla, siempre impasivo en toda su altura. Rodeando la mesa, tomó la mano de Noin en la suya y llevó el revés de sus dedos hacia sus labios. "Todo estará bien," le dijo él, su tono más gentil, más parecido a como le hablaba fuera de las formalidades de sus trabajos, cuando olvidaban que ambos usaban uniformes.

"Qué dijo Heero?" preguntó ella. "Cómo se lo dijiste?"

"Le expliqué que necesitaba hacerse en términos de la misión," respondió Zechs con un rostro firme. "No dijo nada excepto que entendía."

Noin frunció. No pudo evitarlo. Enojada, zafó su mano de la de Zechs, sintiéndose rígida de hombros a rodillas. "Cómo pudiste?" dijo bruscamente. "Cómo pudiste, Zechs? No puedes pretender que esta orden es como algo que Heero hubiese tenido antes. Esto es personal. No puedes tratarlo como una máquina, como si no tuviera sentimientos o no se involucrara emocionalmente."

"Piensas como una mujer," dijo él suavemente. "Siempre has sido sensible. Esa es una fuerza en su propia forma, pero Heero no la necesita. Él y yo somos soldados. Nos entendemos mutuamente. Incluso en una situación como esta, si es una orden, es mejor mantener los sentimientos fuera de ella. La ejecutará como tenga que hacerlo."

Noin estaba ofendida, como mujer y como soldado, pero las lecciones de su carrera militar la habilitaron para ver el punto de Zechs. Tal vez ser sentimental sólo _haría_ una difícil tarea más dura para él, pero aún…

"Bueno, qué hay de Relena?" dijo ella persistente. "Supongo que también vas a decirle sacrificarse por la misión? Ella nunca fue un soldado y sabes lo obstinada que es. No lo entenderá en los mismos términos."

"No, tienes razón," respondió Zechs sincero. "No es una operativa. Podría no ser capaz de aceptar la situación. No será capaz de separar sus emociones de la tarea."

"Pero entonces…" Realización descendió de repente sobre Noin. "Quieres decir que no vas a decirle?" Estaba pasmada, apaleada. "Estás _loco_? Zechs! Ella es tu hermana!"

"No puede saber, Noin."

"Pero las consecuencias en ambos de sus corazones pueden ser desastrosas! Estás enseñándole a Heero a desvincularse emocionalmente en una situación donde, si algo, debe ser emocional. Especialmente con Relena! Ella lo ama. Cómo esperas que se sienta cuando lo descubra? Cómo puedes esperar que él lo haga?"

La tranquilidad en la respuesta de Zechs fue ensordecedora. "Heero Yuy hará lo que necesita hacerse," dijo Zechs malhumorado. "En cuanto a Relena, es fuerte, y parcialmente es ese lazo a ese piloto gundam lo que hace más fácil esto en mi mente."

Noin sólo podía mirar. "Claramente no entiendes el corazón de una mujer," lo reprimió. "Voy a llamarla si no lo haces."

"Noin…" los ojos de Zechs se suavizaron, y Noin vio por un breve momento lo difícil que era para él ser fuerte en esto. Noin pausó, pensando en eso, pesando la magnitud de la calamidad en cualquier alternativa. Por un lado, el corazón de Relena sufriría, y tal vez también el de Heero, y por el otro, los catastróficos efectos de un desecho nuclear en Norteamérica que podían poner en peligro la vida de miles. Mirándolo tan brillante como fuera posible, Relena iba a detener el desastre al perder su virginidad con el hombre que amaba. De pie al lado de Zechs, el amor de su propia vida, Noin notó lo difícil que él trataba de creer que el escenario se desarrollaría de esa forma.

"Está bien," dijo Noin tranquilamente. Fue un esfuerzo no apretar sus puños. "Veo la situación, pero no me gusta."

Zechs no dijo nada, pero Noin podía decir que tampoco le gustaba.

Noin miró su rostro y luego el piso. Tornando su rostro con tranquilidad, levantó su cabeza y asintió sobriamente. "De acuerdo, no hablaré con Relena," dijo ella. Le retorció las entrañas decir eso, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar y no segura de cómo encararía a Relena después que esto terminara. Aún, tal vez había algo que pudiera hacer. Logrando una pequeña sonrisa ante Zechs, saludó y se giró para salir.

"A dónde vas?" preguntó Zechs.

Ella trató de hacer que su rostro luciera inocente y su voz casual. "A hablar con Heero," dijo ella. No podía mentirle. "Para darle algunos consejos."

"Noin, sólo vas a hacerlo más difícil si le hablas sobre los sentimientos de Relena."

"No," respondió ella con una traviesa y secreta sonrisa, y disfrutó de la perpleja mirada en su rostro. "Ese no es el tipo de consejo que quise decir. Sólo voy a darle unos… apuntes." Después de todo, si Heero estaba forzado a compartir su vida personal con alguien que pasaba a estar en la sala de video cuando llegara el momento, lo último que podía hacer era devolver el favor.

Sólo tuvo suficiente tiempo para ver los ojos de Zechs ampliarse antes de cerrar la puerta y alejarse.

Vagar por las oficinas de los Preventivos sin rumbo no le ayudó a Noin a localizar a Heero. Conociendo a Heero, se quedaría fuera de vista por tanto como fuera posible. Noin no podía imaginar la presión que debía estar sintiendo. Sin sorprender, nadie en los pasillos pareció haberlo visto o supo a dónde fue, pero mientras pasaba la cafetería escuchó dos conocidas voces que esperaba fueran de más ayuda.

"Eso es lo que escuché," estaba diciendo Wufei mientras entraba Noin, asomándose para ver si Heero también estaba ahí, pero el salón estaba vacío a esta hora excepto por dos, sin contarse. Wufei estaba apoyado contra la pared con sus brazos cruzados, su rostro tan vacío como una tabla.

"Hola, Noin," Duo la saludó desde una de las mesas, un brazo colgaba casualmente sobre el espaldar de su silla. Sus grandes ojos y rostro infantil lo hacían parecer un poco asustado. Pero entonces, si los rumores ya estaban esparciéndose, tal vez lo estaba. "Los rumores son ciertos?"

Wufei también se giró para mirarla. Fue difícil leer su expresión.

"Ya sabes," probó Duo no tan sutilmente. "Sobre Heero y Relena." Duo había estado balbuceando sin parar sobre aquellos dos haciendo juntos la misión, esperando que 'encendiera' algo. Noin titubeó por una respuesta.

"Lo que él quiere saber es si realmente van a dormir juntos en cámara," dijo Wufei fríamente. Su sonrisa fue aún más difícil de leer que su vacío rostro. Había estado en turno de cámara más seguido que alguien más debido a cierta discreción y sentido de propiedad que a algunos de los otros miembros del personal les faltaba. Sin duda, había sido avisado del cambio en los parámetros de la misión, pero si tenía un interés en la vida personal de Heero o Relena, nunca se lo reveló a nadie.

Duo, sin embargo, se inclinó expectante, sus ojos pegados a Noin como si fuera una extraña criatura alienígena en un zoológico.

Noin suspiró.

Duo jadeó, su quijada colgaba como si hubiese sido golpeado entre los ojos con un ladrillo. Entonces, de repente, comenzó a reír. Sonriendo absurdamente, se recostó en su silla y puso una de sus piernas en la mesa. "Je. Ya era tiempo."

Wufei le dio una mirada que era medio perpleja y medio fruncida.

"Duo, no es como si estuvieran en una relación verdadera," dijo Noin, vociferando sus enterradas preocupaciones. Sabía que no debía pensar sobre eso así, que ella y Zechs habían acordado que mantener las cosas en perspectiva era el único curso a tomar, pero al segundo que las palabras salieron de su boca, comenzó a contemplar la situación nuevamente.

"Heero aceptó?" Preguntó Wufei calmadamente. La pregunta desvió su tren de ideas, regresando a foco las cosas.

"Zechs dijo que sí," confirmó Noin. "Estoy tratando de encontrar a Heero. Lo han visto?"

"No, no ha pasado por aquí."

"Por supuesto que aceptó," dijo Duo, aparentemente ciego a cualquier problema. "Están enamorados. No pueden hacer nada sobre eso. Conocen a Heero. Casi tiene que ser una misión para él hacer algo." Sonrió de nuevo. "Esto será digno de ver. El gran Heero Yuy enamorado. Y Relena en la cama! Crees que podamos ver?"

Wufei carraspeó.

Noin les dio a ambos una débil sonrisa. "Gracias de todas formas."

Dejándolos pelear (Duo probablemente sugirió hacer apuestas. Wufei podría incluso secundarlo en eso) Noin se apresuró por el resto del ala, preguntando si alguien había visto al piloto gundam 01. Después de varias preguntas, fue dirigida al balcón que daba a la ciudad donde las personas con frecuencia fumaban durante los descansos para almorzar.

Estaba vacío de fumadores a esta hora del día, pero Heero estaba ahí, sentado en la ancha baranda de piedra en la esquina con una pierna flexionada y la otra extendida en frente de él. Su brazo colgaba flácido sobre su rodilla. De su postura, podría haber adivinado que estaba melancólico, pero cuando se giró para mirarla, su expresión estaba vacía de algún tipo de emoción. Así de cerca, parecía estar apreciando la vista.

"Qué quieres?" preguntó tranquilo, no descortés, pero tampoco amigable.

Ella se detuvo, preguntándose lo que estaba pensando y si su intrusión en sus pensamientos era demasiada en el momento. Probablemente necesitaba tiempo a solas para procesar lo que tenía que hacer. "Ver si tenías algunas preguntas," respondió ella. Pausó, no segura de qué decir después. Esto era muy personal como para hablarlo directamente. Se sentía incómoda e intrusiva estando ahí. Tomando el consejo de Zechs, trató de mantenerlo tan técnico como fuera posible. "Escuché sobre el cambio en los parámetros de la misión."

"No es un problema," dijo Heero seguro. "Soy capaz de llevarlo a cabo."

Ella estaba sorprendida. Parecía honesto, como si realmente lo mirara técnicamente y no como algo sentimental. Noin no estaba segura si eso debía hacerla sentir aliviada o molesta. Trató de mantener la compasión fuera de su voz. "Entonces has aceptado la misión?"

"Sí. He pensado sobre lo que necesito hacer. Puedo proceder esta noche." Él miró sus manos, frotando sus dedos en el frío, ninguna expresión en su rostro, antes de mirarla de nuevo. "Algo más?"

"Bueno," comenzó Noin con más gravedad de la que sentía, tratando de igualar su humor sobre todo esto. Técnico. Él no estaba mirándola más, miraba hacia la ciudad como si ella no estuviera ahí. "Si estás seguro sobre proceder con esto, puedo ofrecer algunos tips para ayudar a tu ejecución." No es que necesariamente lo ayudara mucho, pero pensó que podría relajarlo un poco.

Pensó que podría haber habido una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Heero cuando captó lo que estaba diciendo, pero era difícil estar segura. De cualquier forma, se sentía un poco más fácil para continuar, como si estuvieran en una extraña forma de salón privado más que en un tutorial. Cuando no dijo nada para detenerla, aún mirando hacia la ciudad, tomó un profundo respiro y decidió lanzarse. Lo mantuvo técnico.

------

Relena estaba molesta. Una parte de su mente quería estrangular a Heero Yuy por ser frío, desconsiderado y lastimarla, pero sabía que la única con quien estaba molesta era con ella misma. Todo el viaje de regreso a su oficina se enfocó en lo que había pasado en el auto sólo horas antes. Sally, actuando como su guardaespaldas sustituto, pareció sentir su pensatividad y guardó silencio a su lado en la parte trasera de la limosina.

No era que Relena no creyera que Heero tuviera sentimientos por ella. Un observador casual de los eventos del día podría verlo de esa forma, pero sabía que Heero se preocupaba por ella en cierto nivel. Más probablemente, estaba distanciándose emocionalmente a propósito. Después de todo, esta era una misión. Frotando una mano bajo sus ojos para asegurarse que no había acumulado lágrimas, Relena tomó un profundo respiro y se enderezó.

No, realmente no estaba enojada con Heero. Estaba enojada consigo por pensar que pretender un matrimonio y sentir sus labios presionados contra los suyos podría alterar la trayectoria que había tomado su relación por los últimos seis años.

Heero era Heero y esta misión era una misión. No era su oportunidad para expresar finalmente cuánto se preocupaba por Heero o viceversa. Sus acciones, aunque pudieran ser genuinas, eran para la cámara, no para ella. Una vez que las cámaras desaparecían, sus sentimientos serían tan misteriosos como siempre lo habían sido. Una vez más sería su vigilante de las sombras y ella sería la diplomática a la que no podía acercarse. Entendía. Fue sólo una amarga realización después de una prueba de lo que podría haber sido despertar junto a Heero como su esposo, sabiendo que estaba ahí para ella en todas las formas en que quería que fuera, no sólo como su protector.

"Estás segura que estás bien, Relena?" preguntó Sally tentativamente.

"Estoy bien," respondió ella, y estuvo aliviada de sonar tan calmada como estaba tratando de sentirse.

Heero había sido tan duro con ella para aterrizar su idealismo en la realidad. Siempre lo había hecho. Podía aceptar que estaba siendo infantil al pensar que un beso abriría sus sentimientos y que abrazaría su amor por él y la llevaría al atardecer. Aún se sentía molesta por frialdad, sin importar lo mucho que entendiera la razón o lo ridículas que se habían tornado sus ensoñaciones. La había hecho a un lado como nunca lo había visto empujar a alguien antes. No sabía que pudiera ser así de cruel. Frío, sí, pero nunca había pensado de Heero como cruel. Sospechaba que pensaba que estaba tratando de protegerla. Entendía, pero aún dolía.

Cuando la limosina se detuvo afuera de su oficina, Relena miró a Sally. "Sabes de qué quería hablar mi hermano con Heero?" preguntó ella.

"No he escuchado nada," dijo Sally con tal facilidad que Relena se preguntó si era inventado. "Estoy segura que no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Qué hay de ti? Todo va bien contigo y Heero?"

"Todo está bien," dijo ella y trató de evaluar si Sally sonó ansiosa o no. Cuánto sabían todos sobre ella y Heero? Sus sentimientos eran tan transparentes? Sonrió y trató de sonar despreocupada, como si todo fuera una broma. "Heero es un excelente esposo."

No pudo detectar nada en la sonrisa de Sally. Parecía sincera, si algo un poco triste. La otra mujer habló con su usual compostura, llena de convicción que a Wufei parecía gustarle en la gente. "Heero hace todo con su corazón así que no me sorprende. Tal vez es un poco tonto decirlo, pero confío en él completamente. Estoy segura que cuidará bien de ti."

Por alguna razón, Relena se sintió aliviada. La consolaba tener sus propias creencias confirmadas por alguien más, alguien que parecía percibir el mundo en una luz mucho más clara de lo que lo hacía. "Gracias," dijo ella.

"Cuídate," dijo Sally mientras Relena asentía en despedida y caminaba sola hacia el edificio.

En el trabajo, Relena mantuvo sus pensamientos en su trabajo tanto como le fuera posible, pero no pudo evitar la forma en que se desviaban en dirección del beso temprano en el día, comparándolo a la forma en que Heero se había comportado cuando lo vio lejos de su casa y también lo que Sally había dicho. Frunció ante los papeles, preguntándose lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Heero.

Todo lo que había dicho era que no pensaba que debían comportarse como una pareja fuera del sitio. Eso era profesionalismo o eso significaba que _la_ amaba pero no quería que se acercara demasiado? O él _no_ la amaba y estaba tratando de ser profesional en orden de salvar sus sentimientos? Tal vez no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por ella?

Deseaba saber, pero sus emociones más profundas no eran su asunto a menos que eligiera expresarlas. Aún así, no pudo eliminar sus sentimientos de agitación y rechazo que sintió cuando le dijo ceñirse a la misión. Podía estar tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo en protegerla, pero se sentía vulnerable, no sabiendo qué decir o qué tan lejos llegar, en y fuera de cámara. Amaba a Heero, y era difícil para ella fingir todo.

Bueno, nada había cambiado. Sonrió para sí. Le correspondiera o no, ella amaba a Heero Yuy de la misma forma que siempre lo hizo. Por eso, podía hacer esta misión. Incluso podía usarlo como un medio para expresarse. Ya le había dicho a Heero que lo amaba. Tal vez podría decirlo de nuevo una vez que la misión terminara; tal vez podía esperar una respuesta! Pero hasta entonces no debería esperar que Heero mirara esta situación como una oportunidad para confesar su imperecedero amor. Podría no sentir de esa forma después de todo.

Aún, no necesitaba haber sido malo.

Sacando a Heero de su mente y tratando de no considerar cuán agitada la hacía sentir el que _no _la amara, Relena se ocupó en su trabajo. Para cuando Julie entró para decirle que su conductor nocturno había llegado, realmente había logrado terminar una gran cantidad de trabajo. Borraba sus preocupaciones, al menos por un tiempo.

El regreso a casa fue menos tenso que el anterior. Aquellas horas concentrándose en lo que mejor sabía, políticas, había ayudado a calmar un poco sus emociones. La punzante preocupación con lo que exactamente había estado pensando Heero casi fue sofocada, aunque no podía deshacer la decepción que dejaba atrás. Con un resignado suspiro, giró la llave en su cerradura y abrió la puerta de su casa, lista para hacer de esposa otra vez, verdadera a sus propios sentimientos al menos.

Exactamente no estaba segura de lo que estaba esperando, pero ciertamente no fue lo que vio.

El jarrón de cristal que mantenía en la mesa del foyer—algo que Duo no había tirado con sus tapetes y cortinas—tenía flores por primera vez. Azucenas, sus favoritas, en hermosos amarillos y rosas, se abrían levemente con agua para que pudieran brillar con vida. Alrededor del jarrón, pequeñas velas blancas iluminaban el salón con un suave brillo, y podía ver más luz emanando de la cocina y su sala. Antes de tener tiempo de preguntar, Heero apareció en la puerta de la cocina, acercándose con un paso lánguido y preciso.

Tartamudeó por algo que decir.

Estaba más vestido de lo que estaba acostumbrada a verlo. Pantalones negros contrastaban el blanco de su camisa de cuello, y sus ojos azul oscuro atrapaban toda la luz en el salón. Las mangas de su camisa estaban arremangadas un poco, los botones superiores desabrochados, pero incluso esas pequeñas imperfecciones parecían calculadas. Bajando la mirada, notó que incluso tenía unos bonitos zapatos negros. Antes había visto vestido a Heero, pero nunca para su beneficio. Sintió que sus latidos se aceleraron y un sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas.

"Heero, por qué es esto?" Su voz sonó extraña para ella; contenida.

Su mano subió a su rostro, retirando los mechones de cabello que habían caído por sus ojos. Por un breve momento se preguntó cómo debía verse después de un largo día de trabajo, y prontamente lo olvidó mientras los ojos de Heero parecían suavizarse ante la vista. Nada en su expresión cambió, pero podía ver algo en su rostro que no estaba segura que hubiese visto antes. Había una mirada exploradora en su expresión, y una franqueza, una vulnerabilidad profunda tras sus ojos que hizo acelerar su corazón hasta sentirse levemente mareada. Podía oler colonia en su piel, un aroma que hizo saltar su estómago cuando envolvió suavemente sus manos alrededor de su espalda y la halaba contra su pecho y hombros en un abrazo que debilitó sus rodillas.

No sabía qué decir. Sus hombros se sentían… bien… contra su mejilla, y temía mirar su rostro y ver una expresión que contradijera el sentimiento o fuera una mentira para sostenerlo. Era un abrazo de bienvenida, nada más, pero estando así de cerca sólo la hacía querer estar más cerca. Estaba temblando?

"Te hice la cena," dijo él tranquilamente mientras se separaba. Sus manos la tomaron por la cintura, y de repente sintió lo pequeña que era, consciente de que él podría cargarla y lanzarla por el salón si lo quisiera. En vez tomó su mano, descongelándola de su lugar en la puerta y urgiéndola a avanzar con lo que Relena sólo podría llamar fiera determinación.

Velas llenaban cada mesón en la cocina, y dos velas blancas grandes puestas en dos candelabros de plata brillante estaban encendidas en el blanco mantel que cubría la mesa. El cálido aroma de papel enmantequillado y cordero llegaron a ella y trató de obligarse a parpadear varias veces. "Heero…" Ella zafó su mano de la suya, deteniéndose para mirar, sus ojos se desviaron de su rostro hacia la mesa, hacia las velas y regresaron de nuevo. "Por qué es todo esto?"

Él sacó una silla al extremo de la mesa y esperó a que ella se sentara antes de empujarla gentilmente. "Estoy tratando de hacerlo mejor," dijo tranquilo.

"Qué quieres decir?" preguntó ella, genuinamente confundida. "Has sido maravilloso conmigo."

Él se movió tras ella y su mano aterrizó en su hombro mientras se sentaba a su lado. Sus labios se separaron mientras sus dedos bajaban por su brazo hacia su muñeca hasta tomar su mano en la suya. Sus manos eran suaves, masajeaban sus dedos y palma mientras sus ojos encontraban los suyos intensamente. De repente tuvo la impresión de que estaba tratando de comunicarse con ella más allá de las palabras que decía.

"Relena, eres muy importante para mi y no quiero verte lastimada. Esta situación de Cole nos tiene a los dos un poco al límite. Si yo he sido menos que… sensible, quiero disculparme."

Ella lo miró, no segura de lo que había escuchado o lo que quería decir con eso. "No tienes que disculparte," dijo, y miró su plato. "He estado mucho en mi cabeza últimamente. Pensando en cuánto deseo…" Tomó un profundo respiro, tratando de no mirar a Heero como algo que pudiera tener en su vida todo el tiempo. Tenía que hacer que esto sonara como si fuera sobre Cole. "Esto tampoco es fácil para mi."

Él asintió, soltando sus dedos, y se sintió sonrojar de nuevo. Algo sobre su proximidad perturbaba su racionalidad.

La cena que había hecho para ella previamente era simple; un cena típica hogareña. Esta noche obviamente era encargada. Ramitos frescos de romero rodeaban el tierno cordero, y vegetales estaban bañados en una suculenta salsa. Los rollos estaban calientes y parecían mantenerse juntos por una ligera rebanada de mantequilla. Mientras Heero le servía un poco de todo, ella observaba su rostro, esperando alguna expresión que pudiera decirle lo que realmente estaba pensando.

Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Podrían haber parecido como un matrimonio normal si hubiesen cenado modestamente toda la semana y continuado con sus vidas normales. No tenía razón para sorprenderla con una cena romántica a menos que realmente significara una disculpa. Pero por qué dijo lo que le había dicho en el auto si iba a disculparse por eso? Era algo más? Ella era importante para él. No quería verla lastimada. Qué significaba eso?

Ella lo observó negociar su vajilla de plata, trazando su expresión y tratando de indagar el significado tras sus ojos. Alcanzando, puso una mano en su brazo. Su contacto lo hizo saltar. Ella miraba, fascinada de ver sorpresa en los ojos de Heero. Sus dedos permanecieron en su muñeca. Se giró para mirarla y ella sonrió.

"Gracias," murmuró ella. "Esto es justo lo que necesitaba."

Él asintió lentamente, parpadeando, y sacó la botella de vino del cubo de hielo. Descorchando la botella, sirvió una copa para ella y una para él. Mientras le alcanzaba la copa, sus ojos encontraron los suyos tan directamente que ella casi se echa hacia atrás. Su mirada cortaba profundo, directo a su alma, y sintió su aliento atascarse mientras sentía algo en su interior delatarse bajo esa mirada azul. Heero era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero podía olvidar cualquier cantidad de conversación por una mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos.

"Relena," comenzó él mientras tomaba un generoso sorbo de su propia copa, ambos codos en la mesa y su cabeza hacia la ventana. "Necesitamos hablar sobre este asunto de Cole."

Relena escuchaba intensamente mientras comía, no prestándole mucha atención a la comida, sabiendo que la mayoría de esta conversación era fingida, pero mantenía un oído abierto por algo que pudiera ser un mensaje para ella.

"Sé lo importante que esto es para ti," continuó Heero, "y lo que está en juego. Estoy tratando de ser de apoyo, ayudarte a sentir tu camino por esto sin que tengas que preocuparte por mi reacción, pero…" Él se giró para mirarla y Relena sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido. "También sé cómo te sientes por mi."

"Yo…" Ella tuvo una repentina urgencia de tocar su rostro y no pudo explicarlo. Hizo que su mano continuara, no queriendo romper la conversación, recordándose de que Heero estaba _actuando_. O no? Si sólo supiera que era real…

"Te amo," dijo Heero, y sintió su corazón saltar, "pero no quiero presionarte. No quiero interponerme en el camino cuando tantas personas dependen de ti. Por ahora, sólo puedo amarte como puedo."

Ella bajó su cubierto de plata. Lo dijo casi impasivamente, su tono suave y frío. Si hubiese sido alguien más habría pensado que le faltaba sinceridad, pero la mirada en sus ojos y la elección de palabras hizo derretir su estómago. Tomó un sorbo de vino porque lo necesitaba. Había querido decir algo de lo que dijo más allá de un libreto? Si algo de eso era verdad, quería preguntarle por qué no podía amarla todo el tiempo, para siempre, pero si lo hacía, no se ajustaría a la situación con Cole. Se supone que esta semana debería estar pasando, determinando si dejaría a Heero o no para casarse con Cole. Obviamente eso cambiaría su relación. Con "por ahora" Heero quiso decir lo que quedaba de esta semana antes de que tuviera que "elegir", o antes del final de esta charada cuando regresaran a sus vidas individuales?

Observó a Heero comer y tragó su propia comida sin saborearla, esperando que la agonía en su rostro fuera interpretada por el dilema que enfrentaba sobre esta supuesta elección entre Heero y Cole. Lo que realmente quería no podía explicarlo, pero involucraba abordarlo de alguna manera, si sólo para sacarle la verdad… si sólo para estar así de cerca.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Heero recogió los platos mientras Relena tomaba su vino. La copa de Heero estaba vacía, y cuando ofreció dejar la suya para después y ayudarlo a limpiar él sólo le sonrió y le dijo relajarse. Se mantuvo ocupado en la cocina, pero cada vez que se acercaba a la mesa, lo veía detenerse y mirarla a través de su reflejo en la ventana. Cuando la pasaba, sentía un suave roce contra su hombro o un dedo enredado en su cabello. Estaba contenta de tener una copa de vino.

Cuando todo estuvo hecho, Relena dejó su vino medio terminado en la mesa y se levantó de su asiento. Encontró a Heero en la cocina, apoyado contra el mesón y mirando la pared con una segunda copa de vino en su mano.

"Tienes trabajo que hacer esta noche?" preguntó él tranquilamente.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. Quería expresarle que lo perdonaba por lo que había dicho en el auto esta mañana, comunicar de cierta forma que lo amaba y quería saber cómo se sentía por ella. Esto realmente era pretendido? Él veía cómo estaba temblando?

Se miraron mutuamente, pero ninguno dijo nada.

"Voy a cambiarme," dijo ella al fin. "He tenido un largo día."

Él asintió.

Mientras subía, pensaba en lo largo que había sido el día. Esta mañana Heero la había besado en su habitación como si quisiera consumirla. Luego le dijo en el auto ceñirse al libreto y recordar su relación profesional fuera de esta vigilada casa. Y ahora esas largas miradas y anhelantes caricias. Su discurso estaba lleno de huecos y vueltas que no sabía qué pensar o creer. Dijo que era una disculpa, pero qué significaba? Deseaba que pudiera expresarse más claramente.

También había azucenas en su habitación. Olió la fragancia antes de mirar alrededor e inhalar deleitada. Las luces había sido dejadas medio encendidas, las luces principales apagadas pero la lámpara de lectura en su mesa de noche y la lámpara de calor en el rincón de la habitación aún ardía, como si Heero hubiese olvidado apagarlas cuando subió las azucenas. Le daba a la habitación una sensación más suave, casi romántica. Encogiéndose, Relena pasó un cepillo por su cabello y luego comenzó a desvestirse. Había pateado sus zapatos y desabotonado los primeros botones en su blusa cuando Heero entró.

Le tomó un momento registrar la determinación en su andar. Tenía una mirada ligeramente predadora en sus ojos mientras se le acercaba. Ella no tuvo tiempo para abrir su boca, moverse o protestar cuando sus brazos rodearon gentilmente su cintura y sus labios buscaron los suyos hambrientos. El leve sabor de vino en su lengua mezclado con la colonia en su piel, y sentir su cuerpo responder en una forma que casi la hizo retractarse antes de recordar donde estaba.

"Heero…" susurró ella en su beso.

Él se separó y ella se encontró mirando sus ojos con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, aplastando su cabello contra sus orejas. Su agarre era roca sólida, y sus ojos no vacilaban ni parpadeaban, pero sintió algo urgente e insistente en su caricia.

"Relena, escúchame. No siento que me explicara bien. Me preocupo por ti. Más que nadie en el mundo. Te amo. Yo." Ella lo miró, escuchándolo respirar profundamente. "El tiempo que tenemos juntos es valioso. No quiero desperdiciarlo. Quiero…"

Ella no pudo evitarlo. "Heero, estoy tan confundida. No sé qué…"

Los labios de Heero tocaron su cuello y en una corta orden se encontró enmudecida y mirando sobre su hombro a la pared, sus muñecas en sus hombros mientras besaba su cuello y alineaba su cuerpo con el suyo. Cuando su boca subió a su oído, tembló. Él la acercó más, un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras sus labios se aplastaban contra su cabello. "Relena," susurró. "Yo…" Él no tuvo que terminar. Ella sintió algo contra su estómago y no pensaba que fuera un arma.

Ella se tensó con sorpresa, no segura de cómo procesar lo que sentía. Heero se separó un poco, alisando su cabello alrededor de su rostro, no dando indicación de que algo estaba mal. De repente la miró diferente. Había una mirada en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes, una especie de interrogante que estaba enmascarada por un rostro vacío y agresivo, una confiada postura corporal. Se sintió responder, deseando bajo la placentera presión de su proximidad. Consciente de las cámaras, cerró sus ojos y guió su cabeza hacia la suya, besándolo como lo había soñado desde esta mañana. Si esto era lo que obtendría, lo tomaría.

Cuando Heero estaba besándola, Relena olvidaba la cámara. Olvidaba todo. Sentía sus labios en los suyos y su cuerpo respondía al suyo y no pensaba en nada más. Las manos de Heero se movían por su cuerpo en devoradores y amplios círculos. Ella respondía y apenas notó cuando sus manos comenzaron a trabajar en los botones de su blusa.

------

"Está quitándole la ropa!" exclamó Duo.

Todos reunidos alrededor de la pantalla estaban mirando como si estuvieran obligados. Incluso Une sintió sus ojos ampliarse mientras las manos de Heero desabrochaba los botones de la blusa de Relena, sus labios en su clavícula. Une realmente no estaba segura por qué estaba permitiéndole a todos reunirse alrededor y observar. No estaba segura de cuándo entraron. Había asignado a Wufei para monitorear y luego se le había unido por sus propias razones. Trowa había llegado buscándola para entregar un mensaje y sólo comenzó a observar. Después de eso habían entrado, pero con la explosiva imagen en frente de ella, no pudo reunir la concentración suficiente para ordenarles salir.

"Lo vieron servir esa copa de vino en la cocina?" susurró Sally. Todos lo había visto, pero nadie respondió a su pregunta. Duo rió. Noin tragó. Zechs apretó sus dientes. Wufei sacudió su cabeza. Trowa permaneció tenso al lado de Une, brazos cruzados y expresión cuidadosamente vacía siendo verdadero reflejo de sus pensamientos.

Fue cuando estuvieron juntos en la habitación y Heero finalmente comenzó a actuar como el agresor que la tensión en la sala de espectadores se volvió tangible. Antes de eso, fue más una curiosidad compartida entre cada uno quienes habían estado observando la danza del soldado y la princesa por años. Duo comenzó a tener rabietas tan pronto como Relena subió y desabotonó el primer botón de su blusa. Se mantuvo gritando lo que estaba pasando como si comentara un evento deportivo. El medio ahogado "él está subiendo" acompañado por un sobre excitado golpe de su puño contra el escritorio aún reverberaba en la habitación. Ahora era como si todos estuvieran procesando la escena más despacio de lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

En pantalla, Heero movió a Relena a la cama. La acostó y subió sobre ella, las rodillas entre sus piernas, nunca rompiendo el beso, sus manos abriendo su blusa. Ella estaba susurrándole algo, pero era ininteligible. Las manos de Heero se apoyaron para cubrir sus senos, aún cubiertos por un brassier de encaje, sosteniéndolos firmemente mientras dejaba besos desde su boca hacia su recién expuesta piel.

Los ojos de Duo parecían como si fueran a caer de su cabeza. "Oh dios mío! Puedo enviar una copia de esto a Hilde?"

A pesar de su duro rostro, Zechs podría haber tenido humo saliendo de sus oídos. Noin mostró una no característica muestra de afecto al deslizar su mano alrededor de uno de sus apretados puños, pero no pareció ayudar. Él había entrado para sacar a los otros y fue absorbido por la escena. Su quijada estaba apretada tan fuerte, Une temía de que cambiara por siempre los contornos de su cara. En cualquier segundo esperaba verlo desarrollar un ataque.

Relena separó sus piernas ligeramente para permitirle a Heero acomodarse entre ellas y mantenerla en la cama. La forma en que sus manos se enredaban en su cabello, Une no estaba segura que a la joven le estuviese importando mucho.

"Realmente la ama?" preguntó Sally.

Era la pregunta que todos estaban pensando y no podían responder. Heero había dicho repetidamente en cámara que amaba a Relena, pero nadie en la habitación lo había escuchado indicar que fuera real.

Mirando la pantalla, se preguntó si Heero o Relena recordaban las cámaras en este punto. A Heero podría no importarle, pero Relena ciertamente no querría ser vista desnuda, haciendo esto en frente de todos los que conocía. Une esperaba que no dijeran o hicieran algo estúpido. Relena estaba tornándose más ruda. Ahora tenía la camisa de Heero sobre su cabeza y estaba trabajando en los botones de sus pantalones. Une pensó que era muy descarado hasta que notó que la mano de Heero estaba cubierta bajo la falda de la joven. Esto estaba pasando rápidamente, evidencia de que los dos estaban extremadamente frustrados sexualmente, la chica estaba genuinamente enamorada de él, o ambas.

Une respiró un suspiro de alivio cuando Heero recogió a Relena en un brazo y usaba el otro para retirar la sábana y esconderla debajo decentemente. Ahora la desnuda espalda de Heero era lo más prominente a la vista, enmarcada a cada lado por el cabello de Relena esparcido por las sábanas, pero no fue más que segundos antes de que la ropa interior volara por los costados de la cama. Heero comenzó a moverse sobre Relena más entusiastamente, sus manos se movían bajo las sábanas, produciendo suaves sonidos de su garganta. Entonces se detuvo, posicionado sobre ella, apoyándose en sus codos.

"Está bien," la voz de Heero llegó a través de la transmisión en un suave susurro. "Siempre te he protegido, Relena. No dejaré que nada te pase." Él sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, alisando su cabello alrededor de su rostro. Tal vez estaba confortándola porque era virgen, o asegurándole de nuevo sus sentimientos, pero podría haber servido fácilmente para calmarla sobre Cole.

"Lo sé," respondió Relena. "Confío en ti."

Une sintió una corriente de aire mientras Zechs desviaba sus ojos de la pantalla y se marchaba de la habitación. Noin lo siguió preocupada. Une supuso que era mejor que no se quedara para ver más. Ver a su hermana en la cama con Heero, en cámara, con todos sus colegas y un terrorista observando, era más que suficiente para provocar cualquier tipo de emoción negativa. Une dejaría que Noin se ocupara de eso. No había mucho que Zechs pudiera hacer a este punto. Ellos habían aceptado que esto era necesario; ya había tenido su oportunidad para enojarse por eso.

Todos observaban, embelesados mientras el cuerpo de Heero se movía expresivamente bajo las sábanas. Besó el rostro de Relena y luego cerró sus ojos, sus manos se metieron bajo las sábanas para recorrer el cuerpo de Relena. Ella se arqueó ante su caricia, como si estuviera controlándola a través de minuciosas señales y caricias.

"Esto es indecente!" Bramó Wufei, retirando su silla mientras se ponía de pie.

Une salió de sus pensamientos, notando de repente lo estoicamente que había estado observando las cosas.

"Debemos darles privacidad," dijo Trowa lentamente con su calma usual, calculadora y característica. "Sería lo correcto." Lo dijo, pero sus ojos no se habían movido de la escena. Ni los de Wufei.

"Se _ven _como si estuvieran enamorados," susurró Sally.

Duo comenzó a sacudir incrédulo su cabeza. Su antiguo entusiasmo pareció haberse desvanecido. Miraba fijo como todos los demás, pero la sonrisa en su rostro se había desaparecido. Tragó. La bolsa de galletas que había llevado consigo permaneció intocada.

Este cambio en Duo significó para Une que tal vez habían observado lo suficiente. Los sucesos en la pantalla no era más acciones incrédulas entre dos personas que todos asumían nunca llegarían más allá de su propio orgullo y obligación para expresar cómo se sentían. Lo que estaba pasando ahora era un inmediato precedente para una joven perder su virginidad con un hombre que había amado por años. Era tiempo de apagarlo.

La mano de Relena se envolvió alrededor del cuello de Heero. "Te amo," susurró. "Heero…" Estaba teniendo problemas para hablar, pero las palabras eran claras. "Te amo." Era difícil ver mucho de ella, pero de los movimientos de Heero, era claro lo que estaban haciendo y por qué era difícil hablar para ella.

Trowa desvió su mirada hacia sus pies. Une sabía que era muy caballero para mirar cosas que nadie debería estar viendo. Sally estaba haciendo muecas en forma preocupada; Wufei casi estaba retorciéndose a su lado. Duo, quien había sido más inflexible sobre esto, ahora estaba rojo y parecía un poco enfermo ante la invasión de la privacidad. Era momento de terminarlo.

"Está bien, creo que hemos visto suficiente." Su voz fue como un trueno en el incómodo silencio, silencio excepto por los sonidos que provenían de la habitación de Relena, pero los conmocionó a todos. Se giraron para mirarla, esperando órdenes. Ella se dio cuenta que no podía dejar que ninguno de ellos tomara el turno de la noche. Incluso Wufei y Trowa parecían incapaces de mirar la pantalla. Algunas veces estar a cargo significaba hacer el trabajo que nadie más quería hacer, y el trabajo de observar a la respetada Relena Darlian quien había esperado tanto y tan pacientemente por amor con el corazón roto y su privacidad invadida por esta misión parecía mucho menos atractivo de lo que había sido temprano en el día. "Yo me quedaré," dijo ella resuelta.

Ellos salieron de la habitación sin hablar. Cuando se fueron, Une se instaló en la silla del escritorio y frunció ante Heero y Relena, observando tan pasivamente como pudo mientras continuaban haciendo el amor.

------

Continuará…


	6. Misión Expuesta

**FINAL MISSION STATUS**

Por Mizaya y Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 6 - Misión Expuesta

------

Une frunció sus labios, sentada en un semi-seguro lugar tras su escritorio mientras observaba al hermano de Relena intentando mirarla con una quijada fija y ojos sin parpadear.

"Escasamente creo que necesites saber alguno de los detalles," le dijo ella tranquilamente. Tan pronto como Zechs entró en su oficina esta mañana supo que no sería una plácida conversación. Se veía como si hubiese perdido el sueño. Ella tampoco había dormido bien, no después de quedarse despierta la mayoría de la noche para observar… Se sonrojó ante el simple recuerdo.

"No quiero saber los detalles," respondió Zechs. Une no tenía la habilidad de ver qué tipo de ideas o emociones estaban pasando por su cabeza, pero no parecía como si quisiera tratar con ellos. Su rostro era el típico frío y casi vacante, pero podía ver el temblor en sus puños visiblemente apretados. Iba a darse un dolor de cabeza apretando así sus dientes. "Sólo quiero saber si salió… correctamente."

Une sabía a qué se refería exactamente pero no podía preguntar. A su propia manera Zechs estaba preguntando si Heero había tratado bien a Relena, si ella estaría marcada por lo que pasó, si habían indicaciones de que estaba enamorada o desesperanzadamente atada en una forma que pudiera lastimarla tremendamente. Infortunadamente, fue imposible para Une dar algún tipo de certeza referente a esas cosas. Mientras que por el acto mismo… No había necesidad de titubear ahí. "Es Heero del que estamos hablando. Hace todo correctamente. Incluso podría decir que hace todo bien." Ella trató de mantener su rostro tranquilo, pero un pequeño sonrojo logró colorear sus mejillas. Una noche muy larga.

Zechs giró su cabeza para mirar la pared, cortando brevemente su contacto visual con ella. Después de un momento para colectar sus pensamientos, regresó sus ojos a ella. Une se mantuvo bajo estricta compostura mientras él se inclinaba lentamente, empujando un enguantado dedo duro en el brazo de su silla, su voz baja y amenazadora. "Será mejor que esto haya convencido al hombre, Une." Pausó, calmándose. "Sé que era necesario, pero no pretendo estar tranquilo por el daño que esto puede causarle a Relena. Heero es un buen operativo y una buena persona, pero como amante para Relena… Todo lo que puedo decir es que su corazón será mejor que esté en el lugar correcto."

Une no dijo nada. Zechs sabía que no hubo alternativa referente a la condición del corazón de Heero. Infortunadamente, no había forma de saber cómo se sentía Heero por esto sin preguntarle directamente, y simplemente no podía hacerlo. La humillación de Heero, amara a Relena o no, entraba en límites respetables en tanto como nadie supiera suficiente para juzgarlo. No era su culpa que fuera obligado a hacerlo, pero incluso sus camaradas más cercanos podrían estar aptos para criticarlo si les daba alguna razón. Se arrepintió de permitirle la entrada a alguien a la habitación mientras Heero y Relena consumaban su supuesto matrimonio, o incluso dejar que alguien lo supiera, pero tenía que perdonarse por el error humano. No había registrado que era _real _hasta que fue muy tarde para detener a los otros de ver algo que debió haber sido sagrado para las dos personas que lo compartían, así sus corazones estuvieran en el lugar correcto o no. La curiosidad por el ambiguo romance entre los dos había sacado lo mejor de todos. Al menos nadie había estado alrededor lo suficiente para ver mucho más que el comienzo.

"Heero ha hecho lo que se le ordenó," dijo Une tranquilamente. "La consecuencia de la que debemos preocuparnos es referente a la situación en Norteamérica. Cómo progresan nuestros planes?"

Zechs cambió hacia el asunto en mano, aunque Une podía ver que no había olvidado sus otras preocupaciones. "Todo está según lo previsto. Noin está manejando lo táctico y Sally está preparando al grupo de asalto."

"Bien," dijo Une. "Estamos esperando confirmación de nuestra inteligencia antes de que movamos nuestros recursos a la locación del encuentro. Estamos tratando de descubrir tanta información como podamos sobre la historia de Cole, el carácter y el estado presente. Este es un momento de extrema cautela. Como sabes, el informante de Cole fue reportado de haber estado tratando de convencer a Cole que el matrimonio de Relena era un montaje. Parece estar menos seguro siguiendo los eventos de anoche, pero debemos ser prudentes para presumir que aún tiene dudas y planear acorde a esa presunción."

"La treta continuará como se planeó," gruñó Zechs. "Pero estoy de acuerdo que más información sobre Cole sería útil. Me gusta conocer a mi enemigo antes de involucrarlo en combate. Estoy seguro que Cole es…"

Él fue interrumpido por un rápido golpe en la puerta de la oficina, seguido por el sonido metálico de su pomo con apenas una pausa entre ellos. Une desvió sus ojos hacia la puerta, sus nervios evidentes. Ella no había convocado a nadie a su oficina a esta hora. La conversación que ella y Zechs estaban teniendo era altamente sensible. Repasó en su mente de lo que habían estado hablando: la treta entre Heero y Relena, la orden que pondría el nombre de los Preventivos a los ojos del público a pesar de su necesidad, el asalto táctico siendo organizado contra Cole, su falta de información referente a Cole mismo…

La puerta se abrió y no hubo más tiempo para pensar. Une sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espina cuando vio quien tuvo la audacia para entrar a su oficina privada sin ser llamado. Esto tampoco iba a ayudar al humor de Zechs.

La predadora sonrisa de Dorothy Catalonia era la misma que siempre tenía en su cara, como si supiera algo que los otros no. Ciertamente no era esperada. Había escuchado algo? Era imposible de decir.

"Oh, discúlpenme. Estoy interrumpiendo algo?" Su voz era tan dulce y humilde como azúcar, pero el brillo en su ojo no era nada de eso. Une estuvo por decirle que de hecho estaba interrumpiendo y que esperara afuera, pero no fue posible. Cuando Dorothy entraba a una habitación, la atravesaba como un tornado, reposicionando todo para centrarlo a su alrededor. Era delicada sobre eso; nunca lo notabas hasta que era muy tarde. Aún cuando Une pensaba en ordenarle salir, la rubia ya había movido la silla en el rincón y se había sentado al lado de Zechs.

"Hola, Milliardo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo." Su voz era como una sinfonía de campanillas. El hombre no la miró, pero Dorothy no dio ninguna indicación de que lo hubiese esperado. En vez, ajustó sus largos mechones rubios—plácidamente ondulados esos días—y giró sus ojos hacia Une.

"Por favor, no te preocupes, Lady Une. No vine como el portador de malas noticias. Pensé que podrías estar interesada en la información que he reunido en el dominio de William Cole. Estoy segura que sabes mejor que yo qué hacer con ella." De su gran bolsa, sacó un archivo consistente en 20 o 30 papeles y los depositó en el escritorio.

Une frunció sus labios, sus dedos retorciéndose por darle un vistazo a la información que Dorothy había entregado tan graciosamente—en persona. La información se esperaba; el método de entrega no. Estuvo fuera de lo necesario, sin elección, que Dorothy hubiese sido reclutada en cubierto como una agente de reconocimiento de campo. Su aristocrática familia tenía vínculos con Cole, y la mujer tenía un sorprendente número de contactos quienes le dieron cosas como los planos de la casa de Cole. Del vistazo de la hoja de encima del paquete en la mesa, también pudo poner sus manos en la disposición de sus detalles de seguridad. Une no sabía por qué Dorothy quiso estar directamente involucrada, pero si eso era lo que costaba obtener esta inteligencia, tendría que lidiar con la presencia de la mujer.

"Gracias," dijo Une mientras halaba el archivo en frente de ella. Dorothy sonrió con satisfacción. "Estoy segura que será de utilidad para nosotros." No parecía haber una razón para que se quedara la joven, pero no se fue. "Vas a quedarte en la ciudad?"

"Por supuesto."

Une asintió. Dorothy realmente quería estar directamente involucrada. Pero cuánto? Y por qué? Une decidió ahí y ahora que esto necesitaba ser pellizcado en el lunar antes de que se saliera de control. Le había dado a Dorothy la satisfacción de permitirle presencia física a cambio de información, pero tenía que terminar ahí. Zechs le dio a Une una mirada puntual, revelando que estaba irritado más allá del alivio. Tomando la directa, Une le dio una firme mirada a Dorothy. "Siento ser ruda, Dorothy, pero hay algo más que necesites? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta mañana. Estaré feliz de actualizarte cuando tu asistencia sea necesaria."

Si Dorothy se ofendió por la escondida despedida de Une, no mostró señal además de una sonrisa muy amistosa. "Oh, no, no hay nada más. Simplemente estoy agradecida de ser recibida como parte de algo tan tremendamente importante. Asumo que todos están haciendo su parte?"

Une no supo precisamente que quiso decir la joven con eso así que no respondió. Tal vez estaba tratando de incluirse dentro de "todos." O tal vez era una referencia a la parte que Heero y Relena estaban interpretando, o al grupo de asalto que estaba siendo conformado. No era claro cuánto sabía.

Dorothy se levantó elegantemente de su silla, retirando rubio cabello de su rostro. Sonrió forzadamente. "Bueno, desde que están ocupados, me voy. Gracias de nuevo, Lady Une. Milliardo." Con un respetuoso movimiento de cabeza, colgó su bolsa sobre su hombro y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

El rostro de Zechs podría haber sido tallado del hielo. Une encontró su perturbada mirada. "Crees que escuchó algo?" preguntó él. "Cuánto sabe?"

Une pasó sus dedos a lo largo del lomo del archivo que Dorothy le había dado. "Estoy segura que ha escuchado los rumores. Si escuchó algo más ahora, el daño ya está hecho."

------

Relena despertó en brazos de Heero, cálida y cómoda y con una sensación en su corazón que nunca había sentido antes. Al principio pensó que Heero estaba dormido. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y se encontró mirando sus pestañas y preguntándose por qué nunca antes había notado cuán largas eran. Entonces, antes de que pudiera parpadear o pensar en algo más, él abrió sus ojos.

No podía decir si apenas había despertado y si simplemente había decidido mirarla. Pensó que había estado dormido, pero parecía completamente despierto tan pronto como sus ojos se abrieron y por la forma en que estaba mirándola había esperado encontrarla en sus brazos.

Ambos estaban desnudos bajo las cobijas, piel tocaba lo que fuera posible, y nada nunca se había sentido tan bien para Relena en su vida. Agachando su cabeza, besó el pecho y hombro de Heero, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor y cerró sus ojos contenta mientras sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de ella. La abrazó fuertemente, los músculos en sus brazos la protegían cerca y seguramente a su lado. Ella sintió sus labios besar su cabello y sus manos acariciar su espalda, dedos pasando sobre su desnuda piel.

Aún estaban en cámara. Relena no lo había olvidado, pero no le importó en el momento. No quería moverse. El recuerdo de Heero haciéndole el amor aún estaba fresco y vívido, enviando pequeños escalofríos por sus hombros y espalda que sus manos aliviaban mientras la acariciaba. Nunca se había sentido tan segura, protegida y feliz como ahora. Tener a Heero cuidándola era una cosa, pero nada podía compararse a lo segura que se sentía en sus brazos.

"Estás bien?" Su voz era suave mientras levantaba su mentón.

Ella notó que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y asintió, sonriendo. "Sólo estoy feliz, Heero. Yo…" Aún estaba en cámara. Tenía que ser cuidadosa. "No quiero a nadie sino a ti. Por favor mantenme a salvo contigo. No dejes…"

"Te mantendré a salvo," dijo él, y se derritió en el silencio mientras sus brazos de nuevo se apretaban a su alrededor, llevándola cerca a su pecho.

------

Duo pasó su larga trenza sobre su hombro, sintiéndola oscilar de un lado a otro mientras trotaba por un corredor de las Oficinas de los Preventivos. Podría haber sido agradable estar aún en la cama, Hilde acunada contra él en adorable sueño, pero no iba a profundizar en eso. Le gustaba las mañanas, y el trabajo, y sus colegas. Todos los que lo pasaban obtenían una sonrisa y un saludo de mano, tal vez una casual mofa si los conocía personalmente. O incluso si _apenas_ los conocía personalmente.

"Qué tal, Miller, viejo?" le preguntó a un delgado rubio caminando hacia él. El pobre joven había estado en un accidente de carro y su brazo estaba puesto en un blanco cabestrillo que contrastaba con el azul oscuro de su uniforme. "Cómo va el brazo? Decidieron si era una fractura o no?"

Miller sonrió, asintiendo casi diferencialmente. "Buenos días, Duo. Dijeron que un trazo, pero no es tan malo. Estaré tan bien como nuevo en unas semanas."

"Es bueno escucharlo!"

Mientras se pasaban, Duo luchó contra una punzada de decepción. Como podía, intentar ser igual con el resto de los Preventivos, siempre se sentía como si estuvieran temerosos de su estatus de piloto Gundam, aún años después de la guerra. Hacía más difícil hacer amigos. El sentimiento de arrepentimiento fue breve, aunque, como siempre, fue reemplazado por su actitud más típica, más animada.

Cuando entró en el corredor donde su oficina estaba tranquilamente instalada, comenzó a tararear un poco. Tendía a hacerlo mientras enlistaba mentalmente sus tareas para el día. No mucho además de algunas reuniones con Sally Po y Noin, y un turno para continuar la vigilancia de la casa de Relena (Wufei había tomado de nuevo el turno temprano en la mañana), y unos papeles que esperaba terminar mientras tanto. Sin importar lo que todos pensaran, siempre estaba por encima de sus obligaciones.

Su saltón trote lo llevó a la oficina de Heero, la primera puerta de la derecha. No era el hecho de que la puerta estuviera abierta que hiciera a su tono titubear. (Heero casi siempre tenía su puerta medio abierta si no abierta completamente. Algunos pensaban que no le gustaba estar encerrado del ruido en el corredor, o que tal vez la privacidad era de poca importancia para el soldado japonés. Duo especulaba que probablemente a Heero le gustaba estar consciente de lo que pasaba afuera de su oficina. Él no era mucho un hombre de oficina). Pero no fue el hecho de que la puerta de Heero estuviera abierta lo que hizo que Duo dejara de tararear y diera un paso atrás para darle un mejor vistazo. Heero estaba hoy en su oficina, aunque no tenía ningún trabajo de oficina que hacer, y no se veía bien. Estaba de pie, antebrazos y frente apoyados en la pared, ojos abiertos y mirando a la nada.

Sintiendo una obligación para asegurar que su compañero estuviera bien, Duo golpeó en el marco, realmente no esperando por un reconocimiento que no recibiría antes de entrar en la pequeña habitación. "Oye, amigo, estás bien?"

Heero no respondió vocalmente, pero le disparó a Duo una fría mirada azul debajo de su cabello. Duo se preguntó si tal vez no se había dado cuenta de su acercamiento. Eso era muy inusual. Duo trató de descifrar lo que podría estar molestando tanto al otro piloto, pero no se sentía muy talentoso en leer las emociones de Heero. Lo único que sabía era que llevar a Heero al extremo de la depresión era una misión fallida. Excepto que, su misión en este caso era amar a Relena como su esposo… o algo así. Eso significaba que…? "Dilo, amigo," su casual carcajada salió parcialmente ahogada. "No estás preocupado por la… uh, misión ni nada… verdad?"

Separando su cuerpo de su posición en la pared, Heero se giró y cruzó sus brazos, apoyando su espalda contra la superficie. Sus ojos nunca encontraron los de Duo, pero su mueca y tono fueron lo fuerte e inexpresiva suficiente como el acero. "No te involucres."

"No me malentiendas," aseguró Duo, "Sé que esto es algo grande, especialmente para ti porque involucra a Relena." Eso le ganó una plana mirada. Continuó rápidamente. "Digo, estoy seguro que es difícil para ti dejar que nos ocupemos de todo lo táctico, pero estás en buenas manos."

"Quieres decir _tus_ manos?" Sonó levemente insultante. Tal vez. Fue difícil de decir.

Duo rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza y rió medio sincero. "Sí, bueno…" Buscó alguna forma de recuperarse. "No estoy tratando de insultarte ni nada, Heero. Sé que lo que estás haciendo debe ser difícil. Estoy diciéndote que creo que ahora estamos fuera de peligro con Cole." Sonrió. "Y de lo que vi anoche, también estás haciendo un buen trabajo con Relena."

Él no tuvo tiempo de reacción. Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, su aliento fue cortado bajo la palma de Heero aplastando su garganta contra la pared. Jadear probó ser tan fútil como intentar zafar la mano de Heero antes de que destrozara su tráquea. Le tomó unos agonizantes momentos de parálisis darse cuenta que no iba a morir.

Dolorosamente lento y deliberado, Heero acercó su rostro al de Duo. Finalmente hubo emoción en esos oscuros ojos. La incontenida rabia de Heero era aterradora. "Qué viste?"

"Estábamos curiosos!" Suplicó Duo. Los ojos de Heero brillaron como luz de acero, manteniendo a Duo sujeto a la pared tan seguramente como su mano sujetaba su garganta, esperando por una respuesta. "Dormiste con ella," ahogó Duo. "Estábamos interesados, pero no vimos mucho. En realidad siento que viéramos algo." Casi tiembla cuando la mano de Heero se cerró un poco más. "De verdad!"

Él liberó la garganta de Duo y permaneció quieto con sus ojos mirando a la nada y puños apretados. "Lo siento." No sonó como si lo dijera en serio.

Duo jadeó y frotó el área lastimada alrededor de su garganta. Fue sorprendido completamente por la disculpa tanto como nada más. "Yo también," ahogó él. "Cielos. No quise que saliera como sonó. En verdad. Todos estaban preocupados."

Heero no lo miró. "Si le mencionas algo sobre eso a alguien, te mataré."

"Sí. Seguro," tragó Duo. "Ni a un alma. Pero Heero…"

La mirada que le disparó fue suficiente para motivar a Duo a salir de la oficina de Heero en un rápido movimiento. Algunas veces ser rápido y saludable era útil. La puerta de la oficina de Heero se cerró tras él. Una vez despejado, Duo se apoyó por un momento contra la pared para recuperar el aliento y luego caminó las últimas yardas a su propia oficina.

Rechazado y confundido, se hundió en su silla negra y miró vaciamente unas carpetas en su escritorio. Algunas veces cuando estaba solo dejaba que la alegría cayera de su rostro y se permitía pensar sobre las cosas más sombríamente. No era que el jovial humor fuera un acto; era sólo que no le gustaba que alguien más viera su lado preocupado y serio por miedo a que también comenzaran a preocuparse. Ahora estaba preocupado por Heero. Por años había trabajado con Heero, en los viles dolores de la guerra y el estrés de mantener la paz, y nunca había visto al hombre perder su temperamento y reaccionar así. Normalmente, cuando Duo hacía alguna broma el soldado perfecto no lo apreciaba, sólo lo ignoraba. Y si quería ahogarlo, no se disculparía después. Heero siempre era frío y distante en una misión, al menos en el exterior. Seguía sus emociones en su toma de decisiones, pero mantenía sus emociones fuera de sus respuestas. Cuando estaba enojado, lo canalizaba en lo que estaba haciendo y sólo parecía aumentar la intensidad (si eso era posible). Duo se preguntó más de una vez si el hombre realmente era humano, pero supuso que la rabia severa y pérdida de control que había demostrado era prueba suficiente.

La única conclusión a la que Duo pudo llegar era que Heero estaba emocionalmente involucrado en esta misión, pero no pudo llegar cerca a resolver cómo precisamente.

------

El día parecía relajado para Relena. La forma en que su agenda había trabajado, tenía abundantes reuniones al final de la semana, pero ninguna hoy, lo cual era extraño, pero no malo. Apenas le importó. De hecho, lo aplaudió. Después de anoche, y también esa mañana, difícilmente podía mantener concentrada su cabeza. Heero Yuy estaba nublando sus pensamientos. Sólo era… maravilloso.

Aún en sus momentos más estresantes había sido capaz de enfocarse en su trabajo y terminarlo, como una uña sacada de la madera con un practicado golpe de martillo. Esta no era ese tipo de situación. Aparentemente el vértigo infantil tuvo el efecto opuesto de la presión. Más de una sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras repasaba detalles de la noche anterior. En algún punto, se atrapó acariciando su cuello en un intento por recrear la sensación de las manos de Heero. Era completamente ridículo, y aún no pareció importarle.

Para cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó había logrado pasar un documento. El actual estado del cultivo de frutas en L2 falló completamente en atrapar su interés y tuvo que luchar para leer una oración a la vez. Tomaba descansos mentales para soñar sobre lo que podría pasar cuando llegara a casa esta noche. Seguramente ella y Heero lo harían otra vez. Lo quería. De alguna forma sabía que sería mejor cada vez, y esa fue una gloriosa revelación. Tal vez estaba mal de ella no sentir compasión por la pobre cosecha de melocotones en la colonia de Duo. Sabía en el fondo que lo estaba. Pero esa demorada parte de ella no se iría y era difícil concentrarse en algo en el suelo cuando estaba flotando en la nube nueve.

Sintiendo que era una causa perdida, la Vice Ministra decidió tomar un descanso de su trabajo. Todo parecía un enorme desastre de letras y figuras que se rehusaban a conjurarse en algo sensible hasta que lo leía cuatro o cinco veces. Sería más productivo ir a caminar para tomar un poco de café.

Dejando su chaqueta—un bonito corte verde pálido en un estilo ajustado y acentuado con botones de plata—en el espaldar de su silla, pasó su cabello tras sus orejas y entró a la habitación externa de su oficina. Julie levantó la mirada de su escritorio central y le sonrió a su jefa. "Hay algo que pueda traerle, Srta. Darlian?"

"No, Julie, sólo quería estirar un poco mis piernas. Regresaré en unos minutos si alguien llama." Ella aún no había recibido alguna llamada ese día, tampoco, otra rareza. Su secretaria asintió y Relena salió felizmente al corredor.

Una leve vuelta la llevó al corredor más largo e hizo un giro a la derecha que se abría a una especie de espacio comunal. El espacio realmente sólo era una sección más amplia del corredor donde unas cuantas sillas y mesas formaban un área de descanso. Había una cafetera grande en un mesón, siseando mientras filtraba. Relena se detuvo y llenó una pequeña taza con el humeante líquido antes de continuar por el corredor. A Heero le gustaba su café oscuro, pero ella hoy le puso un poco de crema y azúcar al suyo. Suspiró ante la idea. Heero sólo llenaba sus pensamientos más vívidamente ahora que estaba lejos de su escritorio y no amarrada a ningún trabajo excepto mantener sus piernas debajo. Decididamente se sentían débiles y ligeras desde la noche anterior.

Sintió un poco de shock cuando alguien agarró su brazo. Cuidadosa de no derramar el café en su mano, Relena giró su cuello para mirar a la rubia moviéndose para caminar a su lado. "Dorothy!" De dónde había llegado? De lo último que escuchó, Dorothy estaba en Viena y planeaba un largo viaje a las Américas.

Dorothy sonrió en esa pícara forma suya y puso su peso en un pie. "Siento no dejarte saber que venía de visita, Srta. Relena. Es un mal momento? No pareces estar muy ocupada. Es una suerte que tu agenda esté abierta hoy. He estado deseando conversar contigo."

El ataque, seguido por una inclinación que fue medio orden podría haber parecido rudo para alguien más, pero Relena sabía que era la manera de Dorothy. Relena admiraba a la mujer en algunas cosas—era muy inteligente y determinada en obtener lo que quería—pero las razones de admiración eran las mismas que aquellas que la llevaban al límite. "Ciertamente," respondió ella, permitiéndose ser regresada a su oficina por la delgada mano en su codo. "Tuve un descanso en mi trabajo así que imaginé que estiraría mis piernas por un poco de café. Cómo has estado, Dorothy?" Estaba haciendo un trabajo terrible en esconder su desconcierto.

"He estado bien," respondió Dorothy. "Apenas regresé de un tour de algunos de mis negocios en las Américas." Ella sonrió casi malvada y continuó. "Mientras estuve ahí, escuché algunas noticias… personales sobre ti que me interesaron. Cómo está Heero Yuy?"

Relena se detuvo. Su intuición inmediatamente hizo la conexión de que Dorothy sabía sobre su supuesto matrimonio con Heero Yuy. Probablemente también sabía sobre la situación con Cole, especialmente si había estado en las Américas. Sabía que su matrimonio era un montaje? Aún si no lo supiera podría haberlo adivinado.

"Está bien," dijo Relena en guardia.

"Eso es bueno de escuchar. Puedo ver su anillo, Srta. Relena?"

Relena levantó su mano izquierda y miró vaciamente mientras Dorothy analizaba el anillo en su dedo. Relena sabía que Dorothy estaba muy consciente de su atracción hacia Heero. La mujer lo había captado un día y no era de sorprender que quisiera saber si algo resultaba de eso. Pero _cuánto_ sabía?

"Es un hombre atractivo," sonrió Dorothy. "Debes estar complacida con la elección."

"Qué quieres decir?" dijo Relena. La elección. Tenía que saber sobre la misión, diciendo cosas como esa. Le erizó la piel a Relena.

Dorothy le frunció. "Aún en la oscuridad, veo. Es muy confiada, Srta. Relena. Necesita tener una mejor inteligencia. Estos días es necesario tener a alguien que te diga lo que necesitas saber sin que todos los demás sepan que lo sabes. Después de todo, si eres la única que no sabe, cómo se supone que sepa lo que otros saben sobre ti?"

Antes de que Relena pudiera resolver lo suficiente para responder—lo que dijo y lo que quería decir con eso—Dorothy la golpeó con lo que pareció una tonelada de ladrillos entre los ojos.

"Por ejemplo, anoche. Cómo salió?"

"Anoche?" preguntó ella suavemente. Nada había pasado anoche, nada excepto que Heero le había hecho el amor. Sintió un escalofrío en sus manos comenzar a subir por sus brazos. Cómo lo sabría Dorothy? Si ella lo sabía, quién más?

"No lo vi, pero no puedo evitar estar interesada."

Golpeó en la cabeza de Relena. Todo estaba en cinta. Estaba siendo observada, no sólo por el agente de Cole, sino que por _todos_. Por supuesto. Obviamente. Y hablarían. Todos estaban curiosos sobre ella y Heero y lo habían estado por años. Estaba tan sorprendida que no le quedó la capacidad mental para avergonzarse. Era muy tarde para la vergüenza. _Heero _le había dicho a alguien?

"No puedo evitar preguntar sobre ese piloto," Dorothy continuó en un insultante—y terriblemente penoso—murmuro. "Cuán intenso fue?"

Fue intenso. Recordó con un escalofrío y un sonrojo que decía mucho. Quería ir a su oficina y esconderse y esperar que el daño al menos fuera contenido. Cuántas personas sabían de eso? La hizo sentir terrible. Saber que ellos volvieron algo hermoso, algo en lo que quería pasar todo su tiempo libre pensando, en algo que sintiera necesidad de cubrir y esconder. La boca de Relena se abrió para responderle a Dorothy en forma recuperada, pero nada llegó a sus labios. Qué podría decir sobre eso?

Pensó que nada podría ser peor que saber que los otros habían visto, o sabido, que su situación "platónica" con Heero se había vuelto íntima. Estaba dolida, y enojada, y se sentía horriblemente traicionada. Entonces llegó la pregunta que la hizo dejar de respirar.

Dorothy la miró por el rabillo de su ojo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, ondulado cabello rubio alrededor de una cremosa cara blanca era una pobre máscara de inocencia. "Si no fuera una orden, crees que aún lo hubiera hecho?"

Orden.

Había pasado. Vivir en una casa con Heero, preparando comidas para el otro, haciendo café, leyendo juntos, durmiendo en la misma cama… Una cosa había llevado a la otra hasta que la contenida pasión entre ellos había tomado el control. Y entonces habían hecho el amor. Una orden. No. A Heero _no _le habían ordenado hacer algo de eso.

Verdad?

Más importantemente, lo _haría_, si se lo hubiesen ordenado?

La sangre se drenó de su rostro. Sin pensar, se liberó de Dorothy. "Discúlpame," dijo ella. Su voz sonó tan compuesta, sonó firme. Dorothy no se movió de su camino.

"Está bien, Srta. Relena?" La preocupación que goteó de la voz de Dorothy era incuestionable. "Realmente no lo sabía?" Pausó, y casi pareció satisfecha consigo misma. "No lo creo."

Relena quería abofetearla y decirle que era una perra y demandar respeto por la poca privacidad que le había quedado, pero no podía encontrar su camino en la niebla. Dorothy la sujetó mientras pasaba, tomando su brazo por el codo y girándola como si estuvieran compartiendo confidencias como amigas cercanas de la niñez. Relena apenas lo notó. Su mente estaba dándole vuelta. "Te diré lo que creo," susurró la otra mujer. Su tono era como seda sobre acero. Sus ojos se desviaron a los rincones de la habitación mientras hablaba. Relena estaba fascinada por sus movimientos. Evitaron que su corazón se despedazara justo donde estaba. "O más bien, te diré lo que yo _haría_."

"No necesito tu ayuda, Dorothy."

"Tal vez no, pero no te daña escuchar. Lo que estoy tratando de decirte, estoy de tu lado en esto, Srta. Relena. Quiero ser tu confidente. Me gustaría ayudarte. Dime esto: amas al Sr. Yuy?"

Ella no respondió, pero supuso que era obvio de la dolida expresión en su rostro.

"Lo tienes para ti por el resto de la semana, verdad?" Su sonrisa no estaba del todo escondida.

Relena realmente _no _necesitaba el consejo de Dorothy. Se dio cuenta antes de que la otra mujer hablara de lo que iba a hacer. Por qué molestarse cuando podría desquitarse?

------

Continuará…


	7. Misión Sacudida

**FINAL MISSION STATUS**

Por Mizaya y Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 7 - Misión Sacudida

------

Relena voló de su oficina con sus cosas metidas caóticamente dentro de su cartera y su abrigo colgando de un brazo.

"Srta. Relena, espere!"

El grito de Dorothy era un agudo zumbido en la cabeza de Relena, pero tuvo que detenerse en la acera lo suficiente para esperar a que su conductor llegara para recogerla. Dorothy bajó los escalones tras ella, falda levantada en dos manos y tacones de tres pulgadas cliqueando en el concreto. Esa precaria especie de carrera no pareció tener ningún efecto en ella; flotó en un elegante trote tan pronto cuando tocó suelo, corriendo tras Relena con su falda ondeando y una sonrisa en su rostro como la de un zorro satisfecho.

"No hagas nada!" dijo Relena bruscamente sin girarse.

Ella vio ampliarse la sonrisa de Dorothy por el rabillo de su ojo, pero no estaba segura si era sincera o no. Dorothy había estado siguiéndola dos pasos atrás desde que le entregó las noticias de que Heero había sido ordenado a hacerle el amor. Era como una niña queriendo ver si una broma bien jugada estaba teniendo su efecto deseado, y había regresado a Relena a su oficina y ahora afuera a su auto como una niña de tres años esperando manotadas de dulces o monedas. Intentando no pausar lo suficiente para pensar muy duro, Relena se alejó de las mofas, puyas, insinuaciones y sugerencias de Dorothy sin dejar que la otra mujer viera lo mal que estaba procediendo.

Sabía que tenía que ser inteligente en esto. Dorothy le había ofrecido ser su confidente y sólo parecía estar tras el chisme, pero podría haber más. Relena no sabía si la otra mujer tenía otro objetivo en mente, pero probablemente sería mejor mantenerla en línea que echarla para hacer qué sabe qué.

Girándose, Relena miró a Dorothy a la cara, pero no le dio la satisfacción de dejarle saber cuán encolerizada estaba por la noticia que Dorothy le había traído. Dorothy podría sólo estar tras un buen drama, pero alimentarse con eso podría comenzar una adicción que sólo podría madurar con la edad; no era probable deshacerse de ella.

"Hablo en serio, Dorothy. No hagas nada hasta que escuches de mi."

El chofer de Relena se acercó a la acera y Relena guardó silencio, aunque no rompió contacto visual. Dorothy le devolvió la mirada a Relena con una leve inclinación de su cabeza. La pequeña sonrisa en su rostro nunca se alteró ni la intensa mirada en sus ojos. Mientras el chofer de Relena rodeaba el auto para dejar entrar a Relena, incluso se le formaron unos pequeños hoyuelos.

"Por supuesto que no, Srta. Relena. No soñaría en hacer nada para comprometer su posición."

Asintiendo a pesar de su intranquilidad, Relena entró en el auto y dejó a su chofer cerrar la puerta, interrumpiendo efectivamente la vista de Dorothy. Relena miró a través del oscuro vidrio hasta que el conductor puso en marcha el auto y comenzó a alejarse. Dorothy permaneció en la acera con sus manos juntas en frente hasta que el auto rodeó la esquina, sus ojos brillaban con cualquier número de cálculos complicados.

Relena se sentó y trató de relajarse, intentando aliviar sistemáticamente la tensión de sus hombros al pensar en cosas que usualmente la relajaban. Jugó en silencio con el anillo de diamante en su dedo, girándolo en diferentes ángulos para apreciar la brillantez del corte. Era una pena que todo esto fuera ficticio. Era un anillo hermoso, con un hermoso esposo con él. Bueno, pensó malhumorada, por el tiempo que fuera, ella _era _la esposa de Heero Yuy.

Era hora de comenzar a actuar como tal.

Para cuando Relena llegó a casa, tenía una pequeña y secreta sonrisa en su rostro y un plan junto con ella. Así que el gran Heero Yuy pensaba que podía seducirla por una orden en el nombre de la misión, verdad? Ella le mostraría las consecuencias de eso!

Después de recompensar a su conductor, Relena entró a su alterada casa con sólo una despreciable mirada ante el nuevo tapete—realmente extrañaba el rosado—y fue a su estudio como siempre, consciente como siempre de las cámaras observando cada movimiento suyo. Y el halcón disecado. Mientras revisaba su correo y actualizaba su planeador, se preguntó cuántas personas presenciaron su escapada sexual de anoche con la Súper Máquina Yuy. No le hubiese molestado tanto que un extraño lo hubiera visto—un extraño que pronto sería llevado a la justicia!--pero si Dorothy sabía, entonces era plausible que muchos de sus allegados personales lo hicieran. Probablemente habían visto a Heero engañándola, durmiendo con ella, diciéndole que la amaba, y todos menos ella sabían que era un show. Y eso, francamente, la enojaba.

Y aún si nadie hubiese visto, tenía razón suficiente para estar enojada con Heero por engañarla, especialmente en frente de otras personas, lo enojada suficiente para hacerlo pagar.

Lo de anoche había complicado su relación, pero tal vez él no había considerado lo que significaría el resto de la semana. Si el amor de Heero por ella era una fabricación inventada para hacerla reaccionar creíblemente, cuán lejos llevaría las cosas para mantener la pretensión de su matrimonio? Ahora que ya estaban íntimos, él cedería a la lujuria sin necesitar la orden? Hacía una diferencia si aparentemente quisiera repetir los eventos de la noche anterior? O él se negaría, porque realmente no se preocupaba por ella de esa forma o en consideración a sus sentimientos? Conociendo a Heero tan bien como lo hacía, asumió que intentaría negarse la amara o no, en tanto como no comprometiera la plausibilidad de la misión. Después de todo Heero era eficiente, incluso al completar una tarea, pero en algunas formas también un minimalista.

Bueno, iba a hacer difícil la contención!

Dejando sus cosas de trabajo en el estudio, Relena fue arriba a la habitación, haciendo un gran show de estirar sus músculos y bostezar como si estuviera extraordinariamente cansada después de un día difícil. Quitándose la ropa, tomó un baño y luego secó su cabello antes de buscar en sus cajones un delgado pijama al muslo que casi nunca usaba excepto en el verano cuando las noches eran calurosas e incluso el algodón era muy caliente. La prenda de seda era rosada—siempre había sido su color favorito—y delgada casi a la transparencia. Casi. Y aún era muy inocente, falto de encaje o enceguecedor brillo o resplandor o algo que pudiera hacerlo ver como lencería. En realidad, eso fue por qué lo había comprado en primer lugar. Y aún, cuando lo usó, se ajustaba levemente a su figura, agarrando y soltando sus curvas mientras se movía, el delgado material flotaba en el aire alrededor de su cuerpo como si fuera a volar ante un respiro.

Como para no parecer como si intentara que la prenda fuera atractiva en alguna forma, casualmente se puso una gruesa bata y sus pantuflas, bostezando de nuevo y sacudiendo su cabeza como si se preparara para una noche relajada. Sentándose en frente de su tocador, Relena secó su cabello y lo cepilló, complacida en lo suave y limpio que se sentía después de una ducha. Frotó loción en su piel y crema de ojos bajo sus ojos y luego arregló y limó sus uñas para añadida medida. Era una noche para el consentimiento.

Cuando terminó, bajó y se sentó en la mesa con sus papeles, buscando hacer algunas cosas antes de que Heero llegara a casa—después de todo, tenía el tiempo y una gran montaña de cosas que necesitaban hacerse estuviera en una misión o no! Relena trabajó continuamente en reportes por dos horas (y como consecuencia ordenó la cena) pero se mantuvo esbozando sonrisas que no tenían nada que ver con la producción de maquinaria en MIII o las negociaciones en nuevos estándares de sanidad y nutrición para centros de producción de comida en el espacio.

Cuando escuchó las llaves en la puerta, hizo a un lado su trabajo. Era hora. Pensando en su plan, se miró en la decorativa pared de espejo para asegurarse de que su apariencia fuera decente y luego se levantó de la mesa, aplastando una sonrisa en su rostro y saltó hacia la puerta.

Heero se sorprendió cuando se le asomó tímidamente por el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole como una idiota antes de abrir la puerta y lanzarse hacia él en un abrazo. Él apenas la atrapó, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura mientras hundía su rostro en su hombro e inhalaba el aroma de su colonia. Ella pretendió que no estuvo encantada por el aroma—o mejor, pretendió que _estaba _diciéndose no estarlo.

"Te he extrañado," murmuró ella en su camisa, tocando los botones y besándolo aquí y allá. Realmente no era una mentira, sino una estrategia, y se sentía bien tener una mano en el juego. "Estoy _tan _contenta de que estés en casa."

Sin esperar por una respuesta, levantó su cabeza y agarró a Heero por la corbata. Los ojos de Heero se abrieron levemente. Metiéndolo en la casa, cerró la puerta tras él con una patada bien dirigida. Su sonrisa era predadora mientras tomaba su cabeza en sus manos y lo besaba, bajando su cabeza hacia la suya y reclamando sus labios como si los poseyera. Él no reaccionó con tanta sorpresa como esperaba, pero hubo una pregunta definitiva en su expresión cuando se separó de ella y miró su rostro. Sus ojos podrían haberla derribado con sólo mirar.

"Saliste temprano del trabajo?" le preguntó él, mirando su bata y pantuflas.

"Sí," dijo ella despedidamente, sin molestarse en mirarlo a los ojos—realmente _eran _un poco intensos—e inmediatamente fue por su corbata, aflojando el nudo antes de hacer su camino hacia los botones de su chaqueta, más o menos desvistiéndolo en la puerta.

Ella permanecía cerca mientras lo hacía, sus muslos rozaban contra él ante cada oportunidad, pasando sus manos sobre su pecho y hombros mientras retiraba su abrigo, dándole sugestivas miradas a través de sus pestañas cuando sintió sus músculos tensarse y sus manos contraerse. Calor irradiaba de su cuerpo y lo escuchó tragar cuando liberó su corbata y deshizo los dos primeros botones de su camisa.

"Ordené la cena," dijo ella, aún casual. Sabía que Heero estaba analizando cada seña—siempre lo hacía—y minimizar algunas cosas sólo elevaría sus percepciones de todo lo demás. "Comida china. Espero que no te importe?"

Heero sacudió su cabeza, su rostro una cuidadosa máscara vacía que podría haber estado cubriendo algo. Lucía calmado, pero debajo de eso, debía estar preguntando qué se traía ella y cómo respondería a eso. Después de todo, esto no estaba en el libreto.

Sonriendo, ella se inclinó para besar su cuello.

"Relena…" comenzó Heero, y ella supo antes de que hablara que iba a sugerir algo que los separaría físicamente.

Ella golpeó primero.

"Está haciendo frío," ronroneó, alejándose de su cuello y apoyándose contra su pecho, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas. Él la miró, manos alrededor de su pequeña espalda, rostro inexpresivo. Parecía determinado a imitar una piedra. Ella trató de verse indefensa. "Encenderías el fuego? Me dejaron salir temprano, pero mis reuniones en la mañana fueron brutales. Además, he estado pensando mucho sobre, tú sabes, sobre la decisión que tengo que tomar. Quiero hacer lo que es mejor para el mundo, pero esta noche, si no te importa, no me gustaría nada más que arrucharme contigo. Por favor? Heero?"

"Seguro," dijo él, y ella supo con una sensación de tranquila victoria que no había mucho más que pudiera haber dicho y aún lucía como el adorable esposo que estaba pretendiendo ser. Se movió rígidamente cuando la rodeó, tal vez—deseó—porque le había hecho difícil caminar.

Relena observaba desde la puerta con maliciosa satisfacción mientras Heero se arrodillaba en el piso en la sala y comenzaba a enrollar hojas de periódicos viejos para arreglarlos alrededor de unos leños secos y encendía su chimenea. La chimenea de los dos, se corrigió. Arrodillado en pantalones con las mangas de su camisa arremangadas, encendiendo un fuego para satisfacer su capricho, realmente era muy adorable. Notó que era cuidadoso de no dejar caer cenizas o astillas de madera en su blanca alfombra. Algunas veces era sorprendentemente cuidadoso.

Mientras Relena observaba a Heero usar un encendedor para iniciar la llama en el papel, sonó en timbre. Girándose de su 'esposo' con una sonrisa, Relena abrió la puerta para recibir la comida china que había ordenado mientras corregía sus reportes. Le pagó generosamente al repartidor—estando en un malicioso buen humor—y llevó las dos cajas humeantes de tallarines y pollo con dos pares de palitos hacia la mesa en frente de su sofá. Más que sentarse en el sofá, se arrodilló elegantemente en la alfombra justo detrás de la espalda de Heero, a unas pulgadas de tocarlo, y suspiró con placer cuando el calor del fuego comenzó a calentar su piel.

Heero giró su cabeza para mirarla con una vacía expresión cuando ella hizo ese sonido. Luego, sin comentario, se giró para reposicionar un ennegrecido leño en el corazón de la llama. El silencio envolvió las paredes de su casa en acogedor terciopelo. Realmente era placentero, y perfecto para lo que tenía en mente.

"Tienes hambre?" murmuró Relena después de observar a Heero trabajar por un minuto, girándose lo suficiente de la cintura para que su brazo rozara contra su codo. Cuando él no respondió o pareció notarlo, Relena movió su peso y gentilmente pasó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, colgando de su espalda hasta que sus labios se suspendieron justo en frente de su oído. Sonrió y añadió en un bajo susurro, "Heero?"

Él se sentó en sus talones, girando su cabeza para mirarla, oscuro cabello enmarcaba ojos que parecían capturar toda la luz en la habitación. Soltándose, Relena alcanzó calmadamente por la comida china, alcanzándole a Heero un juego de palitos y un cartón de tallarines y pollo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos derretían su corazón, pero no la detuvo de deslizarse por la alfombra para acomodarse a su lado.

Acomodada cerca a Heero con el segundo cartón de comida china en su mano y su mejilla en su hombro, se sorprendió cuando él se giró para sonreírle, casi desarmador. Había pensado que su proximidad lo pondría nervioso, pero se veía… relajado. Se había quitado los zapatos y estaba sentado con ambos pies apoyados en el piso encarando el fuego. Se sorprendió aún más cuando colocó un brazo a su alrededor y besó su mejilla.

Bueno, pensó cansada, supuso que _había _creado un escenario.

Comieron callados y cómodamente, cerca. Mientras comían, Relena se acercaba más, subiendo y bajando sus manos por el brazo de Heero y frotando su mejilla contra su hombro. Para cuando prácticamente se ajustó en todas las curvas del cuerpo de Heero, la mirada en sus ojos había cambiado de relajada a… cargada, brillando con la luz que habían capturado antes. Tan pronto como Heero terminó de comer, se alejó de ella casi bruscamente, apoyándose en sus codos y la miró desde el piso en una forma que decididamente la hizo sentir tímida. Su expresión no era muy legible, pero parecía estar… considerando algo.

"Está haciendo calor," dijo ella, y haciendo a un lado su cena, Relena retiró su bata, haciendo a un lado la gruesa bata de algodón.

Observó con interna satisfacción cuando los ojos de Heero se desviaron de su bata a la suelta prenda interior con una asustada expresión. Frotó sus brazos, complacida por la seductora luz del fuego jugando en su piel, y ajustó las tiras del pequeño y corto camisón. Heero se sentó lentamente, como si fuera halado por un hilo, ojos fijos en ella en una forma que pudiera haber significado que estaba pensando duro sobre lo que estaba haciendo o simplemente encantado por lo que vio. No le importaba cuál era. Claramente tuvo un efecto en el. Sus ojos se desviaban como si buscaran un lugar seguro y razón para estar ahí. Justo cuando se vio a punto de crear una excusa o alejarse, ella sonrió casi suplicante. "Me darías un masaje de espalda?"

Su boca se separó, ojos saltaron a la descubierta piel de sus hombros y rostro antes de girar su cabeza completamente. Ella observó su garganta donde estaba arrodillada y lo vio tragar. Entonces tocó su mano. Se sentía caliente. Parecía que había hecho correr su sangre.

"Por favor, Heero?"

Por supuesto, tenía que hacerlo. Se movió para posicionarse tras ella sin hablar. Relena se acomodó entre sus piernas y sin piedad masajeó sus rodillas con sus manos, familiarizándose afectuosamente y poseyendo su cuerpo como si así hubiese sido siempre. Escuchó acelerarse su respiración cuando sus manos aterrizaron en sus hombros. Sus dedos comenzaron a aliviar las partes más duras casi mecánicamente al principio, como si lo hiciera mientras su mente estaba en otro lugar. Pero gradualmente pareció concentrarse más y más, acomodándose con ávida atención al detalle.

Ella no había notado lo mucho que necesitaba un masaje de espalda hasta que comenzó. Heero tenía manos expertas y el primer gemido que escapó de sus labios en realidad fue accidental. Después de eso, por la forma como sus manos pausaron sobre su espalda mientras el sonido escapaba de sus labios, decidió que era bueno continuar y producir una cadena de "hmms" y "eso se siente bien" y "ooh, justo ahí" cuando era apropiado. Mientras se relajaba podía sentir a Heero tensarse más y con anticipación tras ella. Se movía de un lado a otro, algunas veces más cerca a ella y algunas veces se alejaba como si no estuviera seguro qué quería realmente, y ella movía su cabeza hacia atrás y adelante como inconsciente, boca abierta para incentivarlo. Cuando la tensión estuvo en lo más alto y cada músculo en su cuerpo estuvo relajado, dejó salir un ronroneo de felicidad.

"Gracias. Eso fue maravilloso."

Las manos de Heero se alejaron de ella como si quemara. Se sentó. Bien. Estaba luchando más que ella. Sonrió para sí. Heero era un luchador a muerte. Sería difícil de derrotar.

"Tengo un largo día mañana," dijo ella abruptamente. "Creo que me iré a la cama."

Sus piernas se sentían temblorosas mientras se levantaba, pero continuó hasta que alcanzó las escaleras. Sólo entonces miró atrás. Ahí pausó para sonreírle a Heero sobre su hombro, quien aún estaba sentado en la alfombra, observándola con ojos que ardían.

"Recogerías lo de la cena?" preguntó ella, y subió las escaleras antes de ver cómo respondería.

En su habitación, Relena cerró la puerta y retorció sus pies en la alfombra, tomando unos respiros para calmarse. Apagando la luz principal, subió a la cama y encendió la pequeña lámpara del lado de Heero, una lámpara que ajustó a una suave y tenue luz. Una vez puesta, hundió su rostro en el colchón y sonrió donde las cámaras no podían ver.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió más pronto de lo que esperaba, y no estaba segura si eso significaba que Heero se había ocupado de la cena o no. Levantó la mirada para ver a Heero de pie en la puerta con una mirada en su cara como si estuviera peleando la batalla más dura de su vida, como si estuviera siendo asaltado de todos lados y dirigido en dos direcciones a la vez. La boca de Relena se abrió y por un momento se sintió terrible. Casi sale de la cama y va hacia él, su primer instinto siendo el deseo de abrazarlo y hacerlo feliz, pero recordando lo de anoche, se quedó donde estaba.

Heero se quitó la ropa en frente de sus ojos, sacando su camisa ante el espejo, removiendo sus pantalones y colgando todo en el armario sin mirarla, tal vez intentando evitarla. Relena se obligó a respirar y acomodarse en el colchón mientras se cambiaba para la cama, tomando un profundo respiro mientras rodaba de costado lejos de Heero.

Sintió cuando Heero se deslizó en la cama, el colchón se ajustó gentilmente a su peso. Al principio permanecieron en sus respectivos lados y el silencio entre ellos se extendió, ampliando el espacio. Entonces Relena sintió a Heero moverse. Su mano tocó su hombro, retirando su cabello antes de que sus labios rozaran contra su nuca, besándola suavemente, pellizcando la base de su cuello. Se estremeció y permaneció callada, paralizada como una piedra. Tal vez tomando su silencio como consentimiento, el brazo de Heero se envolvió alrededor de su cintura y la haló contra su cuerpo. Sus dedos masajeaban su piel, arrugaban y alisaban el material de su camisón, su mano bajó más para acariciar sus muslos mientras recogía el material. Se sentía bien. Muy bien.

"No." La palabra cayó del labio inferior de Relena planamente, y salió un inteligible quejido. Los labios de Heero se hundieron en su cabello, su otra mano trazaba una línea por su espina. Se estremeció. Subiendo su cuerpo sobre su torso, sus labios encontraron los suyos, besándola tiernamente, probando su consentimiento con su lengua, manos alisaban su cabello alrededor de su cabeza. Ella hizo un sonido de queja en su boca, más desesperado de lo que planeó, y él levantó su cabeza. "No," repitió ella más firme y claramente, mirándolo desesperadamente mientras tragaba y temblaba. "No, Heero, no esta noche. No quiero."

Él se detuvo, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad sobre su rostro, sus brazos atrapándola a cada lado. Su expresión era una maravillosa mezcla de contorciones. No podía decir si estaba enojado, confundido o afligido. Sabía que no iba a hablar. "Fue lindo anoche, pero no lo siento ahora," dijo ella en un desprendido tono de voz, casi frío y despedido. Sabía que las palabras no tenían sentido. Sonaban extrañas saliendo de ella, como mentiras. "Tengo mucho en mi mente."

Él obedeció su deseo, y tan pronto como Heero se levantó de ella y movió a su lado de la cama, ella rodó. Su cabeza encontró su almohada suavemente mientras yacía mirando la pared, trazando las formas arriba sobre sus ojos como si estuviera tratando de hipnotizarse.

Pudo sentir algo como deseo brotando de Heero, y confusión, y un desprendimiento que luchaba en mantener. No la dejaría relajarse. Sabía que estaba hirviendo a su lado en una especie de frustración, aún si su rostro fuera inexpresivo, las ruedas en su mente giraban y rechinaban como engranajes de reloj. Casi podía imaginar el enojado tic en sus cejas mientras su mirada cortaba la oscuridad y hacía agujeros en la pared en el lado lejano de la habitación.

------

El hecho de que Trowa hubiese estado vigilando cuando pasó no detuvo a Duo de decirle todo. Trowa no estaba exactamente seguro de cómo Duo había sabido sobre el extraño comportamiento de Heero y Relena la noche anterior, pero no dejó que su curiosidad se mostrara mientras escuchaba una cantidad dramatizada de eventos durante el café de la mañana.

Duo estaba sentado en una silla con sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos. "Oh cielos, sólo _piensa _en la tortura!" Apretó sus ojos como si estuviera adolorido. "Habla de las pelotas! Lo viste? Tro?"

"Sí, Duo," respondió Trowa paciente. "Estaba de turno."

Trowa no creía que el dolor físico fuera lo que había ocupado más la mente de Heero de los eventos de la noche anterior, pero no lo dijo.

A Duo no parecía importarle su opinión. Continuó con su descripción, olvidando, supuso Trowa, que Trowa ya lo había visto. "Ella lo tenía tan trabajado con ese masaje de espalda y todo ese cuello. Y la forma en que sonreía y hablaba… Casi pensarías que lo planeó! Incluso Heero no podía pretender que no esperaba más. Cuando fueron arriba…" Se detuvo abruptamente, un leve rubor manchó sus mejillas. "No es que fuera a observar ni nada!" enmendó, y Trowa supo que estaba recordando la vergüenza de cuando todos observaron el video hace poco. "Es sólo," continuó duo, "No sé, un golpe a la especie masculina o algo. Cielos!"

Trowa bajó su café y mantuvo su rostro perfectamente compuesto. "Hilde nunca te ha rechazado?"

Los ojos de Duo se brotaron. Si antes se veía en pánico, ahora se veía positivamente demente, mirando a Trowa como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes. "No!" Dijo él rápidamente, como si respondiera en piloto automático, y luego añadió después de apenas un susurro, "Ella no… No. Nunca lo haría. Digo…" Cuando Trowa no dijo nada y no dio respuesta, pausó y se protegió, sus ojos se desviaron por el salón y su cuerpo se movió en su asiento como una mosca fija en un papel atrapamoscas por un ala. "Bueno… Cielos! No en _cámara_," enmendó él en un susurro más fuerte que su voz normal.

Ah-ha, pensó Trowa, aunque mantuvo una vacía expresión. Aparentemente el verdadero problema era que el golpe femenino a la especie masculina ahora era _público_ en vez de privado. Trowa sorbió su café y trató de no lucir divertido mientras Duo se sonrojaba y comenzaba balbucear sin sentido para clarificar lo que quiso decir.

Trowa tomó la oportunidad para tomar su periódico y rápidamente encontró un artículo sobre una legislación en L1 para absorberlo. Apenas estaba consciente de Duo repitiendo la historia de la "rechazada" de Heero, esta vez con más embellecimiento, a un recién llegado Wufei. Las condiciones de los generadores de gravedad en L1 eran fascinantes.

"Estás escuchándome?" Demandó un muy irritado Wufei unos minutos después. Trowa parpadeó y levantó la mirada. Su camarada chino estaba dirigiéndose a él y se veía más hostil de lo normal.

"Hmm?"

"Por qué estás dejando que este idiota vea los videos?" preguntó Wufei, ignorando el indignante balbuceo de Duo ante el insulto. Trowa no se molestó en explicar que no le había dado a Duo los videos para verlos. "Es lo malo suficiente hacer esta misión con esa diplomática novata en primer lugar sin que Heero pierda su tranquilidad por sus sentimientos desubicados. Pero alimentar chismes de oficina? Esta es una seria falta de conducta! Pensé que éramos profesionales, no ancianas con nada mejor que hacer!"

"Igual yo."

Ninguno de ellos había escuchado la puerta abrirse por encima de la rabia de Wufei, pero todos hicieron una mueca ante el sonido de esa muy conocida y oscura voz.

Heero estaba en la puerta, su rostro calmado pero sus ojos destellaban furia para rostizarlos a todos como roedores en brochetas. Normalmente, Trowa no era alguien que se sintiera avergonzado, pero encontró algo más que mirar más rápido que Duo, y probablemente se sentía dos veces tan culpable. El rostro de Wufei estaba devoto de expresión, vacío como una pizarra, pero su repentina pérdida de justificada rabia era diciente.

Por un momento se sentaron ahí, todos callados excepto Duo, quien miraba al piso como un perro regañado, entrecejo arrugado y dientes apretados. Eso o estaba haciendo una búsqueda por una disertación en las formas de la baldosa.

Heero los rodeó en silencio hacia la cafetera, y no era de extrañar. Se veía cansado, incluso agotado, aunque no dijo nada. Trowa se preguntó cuán desgastadas debían estar sus emociones para hacerlo ver así de exhausto físicamente.

"Dónde está Relena?" preguntó Duo.

Wufei lo pateó bajo la mesa.

"En el trabajo," respondió Heero estoicamente. "Desde las seis." Tomando su café negro en un termo (iba a algún lugar?), los pasó, sin decir algo más hasta que alcanzó la puerta. "Pueden decirle a Une que espero reportes tácticos para el perfil de la misión en mi escritorio para el mediodía. También quiero saber más sobre Cole, todo lo que nuestra inteligencia ha recopilado, o contactaré a Dorothy Catalonia yo mismo por la información. Pueden decirle a Une que dije necesitar supervisar al resto de ustedes para asegurarme de que estén haciendo sus trabajos, ya que parecen dejar que muchas otras distracciones ocupen su tiempo." Con eso, se fue.

Duo contuvo su mueca hasta que Heero estuvo fuera de la habitación y luego se desquitó con Wufei con una patada en respuesta. "Sólo estoy preocupado," dijo obstinado, aunque no tenía sentido justificárselo a ellos. "Puedo no parecerlo, pero realmente me preocupa lo que pasa con esos dos!"

Trowa no dijo nada.

------

Relena no supo cuánto tiempo miró la pared. Había dejado la casa sin decir nada esta mañana, se había levantado de la cama tranquilamente e ido a trabajar sin hacer un intento de conversación. Heero no se había levantado del todo, aunque debió haber estado despierto.

La molestada. Toda la situación. Había obtenido su venganza de cierta forma, pero no estaba satisfecha. No sabía más ahora que antes. Era todo en lo que había podido pensar mientras pretendía dormir anoche. Tal vez Heero la _deseaba_, pero eso no le hablaba sobre la forma en que se sentía realmente. Además, sabía que estaba actuando para mantener la pretensión de que estaban recién casados y felices. Su caída por su seducción, aún cuando le había sido negada, podría haber sido una decisión que tomó para mantener la pretensión—o incluso cuidar sus sentimientos. Tal vez ella le había transferido algo de su irritación, pero no le dio lo que quería, o le dijo lo que necesitaba saber.

Su corazón dolía.

Un golpe llegó a su puerta y su secretaria asomó su cabeza. "Srta. Relena? Heero Yuy está aquí para verla."

Relena parpadeó. "Déjalo entrar."

Él entró en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras él, un termo de café en la mano que tenía un anillo de bodas en el cuarto dedo. Debe haber venido aquí del trabajo.

"Necesitamos hablar," dijo él.

El corazón de Relena saltó. Estaban fuera de cámara.

Su boca se abrió, y sin pensar, el nudo en su pecho salió en un torrente. "Heero, esto es muy difícil. Tienes sentimientos por mí? Me amas? Por favor, dime si lo haces o si no. Te amo. No puedes decirme cómo te sientes?"

Él la miró tristemente, su rostro casi parecía derribarse bajo el peso de sus preguntas. "Eso no es por qué vine aquí. No creo que sea una buena idea discutir…"

"Qué se supone que haga?" preguntó ella. "Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue…" mordió su labio. Pensó que él podría haberse sonrojado. "Heero, _sé_ que te lo ordenaron—lo descubrí—y no puedo vivir así, no por una semana." La desesperación que entró en su voz cubrió el tremor de lágrimas que estaba tratando de ahogar. "No puedo hacerlo! Necesito que esto sea real. Necesito sentir que va a durar! No puedo desempeñar este papel sin saber que realmente me amas!"

Él guardó silencio por un momento, y el silencio se extendió mientras se miraban mutuamente. Por un momento pensó que le había entregado una especie de golpe. Entonces, para su sorpresa, se le acercó. Con ojos suaves, se inclinó por el escritorio y la besó en la mejilla, todo de él pareció suavizarse mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por el duro exterior de su rostro. Ella se hizo pudín bajo esa mirada, temblando como el objeto de su mirada. "Te amo, Relena," susurro él.

No había cámaras.

La elación la recorrió como un río de primavera, todos los témpanos de hielo se derritieron en cálidos pozos.

Pero entonces, tan pronto como lo dijo, Heero se alejó de ella y salió, cerrando la puerta tras él, y algo—se dio cuenta lentamente a través de una espesa niebla—quedó deshecho.

No fue sino hasta después que se dio cuenta con horror que había comprometido la verdad.

Al revelarle a Heero que _no podría hacer la misión sin una respuesta de él_, le había dicho la respuesta que _tenía _que ser. Ella obligó una respuesta particular de él. Lo forzó a decir que la amaba en orden de que la misión fuera exitosa, lo cual—especialmente para Heero—debía ser, la amara o no verdaderamente.

Ella dejó escapar un grito de frustración, estrellando su mano en el escritorio. Con hombros temblorosos, escondió sus ojos detrás de su mano aún cuando no había nadie ahí para ver, atrapando las lágrimas antes de que cayeran.

Ahora no estaba más cerca a saber cómo se sentía realmente de lo que haya estado, con la única diferencia de que no podía apoyarse más en una simple pregunta a Heero en privado por una respuesta! NUNCA le diría ahora, no hasta que la misión terminara de seguro, y quién sabe si _importe _entonces?

No era bueno! No lo era…

El teléfono sonó.

Relena lo respondió mecánicamente, y realización descendió sobre ella al momento que escuchó los calmados y suaves tonos del hablante. Era coincidencia que Dorothy llamara ahora?

"Bueno, Srta. Relena? Has tenido tiempo para reconsiderar mi propuesta?"

------

Continuará…


	8. Misión Usurpada

**FINAL MISSION STATUS**

Por Mizaya y Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 8 - Misión Usurpada

------

Relena esperaba en la oficina de su hermano, jugueteando con sus manos en su regazo y tratando de aplacar las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Había venido directo desde su perturbadora conversación con Dorothy en el teléfono, frustración, debilidad y desesperación habían producido una tormenta de emociones que la sacaron de su oficina y la llevaron por la ciudad antes de pensar profundamente en las cosas. En el camino, había logrado componerse, pero aún cuando Relena y Zechs no habían crecido juntos, aprendido matices de una niñez en mutua compañía, el hecho de que la usualmente compuesta y reservada Vice Ministra de Exteriores lo hubiese llamado de la oficina de Une para una inmediata y privada reunión ciertamente debió decirle que algo estaba mal.

"Relena," dijo Zechs gruñón mientras entraba a su oficina, dándole la alguna vez azul e impasiva mirada. "Me gustaría decir que es bueno verte, pero bajo las circunstancias podría no ser inteligente de ti haber venido. Si Cole te tiene rastreada, sospechará." Él rodeó el escritorio y tomó su propio asiento antes de encontrar sus ojos.

Se miraron, hermanos que casi eran extraños, y aún con una consideración filial y mutua protección bajo la superficie que de alguna forma había persistido a pesar de la separación en sus vidas. A pesar de la formalidad de esta reunión, tenía que ser suficiente. Él era su única esperanza; el último recurso.

"No puedo encontrar a mi hermano para almorzar?" preguntó Relena, tratando de sonar sorprendida, pero muy probablemente sólo logró sonar estresada. Cuando su mirada no se suavizó, cruzó sus manos en su regazo y levantó su mirada. "No soy una completa tonta, Milliardo. Imaginé que tendrías alguna aprehensión por venir aquí, así que me aseguré de recordarle a mi secretaria que mi querido hermano y yo habíamos estado planeando almorzar hoy. Si alguien me busca en la oficina—cualquiera—la razón de mi viaje aquí parecerá haber sido documentada hace semanas."

Los ojos de Zechs permanecieron inexpresivos mientras ella sacaba una gran bolsa de papel debajo de su silla y comenzaba a preparar un almuerzo de sándwiches, manzanas y jugo de naranja para dos en el escritorio. "De cualquier forma," dijo ella, desviando sus ojos hacia la madera bajo su roja manzana y sándwich, "Es imperativo que nos encontráramos. Necesito hablar contigo." Pausó, y supo que él sabía lo que era por la repentina intensidad de su mirada. Ella tomó un profundo respiro. "Necesito hablar contigo sobre la misión. Sé que debes saber sobre lo que ha pasado recientemente y necesito pedirte hacer algo por mi." Con rostro sonrojado, tragó y se obligó a levantar la mirada, retorciendo sus manos en su regazo. Sus relaciones más íntimas con Heero no era algo para hablar fácilmente, o incluso hablar por ahí, con Milliardo.

Los músculos de Zechs se tensaron y la miró con sus ojos, evaluando, estaba segura, su estabilidad y bienestar. Sabía que estaba pensando en los sucesos recientes los cuales había aludido sin tener que nombrarlos, y podía decir qué pensaba de ellos por la forma en que su quijada se cerró mientras le daba vueltas.

Bajando sus ojos, Relena extendió una servilleta en su regazo y comenzó a levantar su sándwich mientras Zechs ignoraba el suyo. Ella no dijo nada. No necesitaba. Su silencio comunicaba lo que quería que supiera su hermano. Al final, él aclaró su garganta y habló.

"No me gusta la misión más que a ti. Menos, estoy seguro," añadió con un significativo gruñido. "Relena," continuó Zechs con un tono que fue defensivo y forzado, "fue contra mis deseos… lo que pasó… lo que pasa, pero…"

Tensándose, Relena encontró sus fríos ojos con los suyos y lo interrumpió. "Descubrí lo de la orden, Milliardo. O más bien, descubrí que _fue_ una orden."

La cara de Zechs palideció levemente. Por un momento hubo silencio entre ellos, una mortal quietud que invadió cada pulgada de espacio en la habitación hasta que la presión contra los pulmones de Relena la hizo dudar de que aún estuviera respirando. Cuando Zechs habló finalmente, su voz había caído a un profundo y amenazador vibrato que podría haberla asustado si hubiese sido el blanco de su rabia. "No había nada más que pudiese hacerse. Cole estaba sospechando. Si no fuese absolutamente necesario removería a Yuy de tu presencia, Relena. Hoy. Con mis manos si pudiera."

Relena no dijo nada. Cuando Relena le había dicho a Dorothy no hacer nada, lo decía en serio, pero asegurándose de que el acuerdo se mantuviera… Relena sacó el recuerdo de las palabras de Dorothy de su mente. Podía hacerlo. Aún si fuera su hermano, podría hacer lo que necesitaba hacerse.

"Estás bien?" le preguntó Zechs inadecuadamente, pero en un tono tranquilo y ansioso, preocupado por la hermanita que había pasado protegiendo tantos años desde lejos. Cómo le dolía estar en esta situación! Relena sintió que él odiaba todo sobre la misión. Él y Heero siempre habían chocado—de cierta forma porque eran muy parecidos y competitivos en las mismas áreas. Zechs nunca había querido a Heero muy cerca de su hermana, y aún aquí estaba: obligado a aprobar lo que condenaba en privado, en una situación que no le dejaba blanco despejado para culpar.

Y ahora Relena estaba forzada en la posición de tener que tomar ventaja de su mutua vulnerabilidad. Evitó los ojos de Zechs, obligándose a recordar detalles de su noche con Heero y la traición que sintió al saber la verdad para darle el coraje para continuar.

"Milliardo," dijo ella en su tono más firme y negociador, el tono que usaba cuando estaba siendo más formal, el tono que obviamente era una contradicción para alguien que la conocía personalmente. "Sabes que no puedes remover a Heero de mi presencia en este momento y no te lo pediría. Reconozco la importancia del trabajo que me han pedido hacer."

"Me alegra que veas la severidad de la situación. Espero que entiendas que nunca le habría permitido a Yuy tocarte si hubiese alguna forma de evitar…"

Relena lo interrumpió bruscamente. "Lo sé, y entiendo, pero ahora esa necesidad ha pasado. Así que tengo que pedirte…" ella mordió su labio, tensándose, transpirando levemente, "por mi bienestar emocional, tengo que pedirte que le _ordenes_ a Heero _no_ tener sexo conmigo otra vez." Ella logró mantener su voz firme y clara en esas últimas e incómodas palabras, pero su cuerpo estaba temblando cuando terminó. "Por favor."

Un minuto de silencio se extendió entre ellos.

"Relena," dijo Zechs en tonos muy tranquilos, "asegúrame que no estás lastimada por esto tanto como suena. Quiero cumplir tus deseos y respetar tu privacidad, pero este es un asunto complicado. No es un juego. No puedo…"

Ella levantó su mentón para que pudiera ver el brillo de lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, y fijó su expresión para reflejar el desesperado agarre al cual logró sostenerse en la tormenta. Su corazón latía violentamente contra sus costillas. "No, tienes razón, Milliardo, no lo es," dijo ella con helada claridad. "Es mi _vida_. Y _puedes_! Ya has ido a mis espaldas y tomado decisiones personales por mí. Esta vez me gustaría tomar una por mi misma. Hice lo que querías. Cole lo vio. Todos saben de eso. La orden ha servido a su propósito y mi tan llamado matrimonio ha sido consumado. Todas las partes están satisfechas. Ahora déjame recuperar algo de control sobre lo que pasa en mi casa y a mi cuerpo, aún si _está _programado para una cámara. No sabes lo que se siente no ser consultada sobre decisiones personales tomadas por ti. Sabes cómo me siento por Heero—todos parecen saberlo—pero no sé cómo siente por mi y no puedo dormir de noche preguntándome qué va a pasar entre nosotros de un día a otro o qué significa nuestra intimidad. No lo aceptaré! No cuando las cosas son así de personales, no con el juego así de elevado. Nunca sé lo que le ordenan hacer a Heero un día y al siguiente o qué se supone debo creer y eso es demasiado de soportar para mi. Por favor, ordénale a Heero no tener sexo conmigo otra vez. No le des excusas o explicaciones. No le digas que fue mi deseo! Sólo ordénale no…" Ella desvió la mirada, mordiendo su labio para contener las lágrimas.

El sólido silencio de Zechs fue difícil de leer, pero su rostro había palidecido bajo su avalancha y pareció un esfuerzo para él aflojar su tensa quijada. "Está bien. Entiendo; no necesitas ponerte histérica. Por favor no llores. Necesito discutirlo con Une para aprobarlo, pero si Cole verdaderamente está satisfecho con lo que ha visto entonces puedes estar segura que yo mismo le ordenaré a Heero lo que pides. Ahora, por favor," añadió más gentil, "vete a casa. Me ocuparé de todo. Es mejor si no eres vista cerca a estas instalaciones, almuerzos programados o no. Recuerda que estamos tratando de mantenerte a salvo."

"Gracias, Milliardo," dijo ella tranquilamente, y recogiendo los sobrantes de su almuerzo, se levantó rápidamente de su silla y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Pausó por un momento en el corredor, apoyando su cabeza contra la pesada puerta y permitiéndose sonreír levemente en la oscuridad entre su rostro y la madera.

Misión cumplida.

Sabía que su hermano no le diría a Heero que había requerido la orden o que había ido a verlo personalmente; Zechs no era alguien que admitiera que otras personas tomaban sus decisiones y parecía preferir que Heero supiera tan poco de ella como fuera posible. Esa fue una confortante idea entre todas las otras aterradoras.

Por ejemplo, qué la llevó a haber seguido el consejo de _Dorothy_!

No ayudó mucho saber que si no lo hubiese hecho, no habría podido detener a Dorothy de tomar los asuntos por sus propias manos y venir aquí. Ante el titubeo de Relena, la rubia había jurado por la tumba de su padre que entraría en la oficina de Milliardo y demandaría o manipularía por lo que Relena había suplicado si estaba "indispuesta para escuchar la simple lógica." Relena había escuchado en perturbado silencio mientras Dorothy lamentaba la atrocidad de los Preventivos al pisotear la privacidad de Relena y jugar con su corazón, y erizó la piel de Relena preguntándose cuáles eran las verdaderas preocupaciones y motivos de la joven. A pesar de sus mejores intenciones para darle, incluso a Dorothy, el beneficio de la duda, la imaginación sólo se extendía. No le gustaba aceptar hacer lo que sugiriera Dorothy.

Al principio, Relena le había rogado ser razonable. Qué lograría, ordenándole a Heero no dormir con ella? Le daría un poco de semblanza de control y paz mental, tal vez, como fue la razón que le había dado a su hermano, pero no la llevaría a acercarse más a lo que realmente quería y perdería el confort de los brazos de Heero—lo que sea que valiera. Había estado objetando a Dorothy que el comportamiento frío de Heero hacia ella arriesgaría la misión, y eso no era todo lo que quería.

Dorothy no le había dado mucho crédito a sus argumentos. Sólo había reído, un dulce sonido como un pájaro trillando:

"_No dije que se le ordenó ser frío,_" había dicho muy prácticamente, "_pero tiene que sacar una confesión de los sentimientos de Heero Yuy de una forma u otra mientras dure esta oportunidad o puedo garantizar que nunca lo sabrás. Él seguramente desaparecerá al momento que terminen sus obligaciones contigo; ese es el tipo de persona que es. Esperar o rogar no te traerá nada. Debes volverte un jugador activo, Srta. Relena, y cambiar la situación a tu ventaja y control, porque claramente estás en desventaja a como las cosas están ahora._"

Había llegado una pausa mientras Relena digería esta información. En su corazón, sabía que Dorothy tenía razón. Aún si Heero la amara realmente, dudaba que se lo diría por su cuenta. No entendía por qué, pero sabía que Dorothy tenía razón: ese era el tipo de persona que era Heero. Había dejado el estatus de su relación en silencio tantas veces que no había razón para creer que esto debería ser diferente, especialmente considerando todas las evasivas que había dado en los últimos días. Si verdaderamente quería saber, debía elevar las apuestas.

Y luego llegó la revelación que golpeó a Relena directo en las entrañas:

"_Dígame, Srta. Relena, qué es lo único por lo que el gran soldado, Heero Yuy, desobedecería órdenes?_"

Relena había fruncido. No se le había ocurrido que Heero desobedeciera órdenes, por cualquier razón, pero pensando un poco había logrado enlistar un número de instancias donde Heero había parecido haber actuado por su cuenta, algunas veces en contra de la misión que le fuera dada, y el patrón descendió sobre ella en el exacto momento en que Dorothy ronroneó ante la respuesta. Sin duda, era lo que siempre había amado más de Heero, y las implicaciones que la aterrorizaban y la excitaban.

"_Heero siempre sigue sus emociones, Srta. Relena. Es su fuerza y su debilidad. Pero desafortunadamente, a este punto no ha sido claro si sus órdenes han coincidido con el deseo de su corazón o no. A lo mucho, una ha servido para satisfacer la otra y además ha sido indistinguible, pero qué si fueran lo opuesto?_"

La voz de Dorothy había goteado con crueldad.

"_Piénselo. Suponga que a Heero le ordenaran no dormir contigo? Si no se preocupara por ti, esto no le molestaría y probablemente lo sentirías. Y si se preocupara por ti…? Bueno, aquí está lo que pienso: si el corazón de Heero verdaderamente es tuyo y le haces difícil negar su deseo—incentivación lo cual no será difícil dada su forzada proximidad—él dejará de pelear. No es un tonto. Encontrará sus objetivos al ignorar lo que sea que alguien le ordenara hacer que vaya en contra de sus instintos y de sus emociones. Después de todo, amarte no pondrá en riesgo la misión, sólo el aparente deseo de tu querido hermano._"

Era contra los instintos de Relena ser tan manipuladora, pero estaba desesperada, así que aquí estaban.

Por supuesto, había muchos pretextos. Une o su hermano podrían decidir que su petición estaba arriesgando la misión si la falta de continua intimidad entre Heero y Relena fallaba en convencer a Cole que estaban recién casados, especialmente cuando Heero supuestamente estaba en peligro de perder a Relena con Cole. Y, por supuesto, la predicción de Dorothy podría fallar: Heero podría elegir no romper órdenes aún si amaba a Relena. Y también había la posibilidad opuesta. Heero siempre había protegido a Relena en el pasado, y esto no era diferente. Heero podría romper órdenes y dormir con Relena basado más en sus instintos que en sus sentimientos si sentía que era lo mejor para la misión, y aún no sabría nada de seguro.

Y aún, ella sentía que tenía una mejor idea. Después de todo, una cosa era dormir con alguien pretendiendo que lo amabas cuando lo ordenaban y otra era iniciarlo independientemente y contra las órdenes de un superior. El instinto lógico de Heero tendría que ser muy fuerte para hacer algo como eso, mientras su corazón lo obligaría emocional _e_ instintivamente. Así que tal vez lo _sabría_. Además…

"_Cuál sería mejor?_" Había preguntado Dorothy insidiosa. "_Tener sexo con Heero porque le ordenaron hacerlo, o porque lo encontró lo importante suficiente para romper órdenes, cual sea la razón? De cualquier forma, al menos sería su elección realmente._"

Relena casi nunca dejaba que sus emociones sacaran lo mejor de ella, pero mientras había recogido su abrigo y papeles en su oficina mientras escuchaba la propuesta de Dorothy, casi quiso borrar la maldad del rostro de Dorothy. Y era porque tenía razón. Sería mucho mejor tener a Heero rompiendo órdenes, aún si fuera sólo para garantizar la seguridad de la misión y no por amor.

Y si no?

Ella planeaba poner su corazón a sus pies. Si no había respuesta, eso también le diría algo.

Mordiendo su labio, Relena salió por la puerta de Zechs e hizo su camino por el largo corredor hacia el lobby. Cuando supo de esta misión una parte de ella había querido disfrutar del surrealismo de una mentira y dejar que todo fluyera de acuerdo a una charada, pero todo se había dañado cuando se dio cuenta lo mucho que quiso que la farsa fuera real, y lo mucho que necesitaba saber si no lo era! Ahora estaba aceptando consejos de una mujer que tenía cuestionables motivaciones, y había ido con su hermano con intenciones manipuladoras para pedirle ordenarle al hombre que amaba no tener más sexo con ella. Había elegido a Zechs porque sabía que era vulnerable a su fragilidad y haría lo que le pidiera si pensaba que estaba destrozada. Al menos esa parte no era enteramente falsa. Su semana había ido de la felicidad a la humillación y al desespero en una serie de caídas. Cual fuera la altura a la que iba o por cualquier razón, era porque la fragilidad de sus emociones era real; nunca había sido tan vulnerable como la hacía ser su amor por Heero Yuy.

------

Todos los cadetes y oficiales inferiores saludaban a Trowa mientras pasaba. Los antiguos pilotos Gundam eran Preventivos bien conocidos y respetados, pero Trowa era de particular reputación en las oficinas. Por algo estaba involucrado en entrenamientos y aproximación, a diferencia de sus más solitarios compañeros, Wufei y Heero. Y aunque Duo era amigable con los reclutas, su naturaleza bromista los hacía pensar de él más como un camarada que un comandante. Por lo tanto, era a Trowa a quien se dirigían los hombres con preguntas, o aplicaban para trabajar bajo su orden.

Cada uno de los pilotos Gundam, junto con Zechs, Noin y Sally Po, se especializaban en su propia área de las Operaciones Preventivas. Algunos de ellos estaban dentro y fuera de las oficinas a diario y otros sólo eran llamados para misiones especiales, tal como la que estaban manejando actualmente. Con los años todos ocasionalmente habían trabajado juntos en misiones, y respondían a Lady Une cuando se refería a la especialidad, pero día a día se especializaban en diferentes campos. Wufei y Sally por ejemplo, trabajaban juntos en avances tecnológicos y operaciones de campo; por separado, Wufei estaba a cargo de la logística y Sally afilaba sus equipos especiales. Los dos eran vistos diariamente en las oficinas, y siempre tenían sus propios oficiales y grupos de apoyo. Duo, por otro lado, era un preventivo empleado de tiempo parcial, llamado con frecuencia para ser parte del equipo, pero también estaba frecuentemente lejos en sus propios asuntos, usualmente en las colonias. Su campo especial era las operaciones furtivas y no había otro mejor cuando una misión requería su tipo de expertisia. Heero, por supuesto, excedía ante todo, pero usualmente manejaba varios aspectos de seguridad cuando era asignado oficialmente a una misión de perfil Preventivo. Hacía su trabajo independientemente si podía lograrlo, raramente era visto en las oficinas a menos que fuera requerido específicamente, y sólo algunas veces estaba oficialmente en nómina. Incluso Quatre estaba involucrado, aunque oficialmente no era un Preventivo debido a sus obligaciones en los negocios, pero usaba sus conexiones y su posición de poder para actuar como un enlace entre los Preventivos y el mundo comercial en las colonias. Zechs y Noin se habían emparejado para manejar la mayoría del entrenamiento de reclutas y frecuentemente estaban en las oficinas si no en las instalaciones de entrenamiento. Trowa también participaba en eso, pero donde Zechs y Noin encabezaban lo táctico, Trowa estaba a cargo de la red y la vigilancia.

Esa labor, junto con su relación con los cadetes, hacía de Trowa el hombre perfecto para dirigir un departamento diferente, un departamento del que todos tenían idea que existía, pero no de quien lo dirigía.

Trowa estaba a cargo de asuntos internos. Era calmado y eficiente y nadie sospechaba que alguien tan serio y directo encabezaba un departamento tan notoriamente conectado con fraude y subterfugio. Pero Trowa en realidad era un espía natural, y tenía experiencia suficiente de la guerra, como Une sabía mejor que la mayoría. Así que en realidad, a pesar de su reputación de frentera honestidad, secretamente Trowa conocía de corazón los detalles de las vidas de cada cadete que lo saludaba mientras pasaba por uno de los corredores del nivel más bajo.

Fue este tipo de información lo que lo llevó a descubrir al topo entre ellos. Aunque Douglas Richardson no era el primer topo en rangos Preventivos, en realidad era el más peligroso. Afortunadamente, Trowa tenía una política segura para tratar con topos: los dejaba pensar que no estaban descubiertos y continuaban con sus asuntos.

Y él continuaba con el suyo.

Una de las labores regulares de Trowa era hacer rondas en oficinas para checar a los Preventivos, especialmente aquellos en su departamento. Richardson era un técnico en vigilancia, y estaba programado para una inspección de rutina del Comandante Barton.

Él justo golpeó en la puerta como cortesía antes de abrirla para revelar una pequeña oficina llena con aparatos de video, electrónicos medio diseccionados y un hombre con cabello oscuro y rostro delgado. Apenas había espacio para que Trowa entrara en la habitación y cerrara la puerta tras él.

Richardson inmediatamente cambió la imagen en su pantalla a la armería que se supone debía estar observando, pero Trowa vio la decoración de la casa de Relena antes de que cambiara la imagen. Trowa estaba sorprendido, pero no le demostró que había visto la imagen, ni nada fuera de lo ordinario.

"Comandante Barton," dijo Douglas calmado, mostrando su formalidad pero sin levantarse, como si no hubiese espacio.

"Raso Richardson," reconoció Trowa, "Cómo está la base de Libia? Los transferidos van como se programó?"

Douglas escribió rápidamente en su teclado y trajo una vista diferente de la base. "Sí, Comandante. No ha habido actividad irregular, y los camiones están siendo cargados ahora para el transporte. Deben llegar a Marruecos a tiempo."

"Bien. Buen trabajo, Richardson. Deja un reporte con la Comandante Une cuando lleguen."

Trowa lo dejó y continuó con sus rondas en la unidad de vigilancia antes de dirigirse hacia la oficina de Une. Richardson había sido muy flojo con sus alimentadores; su golpe en la puerta debió haberle dado pleno tiempo para cambiarlos antes de que Trowa entrara. Así que por qué no? Estaba involucrado con algo más que le hizo no escuchar la puerta? Trowa había ubicado un comunicador medio escondido por uno de los monitores que no se veía ser hecho para los Preventivos. Trowa ya tenía el comunicador que Richardson usaba para comunicarse con Cole. Este debía ser uno nuevo. Richardson podría estar teniendo una conversación al momento que Trowa entró a la habitación; eso explicaría por qué no escuchó el golpe y fue lento para cambiar los alimentadores. Era con Cole? Un nuevo comunicador significaba que Richardson estaba consciente de que estaba siendo observado? O sólo era cauteloso?

En los dos días previos a la misión, Trowa tendría que averiguarlo. Podría no alterar sus planes, pero también podría tener consecuencias devastadoras.

"Puede entrar, Comandante Barton," le dijo Margaret desde su escritorio afuera de la oficina de Une.

Trowa aparentemente era el último en llegar. Entró en la oficina de Une y permaneció en la parte de atrás de la habitación, observando desde atrás la última reunión de los miembros del grupo de asalto ensamblado para anular la amenaza de desastre nuclear en Norteamérica. Contó ocho personas: Duo, Sally, Noin, Zechs, Wufei, Une, Heero y él mismo. La fase inicial de la misión pronto sería puesta en marcha; el primer grupo se iba esta noche.

Une desvió sus ojos hacia él brevemente, escaneó a todos quienes se habían reunido en la habitación para estar segura de que todos estaban ahí, y luego usó su control remoto para cambiar su pantalla. "Como pueden ver, el condominio de Cole está ubicado contra la Montaña Yucca. Si los planos que Dorothy Catalonia nos dio son correctos, los desperdicios nucleares están aproximadamente a quinientos metros de la casa, donde la Vice Ministra de Exteriores se reunirá con él. Mientras su atención está desviada con sus negociaciones, aseguraremos los desechos y desarmaremos cualquier explosivo que pueda haber instalado."

"Queremos que la conversación continúe tanto como sea posible," dijo ella, mirando a Heero, "para que no seamos descubiertos. Po y Maxwell, saldrán esta noche para comenzar el reconocimiento de campo. Necesitan verificar que toda nuestra inteligencia es correcta. En adición, si Cole tiene vigilados los contenedores, como lo pensamos, necesitan encontrar una forma silenciosa para neutralizar el área y burlar cualquier amenaza de la alarma durante el encuentro."

"No hay problema!" dijo Duo animado.

"Y," añadió Lady Une, mirando a Duo con una mirada dominante, "si no hay una forma callada de asegurar los desechos nucleares, háganlo por cualquier medio necesario. Predecimos que todos los autorizados a entrar en la casa de Cole serán requisados por comunicadores y armas, y que esas cosas serán removidas. Por lo tanto, nadie en la reunión tendrá comunicación con alguien de afuera. Sin embargo, estamos muy seguros que Cole _tendrá _acceso al detonador desde adentro. Esto significa que si algo sale mal con asegurar el desperdicio nuclear, Cole se asegurará de escucharlo mientras el resto de nosotros quedará ignorante. Por lo tanto, si ocurre alguna calamidad, el grupo de campo necesita hacer un gran escándalo que _todos_ lo sepan. Sería un desastre potencial que algo salga mal afuera y que tenga a los que escoltan a la Srta. Darlian adentro inconscientes de eso. Queremos evitar poner en peligro la vida de todos, así que usaremos precaución extrema e intentaremos hacer las cosas tranquilamente, pero si no se puede evitar, queremos asegurar que todos sepan que _están _en peligro para que podamos dar pasos para evitar una catástrofe."

Usando un apuntador para indicar la localización en la pantalla, Une continuó como si no hubiese dicho nada potencialmente inquietante. "En el momento de la reunión, Barton estará posicionado aquí para mantener un ojo en Richardson y la imagen satelital de la propiedad. Noin, tú estarás aquí, al este de la propiedad, con tu grupo táctico. Si algo sale mal, Duo te llamará para ayudar. Zechs, tú escoltarás a Relena a la reunión junto con Chang y Yuy. Si Maxwell llama a Noin, mantengan la situación bajo control."

"Cole dijo que le permitirá a Relena tres escoltas, y que dos de sus hombres también estarán presentes. Sabemos que tiene más hombres que eso—como nosotros—pero el dónde estarán localizados es desconocido. Si algo luce sospechoso durante la reunión, además del hecho de que un loco estará intentando casarse con Relena," añadió ella con una significativa mirada a Zechs y Heero, quienes estaban gruñendo, "sáquenla de ahí inmediatamente."

"Si los contenedores están asegurados como se planeó y nada sale mal con la reunión, Heero, tú llevas a Relena al jet. Tan pronto como esté segura, Noin entrará a su grupo. Todos tienen estudiado el protocolo de cómo debe ir la misión si todo procede tranquilamente, pero si algo sale mal, confío en que para cuando hayamos terminado tendremos asegurado el desecho nuclear, una política a salvo y un aristócrata arrestado! Hay alguna pregunta?"

No hubo ninguna. Incluso Duo se veía confiado en todo lo que debía hacer. Cuando la reunión comenzó a terminar, Heero se precipitó rápidamente pasando a los otros en su salida, sus ojos llameaban con una intensidad que sólo podría significar que también estaba más que listo para el aspecto táctico de la misión por comenzar.

Después de la pausa, cuando todos habían dejado la habitación y la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Trowa caminó hacia el escritorio de Une para dejarle saber sobre sus sospechosas referentes a Richardson. "Comandante Une, tengo inteligencia que reportar," dijo él.

"Qué es, Trowa?" preguntó ella, su modo casual ahora que estaban solos, pero su atención aún firme.

"Hice mis rondas hoy y ubiqué un comunicador no registrado en el escritorio de Richardson. Creo que estaba en medio de una conversación cuando entré a la habitación."

Une no se molestó en hacer más preguntas. Trowa sabía que confiaba en él para hacerse cargo. "Averigua lo que puedas. Comenzamos en dos días. Tenemos razón para creer que Cole está tranquilo por lo que vio la otra noche en el lugar de la misión, pero no quiero nuevas sorpresas."

"Voy a intervenir los canales de comunicación tan pronto como regrese a mi oficina, y ver si no puedo captar este nuevo," dijo él, recordando con una mueca interna las horas de sueño que ya había perdido escuchando en el canal que Richardson usualmente usaba con Cole.

Une asintió y lo despidió con una pensativa mirada y un movimiento de su mano.

Trowa dejó la habitación y estaba regresando por el corredor cuando fue detenido por una curiosa escena:

Todos ya habían regresado a trabajar y el corredor estaba vacío… excepto por Zechs y Heero. Aquellos dos estaban detenidos al final del corredor fuera del rango auditivo, Zechs hablaba y Heero miraba la pared tras la cabeza de Zechs. Era inusual verlos juntos, y Trowa sólo podía pensar en una cosa que tuvieran en común para hablar. Al principio, Zechs parecía estar regañando a Heero. Heero gruñó después de algo que dijo el hombre y dio una corta respuesta que no pareció pacificar la mirada de rabia contenida en la expresión de Zechs. Zechs continuó hablando, aparentemente en un tono de voz más moderado, sus gestos y postura indicaba que lo que sea que estuviera discutiendo parcialmente eran negocios. Heero no dijo nada esta vez, pero su expresión era tan dura, su rostro podría haber sido cincelado de la roca. Después de un momento, asintió, y luego asintió de nuevo. Zechs bajó sus brazos a sus costados y se detuvo de hablar y mientras Trowa se acercaba lo suficiente para escuchar, escuchó a Heero decir en una voz plana e inexpresiva, "Eso es todo?" la respuesta de Zechs fue muy suave para descifrarla, pero presumiblemente fue afirmativa porque para cuando Trowa estuvo a una buena distancia, ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta y se fueron en direcciones opuestas. Heero lo pasó sin hablar, y en su retirada dejó un hueco y helado escalofrío.

------

La casa estaba cálida y tranquila. Tan pronto como Relena entró comenzó a prepararse para Heero como si realmente fuera un amado esposo. Destendió la cama, limpió la cocina y el estudio, elevó la calefacción e hizo un poco de sopa para la cena.

Ella quería terminar con los juegos. Aún estaba jugando porque tenía que hacerlo, pero había cambiado completamente su modus operandi. En vez de un seductor pijama usó que lo que siempre había usado para dormir aún antes de que Heero hubiese puesto un pie en su puerta: un simple conjunto de algodón de top y shorts en un rosa pálido. Estaba preparándole la cena porque pensaba que podría estar hambriento, y había elevado la calefacción porque no quería que alguno tuviera frío.

En su seducción de Heero la noche anterior no había sido ella realmente. Había parecido funcionar, y tuvo sus beneficios en el elemento sorpresa si hubiese sido hecho en juego, pero la rabia que sintió en el momento fue contrario a sus instintos y ambos lo sabían. Él la había desconcertado y ella había querido desconcertarlo a cambio, pero ahora que pasó, no fue lo que quiso. Ahora que no estaba más enojada, tenía un acercamiento diferente; uno que rezaba que funcionara porque esencialmente era todo lo que tenía realmente. Sólo sería ella, y vería si Heero la deseaba por ella. Eso era todo lo que quería realmente.

Sólo deseaba no tener que continuar adivinando e interpretando y preguntando cómo se sentía él. Por qué no podía _comunicarse_?

"Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella gritó y saltó. Unas pocas gotas de sopa de vegetales cayeron al suelo de su cuchara de madera mientras se giraba para ver a Heero de pie en la cocina justo detrás de ella.

"Heero! N… no escuché la puerta." Su rostro se sonrojó con vergüenza, su corazón latía rápidamente. Debió haber saltado un pie!

Heero había estado en el proceso de remover su chaqueta y lanzarla sobre la silla de su pantry cuando entró, pero se detuvo para mirarla con algo como diversión en sus ojos después de su reacción a la fantasmal entrada. Relena se sonrojó tontamente. Por un momento, parecía como si fueran una pareja casada tomando placer en asustar al otro, pero entre más la consideraba, más contemplativos se volvían sus ojos, su valoradora mirada se tornó perpleja e interrogante. Ella entendió, aunque no podía decir nada; le había sido ordenado no dormir con ella y tal vez sospechaba que ella estaba detrás. Eso o estaba preguntándose si la había lastimado de alguna forma para dar tal orden.

"Lo siento," dijo él después de un momento.

Relena se agachó para limpiar la sopa con un paño mientras respondía. "No te preocupes por eso. Um, estaba haciéndonos la cena. Sopa de vegetales suena bien para ti?" Cuando se enderezó encontró a Heero a pulgadas de ella, su abrigo ahora colgaba sobre la silla y su mano alcanzaba para tomar el paño de sus dedos.

"Sí."

Más que responder, ella sumergió su cuchara en el ardiente líquido y lo sopló antes de ofrecerle una prueba. Él la probó sin revisar la temperatura, y si estaba caliente no pareció afectarlo.

"Cómo está?" preguntó ella. Por alguna razón, importaba para ella.

"Mm."

Su cortas respuestas eran frustrantes. Regresó la cuchara y entrelazó su mano en la camisa de Heero, haciéndose a su lado para poder abrazarlo en un medio abrazo y descansar su cabeza en su hombro. Cerró sus ojos y trató de pretender que las cosas no eran complicadas. "Cómo estuvo tu día?" susurró ella.

La pausa apenas fue notable. "Bien. Cómo estuvo el tuyo?"

"No muy agitado, agradecidamente," dijo ella.

Heero se separó de ella y comenzó a distribuir su sopa en dos tazones de cerámica. Ella permanecía impotente mientras él se ocupaba de todo, llevar los tazones a la mesa, apagar el calor de la estufa, y llevar servilletas y cucharas. Lo siguió mientras iba a sentarse, sentándose al otro lado de él y dejándolo empujar su silla antes de comenzar a comer. "Tuve oportunidad de poner al día un poco de correspondencia y reportes," dijo sincera mientras Heero añadía pimienta a su sopa.

"Eso es bueno."

Relena trató de mantener la conversación por un tiempo mientras comían, pero Heero estaba callado y eventualmente lo dejó así. Sabía que estaba pensando, probablemente preguntándose cómo reaccionar a ella en una forma que pareciera amorosa y apasionada pero que no llevara a algo que no pudiera terminar. Tendría que preocuparse de desearla? Relena sospechaba que pudiera, porque ella lo quería y era difícil pretender que no. También debía estar pensando en su noche juntos, probablemente había estado pensando en eso desde que ocurrió; después de todo, aún con todo eso había sido agradable, más que agradable, y ahora—dado su comportamiento ayer y ahora la nueva orden—se quedó pensando en cómo proceder. Relena sólo podía esperar que el consejo de Dorothy diera resultado y Heero simplemente eligiera revelar sus sentimientos ahora que no estaba siendo presionado a comportarse de una forma que fuera tan artificial. Entonces podría decirle que la nueva orden no importaba para ella, que lo amaba y quería expresar ese amor, y que las cosas sólo… pasaran, y que esta vez fuera por sentimientos reales.

Heero llevó su tazón al lavaplatos con el suyo y comenzó a lavar los platos después de terminar su comida. En silencio, Relena lo observaba fregar y enjuagar los platos antes de tapar la sopa restante para guardarla en el refrigerador. Se sentía extrañamente regocijada observándolo realizar labores domésticas en su casa; no parecía fuera de lugar. Él no parecía fuera de lugar.

"Todo está bien?" preguntó él cuando la notó mirando.

"Sí," dijo ella rápidamente, y se preguntó si estaba refiriéndose a algo además de la perdida mirada que debió haber tenido en su cara. Podría haber lastimado a Heero el recibir una orden que debió haber llegado por algo que hubiese hecho para herirla? Sólo deseaba poder arreglar todo.

Tiempo después se retiraron al estudio, aceptando sin comunicación verbal que era donde les gustaría pasar la noche en una noche como esta, leyendo en el acogedor calor del sofá de cuero, madera oscura y reflejando la luz del fuego. Relena amaba esta habitación y amaba el tiempo que pasaba en ella con Heero. Sabía que estaba acostumbrándose mucho a eso, pero de alguna forma sentía como si hubiesen estado pasando sus noches en su estudio por mucho más que cinco días.

Como siempre, Heero había elegido sentarse en una de las sillas con un libro sobre la guerra en su regazo y una taza de café en una mano. Sonriendo, Relena agarró un grueso fólder de su escritorio y—alejándose de su escritorio—se sentó en el piso a sus pies, medio recostándose contra la silla y contra sus piernas. Le sorprendió cuando sintió sus dedos cepillar su cabello y gentilmente masajeaba su cuero cabelludo y cuello.

"Qué estás leyendo?" preguntó él en un tono suave e interesado.

Relena bajó su propia taza de café y se giró para sonreírle. "Oh, es muy monótono. Estás seguro que quieres escuchar sobre eso? Son minutas de una reunión de delegados entre L3 y China para discutir el comercio de madera. Parece que algunos de los habitantes más ricos de la colonia han decidido que las maderas exóticas sean la nueva tendencia. Fascinante, verdad?"

Él sonrió. "Hn."

"Te lo advertí," dijo ella, y besó el costado de su rodilla.

Cuando lo hizo, Heero la miró por lo que pareció una hora antes de inclinarse para rozar su frente con un beso. Mientras regresaba su mirada hacia su libro, Relena recostó su mejilla contra la pierna de Heero y continuó estudiando el fólder.

El resto de la noche pasó rápidamente y antes de saberlo Relena estaba de pie a lado de Heero en sus lavabos dobles mientras se preparaban para la cama. Ella observaba en el espejo por el rabillo de su ojo mientras él se quitaba sus pantalones y camisa y los lanzaba en el cesto, dejándolo listo para la cama en nada sino bóxers negros. La vista la hizo inhalar profundamente mientras mentalmente se preparaba para la tarea en mano.

Golpeando su cepillo de dientes contra el lavabo para quitarle el exceso de agua, retiró sus cosas de baño y luego hizo su camino hacia la cama. Relena se le acercó a Heero y encontró sus ojos antes de subir sus palmas sobre su pecho desnudo y envolverlas alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura en respuesta, apretándola en un abrazo casi asfixiante.

Besando su cuello, ella susurró en su oído en un tono que sólo podría tomarse como honesto y esperanzador. "Heero, te amo."

"También te amo."

Las palabras aún le quitaban su aliento. Subiendo su mirada, ella suavizó sus ojos y dejó que todo que estaba en su alma brotara. Luego, tomando gentilmente su cabeza en sus manos, haló sus labios hacia los suyos. Ella lo besó con toda la pasión que sentía ardiendo en su pecho, moviendo sus labios suavemente contra los suyos y pasando sus manos por su cabello. Él respondió al beso con igual fervor, sus labios clamaban los suyos y sus manos apretaban el material alrededor de su cintura mientras la halaba más cerca. Un tranquilo suspiro escapó de ella cuando la apretó más ceñidamente contra su cuerpo. Al contacto, sintió lo excitado que estaba, pero tan pronto como se rozó más cerca, Heero se separó. Su expresión aún era gentil, la suavidad en sus ojos la acariciaban desde lejos, pero permaneció a una distancia segura.

"Heero," comenzó ella, "vamos a la cama."

Si ella hubiese estado esperando un gran gesto como ser alzada en sus brazos y acostada en la cama, se desilusionó. Le sorprendió cuánto deseaba que algo así pasara, pero él simplemente asintió y se movió hacia el otro lado de la cama antes de deslizarse bajo las cobijas. Relena lo siguió en su propio lado, y cuando sus desnudas piernas golpearon las sábanas comenzó a pensar en cómo mostrarle a Heero que lo deseaba sin parecer como una tonta si se negaba.

Las inhibiciones se derrumbaron fieramente cuando se deslizó bajo las sábanas de satín y colisionaba suavemente con su cuerpo. Él estaba acostado sobre su espalda con sus ojos cerrados, aunque aparentemente esperara su ataque porque sus brazos ya se habían envuelto en su cintura para cuando buscaba sus labios. Su beso fue dulce, pero apagado, y entre más trataba de despertar su pasión al acercarse más, incluso yendo tan lejos como envolver una pierna sobre la suya y levantar su pecho para terminar directamente sobre su torso, más fuerte se envolvían sus brazos hasta que no pudiera moverse.

Después de que la tuvo segura donde aparentemente la quería, al principio Heero pareció responder a su proximidad y a sus propias ideas, aunque tal vez inconscientemente. Una de sus manos bajó a su cadera para trazar formas en su desnuda pierna. Sus labios besaban su cuello, moviéndose en pequeños incrementos de un lugar a otro como inseguro de a dónde quería ir. Relena se meció contra el muslo que estaba ahorcajando y suspiró cuando él esquivó su boca para besar a lo largo de su clavícula. Cuando ella subió hacia su oído, sus ojos se cerraron.

"Te amo," susurró ella.

Y entonces fue el fin.

Las manos de Heero comenzaron a moverla gentilmente para que se quitara de encima. Sus labios no estaban dejando eróticos caminos en su cuerpo pero besó sus mejillas y hombros en una forma afectuosa pero apagada. Cuando la besó en los labios, supo que estaba finalizando. Después de un momento, él trató de rodarla.

En un último intento, Relena salió de sus brazos y se abrió camino sobre su pecho. Besó sus inexpresivos labios y discretamente envió una mano bajo las cobijas con la intención de masajear a su amante a través de sus bóxers y ver si aún la deseaba. Sin embargo, su esperanza se desvaneció cuando agarró su muñeca y alejó su mano, gentilmente. En vez se encontró siendo girada para que su espalda estuviera presionada contra el pecho de Heero, sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su cuerpo desde atrás y sus piernas se entrelazaron con las suyas en un abrazo que no le dejó espacio fuera del suyo. Normalmente, se habría estremecido de tan confortante y amoroso arreglo, pero en este caso sólo fue un medio para él atrapar sus brazos y evitar más movimiento.

"Estoy cansado," le dijo él al oído, y aún más suavemente en su cabello, tal vez por debajo de la detección, "Lo siento."

Relena asintió y cerró sus ojos, asimilando el confort que podía en el calor de los brazos de Heero envolviendo su cuerpo.

------

La caliente luz solar de Nevada atravesaba las ventanas de la enorme oficina de William Cole, iluminando un pulcro escritorio y al imponente hombre tras él. Distraídamente acariciaba su bigote con una mano y una foto de Relena Darlian con la otra. Era una toma de sus alimentadores de vigilancia, mostrando una pacífica mujer dormida en la cama, la imagen de cierta forma irregular en un borde. _Ese hombre_ había sido cortado de la fotografía blanco y negro; William Cole no era afecto a él.

Desde que descubrió sobre el matrimonio de Relena con ese hombre, Cole había estado investigándolo, buscando alguna debilidad para explotar o razón para dudar de su unión. La información era abundante, viendo cómo el joven había sido integral hasta el final de la guerra, pero estaba vacío en mérito. Nada sobre el hombre, cómo trabajaba, o si incluso tenía alguna debilidad pudo encontrar. Infortunadamente para sus propios planes, la inteligencia de Cole sólo era conclusiva en el hecho de que ese hombre era un soldado inigualable y tuvo un patrón de interacción con Relena Darlian en varias formas y por muchos años. Su inteligencia reportó la creencia de que era su protector, o lo había sido alguna vez.

Cole se dio cuenta que sus suaves suministros al bidimensional rostro de Relena se habían tornado en duros rasguños y se detuvo, una vez más acariciándola como deseaba hacerlo en vida. Quería creer que Relena realmente no estaba casada y que todo era una farsa Preventiva, pero estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Tenían una extraña relación, así lo decían las cámaras y los micrófonos, con frecuencia tranquila y algunas veces distante. Pero había momentos cuando tuvo que admitir que la tensión era fuerte y cargada de sentimientos de algún tipo. Relena había besado y acariciado al hombre, había dormido con él al menos una vez de lo que vio, y sin embargo no era una relación tan apasionada como habría podido sospechar en un matrimonio reciente, sabía que Relena Darlian al menos era una dama con propiedad y conservadora. Aún, había algo fuera en todo el asunto, o así lo deseaba, y de cualquier forma estaba preparado para alejar a su Relena en cualquier forma posible, con la fuerza o la persuasión. El actual esposo era, después de todo, prescindible.

Los dormitorios para Relena estaban listos para su llegada. En verdad había comenzado a trabajar en eso incluso antes de tener planes para hacerla suya. Las telas italianas más finas y los mejores tapetes árabes en conjunto con muebles europeos y un guardarropa lleno de ropa de diseñador más costosa había sido seleccionada por él y comprada por su fiel personal. Pensaba que se ajustaba a sus gustos y al suyo también. Las barras de sus ventanas y cerrojos en sus futuras puertas eran una precaución en caso de que alguien tratara de robársela. Los había hecho de puro oro. Si lo requería, incluso las incrustaría con joyas. A su cuidado, Relena Darlian Cole tendría todo lo que pudiera desear. Ya no más tenía que trabajar como política y poner su vida a la luz o en la línea de fuego. Sería la princesa mimada que había nacido para ser.

Sonidos de pasos acercándose hizo que Cole guardara rápidamente las fotos de Relena en un cajón del escritorio, cerrándolo justo cuando uno de sus hombres entró a la habitación. Algunas veces pensaba que miraban hambrientos sus fotos así que había optado por mantenerlas escondidas. Cuando estuviera aquí, no permitiría que nadie la mirara o hablara con ella por temor a que el encanto de su presencia los llevara a hacer cosas incontables! Cuando todo estuviera dicho y hecho despediría a todos los que se erizaran, por el bien de su seguridad.

"Sr. Cole?" dijo su sirviente desde la puerta. "Línea dos."

Cole asintió y luego miró la espalda del hombre hasta que se retiró, esperando para levantar el teléfono hasta que estuvo seguro que el hombre no estaba buscando darle un vistazo a las fotos de su amada Relena o escuchara su conversación.

"Cole," anunció él en el teléfono.

"Hola, Sr. Cole, cómo está hoy?"

Ah, por supuesto. Debió esperar esta llamada. "Todo está en su lugar?"

"Oh, sí," respondió, "Su futura esposa está haciendo exactamente lo que planeamos. Confío en que observó lo de anoche, o supongo que debo decir esta mañana para usted por la diferencia de hora?"

"Por supuesto," dijo él, "pero aún no estoy viendo el beneficio de tu propuesta."

"Confíe en mi, Cole, ella es una mujer predecible. Será suya en dos días."

Una malvada sonrisa tensó su boca. "Usted es una ventaja más allá de las palabras, Srta. Catalonia."

------

Continuará…


	9. Misión Alterada

**FINAL MISSION STATUS**

Por Mizaya y Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 9 - Misión Alterada

------

Era viernes en la mañana, el quinto día de una infernal semana, y Trowa estaba trabajando duro. Estaba revisando los tiempos de varias comunicaciones tomando lugar dentro y alrededor de la base de los Preventivos cuando una voz por el intercomunicador en su pared dijo su nombre.

"Barton, eres requerido inmediatamente en la oficina de la Comandante Une."

Sorprendido, levantó la mirada, preguntándose qué podría ser. No esperaba una reunión esta mañana. De hecho, había pedido específicamente estar solo para poder usar su tiempo para descubrir la identidad del contacto secreto de Douglas Richardson. El hombre era un topo conocido dentro de los Preventivos, y trabajaba para Cole, pero Trowa ahora estaba seguro de que también estaba trabajando para alguien más, y estaba muy cerca de descubrir quién.

"Ahí estaré," dijo él en voz alta.

Él miró los papeles en su escritorio, líneas sobre líneas de datos, fechas, números telefónicos… el tipo de cosas que pondría a dormir a la mayoría. La mano metódica de Trowa había pasado por todos ellos, y tenía ciertas líneas resaltadas. La mayoría de la información era inútil para él, pero en algún lugar en este paquete de basura estaba la llave hacia el misterioso correspondiente de Richardson, y él _iba _a encontrarlo.

Pero eso tendría que esperar. Se levantó y alcanzó por la chaqueta de Preventivo colgada en el espaldar de su silla para verse presentable en la oficina de Une. Desde que Heero había entrado cuando los ex-pilotos gundam discutían el estatus de su misión con Relena, todos habían buscado lucir tan profesionales como podían, y además, Trowa siempre trataba de ser un ejemplo para los jóvenes cadetes que tomaban sus ideas de él.

Mientras se preparaba para cerrar el folder en el que había estado trabajando y lo encerraba en el cajón para después, un patrón en las líneas que había estado resaltando atrapó su atención. Algo en levantarse y mirarlo desde una distancia hizo que la información en la que había pasado la última hora analizando con una lupa sobresaliera como respuestas de una búsqueda de palabras.

Podría ser?

Retrocedió unas pocas páginas, escaneando las resaltadas líneas por un número en un cierto momento y locación que recordara estaba ahí. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo. Su ojo lo supo antes que su cerebro, y le tomó un momento de procesamiento mental antes de conectar la información en frente de su rostro a la información en su cerebro… información asociada a un nombre y rostro particular, y uno que conocía. Personalmente.

En un momento, tuvo su chaqueta alrededor de sus hombros y el folder seguro bajo su brazo. El Trowa Barton siempre estoico, lento de movimiento y nunca histérico literalmente corrió hacia la oficina de Une.

Fue admitido antes de golpear en la puerta, y entró para encontrar la oficina un poco concurrida. Une estaba presente, junto con Lucrezia Noin, Zechs Merquise, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang y por supuesto, Heero Yuy. Extrañamente, Duo Maxwell y Sally Po también estaban ahí, aunque habían sido programados para irse tarde la noche anterior para América para poner todo en orden para asegurar los contenedores. Si Une había aplazado su partida, debió haber recibido nueva inteligencia, y obviamente no eran buenas noticias.

"Excelente," dijo la Comandante Une, su tono revelando que sin duda las cosas no estaban excelentes. "Todos están aquí. Comencemos. Probablemente todos están curiosos de por qué fue llamada esta reunión."

"Comandante," intervino Trowa, e intentó sin mucho éxito disfrazar la urgencia que sentía, "descubrí algo de inteligencia que debe estar interesada en escuchar. Es referente a lo que discutimos antes. Probablemente deba discutirlo con usted a solas." Él ignoró la ofendida mirada que Duo le dio por ser dejado por fuera.

"Gracias, Barton," respondió Une. "Estoy segura que es importante. Pero hay alguien muy ocupado esperando entregarnos en persona noticias pertinentes." Ella miró alrededor. "Los quería aquí a todos para escucharlo directamente porque les concierne a todos. Estoy aliviada de que pudieran llegar en tan corto tiempo. Noin, por favor cierras la puerta?"

Aunque Trowa estaba agitado por su propio descubrimiento, el lado disciplinado de su soldado interior se calmó ante esta información. Une se giró en su silla para enfrentar una pantalla colgada en la pared tras ella, con un control remoto en su mano. La curiosidad de Trowa se incrementó. Se preguntó quién podría ser este contacto misterioso pero aparentemente ocupado. Quienquiera que fuera este informante, tenía que estar muy lejos, o entregar información a través de comunicaciones visuales sería muy arriesgado.

No tuvo que pensar mucho. Una vez que las puertas de la oficina fueron cerradas y las cortinas de las ventanas cerradas, Lady Une encendió la pantalla.

"Hola. Es bueno verlos a todos de nuevo."

Era Quatre.

Estaba vestido en un traje azul marino, luciendo como el joven y apuesto hombre de negocios que se había vuelto desde la muerte de su padre y el final de la guerra. Su rostro aún era gentil y juvenil, pero había crecido un pie en años recientes, y había una madurez intelectual en sus ojos que era tan intuitiva como siempre. Trowa se dio cuenta que no le había hablado a su amigo en mucho tiempo.

"Hey, Quatre," dijo Duo. "Ha pasado un tiempo. Tienes algo para nosotros?"

"Sí, eso me temo. Noin me contactó recientemente para dejarme saber en lo que están, y descubrí algo que probablemente querrán saber. Se refiere al perfil de su actual misión. Es urgente, y me temo que no son buenas noticias."

Trowa sintió su piel erizarse en sus brazos mientras Quatre continuaba. Le tomó mucho esfuerzo mental obligarse a escuchar cada palabra sin intervenir prematuramente.

"Noin me pidió trazar cualquier rastro que encontrara en William Cole para ver si tiene contactos en el espacio potencialmente amenazantes," explicó Quatre. "Las cosas han estado muy ocupadas aquí, como estoy seguro sabrán, pero encontré algo de particular interés. Parece que en adición a la Srta. Relena, William Cole está interesado en adquirir aleación de gundamio."

"Qué?" demandó Wufei. "De dónde? Por qué razón?"

Quatre levantó una mano para callar los murmullos. "Como saben, no es fácil hacer aleación de gundamio. El proceso de refinamiento es muy costoso y sólo hay unas pocas fábricas en el espacio con los recursos, equipos y respaldo financiero para lograrlo. Durante la guerra, la Fundación Barton poseía una de ellas. Oz, o más específicamente la Fundación Romefeller, poseía otra. Mi padre tuvo acceso parcial a una tercera, lo cual es como obtuve esos archivos en primer lugar. Con la abolición del Armamento Militar, el gobierno redireccionó la producción de todas esas fábricas. A través del trabajo de Relena Darlian como embajadora de paz, lo que queda está dedicado a producir otras cosas—equipos para la exploración del espacio, formación de tierra, reconstrucción de satélites y cosas así."

"Sólo que no todas de ellas cerraron," supuso Noin, y Quatre asintió. "Lo imaginé. Y cuál fábrica aún está operando? Qué está haciendo y quién la posee?"

"Bueno," dijo Quatre, "la que debe preocuparnos es una fábrica llamada Aero Operaciones, o Aero Op. Mis fuentes han confirmado que esta fábrica definitivamente aún es capaz de producir aleación de gundamio. Por varias razones legales, el gobierno no puede intervenir para cerrarla. Si la fábrica actualmente está produciendo o no algo militar es desconocido; simplemente tiene el potencial para hacerlo. Hay discusión de si el material es militar o no por su misma naturaleza o si hay algún valor histórico para el lugar. Después de todo, los reportes muestran que parte de todos nuestros mobile suits realmente fueron hechos ahí."

Quatre pausó. "La Srta. Relena probablemente sería una mejor fuente para consultar sobre los detalles políticos. Lo que es más importante es que mis informantes han descubierto que esta fábrica particular tiene un respaldo financiero secreto. Reportes públicos muestran que Aero Op es operada por el gobierno local de la colonia, pero de hecho, la ejecución del lugar es mantenida por William Cole."

Duo inhaló aire a través de sus dientes. "Entonces…?" preguntó él.

"Se pone peor," dijo Quatre. "William Cole publicó recientemente sus derechos a Aero Op, aunque con qué propósito no tengo idea. El cuándo la compró en primer lugar es incierto, pero _a quién _se la compró no. La obtuvo de la Fundación Romefeller. Específicamente, de la familia Catalonia."

"Maldición!" gritó Zechs. "Sospeché algo así." Las patas de su silla rechinaron contra el suelo mientras se empujaba violentamente del borde de la mesa de Une. Hubo un poco de movimiento mientras todos comenzaban a murmurar al mismo tiempo. Sólo Trowa y Heero guardaron silencio. Para Trowa, estas noticias no eran de sorprender. Llenaba la pieza faltante de lo que había descubierto. La reticencia de Heero era más del tipo enfocado. Permanecía con su espalda en la pared, sus brazos cruzados, y sus ojos abriendo huecos en la pantalla donde Quatre los miraba apologético.

"Estás diciendo que Dorothy Catalonia ha tenido tratos pasados con William Cole?" demandó Wufei. "Eso es altamente comprometedor!"

"Estoy diciendo que es una posibilidad," dijo Quatre, y por la expresión en su cara, no era una posibilidad que quisiera admitir. "Tengo tratos ocasionales con la Srta. Catalonia." Él se sonrojó bajo todas sus miradas sorprendidas y añadió rápidamente, "Todo perfectamente legal e impersonal. Negocios, ya saben. Ella conoce mucha gente, algunos de ellos malos, otros buenos, pero nunca me cayó tan mal. Espero no estar equivocado, y que esta información no sea nada para preocuparse, pero si lo es…" Se desvaneció.

"No dejes que tu deseo por el bien de otras personas se interponga, Quatre," interrumpió Trowa. "Vamos a asumir que _hay _algo de qué preocuparse. Mi inteligencia dará un poco de luz en el asunto."

Todos los ojos se giraron para mirarlo, y los de Une eran especialmente intensos. "Continúa, Trowa."

Él aclaró su garganta. "Unos cuantos minutos antes de que llamaras a esta reunión, descubrí la identidad de la otra persona con la que Cole ha estado comunicándose además de Douglas Richardson: es Dorothy Catalonia."

Hubo un momento de sorprendido silencio.

"Ella sabe todo lo que hemos estado haciendo," murmuró Noin. "Sabe sobre el engaño. Tiene que saber que habrá un ataque. Conoce los detalles?"

"No," dijo Une. "No debería."

"Pero sabe demasiado si está trabajando con Cole," dijo Sally Po lentamente. "Qué es lo que obtiene de la relación? Qué él? El cuánto le dijo dependerá de sus objetivos."

"Tal vez su plan ha sido el de ella todo el tiempo," resopló Zechs. "Está trabajando con el enemigo. Tal vez quiere que todo esto explote en público para desacreditar a nuestra organización."

"Esperen un minuto," dijo Duo. "Eso parece extremo. Tiene alguna razón para guardarnos rencor?"

"Bueno," aventuró Sally. "Tal vez quiere que Cole tenga éxito porque quiere a Relena fuera del camino. Si Relena fuera mantenida cautiva por un terrorista demente, o incluso asesinada…"

La boca de Trowa se secó. Su mente fue más allá. Las posibilidades de un manipulador público con las conexiones y recursos de Dorothy eran aterradoras. La situación era candente. Relena y Cole, medio continente bajo amenaza nuclear, y una fábrica militar capaz de producir aleación de gundamio… Manipulado de la forma correcta, podría usarse para disparar otra guerra, o algo igualmente cataclísmico, y puesto a los pies de Cole! Era el verdadero villano? O simplemente un chivo expiatorio?

"Necesitamos encontrarla," dijo Zechs. "Ahora! Le romperé el cuello."

"Necesitamos saber cuánto sabe, lo que está planeando y cuánto le ha dicho a Cole," dijo Une con molesta convicción. "Quatre, gracias por tu ayuda. Estoy segura que tienes obligaciones que atender. Wufei, conforma un equipo. Encuentren y arresten a la Srta. Dorothy Catalonia con cargos de espionaje contra el Estado. Tráiganla para interrogar. La mantendremos bajo custodia, bajo vigilancia, hasta que podamos dar pie en esta cosa."

Quatre se despidió de todos antes de cancelar su conexión y regresar a su trabajo para que ellos pudieran volver al suyo. Wufei asintió cortamente y arrastró a un asustado y protestante Duo hacia la puerta. "Tú vienes conmigo."

"Comenzaré a preparar los grupos," dijo Noin. "Sally? Me ayudarás?"

Sally asintió.

Después de que la ocupación de la habitación se redujera a cinco, Une se giró hacia Heero. Sólo Trowa y Zechs permanecían en la habitación con ellos. "Mientras tanto, cómo estamos con Relena?"

Heero no se había movido durante todo el alboroto. Había permanecido recostado contra la pared, escuchando su discusión de las tácticas de la inminente misión con una estoica expresión. Sus ojos eran duros como rocas, sus pensamientos perfectamente impenetrables. "Todo está como se espera," respondió él. "Cuándo quieres que la prepare para el lugar de la reunión?"

"Mañana en la noche," respondió Une. "Dile lo que queremos que sepa Cole. Cole necesita ver que la decisión que está tomando Relena está entre un matrimonio secreto con un insignificante soldado—ese eres tú, sin ofender—y un multimillonario que puede atender todas sus necesidades y el cual salvará al mundo en el proceso. Nuestro equipo de psicología ha razonado que es muy probable que así sea como Cole ve este intercambio. Piensa que puede hacerlo mejor que tú y espera que Relena vea eso. Necesita ver que está considerándolo. Recuerda, también, que mañana en la noche es su última noche juntos. Eso también debe ser convincente."

Heero miró a Zechs por alguna razón, pero la quijada del otro hombre estaba apretada y toda su expresión era como granito. "Entendido," dijo Heero. De esto sólo, era difícil decir cómo se sentía, e imposible determinar lo que iba a hacer.

Trowa estaba preocupado por el dilema de Heero, pero tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse. Dorothy necesitaba ser capturada e interrogada, los equipos de reconocimiento necesitaban prepararse para partir, lo cual ya estaba retrasado veinticuatro horas, y no tenían mucho tiempo. Sus siete días de gracia casi habían terminado. Necesitaban contener esta situación para evitar un resultado impredecible y asegurar que nada saliera mal con el asalto. Cualquier factor podría perturbar el balance, y la combinación de inteligencia y el planeamiento cuidadoso para contingencias sería lo que lo evitara. Con esta nueva información concerniente a la alianza de Dorothy, Trowa supo que estaría trabajando sin dormir hasta que esto estuviera terminado.

Aún cuando pensaba que no podía empeorar más, hubo un apresurado golpeteo en la puerta de Une.

"Adelante," dijo Une, y Sally Po regresó a la habitación.

"Siento interrumpir su reunión, pero podrían querer poner las noticias!"

Une cambió el canal a las noticias locales, y después de varios minutos de shock, Trowa miró alrededor de la habitación. Era la primera vez que no podía recordar ver a Heero perplejo.

"Tengo cosas que atender," dijo Heero tranquilamente, y nadie discutió con él.

"Podrías tener problemas saliendo del edificio," advirtió Trowa.

"Tomaré la moto de Wufei."

Bueno, por supuesto, razonó Trowa. Las personas eran menos capaces de seguir a alguien en una motocicleta, especialmente si no podían ver lo suficiente a través del casco para saber quien estaba conduciéndola, y Heero podía conducirla directo del garaje. Wufei iba a molestarse, pero Trowa no iba a ser quien le dijera que Heero robó su moto.

------

Relena estaba escribiendo propuestas cuando Julie, su secretaria, golpeó frenéticamente en su puerta.

"Oh dios, Srta. Relena! El periódico!"

"Por el amor de dios, Julie," respondió Relena asombrada. "Entra por favor."

El rostro de su secretaria estaba enrojecido mientras se precipitaba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

"Lo ha visto?" preguntó ella.

"Qué?"

Julie depositó lo que parecía ser un tabloide en su mesa.

"No tengo tiempo para rumores, Julie," dijo Relena, sabiendo que su secretaria era una persona fácilmente encantada cuando se refería a misterios y chismes de farándula.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero está en todas las noticias! Mírelo."

Relena miró y jadeó con horror.

Ahí estaba. Su cara, y la de Heero, las fotos claramente tomadas en momentos separados pero sus cuerpos estaban pegados y agrandados en la primera página del tabloide más popular de la ciudad. La foto estaba rodeada por la silueta de un corazón, y el encabezado leía 'Un romance secreto? Un matrimonio secreto? Qué otros secretos está escondiendo la representante para la paz mundial, la Srta. Relena Darlian?'

"No lo creo," exclamó ella, y fue consciente del anillo de diamante en su dedo brillando bajo la lámpara de su escritorio mientras levantaba el tabloide para mirar más de cerca el artículo. "Cuándo salió esto?"

"Hoy," dijo Julie. "Lo compré en mi descanso de la mañana. Deben haberlo publicado rápido! Sabía que quería mantenerlo en secreto, así que me sorprendí. Pero Srta. Relena, es peor! El noticiero está tomando esto seriamente. Alguien creíble debió haberles pagado y ahora la portada del tabloide ha hecho un verdadero encabezado. Hay reporteros afuera del edificio."

Santo dios, pensó Relena. Esto no era lo que necesitaba. Esto no era lo que el mundo necesitaba! Esto era exactamente lo que no debió haber pasado, con o sin amenaza terrorista, y no sólo era una mentira, sino que tendría que mentir más—a todo el mundo!—para mantener la pretensión. Después de que todo esto terminara, el público entendería, o se sentirían engañados?

Y qué había de Heero?

Un frío envolvió su corazón y se levantó de su escritorio para asomarse por sus cortinas hacia la calle abajo. _Había _reporteros alrededor. Parecía que cada red de noticias o revistas independientes había enviado un representante.

"Llama a mi chofer, Julie," dijo ella. "Necesito llegar a casa inmediatamente."

Varios minutos después, Relena se apresuró del edificio rodeada por personal reunido y completado con la seguridad del edificio. Sus asistentes personales le informaron que la prensa local había sabido de la 'fuga' de Relena de una llamada anónima y que una gran cantidad de paparazzi estaba reunida alrededor de su casa y del edificio de su oficina. Incluso la base de los Preventivos estaba asediada y todos los posicionados esperaban obtener una entrevista con la nueva "Sra. Yuy" o su nuevo "esposo" al regresar a casa.

"Diles que conservo mi nombre," dijo ella frenéticamente. Sería mejor mantener cualquier información que tuviera sobre Heero fuera de los periódicos tanto como fuera posible, y mentir tan poco como fuera posible. En un año, ese tipo de detalles contarían. "Diles que no puedo conceder ninguna entrevista en este momento, pero que estaré feliz de tener una conferencia de prensa en el tema este lunes que viene."

Al lunes era mucho tiempo de espera, pero no podía hacerla antes. Incluso no sabía si sería capaz de hacerla el lunes. Si la misión salía mal, podría estar muerta, o casada con un terrorista, o muy ocupada tratando con las consecuencias de un desastre nuclear para molestarse en responder preguntas sobre su vida amorosa. Pesando las alternativas, no estaba segura de cuál sería preferible!

Los reporteros la asediaron mientras bajaba los escalones hacia la limosina esperando en la curva. Atravesó la puerta que su chofer mantuvo abierta sin responder alguna de las preguntas lanzadas de todas direcciones, y logró mantener compuesta su expresión durante todo el camino a casa. Este tipo de cosas no era realmente así de inusual para ella. Lo había experimentado creciendo con su padre toda su vida, más especialmente el día que murió, y rutinariamente después de volverse una oficial del gobierno. Había sido una carga personal antes de esto, pero haberlo experimentado en el pasado no detenía su corazón de correr ahora.

Pero Heero. Qué hay de Heero?

Cuando su chofer se detuvo en la acera en frente de su casa, Relena tragó duro. Heero estaba en casa. No supo cómo había logrado escapar de la oficina de los Preventivos, pero estaba en casa. Permanecía en la puerta usando su chaqueta de los Preventivos y sosteniendo un casco de motocicleta en una mano. Era inconsciente de los camarógrafos tomando fotos de él. Su atención estaba enfocada en ella, observando mientras el conductor de Relena la dejaba salir de la parte trasera de la limosina y la acompañaba hacia la puerta entre los gritos de algunas preguntas sin tacto y los destellos de una docena de cámaras.

En la puerta, Relena sintió la mano de Heero rozar protectoramente tras su espalda. Hizo una mueca inconscientemente. No era bueno verse tan íntimos en cámara. La gente sólo hablaría más. Miró el rostro de Heero y contuvo una advertencia cuando Heero la giró hacia la casa y le dirigió una de sus clásicas miradas paralizadoras hacia la multitud antes de entrarlos a ambos y cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

"Heero, no debiste mirarlos así," susurró ella distraídamente. Al fin estaban solos, o tan solos como podían con las cámaras grabando cada movimiento suyo y reporteros asechando afuera de su puerta. De cierta forma estaba aliviada. Estaban adentro, y había pasado por este tipo de cosas antes, lo resistió antes. Podría superar esto también. Y luego le dio una buena mirada al rostro de Heero. "Lo siento," tartamudeó ella. "No sé cómo pasó esto."

Gruñendo, Heero entró en la cocina y sacó la botella de vino de anoche del refrigerador. "No es tu culpa así que no te disculpes." Se sirvió una copa de vino blanco y reubicó el corcho en la botella sin preguntarle si quería un poco. "Sólo no quería tratar con esto," dijo él.

Relena miró al suelo y trató de pensar en algo que decir. "Sabías que tenía que salir eventualmente," dijo ella. "Esto es lo que soy. Una persona pública. Todo sobre mi es propiedad pública."

"Lo sé," dijo él, y tomó un sorbo de vino de la copa. "Voy a subir. He tenido un largo día. Hablaremos después."

Relena permaneció sola en la puerta, sintiéndose despojada de algo que no podía explicarse. Heero estaba enojado con ella, o sólo necesitaba tiempo para ajustarse a algo que debe ser dolorosamente difícil para él? Trató de imaginar lo que debió haber sido para él mientras esperaba en casa por ella, siempre viniendo a la puerta para ver si estaba en casa y ser bañado con una barricada de preguntas de extraños que habían reunido información personal sobre él. Con manos temblorosas, se retiró de la sala y encendió la televisión para ver qué noticias estaban diciendo.

Era su peor pesadilla. Ahí estaba Heero, en cada canal que posiblemente pudiera transmitir el avance, y se veía completamente fuera de lugar. Los reporteros lo mostraban llegando en una motocicleta usando una chaqueta de Preventivo y cargando un arma. Luego lo mostraron de pie en la puerta de la que creían era su propia casa luciendo como un ciervo atrapado en la luz… o tal vez un lobo atrapado bajo una linterna. Le hicieron pregunta tras pregunta, algunas muy personales, algunas rudas, y se rehusó a responder. Pero también se rehusó a entrar en la casa, lo cual lo hizo ver como si estuviera callándolos a propósito en orden de afrontar sus sensibilidades. Hubo una incómoda pausa en el reportaje cuando, en un punto, fijó una de sus mortales miradas en la cámara y pareció asustar al camarógrafo quien filmó en vez a la multitud. "Oh, bueno no es muy amigable, verdad?" murmuró alguien en la multitud, seguido por un, "Vamos a mostrar esa cinta otra vez." Relena se acobardó mientras observaba, y no pudo después de diez minutos o más. Verdaderamente era una pesadilla de relaciones públicas.

Cuando Relena fue arriba para intentar hablar con Heero y ver cómo estaba, encontró la puerta cerrada. Se echó hacia atrás, asustada, y retrocedió.

Estaban peleando? Realmente ella y Heero estaban peleando por esto?

Su feliz hogar imaginario estaba en ruinas. No por alguna manipulación para la cámara o que un falso montaje saliera mal, sino por un asunto de la vida real que realmente _sería _un problema si ella y Heero en verdad estuvieran juntos.

Aún si Heero la amaba secretamente, él no quería esta vida, y esta era la vida que tendría que esperar si confesaba sus sentimientos y elegía quedarse con ella. Cómo podría haber pasado algo tan obvio?

No había forma de que la quisiera ahora. Mañana era su última noche juntos, y había estado esperando que pudiera irrumpir y decirle que todo era gloriosamente real entonces así ella pudiera estar segura de sus sentimientos cuando no era tan urgente probárselos a alguien más, pero ahora no estaba segura de que fuera lo mejor para alguno de ellos, y a menos que ayudara a la misión, sabía que no lo estaría.

Mientras Relena bajaba las escaleras, comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas llegaron y no pudo contenerlas. No se le ocurrió pensar en nadie que pudiera estar observando. La prensa estaba siendo mantenida apartada por las cortinas y eso era suficiente. Todo lo que podía hacer era asegurarse de llorar lo suave suficiente para que Heero no la escuchara.

------

Una hora después de la reunión con Une, Wufei y Duo se unieron con un equipo rápidamente conformado del otro lado de la ciudad. Aquí no era donde esperaba estar hoy, pero cuando Une lo había llamado justo antes de prepararse para irse anoche y le ordenó a él y a Sally cancelar su vuelo e ir a su oficina la mañana siguiente, supo que los planes iban a cambiar. Si atrapaban a Dorothy ahora y obtenía la información correcta de ella, él y Sally y su equipo podrían irse esta tarde. Si no, la misión de reconocimiento se tornaría en una locura infernal.

"Lindo lugar," murmuró Duo después que él y Wufei dirigieran a algunos Preventivos a asegurar el perímetro alrededor del hotel cinco estrellas donde Dorothy Catalonia estaba quedándose. Tenían la completa cooperación de la administración del hotel y estaban preparándose para dirigir personalmente un grupo de cinco hacia el penthouse y derribar la puerta de la Srta. Catalonia si no llegaba rápidamente.

"Trata de actuar profesionalmente," dijo Wufei con esa cadencia sarcástica que parecía mitad insulto y mitad cumplido. "No te traje para reír. Necesitamos hacer esto rápidamente." Él dirigió a los hombres tras ellos para cargar sus rifles de asalto.

"Entrar y salir," sonrió Duo. "Justo mi estilo. Crees que causará problema?"

"Sólo es una mujer," respondió Wufei, y sonrió.

"No lo sé," dijo Duo anhelante, de repente melancólico por Hilde. "He conocido mujeres muy temperamentales."

Wufei gruñó y no dijo nada más.

Cuando era momento para la cautela, Duo sujetó el arma semi-automática calibre 45 que esperaba no necesitar y siguió a Wufei por las escaleras hacia el penthouse. Sus cinco refuerzos los siguieron, y desde que Duo con frecuencia no estaba involucrado en este tipo de trabajo de campo por estos días, sólo podía esperar que Noin los hubiese entrenado bien y Wufei hubiese elegido sabiamente.

La puerta a la habitación de Dorothy estaba cerrada como lo habían esperado, pero la administración del hotel les había asegurado que no había sido vista dejando el hotel en algún momento en la mañana, y que cuando tenía que ir a algún lado, siempre solicitaba un conductor.

Deteniéndose a cada lado de la puerta, Duo y Wufei compartieron una confirmadora mirada.

"Dorothy Catalonia?" llamó Wufei. "Es Wufei Chang. Está bajo arresto por orden del Estado de Defensa. Por favor, abra la puerta. No será lastimada si sale pacíficamente. Necesitamos llevarla a la base para interrogarla."

No hubo respuesta.

Duo sintió sudor comenzar a formarse en su nuca. Se supone que esto iba a ser fácil. Que atraparían pronto a Dorothy. La parte difícil sería hacerla cooperar para entregar a Cole.

"Srta. Catalonia," llamó Wufei otra vez, esta vez fríamente determinado, "si no abre esta puerta, nos veremos forzados a derribarla. Abra la puerta ahora. Esta es su advertencia final."

Cuando no hubo respuesta, Wufei esperó sólo un momento para confirmar con Duo y el resto del equipo antes de hacer precisamente lo que dijo que haría. El marco cedió cuando su pesada y dura bota se estrelló contra la madera, y la puerta cedió después de dos patadas bien dirigidas.

Siguiendo el protocolo, retrocedieron en el evento de fuego enemigo, pero cuando nada siguió además de silencio, los cinco hombres armados bajo la orden de Duo y Wufei entraron en la habitación con las armas listas. Como los comandantes de la operación, Wufei y Duo entraron de últimos, y así fueron los últimos en ver que la habitación estaba innegablemente vacía. Había señales de una rápida empacada y partida, pero Duo no necesitó esperar a que los hombres en su grupo revisaran completamente las habitaciones para saber que el ocupante había volado.

"Comunica a Une por teléfono," ordenó Wufei. "Rápido." Duo saltó para obedecer, aún cuando no era subordinado de Wufei.

Cuando tuvieron la atención de Wufei y entregaron la información, se sorprendieron de saber que no estaba más sorprendida.

"Aparentemente, Dorothy se preparó para esto," dijo Une, su voz tranquila a través de los audífonos que Wufei y Duo tenían puestos individualmente a sus oídos y estaban ajustados a la misma frecuencia. "Debe haber sabido que no confiábamos en ella y que investigaríamos de cerca sus actividades."

"Pero cómo supo que íbamos a venir?" murmuró Duo.

"Tuvo ayuda," dijo Wufei malhumorado.

"Eso parecía," aceptó Une, "y de alguien más aparte de Douglas Richardson. Él no sabía de esto."

"Eso significa que hay _otro _topo dentro de los Preventivos?" demandó Duo.

"Es una posibilidad," dijo Une. "Podría significar cualquier número de cosas. Lo único que sabemos de seguro es que Dorothy ha huido y no hay dicho dónde está ahora. Lo que es peor es que no tengo fuentes disponibles con las cuales rastrearla. Voy a necesitar cada mano que pueda reunir para tratar con el público."

"El público?" dijo Duo con horror. "Qué tiene que ver el público con esto?"

"Han visto las noticias?" preguntó Une.

"No," dijo Wufei. "Qué pasó ahora?"

"Tu peor pesadilla. Vamos a adelantar las cosas. Me temo que vamos a estar trabajando contra el reloj esta noche, así que mejor regresan a la base. No les va a gustar esto, pero es nuestro mejor movimiento para asegurar el bien del mundo."

Duo escuchó resuelto. Esta situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más una certidumbre, y una peligrosa. Tendría que recordar mantenerlo fuera de su voz cuando llamara a Hilde más tarde esta noche, y tal vez enviarle una carta en caso de que algo inesperado pasara.

------

El teléfono despertó a Relena de un sueño irregular.

Ella había caído dormida en el sofá, aún vestida para el trabajo, ni siquiera se quitó sus tacones antes de hundir su rostro en una almohada y tratar de aliviar su necesidad de lágrimas. No estaba segura de cuánto durmió, pero se sentía como horas. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y una delgada capa de sudor aplastó la mayoría de su ropa en su piel.

Estaba tranquilo afuera. Tal vez los reporteros se habían rendido e ido a casa.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo, pero se detuvo a medio timbre. Heero debió haberlo respondido, lo cual significaba que aún estaba aquí en algún lugar, probablemente en la habitación de Relena—su habitación—arriba.

Relena se forzó a sentarse y retirar su abrigo para que su cuerpo pudiera respirar. Estaba adolorida de cabeza a pies. La casa estaba muy callada, y el silencio parecía prevalecer en cada pulgada de su interior y exterior. La sal de sus lágrimas hacía sentir la piel en su rostro resquebrajada y seca, pero no quería retirarlas con su manga, y no pudo llegar a su lavabo.

"Relena?"

Ella se giró.

Heero estaba en la cima de las escaleras, apoyando sus antebrazos en la baranda y mirándola con una de esas expresiones que no podía leer. Su voz era gentil, aunque, falta del frío que había escuchado de él después de volverse el centro de un escándalo de farándula.

"Es Une," dijo él.

Relena se levantó lentamente mientras bajaba las escaleras para encontrarla. De pie cara a cara, él tomó sus manos en las suyas y la miró intensamente a los ojos. Para su sorpresa, levantó un dedo hacia su mejilla. "Has estado llorando?"

No podía responder. Si lo intentaba, podría comenzar a llorar otra vez, así que no dijo nada.

Se sorprendió cuando se inclinó para besarla. Sus labios eran más suaves que la seda. Así de cerca, olía al cuero de su chaqueta, y bajo ella el leve aroma de colonia mareó sus sentidos. Sus labios aceptaron su beso como el gesto tranquilizador que estaba destinado a ser. La confortó en una forma que no podía describir, y tuvo miedo de eso, de cuánto deseaba ser consolada.

"Heero," dijo ella, separándose levemente. "Lo sien… oof!"

El aire dejó sus pulmones y la sangre corrió a su cabeza mientras la levantaba y la cargaba sobre su hombro. Ella jadeó, tratando de inhalar aire con su brazo aplastando sus pulmones y sangre corriendo a su cabeza. La cargó a la habitación y abrió la puerta con su pie. En silencio, la depositó en la cama y se sentó a los pies a su lado.

"Han adelantado el itinerario," le dijo él. "Te reunirás con Cole mañana en vez del domingo por la noche. He pedido ir contigo, pero esta decisión es tuya. Nuestro avión sale en siete horas. La Teniente Noin nos encontrará aquí y nos llevará al aeropuerto en helicóptero. Volaremos a América en jet privado y aterrizaremos en la propiedad de Cole. Serás escoltada a tu encuentro con Cole por Zechs, Wufei y un tercer guardia, que soy yo a menos que digas lo contrario. A Cole le será permitido intentar persuadirte para casarte con él. Estoy seguro que estará preparado para finalizarlo ahí y entonces."

Relena no podía hablar.

"Te amo," le dijo Heero. "No quiero perderte, Relena. Y no quiero pelear si esta es nuestra última noche juntos."

"Entonces vamos a aprovecharla," dijo ella.

Su mano se cerró sobre su muñeca. Quería dejar todo esto atrás; sus temores, el público, Cole, todo. El ambiente era perfecto. Heero aún estaba tan cerca que sus sentidos daban vueltas con la vista y aroma de él. No tomaría mucho para que sus barreras se derrumbaran. Un beso, una mirada, cualquier cosa lo haría. Podía ser su última noche juntos, y quería estar tan cerca como pudiera.

"Relena," continuó Heero, y su voz sonó como desconcertada, la emoción fuertemente contenida tras capas de control de acero. "Estoy tratando de ser el mejor esposo que puedo ser para ti, pero sólo puedo hacer mucho. Sé que estás considerando la oferta de este hombre. Después de hoy, no te culparía."

Y de repente se dio cuenta que una vez más, esta loca demostración de afecto era para la cámara, no para ella, y realizada para ganar la confianza de un terrorista demente que quería casarse con la Reina del Mundo. Dios, era torpe.

"Estoy considerándola," dijo ella, y se sorprendió de lo fría que sonó, y cuán honesta. Era una absoluta broma, pero una irracional parte de ella estaba molesta con Heero por llevarla a esto, y lo usaría como ventaja del mundo desde que lo que quería no importaba.

Mientras miraba vacía la pared, Heero se inclinó acercándose a ella y acarició su quijada con sus labios. Ella cerró sus ojos, abrumada por una caricia que fue tan simple, tan inesperada, y aún tan erótica por ser ambas. Sentada ahí en la orilla de su cama en su traje, contemplando un mañana que podría ser el fin de su felicidad, apenas podía entender cómo podía perder tan rápidamente cada idea racional en su cabeza. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás mientras Heero se movía para besar su cuello, y sintió su respiración tan bien como sus labios en su piel.

"Heero…" dijo ella incierta, y no supo si fue una protesta o un incentivo.

Heero bajó su cuerpo sobre la cama y la atrapó entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo totalmente vestido sobre el suyo era más sensual que cualquier cosa que pudiese soñar, y el hecho de que aún continuara devorando su cuello y rostro con tiernos y ardientes besos que la dejaron con nada para pensar.

"A quién quieres?" le susurró en su oído, lo fuerte y velado suficiente para enviar un escalofrío por su espina. "A ese lunático Cole?" Su lengua tocó su lóbulo y ella perdió todo sentido de la dirección. "O a mi?"

Sus ojos se abrieron. Realmente era densa! Sabía la respuesta correcta, y sus ojos destellaron con indignación mientras miraba el rostro de Heero desde la almohada. Era su culpa por hacerle esto a ella, confundirla con lo que quería versus con lo que necesitaba hacer. Todo en él era deseable, y le tomó mucho esfuerzo concentrado mirarlo a la cara y decir las palabras que todos _menos él _necesitaban escuchar. "No lo sé," dijo ella, y maldijo la injusticia del mundo por la necesidad de su respuesta.

Por un momento hubo silencio. Relena se sintió temblar levemente con deseo apenas contenido. Podía sentir el peso del cuerpo de Heero sobre el suyo y temió su remoción después de tal rechazo, incluso uno fingido, pero Heero simplemente alejó su cabeza de su rostro y la miró con ojos que no podía leer.

La amaba? La deseaba? En realidad, no tenía idea. Heero simplemente era muy bueno en disfrazar sus emociones. Mañana sería el último día de esta charada, y después de que terminara—asumiendo que no fuera asesinada o se casara con un psicópata en una arruinada misión—Heero probablemente desaparecería, sin importar lo que sentía en realidad, si eso era algo. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, y aún no debía decir una palabra.

Él tocó su cabello, rozando sus nudillos contra su quijada mientras retiraba un mechón de su cuello. Para su sorpresa, su cabeza descendió para besar el lugar donde había tocado, y cuando lo hizo una ola de calor la bañó. Se encontró aferrándose a la espalda de Heero mientras prodigaba atención en su cuello, su mentón, y la piel mostrándose bajo su clavícula. Ella rápidamente se sintió muy acalorada por su ropa, y sus labios se separaron para liberar un tembloroso quejido.

Ante el sonido, Heero ladeó su cabeza con su mano, tocando gentilmente la baja mitad de su rostro con las puntas de sus dedos y descendió sobre ella para cosquillear su oído con su aliento.

"Sólo pídelo y me detendré," susurró él, pero a pesar de la gentileza de sus manos, fue un susurro que salió agresivo, bajo y ronco como un gruñido. Cuando no protestó, movió su cuerpo sobre el suyo más posesivamente, manteniéndola en posición mientras le daba una elección verbal, su rodilla se acomodó entre sus muslos sin dejar una pulgada de espacio entre sus cuerpos. Presionado contra ella como lo estaba, era claro lo que quería, y cuando captó un vistazo del acero en sus ojos, tuvo la impresión de que sabía que ella también lo quería y quería dárselo sin importar lo que pudiera decir.

Ella no pudo decir nada. Estaba indefensa para detenerlo. No quería que se detuviera.

"Eres mía, Relena," le dijo él, y aunque ella sabía que lo apropiado que le diría un esposo a una esposa era que no quería perderla, el tono de su voz se atrevió a desafiarla.

Sus dientes mordieron los botones en su blusa y los abrió. Con cada pulgada de piel que exponía al frío aire, ella más se sentía en llamas. No pasó mucho antes de que se sentara para ayudarlo a remover su chaqueta y su camisa y ardientemente tocaba su piel desnuda con sus manos y labios donde pudiera alcanzar. Él logró reducir su ropa al camisón que usaba bajo su blusa, y mientras sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de su cuello y halaba la parte superior de su desnudo cuerpo cerca a ella, incluso eso fue a dar a la creciente pila en el piso.

La urgencia condujo cada impulso. Era su última noche con Heero como esposo y esposa, y estaba determinada a disfrutar al máximo de ella.

------

Continuará…


	10. Estado de la Misión: Hora Cero

**FINAL MISSION STATUS**

Por Mizaya y Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 10 - Estado de la Misión: Hora Cero

------

Relena abrió sus ojos mientras la luz del sol caía sobre su rostro. Las cortinas de su habitación colgaban levemente abiertas y rozaban levemente los paneles de vidrio de su ventana—un delgado rayo dorado subía lentamente por las revueltas cobijas de la cama con el ascenso del sol.

Relena retiró su cabeza de la luz y encontró el hombro de Heero con su nariz. El olor de su piel la bañó, un dulce y almizclado aroma que inhaló profundamente. Se movió hacia él y sintió los nudos en su cabello, enredado del rudo tratamiento entre los dedos de Heero y las sábanas.

Era de mañana, la mañana en que debía decidir entre Heero y Cole—teóricamente. En realidad, era el último día de la misión; el último día que pasaría como la "esposa" de Heero.

Ella giró su cabeza en la almohada. Heero yacía con su rostro hacia el techo. Se veía descansado, una mano aún en su pecho y la otra extendida entre sus cuerpos, dedos curvados levemente en descanso.

Había parecido tan… amoroso anoche, pero supuso que fue natural. No podía confiar en lo que significaba, no con todas las cosas inesperadas que habían pasado. Habían tantas variables, y el corazón de Heero era el más difícil de tocar. Su propio corazón se sentía frágil, como vidrio, o la carcasa de un globo de papel maché.

"Heero," susurró ella en su oído, y lo tocó gentilmente en el hombro.

Ella tuvo que sacudirlo para despertarlo. Abrió sus ojos pesadamente. Estaban pesados con sueño, y los cerró inmediatamente contra el sol. Hizo una mueca ante la luz que caía sobre su rostro y casi pudo escuchar sus músculos gruñir en protesta mientras le daba la espalda a la ventana y se giraba hacia ella.

Abrió sus ojos.

"Tenemos que levantarnos," susurró Heero. Sus ojos eran tan azules. "Voy a llevarte al aeropuerto."

"A cuál aeropuerto?" preguntó ella.

"Al militar. Un jet privado."

Ella quería decir más. Sentía que había mucho más por decir, pero antes de tener el tiempo para procesar, él se levantó de la cama.

"Vístete," dijo él. "Haré café mientras tomas una ducha."

Así lo hizo, dejó a Relena sola para alistarse para el día de su "boda". Por unos minutos no se movió. La cama que era suya y de Heero era muy cómoda, y una vez que la dejara, nunca sería lo mismo. Sufrió la pérdida por unos minutos. Luego retiró las cobijas y se levantó. Los juegos habían terminado. Esto lo estaba.

Después de bañarse, permaneció de pie por un tiempo en su vestidor con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, su húmedo cabello cepillado, incapaz de decidir qué usar. Cómo debía lucir el día que elegiría entre Heero Yuy y un terrorista psicópata como su amante y esposo? Profesional? Dulce? Sofisticada? Seductora?

Optó por una mezcla. Eligió vestir en un par de pantalones de vestir, zapatos planos y una chaqueta de cuello blanco con un corte de estilo alto. Debajo de la chaqueta usaba una blusa de seda sin mangas en un verde pálido que resaltaba el color en sus ojos y se ajustaba a su piel cuando se movía.

Heero entró mientras arreglaba su cabello en frente del tocador. Le ofreció un humeante café negro en una taza. Ella lo recibió sin hablar, aún no teniendo palabras que decir y deseaba conservar sus emociones tanto como fuera posible. Él se suspendió cerca al respaldar de su silla, observándola pasar la plancha por su cabello, pero no la tocó. Tan pronto como bajó la plancha y levantó la taza de café para beber, él asintió y se removió de su presencia para usar la ducha.

De su breve tiempo viviendo juntos, Relena predijo que Heero estaría bañado y vestido antes de haber terminado su cabello.

Tuvo razón, pero la sorprendió en cómo se vistió para el día. Heero emergió de su compartido vestidor en un par de pantalones y una franela de manga larga negra sin solapas o cuello. Mientras Relena sujetaba su cabello y observaba a través del espejo, Heero se arrodilló en la alfombra y sacó un cofre debajo de la cama. Lo abrió en medio del piso, revelando un juego de armas que Relena no había tenido idea estaba en su casa. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miró mientras Heero sacaba un pesado chaleco gris del cofre y lo colocaba alrededor de sus hombros—asumió que era a prueba de balas—y luego empacó un arma, seguros, una caja de balas, y varias otras cosas que no miró lo suficiente para reconocer en varios bolsillos y lugares escondidos alrededor de su persona. Dejó de última la chaqueta de cuero de los Preventivos, oscureciendo el resto de su vestimenta.

Cuando Relena terminó de acomodar el último mechón de su dorado cabello, pasó sus brazos a través del blanco abrigo de diseñador y lo cerró alrededor de su cintura con un lazo de seda.

Miraba expectante a Heero. Él la miró. Eran una pareja desigual.

"Lista?" le preguntó Heero.

Ella lo miró por casi un minuto sin responder. Lo que la sorprendió no fue la sensación de alarma o incomodidad, sino una profunda urgencia de invitarlo de nuevo a la cama. Se veía tan… peligroso, y aún era su control lo que le fascinaba. Sabía cómo era, había sentido lo gentil que podía ser su caricia, y también lo ruda, pero siempre controlada, aún cuando era febril. Ella se sacudió, como si despertara de un sueño, y asintió.

Era momento de partir.

Heero condujo a Relena hacia la pista en un auto que había sido rentado para la ocasión. Una vez que estuvieron solos en el auto y se dirigían hacia la pista, Heero le habló. No había cámaras.

"Relena, sobre anoche."

Su corazón casi se detiene.

"No fue mi intención tomar ventaja de ti," dijo él. Mantenía sus ojos en el camino. Su tono era completamente neutral.

"No lo hiciste," dijo ella apresuradamente. "Yo… fue placentero."

"Sí, pero ese no es mi punto. Pude haberme dejado llevar. Ayer fue un día emocional para mi."

Ella no supo qué interpretar de eso. Emocional? Ella lo había sentido, aún si no lo mostrara o hablara de eso, pero no pensaba que quisiera decir el tiempo que pasó con ella. Mirándolo, casi podía verlo en sus ojos. Estaban todos esos reporteros, seguidos por la traición de Dorothy, y luego había estado llorando y con el día de hoy siendo tan importante…

"Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó ella.

"No quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada. No quiero lastimarte. Nuestra relación es una profesional, y en este momento estoy concentrado en nuestros objetivos. Anoche… fue lo correcto dadas las circunstancias. Une lo aprobó. Y aún, estuve un poco atrapado en el momento. Parecías dispuesta, pero se me ocurrió esta mañana que tal vez no fue justo."

Relena tragó duro y giró su cabeza para mirar el camino. No dijo nada al principio, ni por varios largos momentos. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad contener las lágrimas. "Está bien," dijo ella. Su voz salió tranquila, pero tuvo que apretar su quijada antes de que pudiera escapar más. Observó las llantas comerse el camino, contando las líneas divisorias que destellaban bajo ellos en la autopista.

No hablaron de nuevo hasta que llegaron a la pista desierta donde un avión los esperaba. Parquearon el auto y caminaron hacia las escaleras. Relena caminaba unos pies adelante de Heero, reuniendo su compostura y envolviéndola alrededor como un chal. Desde este momento en adelante tenía que mantener su juicio para ella y concentrarse en lo que era importante. Igual que en todos sus asuntos. Era personal—todo—pero no podía arriesgar hacerlo personal para ella. Afortunadamente, tenía experiencia encerrando sus emociones cuando se refería al trabajo. Para cuando alcanzaron el avión, estaba en su modo diplomático: amable pero profesional.

Relena abordó el jet privado con Heero detrás. Fueron recibidos por Zechs y Wufei Chang.

"Quién vuela el avión?" preguntó Relena mientras subía las escaleras y entraba en la cabina principal tras la cabina del piloto.

"Yo," respondió Zechs. "Cole fue muy claro sobre este intercambio. Te están permitidos tres guardaespaldas—para protegerte de las "masas" como lo puso—y nadie más. Tendremos comunicación con la base hasta el aterrizaje, pero tan pronto como nos unamos a la gente de Cole estaremos solos."

Relena se sentó en una de las sillas en la cabina de pasajeros. Estaba comenzando a sentir el peligro inmediato en todo esto, y lo horrible que sería si algo salía mal. Contra eso, casi fue fácil hacer a un lado lo que Heero le había dicho en el auto.

Zechs desapareció en la cabina del piloto. Heero se sentó a su lado. Wufei Chang miraba a Heero desde el otro lado del angosto corredor, brazos cruzados y cabello hacia atrás para mantenerlo en posición durante la duración de la misión. Relena se preguntó en un momento de sonrojada timidez si Wufei había presenciado algo del momento de intimidad de Heero y ella.

"Dónde está mi moto?" demandó Wufei enojado.

Heero lo miró, casi vacío de expresión. "La devolví esta mañana."

El frunce de Wufei subsidió ligeramente.

Relena parpadeó. "Esta mañana? Cuándo?"

"Antes de que despertaras."

Ella no se había dado cuenta. No la había despertado.

"Pero…"

"Tenía que ser visto dejando la casa," le dijo Heero. "Igual tú."

"No notaste que todos los reporteros se fueron?" dijo Wufei.

No lo había notado. Lo ordinario nunca parecía fuera de lugar. "Entonces…?"

"Tenemos una doble pretendiendo ser tú," le dijo Wufei. "Y otro pretendiendo ser Heero en un lugar aparte. Tu secretaría está consciente del cambio, y obviamente tus citas han sido canceladas. Citamos a los paparazzi como la razón. En lo que se refiere al mundo, hoy estás encerrada en tu oficina. Debiste ver tu edificio. Hay una gran multitud. Fue difícil ponerla en posición y sacar a Heero."

"Debía haber ido a trabajar temprano esta mañana," dijo Relena vagamente.

"A las cinco en punto," le dijo Heero.

Ella hizo un rápido cálculo. Ella y Heero realmente no se habían dormido hasta la una o dos de la mañana. Eso le daba a Heero menos de tres horas de sueño. Ella había tenido muchos días así. No era de extrañar que hubiese tenido dificultad para despertar.

"Necesitamos irnos," la voz de Zechs los alertó a través del intercomunicador. "Abróchense los cinturones. No es un vuelo corto, pero gracias al cambio de zonas horarias, aún habrá un poco de luz de día para cuando alcancemos Nevada. Heero, Wufei, necesitarán darle instrucciones a Relena antes de aterrizar."

Los motores del avión reverberaron y encendieron. El tremor bajo el asiento de Relena se acompasó con la agradable sensación en su estómago. Había estado temiéndole a este momento desde la primera vez que la llamaron a la base de los Preventivos y supo que un psicópata que había conocido alguna vez quería obligarla a casarse con él… a cambio de no saturar al continente Norteamericano con peligrosa radiación nuclear, por supuesto. Había maniobrado a través de muchas negociaciones durante su carrera; algunas de ellas habían sido peligrosas con humores envenenados para provocar violencia, pero usualmente un pensamiento racional y una voz calmada era suficiente para incentivar el diálogo y el compromiso. Sin embargo, los dementes no eran racionales, y juzgando lo que sabía de Cole, no pensaba que el mantenerse calmada lo detendría de hacer algo loco.

"Te sugiero que comas algo y descanses tanto como sea posible," le dijo Heero a Relena.

Relena asintió distraída. Podría comer. Podría no saborear nada, pero se obligaría a ingerir unos pocos mordiscos. Sería un largo vuelo después de todo.

Heero se sentó inmóvil en su asiento a su lado mientras el avión ganaba velocidad por la pista. Relena miró por la ventana, observando el escenario pasar y luego quedar abajo mientras se elevaban en el aire. Gradualmente, después de varios minutos de continuo ascenso, el avión se niveló y el rugido de los propulsores bajó a un gentil zumbido.

"Cuál es el plan?" preguntó Relena. "Mi hermano les pidió instruirme. Me gustaría saber qué esperar."

"Vamos a aterrizar en el territorio Yucca," le dijo Heero. "Cole ha sido instruido para proveernos con un vehículo, el cual usaremos para alcanzar el complejo de Cole en las montañas. Sus campos dan hacia el lugar donde el desecho nuclear es guardado. Aunque preferiríamos no estar tan cerca a Duo, no puede evitarse. Cole construyó su hogar ahí a propósito, y no aceptó una locación neutral. Estamos apoyándonos en el trabajo de Duo."

"Un hombre que construye la casa de sus sueños encima de una pila de desperdicio nuclear para 'guardarlo' es un hombre especial," intervino Wufei. "Te dice poco sobre el estado de su cordura, no es así?"

"Somos afortunados de que nos permitiera traer guardias armados para protegerte," continuó Heero con Relena, ignorando los comentarios de Wufei. "Nos encontrará en las puertas, y de ahí en adelante se supone que debes tomar tu decisión."

Relena sintió una peculiar sensación en su estómago mientras Heero hablaba de su "decisión" entre él y Cole.

"Probablemente intentará persuadirte," añadió Heero. "Enfatizará su poder y todo lo demás que crea atraerá tu atención. Aceptaremos cualquier oferta que haga para intentar impresionarte. Dentro de la razón, por supuesto."

"Qué se supone que debo decir cuando me pida decidir?" preguntó Relena.

"Lo elegirás," respondió Heero.

La boca de Relena se secó.

"Entre más engañes y agonices sobre eso, más tiempo tendrán los grupos de Duo y Sally y Noin para asegurar el área," añadió Wufei. "Necesitaremos ese tiempo, pero no puedes titubear demasiado sin hacerlo parecer sospechoso. Si es necesario, te pondremos en un vestido blanco y continuarás con las preparaciones para una ceremonia."

"No voy a casarme con Cole!" jadeó Relena. "Cómo voy a salir de ahí?"

"Esperamos que al menos tenga dos guardias armados con él también," le dijo Wufei. "Haremos tanto tiempo como sea posible para que Duo y Sally aseguren los contenedores. El equipo de Noin cercará el perímetro y esperará por una señal de Duo."

"Una luz de bengala," le informó Heero. "Ya debe estar lista."

"Duo no estará en comunicación directa con Noin?" preguntó Relena.

"No. El equipo de Duo tendrá comunicación interna, pero ningunas señales que puedan ser captadas por el enemigo. La luz de bengala puede ser detonada por un gatillo de acceso remoto en la persona de Duo. Hay dos, una para indicar la terminación del trabajo, y otra para dejar a Noin saber que algo ha salido mal."

"Una vez que Duo haya completado su misión, el equipo de Noin asumirá el comando del complejo y el distrito de Cole," continuó Wufei. "Tampoco estaremos en comunicación con ellos directamente. Si todo va bien, Noin cercará, dominará el complejo y aprehenderá a Cole y sus hombres antes de que sepan que algo falta. Si algo más pasa, Zechs, Heero y yo aseguraremos tu bienestar y te sacaremos de aquí si lo necesitamos. Tu trabajo es entretener a Cole tanto como sea posible y seguir cualquier orden que te demos."

"Entendido." Relena no podía pensar en nada más que decir. Cuando Heero se desabrochó de su asiento y le trajo a Relena un refrigerio y un jugo de naranja del refrigerador, ella los aceptó y comió sin resistencia. Él la observó consumir cada mordisco. No se le escapó que él no comió nada.

Horas después (ella durmió la mayor parte de ellas), el avión aterrizó en un abandonado aeropuerto militar en Nevada. No había nada que ver por millas a la redonda excepto terreno desierto, pasto seco, cactus y montañas. Cuando Relena salió del avión, una brisa seca y caliente movió su cabello en su rostro y sacudió su ropa.

Un abandonado auto los esperaba en el campo con llaves en la ignición. Era un lujoso sedán negro con un interior de cuero. Wufei condujo. Zechs se sentó al frente. Heero se sentó con Relena en la parte trasera con sus brazos cruzados. El viaje fue mayormente silencioso, pero la tranquilidad no era relajante, y Relena encontró difícil disfrutar la belleza cobriza del desierto.

Los terrenos de Cole eran extensos. Aparentemente había logrado comprar toda la tierra en Nevada que alguna vez le perteneció al gobierno de USA. Desde el momento que entraron a su territorio, Relena sintió el cambio. Nadie vivía aquí. Solía ser un lugar de pruebas nucleares y aún había una turbulencia colgando de las secas rocas. Ella no pudo evitar contar las millas de camino desierto que tuvieron que viajar sólo para llegar a la residencia de Cole. Si por alguna razón necesitaban escapar de este lugar, no podrían hacerlo corriendo. Vieron otros pocos vehículos en el camino, y las casas que pasaron antes eran singulares en naturaleza, algunas abandonadas, y el resto probablemente propiedad de hombres bajo órdenes de Cole. Todo lo demás era desierto de roca roja.

Eventualmente, salieron de la autopista y siguieron una carretera más angosta en las montañas. Era una extraña locación para una residencia, y Relena comenzó a sentirse un poco como una oveja siendo conducida al borde de un precipicio, al menos hasta que las llantas del auto encontraron concreto e hicieron el ascenso final hacia la cima. Entonces se sintió más como una oveja conducida a un altar para ser sacrificada.

"Este es su lugar?" preguntó Zechs.

"Parece," murmuró Wufei.

El estado de Cole era un condominio instalado contra la montaña como el nido de un águila. Había costado mucho formar la superficie de la cima para ajustar sus necesidades estructurales. Adiciones estéticas también habían sido hechas. Palmeras del desierto habían sido importadas a un jardín que también tenía un campo verde, una cancha privada de golf y una fuente con peces decorativos. Además de la mansión, no había otras estructuras hechas por el hombre por millas.

La vista del desierto era asombrosa. Se extendía en todas direcciones en planicies infinitas de roca, arbustos, y depresiones huecas y acantilados que grababan la tierra. Rojas montañas irrumpían el cielo azul en todos lados y parecían incubarse en el calor del sol. Si no fuera por el conocimiento de que este complejo había sido construido encima de reservas de desperdicios nucleares como el hogar de un terrorista demente, Relena podría haberlo encontrado tranquilo, incluso inspirador, aunque no un lugar que escogería para vivir.

El auto subió hacia las puertas de hierro negras que rodeaban el condominio y bloqueaban su entrada de la carretera. Dos mercenarios estaban estacionados a cada lado de la entrada, cada uno sosteniendo un arma automática en dos manos.

"Me pregunto si eso se supone que nos haga sentir mejor sobre la seguridad de Relena," murmuró Wufei. Zechs tosió. Heero no dijo nada.

Los guardias parecieron estar esperándolos. Wufei detuvo el auto y bajó la ventana para hablar con ellos. Uno de los guardias miró el asiento trasero. Pareció reconocer a Relena. Ella se mantuvo muy tranquila, esperando que su expresión fuera ilegible, y correspondió su mirada fríamente.

El guardia les indicó seguir y las puertas se abrieron para admitirlos. Pasaron lentamente, siguiendo el pavimento a una calle donde seis o siete autos—todos costosos modelos europeos—estaban parqueados en un terreno vacío. Wufei parqueó el auto a un lado y se giró para mirar a Heero y a Relena.

"Estás lista, princesa?"

Relena asintió. Heero estaba revisando sus armas. Ella escuchó el clic del metal y se rehusó a mirar en su dirección. Sabía que podría haber violencia, en tanto como esperaba lo contrario. Cole estaba loco, y aún si aseguraban completamente este lugar, podría aún no rendirse. No quería ver a Heero matar a nadie, pero tenía que asumir que podría tener que hacerlo. Sus manos se sentían frías.

"Estamos aislados de todos, verdad?" susurró Relena. "Sin intercomunicadores? Cómo sabremos cuándo…?"

Heero la calló con un gesto. "No te preocupes. Me aseguraré que nada te pase."

Mirando sus ojos, notando la seriedad en su voz, quería decirle lo que realmente pensaba, pero las palabras no salían. No había tiempo. Este no era el lugar para una demostración emocional, y no quería romper la concentración de Heero. Su relación era profesional. Tenía que concentrarse en su parte en todo esto.

"Estoy lista," dijo ella.

"Entonces vamos a encontrarnos con tu futuro esposo," dijo Wufei.

Ellos salieron del auto.

------

William Cole fue informado de la llegada de Relena al minuto que su jet privado tocó la base aérea. Cumpliendo con el arreglo que había hecho con el jefe de los Preventivos, había enviado un auto a la locación con llaves en la ignición, pero sin personal. El trato que había acordado con la mujer Une era que le daría a su futura novia su privacidad hasta que llegara a su residencia. Le sería permitido tres guardias armados para protegerla, y se aseguraría de comportarse en forma caballerosa. Cole no objetó en esto, porque sentía que tenía sentido que una mujer de la belleza y altura de Relena estuviera protegida por personal armado todo el tiempo. Una vez que se volviera su esposa, se aseguraría de continuar proporcionando tal servicio. Después de todo, tampoco quería que nadie la lastimara.

Cuando el auto llegó a su condominio, Cole estaba en su estudio, fumando un cigarrillo y calmándose con un vaso de escocés. Estaba vestido muy elegante (lo sentía) y ya había revisado su apariencia una docena de veces en un largo espejo enmarcado en plata. Aún tenía una cabeza llena de cabello, y aunque fuera gris, sentía que mantenía una apariencia joven. Su cuerpo también estaba bien tonificado. Desde que decidió que quería casarse con la Srta. Relena, había entrenado cada mañana. Quería asegurarse de poder seguirle el ritmo. Había escuchado que las mujeres jóvenes de estos días eran muy amorosas, y aunque era un caballero de los más finos calibres, tenía cada intención de ver que sus necesidades fueran satisfechas.

Especialmente desde que _ese_ hombre de nuevo la había tocado. Cole tuvo que admitir que el tipo debía estar casado con Relena. Después de pensar con cuidado determinó que una flor tan dulce como ella nunca se ensuciaría antes del matrimonio… especialmente con un soldado común. Le molestaba que _ese_ hombre hubiese logrado convencer a su frágil y joven corazón que era digno de sus afectos. Claramente, estaba por debajo de ella, pero a las mujeres jóvenes había que perdonarles sus pobres juicios. Después de todo, eran criaturas tan delicadas; si no tenían hombres que pensaran por ellas, naturalmente se meterían en todo tipo de problemas.

Cole la rescataría de ese destino. Quería ser una figura paterna para ella… o algo así. Había escuchado que las mujeres jóvenes deseaban hombres así, especialmente las jóvenes que habían perdido a sus padres en forma trágica. Él sería su protector y proveedor.

Por tanto fue con gran placer que recibió su llegada. Observaba desde la ventana mientras un alto hombre con largo cabello rubio dejaba salir a Relena de la silla trasera. El rubio parecía extrañamente conocido, pero Cole no podía recordar dónde lo había visto antes. Al chino, lo ignoró completamente. Pero cuando _ese _hombre salió del auto, Cole se encontró tocando el mango de su arma. Razonó que si todo lo demás fallaba, no tomaría mucho dejar viuda a la Srta. Relena.

Los hombres de Cole encontraron a Relena y a sus escoltas afuera y los llevaron adentro. Cole observaba desde su estudio mientras a la escolta de Relena le pedían desarmarse uno a la vez y ser requisados por cualquier aparato de comunicación que pudieran usar para traicionarlo. También era un método para asegurarse que ningún arma no autorizada entrara en su casa. Después de todo, tenía que ser prudente. Una vez que cada hombre fue requisado, les devolvieron sus armas y los recibieron adentro. Ahora sabía lo que cargaba cada hombre.

Uno de los sirvientes de Cole golpeó la puerta del estudio. "Señor, ahora están listos para usted. Qué quiere que hagamos?"

"Asegúrense que el sacerdote esté listo," dijo Cole. "Cuando ella me elija, quiero estar preparado. No quiero esperar un momento. La suite para la luna de miel está preparada para mi novia?"

"Sí, señor."

Él juntó sus manos y rió sinceramente. "Ya bajo."

------

Wufei no estaba seguro de qué había estado esperando de Cole. Había estado observando cintas de Relena y Heero por días con una detallada comprensión de quién era este hombre y cómo podría interpretar los mismos eventos. Sin embargo, el conocimiento y la experiencia eran dos cosas diferentes.

Puesto simplemente, Cole era un demente.

Andaba en su estudio portando una sonrisa como un estudiante. Usaba mocasines, una polo y pantalones de golf. Parecía estar en forma para su edad, pero su cabello era gris.

Entró en su sala de estar rodeado por dos guardias armados, del tipo que eran contratados de la prisión y pagados para hacer cualquier cosa. Cargaban sus armas como si supieran cómo usarlas, pero era la forma como un niño manipulaba un martillo—descuidadamente, y con apenas alegría contenida. Wufei no tenía duda que alguno de ellos podría disparar a la orden y sin vacilar… tal vez incluso antes de una orden.

Él mantuvo su mirada en los guardias mientras Cole entraba por la puerta. Mientras tanto, también miraba a Relena. Permanecía al lado de Heero, muy apropiado desde que se supone que debía estar casada con él. Heero colocó una mano en su hombro cuando Cole entró en la habitación. Cuando Heero le susurró algo en su oído, los ojos de Relena se abrieron momentáneamente, luego se relajó.

Wufei asumió que Heero le había dicho algo "marital" que la había asustado momentáneamente. Últimamente había estado haciendo mucho de eso para la cámara. Wufei sospechaba que Heero tomaba su rol como esposo de Relena muy seriamente y asumía la apariencia de un momento a otro a pesar de si estaba en cámara o no, como lo hacían los actores algunas veces para las películas. Wufei se preguntó si toda esa actuación estaba arruinando toda la visión del mundo de Heero.

Después de todo, no había rechazado a Relena la noche anterior. Zechs se había puesto lívido cuando Wufei lo reportó, y sólo Une había sido capaz de calmarlo lo suficiente para detenerlo de irrumpir en el hogar de Relena y lanzar a Heero a la calle. Todos querían saber lo que Heero estaba pensando. Une reportó eso cuando Heero se reunió con Zechs esta mañana después de poner a los dobles en posición, le había dicho a Zechs que discutirían el tema después, pero que no había olvidado lo que Zechs le había dicho. Wufei no sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero asumió que tenía algo que ver con Relena. Heero explicó sus acciones al declarar que la situación parecía "bien" pero no elaboraría si estaba bien para Relena o por la cámara. Zechs había estado rechinando sus dientes toda la mañana.

Ahora, Relena y Heero se comportaban casi como extraños. Relena permanecía a su lado, pero había una distancia en sus ojos, y aunque la tocara familiarmente y hablara en su oído, no parecía que todo estuviera bien entre ellos.

Wufei supuso que estaba bien, considerando lo importante que era para Cole sentirse motivado. Cuando el hombre entró, Wufei estuvo levemente impresionado por la forma en que Relena sonrió cuando lo vio. Todo su rostro se iluminó como una lámpara, y avanzó—fuera del alcance de Heero—para saludarlo. Levantó una de sus delicadas manos para que la tomara y la besó como si estuvieran atendiendo una especie de fiesta antigua. De alguna forma, Relena logró no mostrar miedo o disgusto. Heero mantuvo sus brazos cruzados y no interrumpió.

"Querida mía, es encantador verte de nuevo," dijo William Cole mientras Relena recuperaba su mano. "Supongo que estás al corriente de todo?"

"Ciertamente," respondió Relena.

"He sido informado de que ya estás casada," dijo Cole. Sonó un poco como un niño haciendo puchero.

Relena aclaró su garganta. "Sí," dijo ella. "Recientemente, pero he venido a escuchar lo que tienes que decir. Cuando escuche tu propuesta, creo… Bueno, pienso que debes tener algo extraordinario que mostrarme."

"Sin duda!" rió William Cole. Él tomó de nuevo la mano de Relena y la colocó bajo su brazo para ser forzada a caminar a su lado. Palpó su mano como un adorable abuelo. Relena miró sobre su hombro mientras la conducía hacia el pasillo.

Su expresión irradió leve alarma, lo cual significaba que ciertamente entendía el peligro de la situación y estaba actuando de acuerdo a su rol. Wufei tuvo que darle un poco de crédito mientras él, Heero y Zechs seguían a Cole y a Relena fuera del estar y al corredor.

"Tengo un gran trato que mostrarte, mi lady." Dijo Cole feliz. "Tengo preparado un recorrido. Espero que no te importe?"

"En lo absoluto," respondió Relena. "Me encantaría ver los campos."

"Que maravilloso. Me complace que estés pensando adelantada. Naturalmente, querrías ser relacionada con tu nuevo hogar. También tengo preparada una capilla." Él le sonrió como alguien senil. Relena le sonrió un poco insegura. "Traje un sacerdote católico de la ciudad para ejecutar la ceremonia," continuó él. "Eres católica?"

"Um."

"Si no lo eres, podemos bautizarte. El sacerdote estaría dispuesto, estoy seguro. Supongo que querrás darle un vistazo al altar?"

"Bueno, yo… sí," dijo Relena suavemente.

"Y a la suite para la luna de miel?"

"Hmm," respondió ella.

Wufei siguió al par, escuchando la conversación con un frunce apenas contenido. Zechs flanqueaba el otro lado de Cole, manteniendo un ojo en sus dos guardias.

Heero flanqueaba a Relena a su izquierda, ocasionalmente disparándole a Cole miradas peligrosas, las cuales no pareció notar el anciano. Wufei notó a Cole mirar a Heero sólo una vez, sonriendo en triunfo.

Cole les dio un gran tour por las premisas. Su condominio constaba de 100 habitaciones, declaró, pero de lo que vieron, la mayoría de ellas estaban vacías de todo menos de muebles inútiles y obras de arte de variadas tendencias. Había muchos muebles raros y más que unas cuantas antigüedades francesas. Subieron y bajaron cuatro vuelos de escaleras hasta que Relena dijo que estaba cansada y tuvo que rogar por un momento de descanso. Cole aceptó su "delicadeza femenina." Wufei se preguntó si Relena realmente estaba cansada o si simplemente pretendía estarlo por el bien de hacer un poco más de tiempo. De cualquier forma, funcionó para su ventaja. Duo y Sally debían estar desarmando los detonadores en este mismo momento.

Eventualmente, llegaron a la capilla. Era una vista grotesca. Cole había vuelto un conservatorio en el piso más alto de su condominio una pequeña iglesia, completa con seis filas de asientos. En frente del salón había un pequeño y feo escenario con una figura crucificada aún más fea asegurada a la pared tras el altar. A la figura de bronce de un Jesús crucificado le faltaba lo piadoso. Estaba hecha muy pobremente, y parecía un testigo obsceno para una boda.

Relena sólo decía "ohh" y "ahh" por eso. Tocó el espaldar de las bancas con una mano y exclamó por la belleza de las ventanas (las cuales en realidad eran muy bonitas). Se deshizo en atenciones con la alfombra roja entre los asientos. Preguntó sobre la historia de la capilla.

Un delgado y calvo hombrecillo permanecía en el rincón, encorvado en una silla como un saco de patatas. Wufei tuvo que mirar dos veces antes de darse cuenta que el sujeto era un sacerdote, sólo evidente por su cuello blanco. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas y manchadas, y tenía una mirada nerviosa en sus ojos como un conejo cazado. Wufei se preguntó de dónde había sacado Cole esta excusa de líder religioso y qué había usado para convencer al hombre para presidir esta demente ceremonia.

"Y bien?" Cole le preguntó a Relena después de haber respondido sus preguntas y que ella hubiese hecho un lento y lánguido recorrido por el salón. "Estás lista, mi amor?"

Él señaló hacia el sacerdote.

Wufei pensó que la sonrisa de Relena podría haberse desvanecido, pero se recuperó momentáneamente y echó hacia atrás su cabello.

"Oh, no todavía. Primero me gustaría ver la…um… suite de la luna de miel. Si está bien."

"Por supuesto!" dijo Cole con un tono que casi era como una indulgencia paternal. Relena le destelló sus dientes y encogió sus hombros en un gesto de femenina sumisión.

Wufei no podía esperar para ver la suite. Ya podía imaginarla.

------

Duo estaba sudando en su puesto.

Él y su grupo de cinco usaban uniformes de trabajadores en colores de desierto con cascos para protegerlos del sol y esconder sus rostros. Todos usaban chalecos a prueba de balas bajo sus chaquetas, y cada hombre al menos cargaba un arma en una funda. Cada hombre o mujer. Sally era la única mujer, pero cargaba las armas más grandes colgadas en ambos hombros: dos rifles automáticos, uno para ella y uno para Duo cuando el tiempo estuviera llegando a su fin y fuera momento de defender sus posiciones o hacer un escape. Duo esperaba por la última.

Sally caminaba al lado de Duo en el túnel, su cabello dividido en dos trenzas, una detrás de cada oreja. Tierra ensuciaba su rostro, pero sus ojos eran brillantes y observaban alerta en la oscuridad mientras descendían. Duo recordó cuando ella era más alta que él, pero ahora él era el más alto, no es que eso hiciera mucha diferencia si eran descubiertos.

Entrar en los túneles bajo la montaña de Cole había sido una de las más engañosas maniobras que hubiesen sido hechas. Primero él, Sally y su grupo de cuatro hombres adicionales—dos soldados de asalto y dos especialistas en bombas de la unidad de EOD de los Preventivos—tuvieron que hacer su camino desapercibido desde la base por el desierto usando imágenes satelitales y apoyarse fuertemente en sus equipos para encubrirlos y detectar entidades hostiles. Una vez que alcanzaron las montañas, fue todo lo que pudieron hacer para cuidarse de ser descubiertos.

La montaña no estaba desprotegida. Cole tenía guardias en cada entrada del túnel, todos armados con armas automáticas y semi-automáticas. Algunos eran mercenarios profesionales a quienes Cole probablemente les había pagado extremadamente bien para vigilar el lugar. Duo había contado al menos una docena de guardias, más alto que el número de un día atrás. Era más que suficiente para mantenerlos en sus puestos, pero no lo suficiente que podían esperar para impresionarlos sin ser descubiertos. Esos hombres vivían solos aquí y todos se conocían mutuamente. El grupo de Duo no podía arriesgar ser visto.

Sally y Duo habían rodeado el perímetro dos veces antes de decidir un plan. Sally descubrió una entrada más pequeña que debía haber sido usada por excavadores cuando el túnel fue hecho originalmente. Ellos estudiaron el cambio de los guardias y las comunicaciones entre ellos cuidadosamente para saber cuánto tiempo tendrían entre turnos. A lo sumo, era un par de horas.

Para el momento en el que Relena debía llegar al condominio de Cole, el grupo de Duo y Sally hicieron su movimiento. Sacaron a los guardias por la entrada de la excavación, los drogaron con cloroformo, y los despojaron de sus aparatos de comunicación y armas. Duo les ordenó a sus soldados de asalto quedarse atrás para cuidar su ruta de escape y suplantar a los hombres en el intercomunicador si surgía la necesidad. El plan estaba resultando, pero ahora llegaba la parte real.

Duo no había pasado mucho tiempo de su vida bajo tierra. Los túneles estaban oscuros, iluminados sólo por una antorcha eléctrica ocasional y sus propias lámparas. Incluso en el desierto, las paredes sudaban bajo la superficie. El asentamiento nuclear al menos estaba a mil pies bajo tierra. Se movían lenta y tranquilamente por los túneles, siguiendo los túneles de la excavación y esperando no toparse con un patrullero inesperado. Cada sonido hacía un alarmante eco, y pausaban a intervalos para revisar los esquemas y reconocer sus alrededores. Lo último que quería Duo era hacer perder a su grupo bajo tierra mientras Relena estaba en negociaciones con un demente sobre sus cabezas.

Entre más profundo iban, más sofocante comenzaba a sentirse la montaña. Duo imaginó que los miles de pies de roca y tierra se apilaban sobre su cabeza. Le tomó un truco psicológico detenerlo de preguntarse qué pasaría si esa montaña colapsaba encima de ellos. Si Cole no se salía con la suya, fácilmente podría volar esos túneles en pedazos, y el desperdicio nuclear se esparciría en el desierto y bañaría la tierra—sin mencionar las fuentes de agua—con radiación letal.

"Mira," susurró Sally. "Creo que aquí estamos."

Habían salido del túnel de excavación a lo que parecía ser el túnel principal. Era mucho más amplio, con hileras de barandas sobre el suelo. Los rastros terminaban donde emergieron. Justo más allá del final de los rastros había una baranda de hierro separando el actual túnel de un repentino descenso en un pozo negro. Cerca al pozo había un complicado equipo que Duo supuso era usado para bajar a control remoto los contenedores nucleares en la cavidad.

"También hay una escalera," dijo Sally, notando la mirada de Duo y levantando su lámpara para señalar una escalera de aluminio que descendía a lo largo de la pared en la oscuridad abajo.

"Genial," respiró Duo. "Supongo que nadie más quiere descender primero?"

"No me mires," sonrió Sally. "Tú eres el experto en asalto."

Gruñendo, Duo tomó el liderazgo. Era trabajo de Sally conservar las armas y montar vigilancia. Era su trabajo asegurarse que sus especialistas pudieran hacer los suyos sin encontrar resistencia. Si había guardias escondidos en el pozo, sería responsabilidad de Duo neutralizarlos. Descendió las escaleras con la velocidad y el sigilo de un ratón.

Una vez en el pozo, Duo levantó su lámpara y evaluó la situación. Como Une había predicho, había diecisiete contenedores de desecho nuclear en posesión de Cole. Cada contenedor era de veinte pies de ancho y lo mismo de alto. Se extendían en la oscuridad en una silenciosa y mortal fila. Todos los contenedores estaban empacados en contenedores hechos por el hombre y sellados para prevenir la corrosión, pero aún asentados ahí, se veían inestables. Infortunadamente, sólo no estaban asentados ahí. Cada uno estaba provisto con un detonador visto claramente a la luz de la lámpara de Duo.

"Maravilloso," dijo Duo. Cuánto tiempo tomaría desmantelar diecisiete bombas? Si sólo fuera una… No importaba. Tenían que hacerlo tan rápido como fuera posible.

Hizo una completa exploración del área, mirando en cada sombra en la que alguien pudiera pensar esconderse. Era sorprendente dónde podía esconderse un hombre si supiera qué buscar, y Duo era adepto a encontrar todos los lugares. Afortunadamente, parecía que nadie había sido asignado a cuidar el pozo. Sin embargo, eso significaba que habían patrullajes frecuentes en el área, especialmente hoy de todos los días. No tenían mucho tiempo.

Alertó a sus especialistas en bombas que era seguro bajar. Bajaron uno a la vez, cada uno cargando un paquete de equipos que usarían para desmantelar los explosivos de cualquier gatillo exterior. Duo mismo no era un experto en bombas. Aunque era familiar con la unidad EOD, no confiaría en sí mismo para hacer su trabajo.

"Cuánto tiempo creen que tomará esto?" les preguntó él.

"Hasta que la última esté terminada," el mayor de los dos respondió. "Nos mantendremos trabajando en ellas, una la vez, pero no podemos apresurarnos. Así es como ocurren los errores."

Duo asintió. "Comiencen ahora y continúen. Voy a subir con Sally. Cuidaremos sus espaldas y mantendremos ocupado al enemigo si aparece. Una vez que comiencen, supongo que no pueden detenerse, así que continúen trabajando, sin importar qué. El trabajo más importante en este momento es el que están haciendo."

Él los dejó abajo y subió las escaleras para detenerse junto a Sally. Ella continuó escaneando el túnel de un lado al otro, sus dedos jugueteaban inciertos cerca al mango de su arma.

"Sugiero que nos escondamos," dijo Duo, "y continuemos vigilando por patrullajes. Si alguien se acerca a nuestros hombres, podremos hacer más y por más tiempo desde las sombras."

Ella le sonrió cansadamente. "Ya he ubicado un lugar."

Sally le alcanzó a Duo uno de sus rifles automáticos. Lo tomó con un gruñido y le permitió a Sally mostrarle la posición que había encontrado para ella en uno de los túneles. Duo encontró una similar al otro lado, un rincón escondido protegido por una leve protuberancia de la pared al costado del túnel. Podían verse desde sus respectivas posiciones, y aunque Duo no podía ver directamente el túnel abajo de su lado, podía ver a alguien que pudiera aproximarse a la posición de Sally y viceversa.

Ambos se presionaron contra las sombras para esperar, Sally de pie y Duo agachado para alternar sus niveles. El silencio era interrumpido casualmente por los movimientos y murmuraciones de los especialistas trabajando en el pozo. Duo podía escuchar las conversaciones de los hombres a través de la unidad de comunicación en su oído, pero no se atrevía a hablarles mientras hacían sus trabajos. De vez en cuando, una retroalimentación llegaba a través del audífono, alertándolo que un contenedor había sido desarmado a salvo. Se mantuvo contando cada logro. Uno. Tres. Cinco. Diecisiete nunca había parecido un número tan alto.

Al noveno, escuchó voces bajando por el túnel.

"Llegan temprano," susurró la voz de Sally en el audífono de Duo. "Muy temprano. El turno no iba a cambiar por otra media hora."

Los sonidos de los especialistas trabajando abajo se detuvieron mientras hablaba.

"Continúen trabajando," les recordó Duo tranquilamente. "Lo que pase aquí, tienen su trabajo. No se detengan por nada."

Él mantuvo sus ojos adelante, enfocándose en su trabajo, esperando que la disciplina del escuadrón se mantuviera.

"Once," escuchó susurrar al especialista cuando otro contenedor era desarmado. Casi encima de él, el otro especialista susurró, "Doce."

"Aquí vienen," susurró Sally.

Duo no quería matar a nadie, pero supuso que tendría que hacerlo. Cerró sus ojos brevemente y obligó a los músculos de sus piernas levantarlo contra la pared. El rifle automático osciló en su tira mientras ajustaba la línea de visión del arma para encontrar el blanco. Miró hacia Sally. El enemigo estaba muy cerca. Tendrían que luchar. Ella asintió.

"Lista para disparar," susurró Sally, tanto para beneficio de los expertos como para Duo.

Las ensombrecidas figuras bajando por el túnel entraron en rango. Definitivamente era un patrullaje, y definitivamente eran los hombres de Cole, pero la patrulla no era pequeña. Había muchos de ellos. Demasiados para contener por mucho tiempo.

"Oigan! Creo que alguien ha estado aquí."

Los hombres en el túnel comenzaron a correr hacia ellos, pistolas desenfundadas. Sally y Duo apuntaron. El color del cabello de Sally atrapó la luz de las lámparas mientras giraba su torso levemente para apuntar al grupo.

Disparos eructaron de ambos lados casi simultáneamente. Ante el primer sonido de armas automáticas siendo disparadas, los hombres de Cole esquivaron para cubrirse, presionándose contra los costados del túnel y agachándose detrás de cualquier cosa que pudiera brindar un poco de protección. Duo intentó controlar sus disparos como para disparar sólo cuando pudiera golpear un blanco. Tenían tantos alrededores, pero aún así, tenían que continuar manteniendo una casi constante barricada para asegurarse que nadie hiciera un intento de pasarlos. Tan pronto como la munición se acabara, Duo sabía que él y Sally serían aplastados. Como iba, sólo los dos podrían contener el túnel, por un tiempo.

Al menos, eso fue lo que pensó hasta que su arma se atascó y su violento intento por destrabar la bala le hizo perder su estabilidad. Resbalándose en las piedritas sueltas, se deslizó momentáneamente en campo abierto. Tambaleó por apoyo, arrastrándose a su segura posición detrás de esa pequeña pared de tierra. Jadeó, aún forcejeando con el gatillo en su arma, y estuvo por pensar en lo afortunado que era cuando un punzante dolor atravesó su muslo izquierdo. Acercó más su pierna, preguntándose si una bala lo había alcanzado o si había rebotado de las paredes. Gruñó con el esfuerzo que le tomó flexionar los músculos en su pierna lo suficiente para acercar su rodilla a su cuerpo y trató de mantener su foco en el blanco a pesar del abrumador dolor.

"Quince."

El rifle de Duo aún estaba atascado. Nada de lo que hacía parecía liberar el mecanismo, y sangre humedecía la pierna de su pantalón. Sally aún estaba disparando, pero no pasaría mucho antes de que sus asaltantes se tornaran más agresivos. Haciendo a un lado el rifle, sacó la semi-automática de su funda. Su cabeza le daba vueltas del dolor en su pierna mientras luchaba por ponerse en posición donde pudiera apuntar. La sangre estaba humedeciendo los pantalones kaki con una mancha marrón, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

Duo respiró profundamente, dedos apretados alrededor del mango del arma y un dedo posicionado en el gatillo. Salió y disparó una vez. Dos veces. Otra vez. Dada su posición, apuntar era casi secundario. Sería afortunado golpear a alguien, pero era más importante mantenerlos lejos tanto como fuera posible. Dos contenedores más, y entonces podía alertar a Noin que el trabajo estaba completo.

Tenía listo el gatillo para la bengala. Estaba programado para activarse remotamente. Y luego su grupo entraría. Para entonces debían tener cercado el perímetro, pero una vez que pudieran avanzar… Su mano libre palpó en su bolsillo.

Sally gritó. Él escuchó su rifle caer al suelo y lo vio deslizarse por la tierra entre ellos por el rabillo de su ojo. Duo giró su cabeza para mirar, apretando sus dientes.

Sally había sido comprometida. En algún momento entre el tiempo que había sido herido y el tiempo que le tomó cambiar de su automática al revólver, el enemigo se había movido. Un bruto con gruesos brazos tenía a la compañera de Duo por el cabello, sus brazos cerrados atrás para que su cuerpo se viera dolorosamente sujeto en la oscuridad. Se veía tan salvaje como un tejón, pero no uno en posición para morder.

Los pensamientos de Duo se fragmentaron. Pensó brevemente en Hilde, y luego en el arma aún en su mano.

"Baja el arma, Duo Maxwell," llamó una voz femenina desde las sombras. "O mataremos a Sally Po."

Apretando sus dientes, Duo apuntó el captor de Sally, justo entre los ojos, y apretó el gatillo. Aire muerto. No le quedaban balas.

Realmente era el hijo de perra más desafortunado en el universo.

Un rostro apareció para complementar la voz que había hablado. Dorothy Catalonia salió a la luz naranja de las antorchas eléctricas, vestida en un uniforme militar bordado con la insignia de Romefeller y el escudo de su familia. Su rubio cabello brillaba como oro en la luz de las lámparas, e incluso en traje militar se manejaba con un grado de gracia y sutileza que hacía a la Comandante Une lucir a salvo. Por la forma como le sonrió a Duo, debió haberlos estado esperando.

"Me encargaré desde aquí," dijo Dorothy. Había una malvada sonrisa en su rostro y un predador brillo en su ojo. "Tengo unas cuantas preguntas para el Sr. Maxwell y la Srta. Po."

"Diecisiete."

Duo exhibió su mejor sonrisa. "Me atrapaste, señorita," dijo él desarmador. Levantó sus manos lentamente, pero no antes de liberar la luz de bengala. A millas, una señal fue encendida, alertando a Noin que la misión había sido completada. Sonrió más fuerte. Casi era divertido. "Adelante, mátame."

------

Relena miraba vaciamente la suite. Era como ver el interior de un joyero, del tipo que su abuela tenía en la vieja casa de su madre. La cama era tamaño king de cuatro postes con un toldo blanco. Había más almohadas de las que cualquier persona podría saber qué hacer con ellas. No habían menos de cuatro espejos en la habitación, dos en una pared, y en el tocador una variedad de broca gaudianas habían sido talladas como hojas, incluyendo un zafiro del tamaño de un huevo.

Había una ventana en la habitación. Estaba en la pared opuesta a la puerta del corredor y daba hacia el campo de golf. Cuatro barras verticales interrumpían la vista del verde pasto y el cielo azul. Las barras estaban hechas de oro. No sólo pintadas de dorado. Relena estaba muy segura de que eran de verdad, oro sólido.

"Vaya," dijo ella. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras lo asimilaba todo. "No sé qué decir."

"La diseñé especialmente para ti," dijo Cole, y de nuevo tomó sus manos en la suya. Él tenía manos secas, arrugadas y callosas como las de su tátara tío. Pensaba en su tátara tío cuando miraba a Cole. Su tátara tío había ido a prisión por evasión de impuestos.

Cole acariciaba los dedos de Relena mientras le mostraba la habitación. Hicieron una especie de paseo, como algo en un baile country, mientras Cole le explicaba todas las exquisitas propiedades del marfil, los muebles de caoba, el encaje francés y la artesanía en la ventana de la prisión.

Relena comenzó a extrañar el halcón que Duo había puesto en su estudio. Se encontró diciendo cosas como, "Eso es hermoso," y, "qué maravilloso," mientras luchaba internamente con la urgencia de zafarse físicamente de este demente villano y huir hacia el desierto. Preferiría vivir con las serpientes cascabel.

Cuando Cole pareció escaso de cosas por decir, Relena pensó en preguntas para hacer. Se sentía segura de que estuviera esperando por ella para hacer preguntas o aceptar su proposición, pero no podía pensar en nada que decir que no sonara sospechosamente falso.

"Ahora, querida," dijo Cole cálidamente cuando Relena no habló. Señaló para que Relena se sentara a los pies de la cama. Lo hizo incierta, y sólo logró captar la mirada de Heero mientras se acomodaba en el peludo edredón blanco. Estaba observándola intensamente, a unos pasos si algo pasaba. Se relajó y se concentró en lo que decía Cole. "Creo que ambos sabemos a dónde va esto," continuó Cole, aún en ese suave y cálido tono que hizo erizar el cabello en su nuca. "Como has visto, tengo muchas cosas materiales que ofrecerte. Estoy seguro que estás de acuerdo en que una vida aquí sería más placentera e indolora. Todas tus necesidades serían atendidas. No tendrías que levantar un dedo. Nunca tendrías que molestarte con los problemas del mundo."

"Ciertamente," dijo Relena. Trató de imaginar una vida más aterradora y fracasó.

"Ahora, en cuanto a tu antiguo matrimonio," continuó Cole. "Realmente quieres estar casada con un soldado común?" Señaló vagamente en dirección de Heero.

La lengua de Relena se sentía pesada en su boca mientras trataba de formar una respuesta que igualara los sentimientos en su corazón y aún satisficiera la pregunta de Cole. A toda costa, no debía sonar como si estuviera engañándolo. "Quiero la mejor pareja posible," respondió ella. "Ciertamente el hombre más digno sería preferible, alguien que me entienda y pueda protegerme." Su rostro se sintió extrañamente acalorado.

"Estoy tan feliz de que pienses eso también," dijo Cole. Parecía enamorado de su sonrojo. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no hacer una mueca cuando acarició su mejilla. "Ahora, si nos entendemos—y creo que sí"—Relena asintió en motivación—"entonces tal vez podamos proceder con los asuntos legales. Un divorcio en frente de testigos, seguido por un matrimonio en la capilla, y luego podemos enviar a esos sujetos a su sitio."

Relena asintió de nuevo, pero se sintió un poco débil. Cole la ayudó a levantar de la cama y la guió fuera de la habitación con una mano en su espalda. Los guardaespaldas de Cole los siguieron al corredor y montaron guardia en la puerta. Zechs, Wufei y Heero los siguieron, siguiéndola como cazadores, rostros tan duros e impasivos como piedras.

Cuando estuvieron en el corredor, el teléfono de Cole sonó.

Zechs le disparó una mirada a Wufei.

"Hola?" dijo Cole en la bocina. Guardó silencio por un momento, y luego la tonta expresión en su rostro colapsó.

Esa fue toda la advertencia que tuvieron. Todo pasó muy rápido para Relena. Para cuando Cole alcanzó por su arma, el cuerpo de Heero se deslizó entre ellos. Agarró a Relena por el antebrazo, lo fuerte suficiente que inhaló un respiro para detenerse de gritar, y la zafó del agarre de Cole.

"Abajo," dijo Heero. Su cuerpo estaba entre ella y todo lo demás, pero rodeando la espalda de Heero, Relena vio a Cole girarse hacia Heero con su arma levantada y una demente mirada en sus ojos. Heero empujó a Relena y ella tambaleó, tropezándose con sus tacones, cayendo de espalda en la suite. Vio los ojos de Heero justo antes de escuchar disparos, y luego la puerta se cerró en su cara, encerrándola en la habitación.

Hubo ruido y confusión general, gritos de "falsos!" y "traidores!" de Cole, una gutural respuesta de Zechs y luego más disparos. Relena ahogó un grito. Permaneció abajo en el suelo como le indicaron y se tumbó para mirar bajo la puerta.

No podía distinguir nada. Botas llenaban el corredor. Había un hombre tirado en la baldosa, bloqueando su vista. Sólo podía ver las suelas de sus zapatos.

Más disparos.

"Heero!" gritó ella, golpeando la palma de su mano en la puerta. "Milliardo! Qué está pasando?"

Hubo un mortal silencio, seguido por el sonido de más botas. Muchos pies. Eran los hombres de Cole? O los de Noin? El corazón de Relena latía como un tambor en su pecho.

"Srta. Relena?"

Era la voz de Cole.

No respondió. No podía responder. Los hombres de Cole. Debían ser. Entonces eso significaba…

"Heero!" gritó ella. "Milliardo! Qué les has hecho?"

"Estás bien, amor," le dijo Cole. "Quédate ahí a salvo. Cálmate. Todo está bien. Nada para preocuparte. Estaré ahí. Estos traidores no pueden lastimarte."

Mientras hablaba, Relena escuchó movimiento de personas. Y luego la voz de Cole se tornó brusca, dirigida a alguien más en el corredor. "No dejen los cuerpos. Llévenlos abajo."

------

Continuará…


	11. Estado de la Misión: Crítica

**FINAL MISSION STATUS**

Por Mizaya y Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 11 - Estado de la Misión: Crítica

------

Duo escuchó el clic del arma mientras Dorothy quitaba el seguro, pero la bala nunca salió. Con ambas manos levantadas, él abrió sus ojos. "Y bien?"

La palabra colgaba en el aire entre ellos. Dorothy sonrió. "Realmente eres un tonto, Duo Maxwell."

"Huh?"

"No voy a dispararte." Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. "Al menos no todavía."

Ella no explicó. En vez comenzó a gritarles órdenes a los hombres que había llevado con ella al túnel. "Busquen en el lugar!" dijo ella. "Asegúrense de rodear todo su equipo. Lleven a quien encuentren directamente a la habitación de aislamientos, sin contacto, y manténganlos ahí hasta que escuchen de mi. Necesitaré interrogar a estos dos"—le sonrió a Duo,—"y podría ser necesario tener un poco de ayuda."

Duo giró sus ojos hacia Sally. El bruto aún estaba manteniéndola inmóvil, sus gruesos brazos atrapaban sus muñecas detrás de su espalda, pero ella no parecía estar adolorida. La pierna de Duo dolía de la herida de arma.

Los hombres de Dorothy cubrieron la pierna de Duo con vendajes. Fueron levantados del piso—Duo hizo una mueca en agonía y jadeó—sólo para ser despojado de sus armas y sus manos atadas tras ellos. Los otros hombres de Dorothy se alejaron. No les tomó mucho tiempo sacar a los dos mineros del pozo y atarlos. Cuatro soldados se llevaron a los mineros de Duo.

Bueno, al menos no habían sido asesinados. En tanto como estuvieran vivos, había esperanza. Aún, no se veía bien, especialmente no cuando fueron separados de esta manera. La sala de descanso probablemente era una especie de cuartel donde los soldados golpeaban entre turnos. No sería fácil entrar o salir.

"Las bombas han sido desarmadas?" preguntó Dorothy a quien parecía ser el teniente líder. Dos docenas de hombres parecieron estar esperando sus órdenes en los túneles. Seis de ellos la rodearon como guardaespaldas.

"Eso parece, señor."

_Ella debió haberlos hecho llamarla "señor"_, pensó Duo malhumorado.

"Fantástico," murmuró Dorothy sin molestarse en contener su sarcasmo. "No importa. Ellos necesitan mantener esta posición para que este pequeño plan les haga algún bien. Aún podemos volar manualmente los contenedores si nos dan la orden. Dónde se supone que debes estar apostado, soldado?"

"Cuadrante cuarto, señor. Va a dejar a alguien vigilando este lugar?"

"Por supuesto. Todo un pelotón será enviado directamente. También enviaré algunos técnicos para reconectar esos explosivos. Mientras tanto, tu cuadrante está desprotegido, verdad? Será mejor que regreses allá. Más de esos tontos están apostados alrededor del perímetro."

_Como los grupos de Noin_. Duo contuvo un gruñido y trató de mantener su cara inmutable. Tal vez ella ya estaba adentro. Pero otra vez, tal vez ya estaba capturada. Si no, había alguna forma de advertirle sobre ese pelotón? Mirando su pierna, a Sally, a las docenas de tropas con las armas, y al confiado y malvado rostro de Dorothy, no pudo pensar en nada.

Sólo podía esperar que al grupo de Heero le hubiese dado alguna advertencia antes de que la gente de Cole pudiera reaccionar a su descubrimiento. No parecía que Cole estuviera muerto, pero podía esperar que hubiesen escapado a algún lugar seguro con Relena.

Bajo órdenes precisas, la guardia de Dorothy se dividió en dos grupos organizados mientras Dorothy misma llevaba a Sally y a Duo de regreso por el túnel principal. No los llevó sola. Su pequeño equipo de seis la siguió: hombres que se veían veteranos, algunos de ellos con cicatrices, todos de ellos malacarosos y estoicos mientras marchaban por la iluminación de la mina. El teniente guió al resto por el camino contrario, a cualquiera que fuera el cuadrante cuarto—probablemente un lugar defensivo desde el cual podrían atacar a los grupos de Noin.

Al menos los soldados de Dorothy no sabían desde dónde venían los grupos de Noin. Habían entrado bajo una oscura cubierta—sin señales de radio—justo para darles esa ventaja, al menos hasta que las bombas fueran desmanteladas y Noin pudiera reactivar la señal para darles las órdenes para entrar. Si su bengala había funcionado, sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que esas tropas llegaran al condominio.

Por supuesto, podría ser muy tarde para Duo y Sally—ahora sólo eran buenos para una cosa. Duo cojeaba mientras caminaba, apretando sus dientes, y se preguntó si Dorothy planeaba atenderlo más antes de someterlo a interrogación y tortura.

------

Los prisioneros estaban siendo difíciles.

Cole frunció ante el hombre con quien la Srta. Relena dijo se había casado. Incluso atado, se veía un poco salvaje. Estaba consciente, respirando intensamente, y mirando a Cole con oscuros ojos azules que parecían—increíblemente—desafiarlo. Cole supuso que era el tipo de chico rebelde por el que las jovencitas caían antes de saber la importancia de la madurez y la seguridad.

Esos jóvenes sin rumbo e irresponsables generalmente no eran nada sino una pérdida en la sociedad.

Cole les había ordenado a sus hombres contener a los tres de los traidores guardaespaldas de la Srta. Relena tan pronto como habían sido llevados al sótano. El rubio y el chino habían sido amarrados con soga a una cadena clavada a la pared. _Ese_ hombre había sido atado a una pesada mesa metálica en medio de la habitación.

El sótano era un hueco cuadrado e incómodo que Cole había dotado con varios instrumentos: garfios, cadenas, varas, sogas, y piezas de metal de varios largos, formas y propósitos. Era una habitación secreta, y permanecería a salvo de descubrirse, incluso si las fuerzas de los Preventivos lograban pasar su milicia, lo cual dudaba.

Su alianza con la Srta. Catalonia había probado ser más provechosa y no le había costado nada de qué preocuparse en la programación de las cosas. Dorothy predijo y manipuló a los Preventivos, y este juego pronto llegaría a su final. Por supuesto, sería útil si pudieran escuchar las comunicaciones del enemigo. Esa era la información que más quería Cole ahora. Si Dorothy capturaba al enemigo, estaba seguro que también haría su mejor esfuerzo—o el peor—para obtener la frecuencia; él haría lo contrario.

La interrogación siempre había fascinado a Cole. No era porque la tortura fuera horrorífica—Cole aborrecía el entretenimiento sin sentido—sino porque era práctica. Tiempo atrás había sido un proponente de que le gustaba pensarlo como una "ley dura." A los criminales no deberían permitirles la clemencia, y la confesión era el medio más eficiente para procurar una justicia apropiada. Los jurados y los juicios eran tan imperfectos, y tantas personas malas quedaban libres a través del "sistema". La gente mentía en los juicios, pero un hombre cuya elección era confesar sus delitos o tener sus uñas arrancadas usualmente decía la verdad.

Cole lo había probado por sí mismo.

El tan llamado esposo de la Srta. Relena estaba derramando sangre de una herida de bala de una pulgada al lado izquierdo de su torso. La herida no fue administrada como parte del interrogatorio. El hombre la había recibido sólo porque había desviado su atención del tiroteo en el corredor lo suficiente para encerrar a la Srta. Relena en la suite. La bala lo había atravesado, perdiéndose los principales órganos internos, pero dejando un feo agujero que había derramado sangre.

La sangre mareaba a Cole. Raramente recurría a azotar o herir durante sus interrogatorios. Al entrar a los oscuros confines del sótano, le había ordenado al hombre desvestirse hasta la cintura y vendarse la herida con gasa para evitar mirarla. También había otra razón, por supuesto: no quería que su traidor se desmayara por la pérdida de sangre antes de tener tiempo para interrogarlo.

El hombre había forcejeado mientras era tendido en la mesa. No parecía forcejear de dolor o miedo, sino para liberarse. Aparte del oscuro círculo de sangre manchando el blanco del vendaje envuelto alrededor de su medio, el esposo-soldado de Relena no lucía o actuaba como alguien que estuviese herido. Mostraba fuerza sorprendente y tomó tres hombres para sujetarlo lo suficiente para asegurar los amarres de cuero.

El hombre ahora yacía tranquilamente, respirando fuerte, músculos flexionados contra sus amarres. La sangre estaba comenzando a traspasar los vendajes. Cole frunció ante el creciente punto rojo. Podría tener que hacer esto rápido.

Pero no muy rápido.

"Dame el nombre de los líderes que han infiltrado mis minas," requirió Cole en una voz calmada y controlada. "Y la frecuencia de sus comunicadores." Le hubiese gustado hacerle algunas otras preguntas a este hombre—preguntas personales—para ver de lo que estaba hecho, pero eso tendría que esperar. Podría tomarse su tiempo más tarde. Primero, necesitaba ocuparse de los negocios.

El hombre no respondió.

"Pensaste que podrías detenerme?" preguntó Cole, más para hacer conversación y darle tono al futuro procedimiento. "No pensaste que sospecharía que me traicionarían?"

El hombre herido yacía callado, mirando a Cole con duros e intensos ojos que lo hubiesen atemorizado si el traidor no hubiese estado sujeto. Como estaba, Cole lo encontró un poco fascinante, como mirar un león enjaulado.

Cole no sabía mucho sobre el reclutamiento de la experiencia personal, pero reconocía la competencia cuando la veía, aún en los traidores. Los tres guardaespaldas de la Srta. Relena habían mostrado dos veces sus agallas en cuestión de segundos antes de que sus refuerzos hubiesen logrado dominarlos y desarmarlos. Por un momento, seriamente había temido por su vida y estaba agradecido de haber empleado tantos cuerpos para interponerse en frente de las balas en su defensa. Era una pena perder a aquellos camaradas. Los guardaespaldas personales no eran baratos.

"No muy conversador?" le preguntó Cole al pronto muerto esposo de Relena. "Esto claramente es una ruptura en nuestro acuerdo, sabes. No sientes que me debes algunas respuestas?"

Mientras hablaba, la verdadera atención estaba enfocada en preparar los instrumentos que usaría para motivar a su taciturno prisionero a responder sus preguntas.. Sus instrumentos favoritos eran una serie de aparatos de shock y quemadores. Había descubierto que la sangre hacía que otras personas se desmayaran y marearan como él, lo cual los hacía más difíciles de responder preguntas y desmayarse completamente. El dolor era el camino. Quemar era fácil y producía buenos resultados, especialmente donde los nervios eran sensibles. El tratamiento de shock a veces era aún más efectivo, pero también más peligroso y difícil de aplicar, desde que podía causar fallas en los órganos y otros problemas si se administraba incorrectamente.

Él decidió comenzar con las quemaduras. Sus instrumentos de elección fueron una serie de alambres, reglas y pinchos, todos con mangos de goma, y todos tornándose rojos en un recipiente de bronce. Esos eran métodos antiguos, con largas y prestigiosas tradiciones de épocas ancestrales. Sus instrumentos ya estaban enrojeciendo, lo caliente suficiente para marcar la piel en la superficie, aún a una distancia, y quemaba profundamente si se mantenía en su lugar. Uno de sus favoritos era una delgada vara de metal, como una regla, pero más larga y más flexible, que podía ser manejada con efectiva fuerza. Su otro favorito era el afilado hurgón, pero no podía usarse hasta el final.

Se recordó que tenía que ser rápido.

"Esta es una pérdida de tiempo, sabes."

El comentario llegó del chino colgando en la pared tras él. Colgaba de la cadena por las muñecas. Como crucificado, sería difícil para él inhalar con sus brazos extendidos y la gravedad halando su pecho hacia adelante y abajo. Tenía que levantarse con los músculos en sus brazos en orden de inhalar suficiente aire para hablar con algo de energía.

"Él no te dirá nada. Ninguno lo haremos."

Cole rió. El hombre sólo hablaba como un medio para distraerlo. Probablemente sólo trataba de tener más tiempo para el rescate. "Supongo que esperas ser rescatado?" entonó él. "No lo hagas. Este lugar está muy escondido. Fui alertado de tu gente en las minas, y sé que no son los únicos que su comandante enviaría."

El chino guardó silencio. Cole regresó al hombre en la mesa.

"Te importa decirme más sobre ellos antes de matarte?"

El hombre no respondió.

Cole sonrió. "No hay caso en protegerlos, sabes. Como ves, estaba preparado para su ofensiva. Tenía fuerzas apostadas, esperando a que apareciera tu gente. Conozco bien sus operaciones. La Srta. Catalonia ha sido muy útil."

El hombre aún no reaccionó.

Cole frunció. "Podría ayudarte saber que tus amigos en las minas han sido descubiertos. Si hay sobrevivientes, habrán sido aprehendidos. Dispondrán de ellos prontamente, como el resto de su grupo."

"Bastardo!"

Cole se giró. De nuevo era el chino. Esta vez, sus palabras no estaban destinadas a distraer. Lucía furioso.

"No lo dejen hablarme de esa manera," les dijo Cole despedidamente a los guardias en la puerta. Uno de ellos se apresuró a golpear al chino en la cabeza con la culata de su rifle semi-automático. El golpe hizo eco en la pequeña habitación de concreto. El guardia que lo hizo sonrió, botando en sus pies con la excitación de la violencia permisiva, y mantuvo el arma lista mientras el chino escupía sangre por un costado de su boca.

"Sólo una vez, gracias," dijo Cole, deteniendo a su empleado. "A menos que interrumpa de nuevo."

Cole regresó al hombre extendido en la mesa—Heero Yuy era su nombre, lo sabía Cole; sólo se rehusaba a reconocerlo—y alcanzó por el mango de goma de un instrumento como una vara de metal de una pulgada de grosor y varias de largo. El extremo estaba enrojecido de su baño en las carboneras.

"No sabía que los miembros de la unidad de Preventivos del gobierno fueran tan rudos y traicioneros," dijo él. "No mejora mi temperamento. Ahora responde mis preguntas: cuántos son en su equipo de refuerzo, quiénes son sus líderes, y qué señal tienen?"

Él le permitió a su prisionero darle un vistazo al metal mientras lo bajaba lentamente hacia el pecho del hombre.

"Qué vas a hacer con Relena?"

Esto provino del rubio, quien colgaba de la cerca en forma similar a su compatriota. Otra pregunta distractora. Cole sonrió. Debían preocuparse mutuamente del otro. Eso podría ser útil. El guardia con la semi-automática levantó su arma para entregar otro golpe, pero Cole lo detuvo con un gesto.

"Casarme con ella, por supuesto," respondió Cole.

"Qué si no quiere casarse contigo?"

Cole no pudo concebir una razón de por qué sería verdad. "Lo hará."

"Crees que este es el tipo de vida que quiere?" presionó el rubio. No había emoción en su tono, ni sarcasmo ni crítica o aprobación. "Crees que quiere casarse con un torturador?"

"Oh, no sabrá de esto," explicó Cole. "Le diré que todos fueron heridos tratando de matarme. En la línea del deber y todo eso. Lo entenderá. No pueden pensar que le dejaría saber de _esto_. Estos son asuntos para hombres, no mujeres! Las realidades como estas deben ocultarse de las mujeres. Ellas son delicadas. Deben ser protegidas."

"Ella no te ama," dijo el rubio.

Cole le frunció. "No imagino que será difícil persuadirla de eso."

Él pensó que el soldado hizo un sonido como un resoplido, pero lo despidió como su imaginación.

"Sólo espero lo aprenda ante el altar," añadió él. "Y que ninguno de su gente haga algo estúpido. Como saben, he dejado guardias afuera de su puerta en caso de que trate de escapar." Él sonrió. "Les he dado la orden de matarla si algo sale mal y su gente de alguna forma logra llegar a mi territorio." Suspiró. "O si algo me pasa. Sé que parece duro, pero sólo es un último recurso."

Era lamentable, pero había tomado su decisión. Después de hoy, la Srta. Relena sería suya. O de nadie más.

El hombre en la mesa no reaccionó a esta noticia. Su esposa en peligro y no decía nada! Podría Relena realmente amar a un individuo tan estoico e insensible? Absurdo.

"Constantemente estoy checando con ellos," dijo Cole, y palpó el comunicador que llevaba todo el tiempo en su bolsillo, sólo para asegurarse de que aún estuviera ahí. "Si algo me pasa, muy improbable, lo sabrán porque dejaré de reportar. Ven lo fácil que es? De esa forma no necesito dar la orden. Lo confieso: sería difícil ordenar la muerte de tan hermosa criatura." Suspiró. "Sin embargo, no espero que haya dificultades. La Srta. Catalonia me contactará cuando su gente esté capturada, y entonces no habrá caso en conservarlos vivos a los tres o a alguno de los otros rehenes por más tiempo."

Era tan simple en realidad. Perjudicarlos a todos con temor. Había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que lo único que necesitas hacer para controlar a alguien—cualquiera—era hacerlos temer. El truco estaba en no tener temores. Por lo tanto, tuvo que condicionarse a sólo preocuparse _tanto_ por alguien. Todos eran prescindibles, incluso la Srta. Relena, si se reducía a su vida o la de ella.

Cole se giró de nuevo hacia su víctima, decidiendo comenzar delicadamente como para mostrar que hablaba en serio sin marcarlo demasiado. Después de todo, no era un monstruo. Al menos, no hasta que fuera forzado a serlo.

Con cuidadosa precisión, lentamente movió la vara caliente por el pecho del hombre de hombro a hombro, justo bajo la clavícula.

La reacción fue interesante. Los músculos del hombre se tensaron bajo las ataduras. Flexionó sus brazos, hombros, estómago y piernas, saltando levemente en la mesa. No cerró sus ojos. Los mantuvo bien abiertos, mirando a Cole como un perro rabioso. Estaba apretando sus dientes, quijada cerrada. El sonido que salió de sus labios cerrados no fue un grito.

Cole hizo a un lado el instrumento. Era tiempo de ser un poco más serio.

El chino habló, las palabras cayeron lenta pero tensamente de su boca, como si sus emociones estuvieran atadas a hilos que tenía que mantener en sus puños para controlarlas. "No deberías estar preocupado de que nuestra gente te encuentre?"

Cole sonrió. "Oh, no lo creo," dijo él. Usó un par de pinzas para levantar una pieza circular de metal de las carboneras. Esta la depositaría en la piel del hombre y la dejaría ahí hasta que estuviera listo para hablar. "La Srta. Catalonia lo anticipó. Me dijo muchas cosas sobre su operación. Sospecho que su gente encontrará a la suya antes que abarquen cien yardas de este condominio."

------

Noin supo que algo estaba mal incluso antes de ver la señal del grupo de Duo. Lo sintió intuitivamente y se preguntó abstractamente si Zechs estaba bien.

La señal sólo confirmó que algo había pasado. Primero hubo la bengala alertándolos que el desecho nuclear estaba desarmado, lo cual fue recibido con aplausos por las fuerzas especiales en el grupo de Noin. Luego hubo la segunda bengala, disparada por Sally o Duo, indicando descubrimiento. El que se disparara casi una seguida de la otra sólo podría significar…

"Manténganse juntos," les dijo a los hombres con ella, y esperaba que los capitanes de los otros grupos esparcidos por el área hicieran lo mismo. "El grupo de Duo podría estar comprometido, y el desecho nuclear es más importante. Estoy siguiendo el avance del equipo de refuerzo para asegurar las minas. Aquellos de ustedes con órdenes para asegurar el perímetro y avanzar al condominio saben qué hacer. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Prepárense para la resistencia. Mantengan sus radios listos y esperen por mi señal."

Su mejor esfuerzo fue dirigido al cambio de prioridades, organizando su gente para cumplir sus instrucciones.

El plan de contingencia fue puesto en acción. El grupo de refuerzo siguió su orden como comandante por el desierto hacia la entrada de la excavación—la misma que el grupo de Duo había cruzado. El sol del desierto golpeaba calientemente en sus espaldas, pero no hubo incidentes. Por suerte o habilidad, parecían haber evitado la vigilancia externa.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a las minas, Noin sintió sólo una mínima cantidad de alivio. Dos de los hombres de Duo estaban vigilando la entrada, pero ambos estaban sudando, sujetando sus armas con dedos callosos cuando el grupo de Noin los encontró en la entrada. Viendo que era Noin, alivio brotó de sus rostros.

"Comandante! No han regresado. Deberían haber enviado a alguien al menos. Algo pudo haber pasado."

"Sí," dijo Noin pesadamente. "Vamos a entrar. Pueden mantener esta posición?"

Ellos asintieron.

"Enciendan sus comunicadores. Necesitamos movernos rápido, y si lo hacemos lo rápido suficiente, no tendrán tiempo para localizar y descifrar nuestra señal. Todo depende de la velocidad. Si algo pasa, alértennos inmediatamente. Griten si deben hacerlo."

El grupo de Noin pasó, abriendo su paso por los túneles con sus tiradores más fuertes liderando el ataque para un anticipado asalto frontal. Estaban preparados para todo: tiradores, peleadores, explosivos, cualquier cosa que encontraran.

El túnel principal de la mina estaba desierto. Noin y su grupo se precipitaron en el área con armas listas, posicionadas para disparar. Las paredes del túnel ascendían sobre sus cabezas en un domo de veinte pies de alto, protegiendo varios rieles de tren desde la parte más profunda del túnel hacia el desierto. Era una caverna enorme, capaz de contener a varios cientos de hombres, pero estaba vacío, y silencioso. Incluso en el pozo donde el desecho nuclear era guardado parecía haber sido dejado desprotegido. Los hombres de Noin sólo reportaron un desastre de pisadas y todos los contenedores de desecho nuclear eficientemente desarmados.

"El grupo de Duo lo logró," murmuró Noin. "Por qué no hay nadie aquí?"

"Comandante, claramente hubo un tiroteo," uno de sus subordinados le informó después de conducir un barrido del área. "La evidencia sugiere que Duo, Sally Po y su grupo han sido asesinados o capturados. Cuáles son sus órdenes?"

Tenían que haber sido capturados. La primera idea de Noin fue ir tras Duo y Sally, para liberarlos de cualquier destino que pudiera ponerlos en manos enemigas, pero sabía que no podía. Todo dependía de asegurar primero el desecho nuclear, y luego el condominio, y finalmente a Cole. Lo que no entendía era por qué ninguno de los hombres de Cole estaban aquí si habían descubierto al grupo de Duo y _sabían _que los Preventivos estaban tratando de llegar al desecho.

Tal vez era una trampa. Noin mordió su labio, dirigiendo una mirada a los soldados que había traído con ella, soldados que confiaban y dependían de su liderazgo. Tenía que ser una trampa, pero aún así, tenían que contenerse.

"Nos quedamos aquí para mantener segura esta área," dijo ella.

Sus soldados pasaron saliva, pero asintieron. Entendían, por supuesto. Personalmente, ella había escogido a los mejores para esta parte de la misión, soldados que sabían lo que estaba en juego y obedecerían sus órdenes sin importar qué. Tenían que contenerse. Duo y Sally muy bien podrían ya estar muertos. Además, aún si estuvieran vivos, no tenía forma de saber a dónde habían sido llevados.

Ahora que tenían control del desecho nuclear, el próximo paso era comenzar a mover los grupos del perímetro. Esta era la parte más peligrosa de la misión si el plan original salía mal y el grupo de Heero era incapaz de sacar a Cole directamente. Era más peligroso porque no había manera de coordinar una ofensiva sin usar señales para comunicarse, y era probable que la gente de Cole estuviera buscando constantemente por señales para interceptar. Si encontraban las suyas, podrían escuchar y adelantárseles.

Pero no podía preocuparse por eso. Esto lo era: fin del juego. Tenían que someter a Cole, y para hacerlo, tenían que entrar al condominio—rápido—antes de que sus fuerzas pudieran someter a las suyas. Desde que los hombres de Cole eran mercenarios que se apoyaban en Cole por pagos, podrían muy bien capitular si era arrestado. Capturar a Cole también era la forma más rápida de ayudar a Duo y a Sally… y a los otros también, si estaban en problemas.

Noin no desperdició un segundo. Ordenó que la frecuencia de radio fuera activada y contactó a los capitanes de primer, segundo, tercer y cuarto grupo. Mientras les decía apretar el perímetro, le envió una oración al cielo de que lograran salir de esto vivos.

------

Relena yacía completamente quieta con su estómago presionado al piso, tratando de mirar bajo la puerta en el corredor donde Heero, Zechs y Wufei habían sido emboscados. Estimó que el número de botas indicaba la militante presencia de media docena de guardias armados.

Ahora sólo había vacío. Silencio. No podía ver nada bajo la puerta, no desde que el cuerpo que había bloqueado su vista había sido arrastrado. Había observado, horrorizada, mientras los tacones de sus botas se deslizaban de vista. Todo lo que podía ver ahora eran las baldosas del corredor.

_No dejen los cuerpos. Llévenlos abajo._

Estaba sola.

Retirando su rostro de la puerta, Relena se levantó de rodillas y se puso de pie.

No creía que Heero o alguno de los otros estuvieran muertos. No podía creerlo. Los ayudaría de alguna forma.

La escalofriante decadencia de las habitaciones que Cole había hecho para ella parecía dos veces claustrofóbicos. Miró la acolchada colcha, las chucherías, y los encajes con una creciente sensación de repulsión. Entre el revuelto en su estómago y el pánico en su pecho, fue un esfuerzo no vomitar.

Recogiendo su cabello con una cinta de su bolsillo, buscó alrededor por algo que pudiera usar para escapar de esta jaula. Las barras en su ventana estaban hechas de oro. Sabía muy poco sobre trabajar con metales, pero sabía que el oro era suave. Tal vez había una forma para poder cortarlas, calentarlas o doblarlas? Necesitaría algo muy duro o algo muy afilado. Si no podía salir por la ventana, entonces tal vez había algo que pudiera usar para abrir la puerta?

Relena comenzó a abrir la puerta del armario. Ignorando los horribles vestidos—atuendos de niña para tomar el te—sacó todo de las repisas de arriba. Sin encontrar algo de valor en el armario, se giró para revisar el resto de la habitación. Nada estaba disponible. Incluso retiró los tendidos y el colchón. Escarbó cada caja y cajón en cada tocador y baúl en la habitación. Incluso golpeó las paredes por huecos secretos o alacenas.

En su búsqueda, encontró una pila extra de tapetes, aceites de fragancias e inciensos, un elefante de cerámica de la India y un libro sobre el matrimonio, hijos y el mantenimiento de la casa y el hogar. De rodillas al lado del baúl, lo miró incrédula por al menos un minuto. El resumen en la cubierta trasera era hipnotizante:

_Este libro es una maravillosa adición a la escuela tradicional de la idea del amor y el matrimonio. Con perspicaz prosa e innegable lógica, este libro reafirmará su creencia en el amor y los valiosos roles mutuos que asumen hombres y mujeres al mantener un hogar feliz, criar hijos y sentar un ejemplo positivo para otros bajo la mirada de Dios._

Eso no era _tan_ malo. Había una nota escrita a mano en la cubierta interna, dirigida a ella de Cole.

_Mi querida Relena. Escogí esto para nosotros. Es un testamento del tipo de vida significativa que espero tener contigo. Si encuentras esto, por favor lee el capítulo tres. Tengo anotados los pasajes que encuentro particularmente…_

Ella cambió al capítulo tres.

_La obligación de un esposo es amar y preocuparse por su esposa, ver sus necesidades, motivarlas en todas sus labores domésticas, y protegerla del mundo. El lugar de una esposa es ver las necesidades de su esposo, delegarle todos los asuntos, guardar silencio cuando habla, y hacer de su hogar un santuario._

Relena tiró el libro por la habitación. Golpeó la pared bajo la ventana con un sonido seco. No era sólo la audacia del texto, era el aburrimiento, la inutilidad de una vida que era la vida de una muñeca. Quería lo que tenía con Heero—incluso el _falso _matrimonio que había tenido con Heero—a esa basura.

Relena se levantó y voló hacia el baño. Abrió los gabinetes, uno tras otro, escaneando los contenidos por algo, cualquier cosa. Loción. Jabón. Seda dental. Palillos. Toallas. Una lima. Lubricante?

Ella pausó por un momento. Tal vez podría usar la seda dental para liberar el seguro en la puerta? O tal vez la lima, si trabajaba lo duro y largo suficiente, cortaría el oro. Dudoso. Si sólo pudiera encontrar algo pesado… Relena abrió las puertas bajo el lavabo y miró la tubería con cuidadosa consideración. Necesitaría herramientas para separar eso—un destornillador, una llave inglesa—no importaba el agua. A menos… tal vez el lubricante pueda ser útil.

Relena estaba contemplando cómo podría tratar con el agua llenando la habitación si lograba separar la tubería cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe contra la pared justo bajo su ventana. Golpeó aproximadamente donde había lanzado el libro, pero esta vez desde afuera.

Dejando los contenidos de su baño donde los había encontrado, Relena atravesó el desorden en el piso hacia la pared exterior. El vidrio de la ventana cerrado con cerrojos de cristal detenía el aire nocturno de la habitación. Relena las abrió. Tras ellas, separándola de la libertad, estaban las cuatro barras doradas. Presionó su rostro contra ellas y miró al suelo abajo.

Jadeó ante la vista. "Gracias a dios!"

Duo la saludó, apoyado en una pierna, la otra vendada alrededor del muslo con gasa. Sally permanecía a su lado, su rostro cubierto con tierra y ceniza, pero sus ojos brillaban con la luz rojiza del desierto mientras miraba la ventana de Relena desde el pasto abajo.

Pero esperen. Con ellos estaba…

"Dorothy!" jadeó Relena. Qué estaba haciendo Dorothy aquí?

Y no era sólo Dorothy. Era Dorothy más seis soldados fuertemente armados, todos malencarados finalizando sus treintas que se veían como si hubiesen visto acción en el pasado y estuvieran preparados para más de ella. Por lo que se veía, no era Dorothy la que había sido capturada por el grupo de Duo y Sally, sino de la otra forma. Relena sintió como si su corazón se hubiese salido de su pecho.

Los soldados permanecieron alrededor de Duo y Sally como guardias, cada uno cargando un arma en dos manos, con más correas a sus personas. Dorothy se adelantó en frente de ellos, vestida de cabeza a pies en camuflaje de desierto con una pistola en una mano. Le sonrió a Relena, un brillo en su ojo.

"Duo, Sally! Están bien?" llamó Relena.

"Hasta ahora!" gritó Duo, mirando a los guardias a su alrededor, como preocupado de que uno de ellos pudiera dispararle por hablar. No se movieron. No lo miraron. Parecían estar bajo las órdenes de Dorothy. "Que bueno ver que estás viva, princesa," llamó Duo. "Dónde están Heero, Wufei y Zechs?"

Relena presionó su rostro contra las barras y cerró sus ojos. "No lo sé," dijo ella. "Fueron capturados por los hombres de Cole, en algún lugar abajo. No sé dónde. Todo pasó tan rápido! Cole recibió una alerta en su teléfono, y luego hubo disparos. Pasó en el corredor afuera de esta habitación. Estoy atrapada aquí."

Dorothy pareció estar ignorando su conversación, en vez consultaba con uno de los hombres con ella en tonos que Relena no podía escuchar desde donde estaba. Después de unos momentos, levantó la mirada.

"Srta. Relena," dijo ella. "Por favor aléjese de la ventana."

Relena parpadeó. "Qué?"

Dos de los soldados de Dorothy sacaron garfios de las bolsas que usaban en sus espaldas. Relena inmediatamente entendió. Iban a trepar hasta aquí?

"Qué estás haciendo?" demandó ella.

"Rescatándola," respondió Dorothy.

Duo y Sally giraron sus rostros para mirar a Dorothy, ojos abiertos en obvio shock.

"No tenemos tiempo que perder, Srta. Relena," continuó Dorothy. "Insisto en que se aleje."

Relena hizo lo que le dijo Dorothy, pero sólo porque no tenía otra opción. Los soldados estaban preparándose para disparar los garfios, y en unos momentos las fuertes garras de metal vendrían hacia su rostro. Retrocedió varios pasos, tropezándose con el desorden que había hecho de su habitación hasta que estuvo a salvo al otro lado de la cama.

Le tomó a los soldados un par de intentos atrapar el borde de su ventana con los garfios, pero una vez que lo hicieron, escuchó la voz de Dorothy llamarla de nuevo.

"Relena, si pudieras ajustarlos para que agarren esas barras desde adentro, podremos zafarlos. Eso sería lo más fácil, creo. Como recuerdo, no están muy profundas. Cole fue un poco tacaño con ellos."

Relena no entendió. A qué jugaba Dorothy? Cómo podría estar aquí para "rescatarla" después de traicionarlos a todos? Qué haría una vez que tuviera a Relena bajo su custodia? Después de pensar unos momentos, Relena decidió que no le importaba. Si Dorothy planeaba matarla, moriría, tan simple como eso, pero tan seguro como el infierno no iba a esconderse en esta habitación mientras Cole torturaba o mataba a Heero y a los otros. Preferiría aprovechar sus posibilidades con Dorothy.

Relena regresó a la ventana y enrolló los dos garfios hasta que logró sujetarlos a su lado de la ventana y los giró para que cada garfio agarrara dos barras. Bajo ella, los hombres de Dorothy estaban esperando.

Relena se inclinó en la ventana. "Listo," llamó ella, y luego retiró su cabeza.

Los hombres abajo operaron un mecanismo y los garfios se retractaron con fuerza tan increíble que las cuatro barras volaron de la ventana de Relena, girando en el aire para caer en el pasto. Una aterrizó a los pies de Duo.

Él la levantó y la examinó. "Esto es _oro_?" exclamó.

"Déjalo ahí," le siseó Sally, "No es tuyo."

Duo guardó la barra de oro en su equipaje con una mirada de reojo a Sally.

"Está bien, Relena," la llamó Dorothy, ignorando a Duo. "Vamos a lanzarte una soga. Encuentre algo para asegurarla y subiremos."

"Por qué haces esto?" demandó Relena.

"No hay tiempo para preguntas, Srta. Relena. Si valoras la vida de Heero, necesitas apresurarte."

Aún molesta, Relena atrapó el extremo de la soga cuando fue lanzada y ató los extremos a la parte inferior de los postes de la cama entre el colchón y el piso. Como precaución, empujó y haló la cama por la habitación, hacia la ventana para que el colchón estuviera a nivel con el borde de la ventana, sólo en caso de que la cama no fuera lo pesada suficiente para soportar el peso de una persona. No quería que se levantara contra la pared.

Mientras tanto, los hombres de Dorothy estaban clavando clavijas en el suelo, asegurando el otro extremo de la soga a la tierra. Tan pronto como estuvo hecho, el primero de ellos comenzó a trepar, su rifle colgaba por su espalda. Otro lo siguió. Relena se sentó en la cama, observando hasta que los hombres se acercaron lo suficiente para pasar, y luego se hizo a un lado para permitirles entrada. Mientras cada persona subía, atravesaron la cama y encontraron un lugar para esperar en otro lado de la habitación. Apuntaron sus armas hacia la cama, la ventana y Relena.

Dorothy le ordenó a Sally y a Duo subir después. Duo luchó por escalar, maldiciendo a su pierna y apretando sus dientes mientras se obligaba a trabajar a través del dolor de cualquier herida que hubiese tenido. Relena lo ayudó sobre el borde cuando alcanzó la cima, y Sally después, quien la abrazó una vez que pasó. Dos guardias más los siguieron. Cuatro de los soldados de Dorothy se alinearon al otro lado de la habitación, entre ellos y la puerta, encarando a los tres en la cama como un escuadrón de fusilamiento.

"Es bueno ver que estás bien!" exclamó Sally, ignorando las armas. "Estábamos atemorizados de que pudieras haber sido asesinada cuando fuimos descubiertos."

"Qué pasó?" preguntó Relena.

"Fuimos emboscados en los túneles," explicó Duo. "Docenas de soldados, todos armados. Logramos desarmar los explosivos y enviar la señal a Noin. Entonces Dorothy nos capturó. Estaba dirigiendo la emboscada. Debió haber llamado a Cole para alertarlo. Sólo podemos asumir que Noin es la próxima."

"No exactamente," dijo Dorothy, atravesando la ventana. Botó por la cama y a la habitación para alinearse con sus soldados, pateando a un lado el desorden que Relena había hecho por el piso con un pie. El elefante de cerámica que Relena había encontrado se hizo pedazos. "Yo no estaba liderando a los hombres que los atacaron. Los intercepté después de que comenzaran su asalto. Simplemente les dije qué hacer después de que los arrinconaran."

Sally, Relena y Duo se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la cama como bultos en un tronco, mirando a Dorothy mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabello. "Cole confía en mi," dijo ella. "Soy, después de todo, una Romefeller. Nuestras familias regresaron y cree que tenemos un interés mutuo en ayudarnos. Lo cual hacemos."

"De qué estás hablando?" demandó Relena. "Qué buscas? Por qué nos traicionaste? Sólo es un juego?"

"Por supuesto que es un juego," resopló Dorothy. "Todo es un juego, y en todo juego hay ganadores y perdedores."

"Y qué ganas?" preguntó Sally.

"Algo que considero de inestimable valor," respondió Dorothy. "Sabías que Cole tiene parte de una fábrica espacial capaz de producir aleación de gundamio? Solía pertenecer a mi familia, hace años, pero la compró al final de la guerra cuando tantas familias de Romefeller llegaron a desasociarse de algún militante. Él y yo hemos estado hablando sobre eso por dos años. No pude lograr que me la vendiera, por ningún precio. Ha sido muy frustrante." Ella sonrió. "Pero finalmente me la prometió, Srta. Relena, si le prometía ayudarlo a hacerla su esposa."

Relena se sintió enferma. Sabía del tipo de fábricas de las que hablaba Dorothy. De hecho, había leído un reporte de una esta semana. Mientras el gobierno había medido y desmantelado la mayoría de las bases militares en el espacio, algunos nobles poderosos y hombres de negocios habían logrado mantener algunas bajo propiedad privada. Eran tratados como memoriales la mayoría del tiempo, y cosechaban un pequeño beneficio como atracciones turísticas o museos, pero le había molestado que pudieran ser utilizadas potencialmente para fabricar armas en secreto, sin el conocimiento de nadie. No había sabido que Cole había metido sus manos en una.

"Pero ahora son mías," continuó Dorothy. "Firmó los papeles cuando confirmamos que estabas en camino para encontrarlo aquí. Como ves, sin importar qué, yo gano."

"Esto no es un juego, Dorothy!" explotó Relena. "Heero podría ser asesinado! Ya podría estar muerto. Y mi hermano, Wufei también. Todos quienes arriesgaron sus vidas para protegerme, proteger a todo el mundo de dementes como Cole y… y…"

"Perras codiciosas y traidoras como tú," espetó Sally.

Dorothy hizo un sonido como un jadeo, pero uno burlón. "Y aquí pensaba que me conocían mejor!" dijo Dorothy.

"De qué estás hablando?" demandó Relena.

"No lo ve, Srta. Relena? Estoy de su lado. Se lo dije antes."

Relena la miró. "De mi lado?"

"Eso es correcto."

"No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir."

"Has estado entregándole información a Cole sobre nuestra operación," intervino Duo. "Estaba preparado para nosotros por ti! Cómo puedes decir que estás del lado de Relena? Ella está con nosotros! Pensabas que nos sacarías vivos y que sería suficiente? No lo es!"

"Ciertamente le di información a Cole," dijo Dorothy. "Estaba muy preparado. Estaba preparado para tratar con todos ustedes, exactamente como le indiqué," dijo Dorothy, "en vez de a su manera, lo cual, les aseguro, habría sido más desagradable."

Relena escasamente podía respirar, mucho menos pensar. "Pero…"

"Lo detuve de matarlos a todos tan pronto como pusieron pies en su propiedad, por ejemplo," dijo Dorothy. "Y lo convencí de apuntarme como líder general de su contratada milicia, lo cual me ha habilitado para darles órdenes como, oh, dejar desatendido el turno de la mina."

La boca de Duo estaba colgando. "Dijiste que estabas enviando técnicos para reactivar las bombas y vigilar el turno contra nuestros otro grupos!"

"Sí, pero no lo dije en _serio_." Viendo las incrédulas expresiones en todas sus caras, suspiró. "No tengo tiempo para discutir sobre eso. Pueden hacerme todas las preguntas que quieran después. En este momento necesito que me digan la señal de frecuencia que están usando para comunicarse. Necesito saber qué está haciendo su gente para mantener a Cole lejos de ellos. Tenemos que movernos rápido. No hay mucho tiempo."

Los pensamientos de Relena se revolvieron. Si Dorothy estaba jugando al doble agente para los Preventivos y alejando las tropas de Cole de lugares donde podrían interceptar a las de Noin, entonces eso significaba que todo el condominio de Cole podría caer sin resistencia. Podría ser mucho más rápido, y con pocas posibilidades de ambos lados. Pero si estaba mintiendo y esta era otra manipulación, entonces usaría la señal contra ellos, los cuerpos serían aterradores, y Dorothy no sólo tendría el control de los hombres de Cole, sino del desecho nuclear, una fábrica espacial y la Vice Ministra de Exteriores.

Cómo podrían determinar si estaba mintiendo?

"Qué hay de esos hombres?" demandó Duo, señalando a los guardias con Dorothy. "Si estás diciendo la verdad, no deberían estar disparándote en este momento?"

"No seas estúpido. Cole no los contrató. Yo lo hice. Son veteranos de la guerra, lo cual significa que han tenido suficiente de pelear, como ustedes, como yo. Han estado conmigo en esto por meses."

_Meses?_

Relena estaba sin palabras. La boca de Duo estaba trabajando, pero no salía ningún sonido. Dorothy estaba declarando que secretamente había estado planificando _contra _Cole por _meses_?

"Pero…"

"No más preguntas," espetó Dorothy. "No tienen elección. Si quieren que Heero y los otros sobrevivan a Cole por más tiempo, necesitamos coordinar nuestros esfuerzos. Denme la señal!"

Relena, Sally y Duo intercambiaron miradas.

"Tienen que tomar una decisión me crean o no," dijo Dorothy. "Pueden confiar en mi, o podemos esperar hasta que su gente hagan lo suyo, pero tomará más que si nos coordinamos y le digo a mi gente exactamente a dónde ir para que la suya pueda pasar, Heero y los otros no debieron ser capturados. Eso no era parte del plan. Si esperamos demasiado, morirán. Cole no es una persona agradable. Los interrogará, bruscamente si se siente presionado, y si sabe suficiente, contrarrestará mis órdenes y deshará todo lo que he hecho. Ustedes probablemente ganen, pero perderán más gente, comenzando con Heero. Lo garantizo."

Relena no podía respirar. Lo más seguro en lo que se refiere a la misión original era no decirle nada a Dorothy y esperar que los grupos de Noin encontraran a Cole por su cuenta. Pero si Dorothy tenía razón, _necesitarían _ayuda para llegar ahí a tiempo. Necesitarían ayuda para encontrarlo. Dónde era "abajo"?

"Creo que debemos confiar en ella," dijo Sally abruptamente.

"Tienes que estar loca!" exclamó Duo. "Está trabajando con el enemigo. Nos dispararon! Tengo un hueco en mi pierna para probarlo!"

"Si no lo hacemos, los otros están tan bien como muertos, y seremos los próximos," respondió Sally. "De esta forma, al menos tenemos una oportunidad. Si está mintiendo, estamos muertos, seguro, pero si no, lo estaremos de todas formas. Aún así, nuestros soldados están mejor entrenados que los de Cole. Lograrán el objetivo de la misión y tratarán con Dorothy después, incluso si escapa. Sin embargo, aún si es culpable, también tiene razón: Heero y los otros morirán si tenemos que buscar en este lugar de cabo a rabo para encontrarlos. Pero si está diciendo la verdad, y _está _de nuestro lado, podríamos salvar a Heero, Zechs y Wufei."

Oh dios, pensó Relena. Esta no era una opción. Era una locura. Aún… no conocía la señal, pero _tenía _un voto. Levantó su mentón y miró a Dorothy directo a la cara. No iba a temer. "Todos, especialmente Heero, siempre están arriesgando sus vidas para salvar la mía. Esta vez… Esta vez yo lo haré. Es un riesgo, pero no hay recompensas sin riesgo. Estoy de acuerdo con Sally."

"Ah, demonios," dijo Duo, cerrando sus ojos. "Dos contra uno. Maldición! Odio este tipo de decisiones."

"El tiempo es la esencia!" siseó Dorothy.

"Bien," dijo Duo, "pero Heero va a golpearme en la cara por romper el protocolo!"

Dorothy frunció. "Al menos estará vivo para tener el placer. La frecuencia?"

"Estamos en el canal cuatro."

Dorothy sacó un celular de su bolsillo y marcó un número. Pudieron escucharlo timbrar.

Alguien respondió casi inmediatamente.

Relena trató de concentrarse en respirar, preguntándose si esos eran los últimos momentos de su vida, si pudiera ver a Heero otra vez, si pudiera decirle que realmente lo había amado, que sentía todos los malentendidos, y que realmente quería que fuera feliz. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo.

"Cole?" dijo Dorothy. "Es Dorothy."

"Oye!" gritó Duo. "Por qué _lo _estás llamando?"

Sally lo calló. Relena afinó sus oídos.

"Dorothy, al fin!" Llegó la voz de Cole. Sonaba pequeña por el teléfono, pero excitada. "Dónde estás?"

"Victoriosa," dijo Dorothy. "Dónde estás?"

"En el sótano."

"Los guardias de Relena están contigo?"

"Sí."

Relena podía escuchar su corazón latiendo en su pecho. "Heero!" gritó ella, esperando ser escuchada por el teléfono. "Heero, estás bien?"

Hubo una pausa y luego el sonido de Cole riendo. "Finalmente!" rió. "Una respuesta de él! Ha sido muy resistente."

"Sí?" murmuró Dorothy. "Dile algo por mi. Quiero que sepa lo perdido que está."

"Lo haré," dijo Cole, sonando complacido. "Justo antes de matarlo. Pero primero necesitas cumplir tu parte del trato. Cuál es la frecuencia? Lo averiguaste?"

"Por supuesto," dijo Dorothy.

_No, _pensó Relena, pero en vano.

"Es el canal cuatro. Tu turno. El gran Sr. Yuy y yo tenemos unos asuntos inconclusos. Dile a Heero que tengo aseguradas las minas así como el desecho nuclear."

"Mentiste! Enviaste gente!" jadeó Duo.

Dorothy lo ignoró, pero hubo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras hablaba. Era la mirada del triunfo. "También dile que tengo a sus amigos Duo y Sally aquí conmigo. Finalmente, puedes dejarle saber que tengo a la Srta. Relena en mi absoluto control."

------

Continuará…


	12. Misión Cumplida

**FINAL MISSION STATUS**

Por Mizaya y Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 12 - Misión Cumplida

------

"Dorothy, traidora! Cómo pudiste?"

Relena se abalanzó de la cama, pero antes de poder moverse más de un pie para abofetear a la mujer, uno de los guardias de Dorothy bajó su arma y se interpuso entre ellas para interceptarla. Brazos musculosos la atraparon y la giraron para que estuviera con su espalda hacia el soldado, sus manos atrapadas a sus costados mientras forcejeaba inútilmente en un agarre de acero.

"Suéltame!"

"Amárrala si tienes que hacerlo," gritó Dorothy. "Y también a esos dos." Señaló a Sally y a Duo. "Necesito concentrarme." Jugueteó con el comunicador, escuchando (asumió Relena) las comunicaciones entre la gente de Noin. Toda la habitación estaba en silencio. Sólo podían escuchar una interferencia del alimentador, pero observar los ojos de Dorothy mientras escuchaba les decía algo. Cuando Dorothy sonrió y cambió la frecuencia de nuevo, Duo gruñó.

"No lo hagas," susurró Sally.

Dorothy la ignoró. "Sterns? Es Dorothy Catalonia. Envía inmediatamente a tu gente al punto B. Si te topas con Kaiser, lleva a sus hombres contigo. Las fuerzas de los Preventivos han roto nuestra defensa externa. No procedan antes de avisarme."

"Maldición," murmuró Duo.

Relena simplemente mordió su labio, habiéndose calmado de su arrebato.

Su primera pregunta había sido respondida. Dorothy no quería matarlos, al menos no a ella, o no todavía. Eso podría significar varias cosas. Podría significar que Dorothy planeaba entregarle a Relena viva. También podría significar que a Dorothy no le importaba Cole, y realmente estaba "del lado de Relena," pero sólo donde se refería a la vida de Relena.

Esta segunda opción más se refería a Relena. Podía ver a Dorothy entregándola a Cole para casarse con ese demente, pero parecía un poco fuera de carácter para la mujer. Dorothy siempre había profesado gran admiración por Relena, aún cuando sus ideologías fueran totalmente opuestas. Y Cole claramente estaba trastornado. Relena sospechó que aún si Dorothy hubiese planeado traicionar a los Preventivos, también podría estar planeando rescatarla.

Cualesquiera que fueran las intenciones de Dorothy, la única pregunta que realmente importaba era cómo podría Relena jugarse su vida a su ventaja—en realidad, a ventaja de Heero. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con asuntos complicados directa, transparente y diplomáticamente. Pero esto tomaría estrategia, y tal vez engaño, con lo cual estaba menos familiarizada. Aún, si quería tener alguna ventaja del todo, tendría que jugar hábilmente, y rápido.

La vida de Heero estaba en juego.

------

Wufei luchó contra las sogas que ataban sus brazos firmemente a las cadenas en esta vil cámara subterránea de tortura. Sus dedos cosquilleaban de la pérdida de sangre, y era una lucha respirar, pero sobre todo estaba en buena forma.

Cuando Heero había sido herido afuera de la suite de Relena, había temido que algo como esto pasara. Era prioridad de Heero asegurar el bienestar de Relena bajo el fuego, usar su propio cuerpo como escudo si tenía que hacerlo, pero al hacerlo les había costado cualquier ventaja que pudieran haber tenido en habilidad y experiencia.

Fueron dominados rápidamente. Los hombres de Cole llegaron armados hasta los dientes y los llevaron brutalmente desde las habitaciones superiores de la mansión a este pozo en el corazón de la montaña.

La habitación le disgustaba a Wufei. En cualquier situación, la tortura era una práctica malvada. Ese era su sentimiento. Era una práctica que los civiles condonaban—civiles que nunca tuvieron que temer de sufrirlo ellos mismos.

Había sido brutal observar a Heero siendo sujeto a eso, más que el dolor y el mareo que sintió después de ser golpeado por dejar que su temperamento sacara lo mejor de él cuando Cole reveló que el grupo de Duo y Sally había sido comprometido. Wufei estaba preocupado por Duo y Sally, pero no tanto como lo estaba por Heero, cuyo sufrimiento estaba justo frente a él.

Cada vez que Wufei flexionaba sus músculos, las ataduras se aflojaban un poco más. Sólo que no lo suficiente. Si pudiera desviar de él la atención de los guardias de Cole, podría tomar el cuchillo que tenía en el interior de su bota, pero intentar hacerlo mientras estuvieran siendo observados con armas niveladas en sus pechos era muy riesgoso.

Podría esperar un tiempo, pero Heero necesitaba ayuda ahora. Sus intentos de retrasar a Cole no habían funcionado. Incluso el intento de Zechs para provocar al hombre con preguntas sobre sus intenciones y los sentimientos de Relena había fallado. Probablemente Zechs esperaba darle a Cole sentimientos de duda, lo cual podría hacerlo estúpido, pero Cole de todas formas había torturado a Heero.

La quemadura por el pecho de Heero ahora era de un horrible color rojo, como una raja de profundo bronceado que se ampollaría e infectaría si no se trataba apropiadamente.

Wufei se dijo que Heero podría soportar esto, y que hacer algo estúpido ahora sólo los mataría más rápido. Era enfermante ver a un héroe de guerra, un honorable veterano quien había puesto su vida en la línea por el bien de la paz durante y después de la guerra, sujeto a un interrogatorio sin sentido por un bufón fuera de sus cabales.

Cole levantó un ardiente disco de hierro de su pote de carbones con sus pinzas. A su lado, Wufei escuchó a Zechs gruñir.

Wufei abrió su boca para decir algo, para abusar verbalmente de Cole por ser un cobarde, un ingrato, un pomposo idiota, o algo más que pudiera distraerlo lo suficiente para darle más tiempo a la gente de Noin. Pero justo cuando estuvo por hablar, Heero giró su rostro hacia ellos. Sus ojos los golpeó a ambos, aparentemente diciendo, _No interfieran_.

_No seas noble a costa mía, _lo miró Wufei, pero de cualquier forma era tarde.

Cole depositó el anillo rojo en el torso de Heero. Heero no gritó, pero forcejeó violentamente, los músculos en su estómago se apretaron y sus hombros y piernas se retorcían en una mancha de movimiento hasta que el disco voló.

Los ojos de Cole siguieron el disco mientras rodaba por la mesa y caía al suelo. Parecía a punto de comentar, pero entonces sonó su teléfono. Lo respondió con apenas un vistazo a su víctima. Heero continuó forcejeando como si moviendo sus músculos lo alejara de su propia carne quemada.

"Dorothy, al fin!" exclamó Cole. "Dónde estás?"

Wufei sintió como si el aire hubiese sido sacado de su cuerpo.

Wufei trató de calcular sus posibilidades de sobrevivir si Dorothy estaba trabajando con Cole. Sin duda, estaría liderando a sus mercenarios. La gente mejor entrenada de Noin debían estar entrando ahora, pero Dorothy Catalonia era una general competente. Tenía una cabeza equilibrada y una resolución de acero. Era más capaz de lo que Wufei quería admitir cuando se refería a motivar a las fuerzas Preventivas, cuyas operaciones conocía muy bien.

Wufei no podía escuchar lo que Dorothy estaba diciéndole a Cole, pero asumió que era una confirmación por la forma en que Cole asintió y sonrió.

"En el sótano," respondió Cole, y escuchó de nuevo. Luego le sonrió a Heero, quien había dejado de retorcerse y miraba a Cole con una expresión interesada, escuchando duro, parecía, o al menos el fin de su conversación. "Sí." La mirada que Cole le dirigió a Heero fue casi un insulto.

Ahí fue cuando Wufei pensó escuchar un leve sonido como la voz de una mujer gritando en el fondo. No fue claro lo que dijo, pero sonó como a Relena.

La expresión de Heero se alteró cuando escuchó ese sonido. Registró todo un rango de emociones que Wufei pudo comenzar a cualificar, comenzando con alivio, preocupación y finalizando en resolución.

"Finalmente!" rió Cole, observando esta demostración en el rostro de Heero con una expresión de alegría. "Una respuesta de él! Ha sido muy resistente."

Cole rió como si encontrara divertido el sufrimiento de Heero. Mientras escuchaba a Dorothy, escarbaba con sus pinzas de goma en los ardientes carbones donde sus otros instrumentos de tortura aún estaban esperando, incluyendo una vara de hierro con un largo mango de madera.

"Lo haré," dijo Cole, y levantó la vara roja del pote de carbones. La afilada punta brillaba de un horrible rojo. "Justo antes de que lo mate. Pero primero necesitas cumplir tu parte del trato. Cuál es la frecuencia? Lo averiguaste?"

El pecho de Wufei se apretó. No. No podía haber averiguado eso… verdad?

Wufei apretó sus dientes y apenas se contuvo de patear en la cara al guardia a su lado.

Cole se giró para sonreírles triunfante antes de apagar su teléfono y guardarlo en su bolsillo. Levantó la vara y la movió en el aire ante los ojos de Heero como un espadín. "Tu gente está comunicándose en la frecuencia cuatro," dijo él. "Ahora no lo será más."

"Zechs," siseó Wufei.

"Lo sé," dijo el otro hombre.

Ambos estaban listos para morir, pero impotentes de hacer mucho para morir. Wufei pensó de nuevo en el cuchillo en su bota. Había aflojado su mano. Tal vez era suficiente. Si pudiera tener ese cuchillo en su mano lo rápido suficiente, tendría un disparo para uno de sus tres adversarios: el mercenario a su lado con el arma, el mercenario junto a Zechs con un arma o una pequeña posibilidad de a Cole mismo. Tendría la mejor oportunidad de golpear al guardia más cercano a él, pero no antes de que el otro guardia lo golpeara y a Zechs. Lamió sus labios, tensándose para intentarlo de todas formas. Había sido afortunado en sus tiempos. Tal vez lo sería de nuevo. Miró a Zechs, atrapando su mirada, y movió sus propios ojos hacia el guardia más cercano a él como si dijera _Puedo encargarme de este._

Zechs asintió.

"Espera!"

Era la voz de Heero, un fuerte y gutural sonido emitido de una áspera garganta.

Wufei pausó. Cole permaneció con la enrojecida vara aún en su mano, suspendido sobre el pecho de Heero, el afilado extremo ondulando justo bajo el mentón de Heero. Él rió. "Ahora suplicas? No hay razón. Has perdido. No escuchaste? Dorothy Catalonia es mi doble agente, y tiene a tu gente en una trampa. Me dijo decirte que tiene asegurada las minas y también el desecho nuclear. Ahora está con la Srta. Relena. Esta noche, Relena será mi esposa."

Los ojos de Heero ardieron brillantes. Wufei sintió su propio rostro enrojecerse con rabia. Luchó contra sus ataduras. Tenía más movimiento de sus muñecas, pero no podía liberarse. Sólo un poco más.

"Oops," dijo Cole. "Eso me recuerda. La quiero viva cuando me case con ella."

Él le sonrió a Heero mientras sacaba un comunicador de su bolsillo con su mano libre. Presionó un botón en el aparato, enviando una señal a los hombres que dijo había puesto para vigilar la habitación de Relena y matarla si no se comunicaba con ellos continuamente. Wufei observó los ojos de Heero fruncirse.

"Ves?" dijo Cole. "Todo va de acuerdo a _mi_ plan. Quién te creías que eras, un pobre soldado como tú, declarando ser el esposo de la Srta. Relena?" Se bufó. "Relena es mía." Él levantó el comunicador en su pulgar e índice y lo sacudió en la cara de Heero como si fuera un símbolo de su conquista, antes de regresarlo a su bolsillo.

El agarre de Cole se apretó en el mango de la vara. Asumió la pose luchadora de un duelista. Su expresión se endureció; se tornó de piedra. Era como mirar el rostro de una gárgola. Su codo retrocedió y luego avanzó, llevando la vara roja directo hacia la suave piel bajo el mentón de Heero, un golpe que perforaría su cerebro.

Wufei no lo vio. En ese momento, los hombres de Cole habían girado sus cabezas para observar—ambos. Midiendo su oportunidad, Wufei levantó sus pies y retorció su cuerpo, gruñendo mientras clavaba duro sus botas en la cara del guardia más cercano a él. El hombre se tambaleó, gritó, una mano sujetaba su sien, la otra buscaba ciegamente por su arma. En el mismo movimiento, liberó su muñeca de la atadura amarrándola a la cadena y levantó sus piernas sobre su cabeza. El cuchillo en su bota salió y cayó en sus manos. Con un medido movimiento, logró girar el mango en su mano y lanzarlo con suficiente fuerza.

La hoja atravesó el aire y se clavó en la mano cubriendo el ojo del guardia. El cuchillo los atrapó a ambos mientras el hombre caía y colapsaba de rodillas, el mango del cuchillo sobresalía directo de su rostro. Había perforado mano y ojo, penetrado piel, cartílago y hueso para perforar el cerebro. No hizo un sonido cuando golpeó. Estuvo muerto antes de golpear el piso.

Sólo les había tomado unos segundos. Wufei levantó la mirada.

Cole se había abalanzado, pero Heero de alguna forma había aflojado sus amarras lo suficiente para mover a un lado su cabeza. Entonces, para el completo asombro de Wufei, Heero se sentó. Las ataduras alrededor de su cuerpo se abrieron como si fueran quebradizas. Todo ese forcejeo, notó Wufei de repente, no había sido por el dolor.

Heero cerró un puño en el extremo de la vara que Cole había empujado hacia su rostro cuando pasó su cabeza, tomando la parte justo sobre el área que ardía roja con el calor del carbón. Cole, su cuerpo aún hacia adelante, no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse. Heero zafó la vara de su agarre y la giró para que el mango golpeara a Cole en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Cole cayó de rodillas, sangrando de su cuero cabelludo. Al mismo tiempo, Heero saltó de la mesa. La vara giró en su mano, de nuevo como si fuera un espadín, sólo que Heero claramente estaba más familiarizado en el manejo de uno.

"Quién eres?" jadeó Cole.

"Piloto Gundam Heero Yuy. Soy el protector de Relena."

Heero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Atravesó la vara por el pecho de Cole. Cole tosió, sangre brotaba de su boca mientras sus rodillas cedían y caía. Habría caído prono, pero Heero lo atrapó por su nuca y dejó caer la vara al suelo.

"Relena no le pertenece a nadie," dijo Heero. "Y en cuanto a Dorothy Catalonia, una mujer como ella no trabajaría para un hombre como tú."

La boca de Cole trabajó en silencio, ahogada en sangre, pero Heero no pareció interesado en lo que tenía que decir. Sin otra palabra, rompió el cuello de Cole con ambas manos y dejó caer el cuerpo.

El último guardia permanecía boquiabierto entre el cuerpo a los pies de Wufei y el cuerpo de Cole deslizándose al suelo a los pies de Heero. El torso de Heero aún estaba vendado, su costado sangraba un círculo rojo de la herida de bala que había sido cubierta ceñidamente pero no cosida apropiadamente. Las dos quemaduras en su pecho y torso marcaban su piel. Heero se giró para mirar al guardia con ojos fríos e impersonales. La mano del guardia temblaba en el arma.

"Dame eso," ordenó Heero, señalando el rifle semi-automático.

El mercenario se lo lanzó. "Por favor no me mate," dijo el mercenario.

"Bájalos," respondió Heero, señalando a Wufei y a Zechs mientras ajustaba el gatillo.

El mercenario se apresuró a cortar sus ataduras como Heero le ordenó. Sus manos temblaban mientras sacaba un cuchillo y retiraba las sogas. Zechs fue el primero. Aterrizó sólidamente en sus pies y se enderezó mientras el mercenario corría a bajar a Wufei.

Fue un alivio estar de pie. Wufei rotó sus hombros, midiendo lo malamente que fueron detenidos, y determinó que no fue suficiente para detenerlo de hacer algo necesario en el momento.

"Cómo hiciste eso?" le preguntó a Heero.

"Igual que tú," respondió Heero.

Heero se arrodilló al lado de Cole y sacó el celular del muerto y el comunicador de su bolsillo. Presionó el que debió haber sido el redial para el último número recibido en el teléfono y lo mantuvo en su oído.

"Dorothy? Es Heero Yuy."

"Heero," interrumpió Zechs. "Ten cuidado. Aún si tienes razón y ella no es leal a Cole, aún es una doble agente.. Eso la hace peligrosa. No se puede confiar en ella."

"Dorothy Catalonia nunca fue doble agente de Cole," respondió estoicamente. "Y se puede confiar en ella. Trabaja para mi."

Zechs quedó boquiabierto.

Wufei sólo podía mirar.

"Dorothy," continuó Heero en el teléfono, ignorándolos a ambos. Misión completa. Cole está muerto, pero tenemos un problema. Hay guardias patrullando los corredores afuera de las puertas de Relena. Les ordenó atacar si no escuchan de Cole. No sé cuánto tiempo tienes para sacarlos. Wufei, Zechs y yo estamos encerrados en una pequeña celda, en el sector A en el ala oeste. Hay un panel escondido en el piso que lleva a unas escaleras. Dile a Relena donde estamos, espera a que la gente de Noin te encuentre, y sal de ahí. Me copias?"

------

"Lo copio," dijo Dorothy en su celular, y luego murmuró en voz más suave, "Me alegra escucharlo."

Relena tragó desde donde aún estaba siendo sujetada por uno de los mercenarios contratados de Dorothy. Qué había pasado? No creería que Heero estaba muerto. No podía creerlo. Pero Dorothy se veía tan complacida.

Su mano palpó cerca al cinturón de su captor. Sus dedos rozaron el mango del cuchillo que tenía enfundada en un forro de cuero. Casi lo tenía. Si sólo pudiera…

"Bueno, Srta. Relena," dijo Dorothy, retirando el celular. "Parece que después de todo no eres tan preciada para William Cole."

"No me importa lo que me pase," gruñó ella. "No te dejaré que te salgas con la tuya! Mi propia vida no me importa en este momento."

"Nunca lo haría en lo que se refería a la vida de Heero," suspiró Dorothy, y giró sus ojos hacia el rincón de la habitación antes de sonreírle a Relena. "Extraño en realidad desde que él vive por ti."

Relena encontró que no podía hablar.

Dorothy estaba ignorándola de todas formas. Les ordenó a todos los guardias excepto uno—el que sostenía a Relena—salir al corredor. "He sido informada que tenemos visita," le explicó a sus soldados. "Necesitaremos ocuparnos de eso inmediatamente."

Duo y Sally intercambiaron miradas. "Noin?" susurró Sally. Duo se veía un poco verde.

"Sáquenlos rápidamente," les ordenó Dorothy a sus hombres. "Probablemente atacarán tan pronto como los vean salir de esta habitación. No les den la oportunidad. Cuando limpien el corredor, regresen aquí. Partiremos tan pronto como terminen."

La ansiedad corrió por el cuerpo de Relena como si fueran burbujitas hirviendo en su sangre. Giró su cabeza, observando y diciéndose exactamente lo que tenía que hacer si iba a salvar a alguien, especialmente a Heero. Casi podía alcanzar el cuchillo en el cinturón de su captor.

Los guardias de Dorothy destruyeron el cerrojo en su puerta al golpearla con la culata de sus armas hasta que todo el pomo cayó. Dos de ellos abrieron la puerta y se asintieron mutuamente mientras los tres restantes salían al corredor, armas disparando rápidamente.

Relena cerró sus ojos, su mano se envolvió sólidamente alrededor del mango del cuchillo, su muñeca en un ángulo incómodo. Al mismo tiempo, sentía calma. Retractó el arma rápidamente, la hoja fría contra su antebrazo. El acero captó la luz mientras cortaba el aire, brillando con amenaza. La cabeza de Dorothy se giró, cabello rubio ondeó como una cortina de sol.

"No!" dijo Dorothy, y se apresuró para detenerla. Dorothy forcejeó con Relena, sus manos alejaron el cuchillo, zafándolo del control de Relena. Atrapada como estaba, Relena pudo hacer poco por detenerla, pero el filo cortó el brazo de Dorothy por la muñeca en el forcejeo, perdiendo su arteria. Dorothy se tambaleó, sangrando, pálida, pero con el ensangrentado cuchillo en su puño.

"Nunca lo haga!" dijo ella, sacudiendo el cuchillo ante Relena con el filo apuntando. Jadeó, secó sudor de su frente, y temblorosamente depositó el cuchillo en la mesita de noche. Tomó su muñeca para detener el sangrado. "Heero no querría que mataras a nadie," dijo ella.

Relena se sintió débil de repente, un curioso adormecimiento subió por su brazo desde el codo hacia su muñeca. "No entiendo." Sentía como si no hubiera aire en sus pulmones. Luces brillaban ante sus ojos. Respiró, y las luces se apagaron.

Los hombres de Dorothy, los cinco, regresaron a la habitación. "Misión cumplida, comandante," dijo el líder estoicamente. Dos de los guardias permanecieron en la puerta, armas listas. El líder removió un rollo de gasa de su bolsillo y cuidadosamente vendó la muñeca de Dorothy.

"Estoy bien," dijo ella en respuesta a sus preocupadas miradas, y le indicó al mercenario con sus brazos más fuertes alrededor de Relena. No se había movido durante todo el forcejeo, ciñéndose a sus órdenes de sostenerla sin importar qué. "Átala con ellos," dijo Dorothy, señalando a Sally y a Duo. "Nos vamos de aquí."

Los hombres de Dorothy hicieron lo ordenado. Relena fue atada con Duo y Sally, sus muñecas amarradas atrás con sogas, los tres sentados en la cama como sapos en un tronco. Relena aún estaba mareada, conmocionada por lo que había pasado, y no teniendo idea de qué iba a pasar después. Y aún…

Parecía para sus instintos que Dorothy estaba tratándolos con extraordinaria amabilidad. Lo supo de repente pero ciertamente, de la misma forma en que había sabido que Heero fue amable cuando puso sus ojos en él la primera vez, a pesar de toda la observación que condujo su intuición. Pero debía confiarse? Se había equivocado antes.

Antes de que pudiera resolver sus sentimientos, los soldados de Dorothy estaban regresando a la ventana. El primero se asomó y apuntó una especie de aparato hacia la cima del edificio. Se asustó cuando subió por la pared en vez de bajar. Todos los soldados lo siguieron, dirigiéndose (asumió) hacia el techo.

Dorothy fue penúltima en irse. Se le acercó a Relena en la cama y se inclinó cerca a su oído donde Duo y Sally no pudieran escucharla. Su pálido cabello rubio enmarcaba su rostro, sus ojos un brillante azul glacial.

"Heero está vivo," susurró Dorothy. "Cole está muerto y tu gente viene en camino. Cuando lleguen aquí, diles que encontrarán a Heero, Zechs y Wufei en la celda bajo el piso del sector A en el ala oeste. Buena suerte, Srta. Relena."

Antes de que Relena pudiera responder, Dorothy Catalonia salió por la ventana. Como los otros, subió, escalando el edificio con la ayuda de un aparato desconocido que debió haber atado a su persona. El último de los guardias la siguió. Relena pensó escuchar lo que sonó como el movimiento de hélices sobre su cabeza.

"Están escapando!" humeó Sally. "Escucharon eso?"

Relena apenas podía hablar. No sabía por qué, pero le creyó a Dorothy, y alivio fluyó por su sistema como un tónico, aflojando todos sus músculos y aliviando el apretón en su pecho. "Está bien," dijo. "Dorothy está de nuestro lado después de todo. Heero…" sintió lágrimas acumularse en los ductos de sus ojos. "De alguna forma Heero…"

En ese momento, soldados irrumpieron en la habitación. Siete u ocho de ellos se alinearon por la puerta rota y se acomodaron como un escuadrón de fusilamiento, armas niveladas hacia la cama y la ventana, máscaras a prueba de bala sobre sus caras.

"Oh, Dios, no puedo soportar más de esto!" gritó Duo, y movió sus piernas hasta que se deslizó completamente de sus amarras. Rodó de la cama y aterrizó en el piso con un arma en su mano.

"Vaya, Duo!" dijo Sally, y hubo risa en su voz. "Esos son…"

Eran soldados Preventivos, armados y listos, pero no para dispararles. Tan pronto como evaluaron que Sally, Duo y Relena eran los únicos ocupantes, bajaron sus armas. El líder retiró su máscara. Sus ojos brillaron cuando los miró.

"Bueno, si no es Duo Maxwell, saltando antes de mirar."

"Lucrezia Noin," murmuró Duo, y retiró el arma mientras se ponía de pie. Relena se preguntó dónde había tomado el arma. La había robado de uno de los guardias de Dorothy? Él, como ella, había estado esperando todo este tiempo por la oportunidad correcta? Era innecesario. Sabía, aunque no podía decir cómo, que Heero lo había arreglado así.

"Me alegra ver que están bien," dijo Noin. "De verdad."

Los soldados Preventivos entraron para desatar a Sally y a Relena, cortando las sogas que los guardias de Dorothy habían usado para juntar sus manos.

"No hemos encontrado a Cole todavía," explicó Noin mientras Sally y Relena eran liberadas, "pero todos los demás en este lugar han huido como pececillos. Todos los corredores prácticamente están desiertos. Entramos sin resistencia, y en los últimos minutos he estado viendo mercenarios de alto rango huir de nosotros. Sólo espero que Zechs—"

"Noin," interrumpió Relena. "Cole está muerto. Heero, mi hermano y Wufei están vivos. Están en las celdas escondidas por una tabla en el sector A del ala oeste."

Todos se giraron para mirarla. Los grandes ojos de Duo estaban abiertos con incredulidad.

"Dorothy me dijo," dijo Relena. Era difícil dejar de sonreír. "También está detrás de la evacuación. No sé por qué trató de engañarnos, o lo que está pasando, pero está de nuestro lado…"

"Dorothy está aquí?" murmuró Noin.

"Sí," dijo Duo. "Excepto que estaba comandando a los hombres de Cole."

"Bueno, aparentemente les ha ordenado huir," dijo Noin. "No hemos tenido que atacar a nadie. Pero Heero, Zechs y Wufei pueden no saberlo. Vamos a ver si están donde dijo que están. Esperanzadamente…" Ella compartió una mirada con Relena, una que Relena inmediatamente

compadeció. Esperanzadamente sus hombres estarían vivos y bien, esperando por ellas.

Los soldados dotaron a Sally y a Duo con rifles semi-automáticos ante la instrucción de Noin y todo el grupo dejó la suite. Relena nunca estuvo tan feliz de dejar una habitación, aunque aún se sentía un poco claustrofóbica como la única persona desarmada caminando en medio de un batallón.

Hicieron su recorrido por los desiertos corredores de la mansión de Cole sin incidentes. Las brillantes baldosas y blancas paredes guardaban los ecos de sus pasos mientras pasaban. Cuando veían gente, resultaban ser otra unidad de Preventivos haciendo un barrido e investigando cada rincón y grieta del condominio por peligros escondidos o resistencias.

Cuando alcanzaron el sector A del ala oeste (Relena tenía poca idea de dónde estaban, pero los Preventivos estaban siguiendo una especie de plano) sintió que su corazón comenzó a correr. La misión había terminado, o casi terminaba, y Heero estaba cerca. Desde que sabían dónde mirar, no le tomó mucho tiempo a la gente de Noin encontrar el pasaje escondido. Relena esperó a un lado, aún bajo vigilancia, mientras dos de los soldados de Noin levantaban una puerta de tablas de madera falsas, revelando un hueco cavado en el suelo con una escalera llevando a un pozo. La celda subterránea estaba iluminada por bombillos en lámparas colgantes, y un brillo rojo emanaba de un pote de hierro cerca a una mesa donde carbones calientes parecían estar hirviendo.

Ella apenas pudo distinguir las caras de su hermano y Wufei más adentro en la habitación, tan bien como a otro soldado quien parecía ser uno de los de Cole, aunque estaba desarmado. Y ahí estaba Heero mirándola desde en fondo de las escaleras, sin camisa, hermoso y vendado.

Relena detuvo su voz de llamar su nombre, y esperó en la cima de las escaleras con dedos temblorosos mientras Sally, Duo y los Preventivos bajaban para ayudar a sus camaradas. Hubo una cacofonía cuando muchas exclamaciones fueron hechas por el estado de los tres hombres, pero de los sonidos, Relena tuvo la impresión de que al menos nadie estaba muriendo o en sufrimiento inmediato.

Relena permaneció atrás mientras subían. Wufei y su hermano salieron primero. Milliardo la abrazó en una rara demostración de afecto cuando alcanzó la cima de las escaleras, agarrándola por los hombros y besando su frente. Dijo algo sobre preocuparse por su bienestar y estar complacido de que estuviera ilesa. Él también parecía ileso, y dado eso, Relena tenía ojos mayormente para Heero, quien subió de último, y tuvo que ser ayudado por Duo.

"Heero, estás sangrando," dijo ella y se zafó del brazo de su hermano hacia el lado de Heero. Su torso estaba envuelto en vendajes, pero estaba sangrando un poco a través de la gasa bajo las costillas. De cerca, podía ver que no era sólo una herida. También estaba quemado. Una raya de piel por su pecho justo bajo la clavícula se veía como si hubiese sido tallada, y había una curiosa marca roja circular justo debajo. "Heero," susurró ella y tocó la carne alrededor de las marcas.

"Sí, ha sido herido otra vez," dijo Duo. "Y…" miró de reojo las quemaduras y se desvaneció.

"Estoy bien," dijo Heero, y gentilmente alejó a Relena por los hombros. Se echó para atrás, un escalofrío bajó por su espina mientras Heero la pasaba hacia Noin, dejándola sola.

"Qué pasó allá abajo, Heero?" preguntó Noin.

"Maté a Cole," respondió él, "tan pronto como Dorothy confirmó que Relena estaba a salvo y el desecho nuclear había sido contenido. Wufei se encargó del otro guardia. Asumo que el resto de la gente de Cole están huyendo."

"Entonces es cierto. Que Dorothy—?"

"Sí," interrumpió Heero. "Les contaré todo cuando regresemos. En este momento, consideren cualquier información sobre Dorothy clasificada." Él miró el número de personas alrededor, especialmente el mercenario que había estado bajo órdenes de Cole, aunque permanecía a una distancia con un rostro pálido. "Necesito ser saturado," continuó Heero. Miró la pierna de Duo. "Igual tú, aparentemente. Cuán rápido podemos ser transportados fuera de aquí?"

"Ya los he llamado," dijo Noin.

"Pero por qué no nos dijiste?" demandó Duo. "Heero?"

Heero se alejó de todos ellos, sosteniendo su costado mientras caminaba, aunque cualquier dolor que sentía no se mostraba en su rostro. Duo lo siguió, trotando a su lado y discutiendo con Heero sobre algo que Relena no pudo descifrar. Medio perpleja, buscó por algo para sentarse y vio una silla en la pared junto a una ostentosa estatua de una mujer en un traje griego mirando duro hacia la pared opuesta.

Relena se sentó al lado de la estatua, sintiéndose un poco mal ahora que la misión había terminado. Terminó. Cruzó sus manos en su regazo, escondiendo el anillo de diamante en su dedo, y se compuso, respirando profundamente del aire desierto y trató de relajarse. Duo había sentado a Heero en una banca justo por el corredor. Él no miró en su dirección ni una vez mientras los Preventivos le traían pomada para sus quemaduras y su camisa negra de abajo para ponérsela. Alguien inspeccionaba su herida de bala y declaró que necesitaba suturación, pero desde que estaba vendada fuertemente y limpia, podría esperar al menos hasta que llegaran afuera y a los camiones donde tenían mejores provisiones.

Fue Milliardo quien escoltó a Relena fuera del estado de Cole. La noche había caído en el desierto, oscureciendo las montañas y rodeándolas en negras sombras como una sábana extendida por la tierra. La luna colgaba en el cielo arriba, una media esfera plateada brillando resplandeciente en un frío, oscuro y airoso cielo nocturno.

Varios vehículos los esperaban en la entrada mientras atravesaban el foyer y salían a la plazoleta, con su entrada llena de autos costosos. Noin se encontró con los capitanes de cada uno de los grupos mientras emergían con sus unidades para revisión y reporte. Un número de oficiales Preventivos estaban estacionados para quedarse hasta que un arreglo permanente pudiera hacerse referente al desecho nuclear bajo la montaña. Mientras tanto, Relena era cargada en uno de los camiones con Milliardo, Wufei y Sally como su guardia. Heero y Duo subieron a un camión diferente con los médicos para ser tratados.

El viaje de regreso al avión fue sin incidentes. Relena se encontraba mirando el escenario del desierto, observando las figuras de roca pasar bajo la cubierta de oscuridad. Sólo habían estado en este país por unas horas, pero se sentía como años, o una eternidad. Todo era diferente de regreso que cuando llegaron. Además del escenario, su mente estaba absorbiendo su mancha de ansiosos pensamientos y sentimientos. Sólo sentía una extraña sensación de desprendimiento. Miró al cielo donde las estrellas resplandecían sobre las montañas, compadeciendo lo que sentía era el final del día.

"Oh, es hermoso allá afuera," dijo Sally.

Relena asintió, pero no respondió.

En el aeropuerto, abordaron el avión en una fila. Relena tomó un asiento en la ventana y se preparó para el vuelo. Se preguntó si Heero se sentaría a su lado, pero eligió un lugar varias filas frente a ella donde pudiera estirarse por los tres asientos. Recientemente suturado y re-vendado, durmió la mayoría del vuelo. Cuando se despertó, miraba por la ventana sin hablarle a nadie, observando las nubes bajo ellos mientras volaban sobre el Atlántico. Luego entró en la cabina del piloto. Relena trató de evitar pensar que quería sentarse en cualquier lugar lejos de sus ojos. Se preguntó en vez si planeaba pedir volar el avión, o si simplemente tenía algo que decirle a su hermano. No inquirió. Cayó dormida no mucho después de pensarlo.

Cuando aterrizaron, Relena tuvo que ser despertada. Era Heero sacudiéndola, el contacto de su mano gentil en su hombro. "Relena," susurró. Ella abrió sus ojos y miró los suyos. Se sentó, tomando su muñeca.

"Heero," comenzó ella, su corazón golpeaba en su pecho.

Él la interrumpió. "Une querrá interrogarte cuando haya terminado con el resto de nosotros. Crees que puedas verla antes de ir a casa?"

Relena sólo podía mirarlo. Sus ojos ahora eran tranquilos, azules como el océano bajo el crepúsculo, pero no eran ventanas de su alma; eran más como espejos. Podía ver su reflejo en sus pupilas y nada más. "Sí," respondió ella.

Él se giró y alejó de ella. Sin mirar atrás, desembarcó del avión. Todos los demás en la cabina miraban. La boca de Duo descolgaba levemente abierta. Sally le disparó una preocupada mirada. Relena trató de evitar sus ojos. Quería llamar el nombre de Heero, pero no habría sabido qué decir cuando se diera la vuelta, especialmente en público. Aún si la amara, podría nunca admitirlo, y si no lo hacía, qué podría decir ahora que aliviara su sufrimiento? Cerró sus ojos. La misión primero. Tenía que declarar, y cuando terminara, iría a casa y sentiría todo lo que no estaba permitida a sentir ahora.

Como resultó, Une tenía una cantidad de preguntas para ella. Primero quería saber si Relena estaba bien, lo cual Relena respondió en una forma que siempre lo hacía cuando había preocupaciones sobre su persona. Por supuesto que estaba bien. Une se disculpó excesivamente por cualquier parte que tuviera en engañar a Relena durante la misión, especialmente en lo que se refería a la parte de Heero, y expresó la importancia de las decisiones que se habían tomado. Relena asintió a su manera durante la entrevista. No era diferente de muchas de las entrevistas que había tenido a través de los años, donde la diplomacia y el profesionalismo eran lo primero y sus sentimientos personales después.

"Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Heero?" preguntó ella cuando terminó.

Une suspiró. "No. Entró lo suficiente para decirme que iba a tomarse un mes, tal vez más, pero al menos un mes sin importar qué. En realidad no nos dio opción. Sólo dijo que se iría y que no lo buscaran. Yo…" Ella cerró sus ojos. "Realmente lo siento, Relena. Pensé…"

"Está bien," respondió ella rápidamente. "Qué hay de Dorothy?"

"No tengo idea," dijo Une. "Pero el rumor dice que abordó un vehículo espacial hacia las Colonias. Dado lo que Heero me dijo, no tuvimos opción sino dejarla ir."

"Qué te _dijo_ Heero, si no te importa mi pregunta?"

Une resopló. "Ni se acerca! Sólo que Dorothy estaba actuando de acuerdo a órdenes que había estado dándole, aparentemente desde antes que se involucrara con nosotros, o Cole. No sé cuán lejos va su relación en esta misión particular. Duo dijo algo sobre ser meses, lo cual significaba que sabía de Cole antes que nosotros. También nos dijo no molestarnos con ese segundo topo en nuestras operaciones. Aprehendimos a Douglas Richardson al momento que recibimos confirmación del éxito de la misión, pero aparentemente fue Heero quien le informó a Dorothy que estábamos tras ella." Sacudió su cabeza incrédula. "De cualquier forma, dejó claro que no iba a recibir órdenes de mi ahora que la misión está completa, no es que sea algo nuevo. Heero siempre ha operado solo en la mayoría de los casos. Ayuda cuando lo necesitamos y generalmente se mantiene en contacto, pero por otro lado…" Se encogió. "Nunca ha estado en la nómina. Lo sabías? Le pagamos como un contratista. Cobra más que cualquiera aquí."

Relena no sabía qué decir. Había sabido que Heero operaba solo. La mayoría de los pilotos lo hacían, excepto Wufei, quien era parte permanente de la fuerza Preventiva en el grupo de Sally. El compromiso de Trowa parecía estacional, Duo entraba cuando estaba en la ciudad y Quatre no estaba involucrado del todo. Heero entraba para requerimientos especiales.

"Puedo retirarme ahora?" preguntó ella.

Une la dejó ir.

Mientras Relena esperaba a que su chofer la llevara a su casa, pensó en lo que Dorothy había dicho sobre cómo Heero vivía su vida por ella. Siempre supo que se preocupaba por ella, y ciertamente había tratado de ser considerado con sus sentimientos. Pero lo que sospechaba ahora era algo que siempre había temido—que era la idea de ella, y no la verdadera, lo que amaba Heero. Lo que significaba para el mundo, y lo que logró en comportamiento del mundo, era lo que Heero más quería proteger.

"Pero no lloraré," dijo en voz alta para sí, mirando los edificios y el horizonte que era familiar para ella. "No lo haré."

Sabía que lo haría, tan pronto como nadie estuviera alrededor para ver. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue importante, y algo a lo que nunca podría renunciar, también había querido a alguien en su vida para entenderla y amarla. Su trabajo la hacía una política. Su herencia la hacía una princesa. Su crítica aclamada la hacía una celebridad. Sólo quería ser un ser humano y también una mujer. Y ambas partes, la humana y la que entregaba su vida al mundo, amaban a Heero Yuy.

------

Quatre no había esperado tener una visita en su villa privada en las Colonias, pero rápidamente había puesto la mesa y ordenado la cena así como champaña cuando supo quien estaba de visita.

Dorothy Catalonia llegó a su puerta, sin una comitiva a la vista, y pidió verlo sola. Él despidió a los sirvientes y a los guardias inmediatamente. Sabía que era seguro. Más allá de su propia intuición, Trowa lo había llamado tan pronto como el grupo de la misión regresó a las oficinas para informarlo de las noticias. Había tenido razón sobre ella, lo cual era un alivio. Aunque los detalles no eran claros, parecía que Dorothy había asistido al esfuerzo Preventivo en vez de traicionarlo—había hecho tanto sin su conocimiento.

Dorothy se veía refinada en un vestido. Usaba muy bien el blanco. Suavizaba sus rasgos y resaltaba las doradas iluminaciones en su cabello. Su vestido tenía una airosa falda con un cuerpo y tiras sobre sus pálidos hombros en vez de mangas. Rechazó su champaña y pidió vino rojo, el cual trajo ante su petición.

Entre aperitivos y bocadillos, tenía toda una historia para contarle.

"No sabía que trabajabas tan cerca a Heero," confesó Quatre después de haber estado hablando por un tiempo, "pero me alegra escuchar que estás de nuestro lado."

"Tenías razón en tu valoración de mi," dijo Dorothy, su mentón en su mano, un codo en la mesa. La forma en que lo dijo lo hacía pensar que tenía un gran significado para ella. Quatre sospechaba que era un punto para ella, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a su habilidad para entender a la gente como ella para engañarlos, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó Quatre. "No puedo evitar pensar que tenías una razón."

"Bueno," dijo ella, "Heero se me acercó, ya sabes, pero yo ya estaba consciente de la situación. Parcialmente fue una coincidencia de que ambos estuviéramos monitoreando a Cole. Heero estaba consciente de su obsesión con la Srta. Relena. Yo estaba interesada en su fábrica de gundamio. Intercambiamos información, y así fue como comenzó."

"Ah," dijo Quatre, haciendo un intuitivo salto a lo que—para él—era una conclusión obvia. "Porque odias la guerra."

Ella sonrió. "Podrías ser el primero en decir eso, pero sí. Odio la guerra. También entiendo a la gente como yo que también la odia, pero quienes la usarán porque la odian, por las mismas distorsionadas razones que yo. Esas personas lastimarán a otros en el proceso. Violencia crea violencia. Treize tenía razón en eso. Es un ciclo que siempre ha existido y siempre existirá. La gente puede elegir cambiar eso, por supuesto, como lo han hecho bajo la guía de la Srta. Relena, pero siempre habrán desvíos, y entre más tengamos armas poderosas, y más fácil nos haga usarlas la tecnología, más peligroso se tornará el mundo. Eso es por qué las personas como Heero y tú son necesarias. Es lo mismo para mí. No puedo soportar que existan esas fábricas, mucho menos que las posean personas como Cole. Quería hacer algo sobre eso. Si Cole no me la vendía, a quién podría hacerlo? Esa idea me mantuvo despierta de noche. Pero, ya sabes, tuve que ser cuidadosa."

"Apostaré," dijo él. "Él no te la vendería si no pensaba que eras de confianza, y no lo creería a menos que le hicieras creer que tú y él tenían las mismas ideologías, o los mismos objetivos. Fue conveniente, entonces, que pudieras utilizar tu relación con la Srta. Relena."

"Precisamente. Por supuesto, Heero estuvo absolutamente en contra de que le dijera algo de eso."

Quatre sacudió su cabeza. Por supuesto que no.

"Pero por qué no le dijiste a los Preventivos?" preguntó él. "Podrían haber sido de utilidad."

"Los secretos mejor guardados son los que nunca se comparten," respondió despedidamente. "Además, Heero sabía que habían topos en la organización Preventiva. No sabíamos quienes, o cuántos. Siempre había la posibilidad de que la información fuera infiltrada, incluso por aquellos en quienes confías. Entré para ofrecer mis servicios sólo cuando se volvió aparente que nos necesitarían, y tuve que hacerlo a través de Cole, y con complicidad de Heero, la cual hacía toda la situación más precaria. Aún, era más seguro tener menos personas preocupadas por eso."

"Ya veo. Y ahora? De lo que escucho, tu asistencia en este caso ha sido clasificada. No te preocupa lo que eso podría significar para ti?"

Ella sonrió. "No. Esta es la forma en que debía ser. Cole no es el único de quien preocuparse. Es afortunado de que mis alianzas aún son consideradas… ambiguas. Soy equitativamente de confianza o desconfianza, por todos lados. Sólo un puñado de personas realmente sabe lo que saldría mal con la operación de Cole en Nevada. Aquellos dudosos pudieron ser convencidos de que un loco anciano como Cole estaba destinado a caer, y que como su comandante general, hice lo único cuerdo al abortar después de su muerte y salvar las vidas de sus hombres. Después de todo, obtuve lo que quería, y cumplí mi parte del trato hasta que no era más viable hacerlo. Nadie más lo haría de otra forma. En lo que se refiere al mundo, eso es todo lo que pasó."

Quatre le sirvió otra copa de vino. "Eso es asombroso, Dorothy. Eres una mujer extraordinaria."

Ella se encogió. "Fue un juego fácil. Las metas de Cole eran ridículas desde el comienzo, y fue muy confiado de aquellos que considera ser 'como él', la gente con dinero y una herencia noble. Pero como ambos sabemos, hay otros allá afuera que no están tan locos, y habrían sido más peligrosos si ciertas condiciones se dan. Puedo ser útil para todos ustedes, y especialmente a la Srta. Relena, en desmantelar cualquier otra amenaza de guerra que surja durante nuestra era." Sonrió. "Después de todo, ahora soy parte del club privado que posee una fábrica de armas."

"Suena solitario," Quatre suspiró. "Admiro tu valor, pero esas personas no pueden ser muy amables. Pensaría que encontrarás agotada su compañía, aún si socializas con ellos por el bien del mundo."

Ella le sonrió, ojos azules destellaban como aguamarinas al otro lado de la mesa. "Bueno, supongo que es cierto. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, también me debes una, verdad? La familia Winner siempre ha tenido una fábrica de armas. Eso te hace parte del club, y me da amplia razón para visitar, si digamos, pienso que podría estar interesada en comprártela."

"Pero no estoy vendiéndola!"

"Bueno," dijo ella, levantando su copa para un brindis, "vamos a mantenerlo entre nosotros."

------

Es el fin…?


	13. Epílogo

**FINAL MISSION STATUS**

Por Mizaya y Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 13 - Epílogo

------

Cuando Relena regresó finalmente a casa, estaba entrando en un estado zombi de movimientos mecanizados y nublada conciencia. Se sentía… típico, pero esta vez Heero no estaría en su cocina haciendo la cena, no era que tuviera hambre.

Deteniéndose en su puerta con su llave en mano, recordó con una enferma sensación el estado de su casa. La decoración que había sido alterada para acomodarse a la presencia de Heero en la casa aún estaría ahí. Y ese atemorizante halcón que tanto odiaba la miraría con sus penetrantes y vidriosos ojos cada vez que fuera por sus papeles en el estudio. Cuánto tiempo le tomaría cambiar todo? Quería?

Relena tomó un profundo respiro y giró la llave en la cerradura. Estaba lista para una ducha en cualquier momento, tal vez una tina caliente, y una taza de te si tenía la energía de hacerlo. Atravesando el umbral, cerró la puerta tras ella y levantó la mirada.

Había una caja en medio de su sala justo más allá de la entrada. En la caja estaba ese halcón disecado de la biblioteca, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Retiró sus zapatos y corrió varios pasos en su sala, escaneando su casa por otros cambios. Había cables por todos lados, colgando de sus paredes, estantes y gabinetes. "Quién está aquí?" llamó ella. Su corazón se aceleró. "Heero? Duo?"

Una inspección más cercana reveló que una segunda caja más pequeña estaba posicionada detrás de la primera. Estaba llena con docenas de alguna especie de aparatos mecánicos. Le tomó un momento mirarlos antes de darse cuenta que eran cámaras pequeñas.

"Hola?" llamó otra vez, y giró la esquina hacia su cocina.

Una escalera estaba apoyada contra su pared al lado de su refrigerador. Heero estaba en el escalón superior, sus muslos presionados contra su mesón y sus mangas recogidas hacia los codos. Estaba alcanzando la cima de su refrigerador con un par de pinzas y un destornillador, removiendo, al parecer, las cámaras en su cocina.

Él se giró para mirarla sobre su hombro cuando entró a la habitación. Había algo divertido en sus ojos, pero no podía decidir qué era. "Esta es la última," dijo él.

El estómago de Relena estaba temblando. Alejándose de él, removió la tetera de su sitio junto a la estufa y la llenó con agua mientras Heero bajaba la escalera. Depositó la olla en la hornilla y la encendió en alto, sólo para tener algo para ocuparla con él en la habitación.

"Supongo que no…" comenzó ella.

"Te importaría hacerme una taza?"

Ella parpadeó. "No. Quieres miel?"

"No. Sencillo, por favor."

Él la pasó con la cámara. Supuso que estaba dirigiéndose a la sala para depositarla en la caja. Mientras se ausentó, Relena reunió mecánicamente dos tazas y dos platos del gabinete y les dio un lugar en la mesa donde habían cenado juntos cada noche esta semana. Permaneció mirando una de las tazas en trance hasta que el pito de la tetera regresó su atención a la cocina.

Heero regresó un momento después, sentándose en su lugar usual al extremo de la mesa donde la taza estaba esperando por él en su plato. Relena le llevó la tetera y sirvió agua caliente en la taza de cerámica. Miraba el agua caliente ondeando en el centro como un pequeño remolino como si la hipnotizara. Estaba dispuesta a mirar cualquier cosa para evitar mirar a Heero o pensar en lo confundida que se sentía por su proximidad. Heero seleccionó un Earl Gray de su caja de te en la mesa y la sirvió en silencio mientras ella se servía una taza y se sentaba al otro lado de él.

Él le agradeció, pero no pudo responder. Bebieron en silencio.

"Supongo que estás enojada conmigo," dijo él al fin, y depositó su taza en el plato.

"Enojada contigo?" Ahora que estaban hablando, enojo no comenzaba a describir la cadena de emociones amenazando con llevarla a la incoherencia, pero notó una fuerte nota en su tono ante la sugerencia. Supuso que podría tener razón. Estaba _muy _enojada.

"Eso pensé," dijo él. Sus ojos aún estaban en ella, esos penetrantes ojos que le daban escalofríos y calentaban su corazón al mismo tiempo. Los cerró cuando ella levantó la mirada. Supuso que debió haber visto el destello en los propios. "Estás enojada conmigo por ignorarte antes, al regreso de América. Lo siento."

"Por qué estás aquí?" demandó ella.

"Tenía que remover las cámaras. Confío en que tu reunión con Une salió bien?"

Ella no dijo nada.

Heero abrió sus ojos. "Sé que tenemos que hablar," dijo él, "Pero no me gusta cuando están observándonos. Quería esperar hasta que pudiera hablarte a solas."

Relena bajó su taza. "Adelante."

"Sobre lo de esta semana," dijo él. "Todo lo que pasó es mi culpa."

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Supe de Cole hacía meses. Estaba trabajando con Dorothy para hacerlo ceder su fábrica de armas a su posesión. Podrías haber estado mejor preparada si te lo hubiera dicho, pero no quería llevar un elemento de presión política a las negociaciones, y podrías haber estado legalmente obligada a hacer algo si lo sabías."

"Oh." Eso era de lo que quería hablar? "Ya veo."

"Para cuando los Preventivos se involucraron, la situación ya había pasado el punto donde todo esto podría haber sido evitado. Dorothy me informó que Cole estaba preparado para enviar secuestradores tras de ti. Tuvimos que evitar eso. Luego descubrimos que había un topo en la unidad Preventiva—al menos uno—y eso hizo difícil maniobrar efectivamente. Cualquier cosa podría haber sido escuchada. No fue mi primera elección hacer funcionar las cosas como lo hicieron, pero dadas las circunstancias, resultó muy bien."

"Muy bien," dijo ella. Heero había estado trabajando con Dorothy en esto _por meses_, y constantemente había estado monitoreando la posibilidad de ser observados—hasta ahora. Debía haber estado por encima de las cosas para lograr ese tipo de vigilancia. Para saber sobre los topos en los Preventivos antes de los Preventivos mismos, habría necesitado tiempo para probarlos. "Debes haber estado rastreándome por mucho tiempo," concluyó ella, "para haber descubierto las intenciones de Cole, quise decir. Debiste haber escuchado sobre su interés en mí hace tiempo."

"He estado siguiéndote por años. Lo sabes."

Ella asintió. Lo sabía. Aún cuando no lo viera, siempre había sabido que estaba allá afuera. Con frecuencia miraba las estrellas, especialmente cuando estaba en el espacio, pensando en dónde podría estar. Ahora que el tema había sido sacado a colación, era momento de preguntar lo que realmente quería saber. "Heero, hoy Dorothy dijo algo sobre ti. Dijo que vivías tu vida por mi. Eso es verdad?"

A juzgar por su expresión facial, no pareció encontrar incómoda o inesperada esta pregunta. Sus ojos permanecían en su rostro. Estaban libres de cualquier duda y mentira. "Es cierto," respondió.

Ella asintió y bajó sus ojos para mirar la mesa. No era una respuesta, dada la posibilidad de que vivir por ella simplemente fuera una admisión de que trabajaba por la paz de su mundo, igual que ella, y reconocía que su posición como una líder mundial era instrumental en ese esfuerzo. Esta, notó, era la conversación que siempre había querido tener con él. No podía mirarlo a la cara, pero tenía que saber.

"Realmente soy yo?" preguntó ella, y confiaba en que entendiera la intención detrás de su pregunta. "O es sólo lo que represento?"

Ella levantó la mirada. Sus ojos no habían cambiado. Aún eran claros y brillantes, un tono de azul como el cielo tras el crepúsculo. Si algo, su expresión era más suave.

"Es lo mismo, Relena."

"No entiendo."

"De cualquier forma, eres tú a quien protejo. Eres quien eres. Hay poca diferencia entre las decisiones que toma una persona y la persona quien las toma. Todos vivimos de acuerdo a lo que creemos y cómo sentimos y qué hacemos. Eres más consciente de eso que la mayoría. Somos iguales de esa forma."

"Pero me amas?"

Él cerró sus ojos. "No puedes evitar amar a alguien para quien trabajas y por quien te preocupas tanto como yo trabajo para ti y me preocupo por ti."

La amaba. Estaba diciéndolo extrañamente, pero pensó entender su significado. No separaba la diferencia entre su amor por su persona y su amor por su trabajo. Era lo mismo para él. Uno llegaba con lo otro. Si eso era verdad, entonces la había amado por años. Desde que lo había conocido, las decisiones que había tomado la habían llevado a recrearse como alguien que podría vivir por lo que creía. Que él la entendiera tan profundamente y la amara por esta razón… Quería sonreír, pero algo la detenía. Qué significaba, como lo implicó, que siempre había sido de esa forma?

Ella miró sus manos. "Pero entonces por qué…?" comenzó, la emoción brotando desde su corazón parecía hacer que los músculos en su cara alrededor de sus ojos y quijada se contrajeran hasta doler. "Por qué te has mantenido tan distante? Y tan callado? Si por todos estos años…"

"Tengo responsabilidades," dijo él. "Hay cosas que necesito hacer. Lo mismo para ti. Realmente no ha habido tiempo…"

"Y esta semana?" preguntó ella. "Tus sentimientos esta semana? La forma como me has tratado, y las cosas que has dicho. Qué hay de eso? Sólo eran para las cámaras?"

"Nunca fue para las cámaras."

"Pero la misión…"

"Por supuesto que la misión es primero, pero en este caso, no tuve que alejarme de mis verdaderos sentimientos para hacerlo. Amarte no fue difícil. Lo que fue tan difícil fue tener que disminuirlos."

"Disminuirlos?"

"Hmm." Él tomó un sorbo de su te. "Porque estábamos siendo observados, la propiedad ha sido de extrema importancia."

En un destello, supo exactamente lo que había querido decir. También lo sintió, había luchado contra eso todo este tiempo. Sus músculos se aflojaron. La amaba. Realmente la amaba. La amaba _más _de lo que había actuado para la cámara, había sentido más profundamente por ella de lo que podía demostrar abiertamente. Si por todos estos años… Sus adentros temblaron.

Entonces un golpe de intuición la sacudió. "Qué le dijiste a mi hermano en el avión?" preguntó ella. Heero la amaba, pero eso significaba que se quedaría con ella? Siempre se había ido antes. Siempre. Qué había necesitado explicarle a Milliardo? "Dejaste la cabina para hablarle a mi hermano. Qué necesitabas explicarle?"

"Que creo que necesitas unas vacaciones," respondió Heero.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida por esta respuesta. "Qué?" Eso no era lo que había pensado.

"Creo que necesitas alejarte de aquí, y de tu trabajo, e ir a algún lugar tranquilo."

Ella respondió un poco confundida. "No puedo hacerlo. He estado posicionada aquí mucho tiempo. Tengo un tour de cuatro semanas programado para las Colonias la próxima semana."

"Aplázalo unas semanas más."

"Por qué?" Él estaba _pidiéndole _irse? No entendía. "De qué hablas, Heero?"

"Estás tensa," dijo él.

"Por supuesto que estoy tensa! Apenas sobreviví a un terrorista tratando de casarse conmigo."

"Estabas tensa antes de eso. Lo sé. Estuve contigo toda la semana."

"No es mi trabajo! Si he estado tensa, es por ti!" espetó ella. "He estado tensa porque no sabía cómo te sentías por mi. Estoy tensa porque te amo y temo que vayas a irte y te pierda para siempre." Lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos, pero las contuvo furiosamente. "Aún creo que lo harás, incluso ahora después de todo lo que has dicho. No puedo evitar pensar que todas esas 'cosas de las que tienes que ocuparte' te alejarán de mi."

Ella dejó de hablar, cerrando su boca como una trampa. No había querido decir todo eso.

Los ojos de Heero eran tan suaves como nunca los había visto. Le sonrió. "Relena, eres lo único que me falta por ocuparme. Cuando dije que necesitabas unas vacaciones, estaba planeando ir contigo."

Le tomó un momento procesar eso.

"Debes empacar para clima cálido."

Ella colocó una mano en su frente. "Heero, si esto es algo más de lo que parece ser, por favor, detente."

"Qué parece ser?"

"Parece como si dijeras que tú y yo…" Ella sacudió su cabeza incrédula. Quería creerlo. Tenía miedo de creerlo. Los mecanismos de auto-defensa en posición para protegerla elevaron bloques para contener la rampante corriente de esperanza. "Cómo nos iremos?" preguntó ella, faltando a la práctica mientras el romance evadía su alcance.

"Volaremos."

"Pero…"

"No iremos a un aeropuerto comercial. Tengo mi propio avión, más de uno en realidad. Yo lo volaré. Desapareceremos."

Él _tenía _su propio avión! "Pero tengo una conferencia de prensa el lunes. Si no aparezco, y con todos los rumores volando por ahí…"

"Aún puedes dar tu conferencia de prensa… remotamente. También puedo arreglar eso para ti. A menos que prefieras pasar el fin de semana aquí primero, luego volar después de tu conferencia. Pero eso será mucho más difícil de mantener en secreto. Ahora tenemos una pequeña ventana por la cual escapar, si quieres venir conmigo."

Esto era real. Estaba hablando en serio. Ella se inclinó por la mesa. "Qué les digo a todos? No puedo desaparecer después de dejar escapar que he estado casada en secreto. A menos…" Podría revelar que no había matrimonio y que sólo fueron unas merecidas vacaciones después de un suceso estresante, o… "Espera. Fuiste _tú _quien habló con la prensa?"

"No. Esa fue Dorothy." Lucía molesto. "Pensó—bueno, vio el anillo."

Relena miró su mano donde su anillo de compromiso—el que había usado para la misión—brillaba en su dedo anular. "Pero es un ceñuelo," murmuró. "Era necesario que usara uno, verdad? Pensé que era un préstamo de una joyería. Sally no lo escogió?" Ella miró los diamantes, destellando brillantemente bajo la lámpara, y recordó de repente que nadie le había dicho de dónde había salido o quien lo había escogido. Heero se lo había dado, pero tuvo que asumir que fue de una de las chicas. "Oh, dios mío!"

"Yo lo compré," dijo Heero, de nuevo con esa curiosa mirada en su cara, la misma que había estado usando cuando entró. Era casi como… ansiedad, como si estuviera esperando por algo, algo de ella. "Lo compré para ti, hace años. Une me dijo encontrarte un anillo para la misión, pero ya tenía este. Te gusta? Nunca lo dijiste. Podemos devolverlo si prefieres algo diferente."

Ella apretó su mano izquierda en su pecho. "Me encanta." Era un anillo real. Eso significaba que el sentimiento tras él también era real? A través del brillo en sus ojos, apenas podía ver a Heero levantarse de la mesa. En vez de ir a su lado, se alejó de ella y entró en la cocina para servirse una segunda taza de te.

"Cuándo?" preguntó ella, retirando su silla y siguiéndolo. "Cuándo lo compraste?"

"Hace mucho tiempo. Tuve mucho trabajo afuera antes de que pudiera dártelo. Iba a dártelo en tu cumpleaños, uno de estos años."

Ella se detuvo en seco.

"Uno de estos años!" exclamó ella. "Has tenido este anillo por _años_?" Algún día… algún _año_, había querido dárselo. Algún año! Pero Dorothy lo había visto, y probablemente lo acosó por eso. No es de extrañar que hubiese estado tan confiada! Cuán profundamente _había _estado de su lado Dorothy? Debía recordar enviarle un regalo a la mujer, anónimamente por supuesto, pero Dorothy sabría que era de ella. Mientras tanto, tenía a este hombre imposible con quien tratar. "No puedo creerte, Heero!"

"Te lo dije, tuve mucho trabajo afuera," repitió él. "Pero tal vez estuve pensando cosas. Por mucho tiempo, estuve inseguro de mis propios sentimientos, y entonces no supe cómo te sentías. Eres una persona reservada, Relena. Has madurado en una mujer encantadora y amable, pero eres un poco difícil para acercarse. También viajas constantemente. Debes mantener cerrados tus sentimientos, porque ninguno con los que hablé—además de las personas que conocemos mutuamente—tenía alguna inclinación de que tuvieras una consideración especial por nadie. He preguntado."

Había preguntado sobre sus sentimientos? Trató de imaginarlo. Probablemente les había preguntado a las personas en su personal o su comitiva, incógnito por supuesto, enmascarado como un trabajador, un periodista, un operador técnico o qué sabe qué. "Tengo que ser profesional," murmuró ella. No se había dado cuenta de lo reservada que debió parecer al hacerlo. "Es parte de mi trabajo."

"Lo sé. El mío también. Y amo eso de ti. Puedes guardar secretos, especialmente en asuntos privados, y no los usas para lastimar a la gente. Tienes un corazón puro, Relena."

"Igual tú," dijo ella tranquilamente. "O así lo pensé siempre."

Ellos se miraron mutuamente por un momento en silencio, de pie en la estufa de la cocina, Heero con su mano en el asa de la tetera, Relena tocando el diamante en su dedo. Aún cuando ninguno de ellos hubiese mencionado una vida juntos, ella tuvo la distintiva impresión de que se habían propuesto mutuamente.

"Relena," dijo Heero. "Si me caso contigo, y quiero si tú quieres…"

Ella abrió su boca para decir sí, absolutamente, pero él la detuvo. Tomó sus manos, acariciando sus dedos. El contacto físico nubló de repente el mundo de Relena. Pero no era la niebla blanca de la confusión; este era dorado, suave. Era como un amanecer. Miraba el rostro de Heero a través de ojos que de repente se sintieron intensos.

"Cuando me case contigo, no puedes ser tan imprudente con tu vida," terminó Heero. "Escuché lo que hiciste, o casi hiciste. Especialmente si tienes hijos…" Su rostro mostró una mirada levemente endurecida, determinada. "Y no debes hacerme lo que hiciste esta semana."

Relena parpadeó saliendo del camino de rosas. "Qué?"

"El trato que hiciste con Zechs. El masaje de espalda y las insinuaciones cuando sabías perfectamente bien que no podía responder a ellos. En el futuro, si quieres algo, pídelo. No sabía qué hacer esa noche."

Relena lo recordó en un flash. "Oh!" gritó, sonrojándose. Estuvo por disculparse, pero llegó a ella el por qué lo había hecho. La noche anterior él le había hecho el amor por primera vez, luego la confundió cuando descubrió que fue por una orden—una especie de orden, parecía ahora. Pero aún así! Sus emociones se desataron, voltearon y brotaron hacia el otro lado, la indignación se devolvió como el choque de la marea. "Quieres que _sea_ más directa _contigo_? No sé cómo puedes pedir tal cosa, Heero! En verdad no. Después de todo lo que he pasado tratando de descifrar tus sentimientos, tengo tanto derecho o más para demandar—!"

Él la haló en un abrazo, sus brazos aprisionaron su cabello contra su espalda. La besó, silenciando sus protestas, sus labios fundiéndose en los suyos, sus pestañas cosquilleando sus mejillas. Sus protestas subsidiaron. Él la mantuvo contra su cuerpo, sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor para poder mover sus manos desde sus hombros hacia su pequeña espalda. Cuando la liberó, estaba mareada, habiendo cambiado completamente de enojada, a excitada y a tranquila en unos segundos. Recostó su cabeza contra su pecho, respirando profundamente y escuchando el continuo latido de su corazón para orientarla.

"Entonces, irás conmigo?" le susurró en su oído.

"Qué hay de los otros?" murmuró ella. "Mi hermano, y Noin. Duo…"

"Sólo le dije a Zechs. No se preocupará por ti. En cuanto a los otros, son la razón por la que quiero irme. De lo contrario, no podremos hacer nada sin público. De esta forma lo imaginarán, y el mundo hablará de ello, pero no estaremos aquí, y se acostumbrarán. Eventualmente la conmoción se aplacará. Mientras tanto, incluso después de nuestro viaje, tú y yo podemos viajar mucho. Tendrás que hacerlo de todas formas. Iremos al espacio para tu tour. Siempre podré viajar contigo, Relena, a menos que tenga que estar en algún lugar en particular."

Relena hundió su rostro en la camisa de Heero y respiró profundamente. No se preocupaba más por los rumores. En ese momento, no le importaba nada fuera de esta habitación. Él era tan cálido. "Cuándo nos vamos?" preguntó ella. Estaba lista para irse en ese momento. "Esta noche?"

"No," dijo él. "No esta noche, pero antes de tu conferencia." Ella sintió sus manos deslizarse a sus caderas, las cuales haló contra las suyas. "Esta noche, voy a llevarte a la cama, y a amarte apropiadamente." Ella lo abrazó más fuerte. Él rió. "Sé gentil conmigo. Aún estoy herido."

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. "Casi lo olvido," dijo ella. No había estado pensando en ser gentil en absoluto. Podía ser gentil. De hecho, quería serlo. Sería muy dulce con él. Entre más lo pensaba, más sentía sus mejillas y orejas enrojecer, pero sonrió contra su clavícula. Sintió el aliento de Heero en su oído.

"Estaba pensando," susurró él, casi como una distracción, pensó ella, "que iríamos a una isla desierta en algún lugar. Tal vez al Sur del Pacífico, un lugar con una villa privada en una playa que podríamos rentar. Podríamos acostarnos bajo las estrellas, caminar a lo largo de la orilla, ir a bailar, y…"—besó su cuello—"otras cosas."

Sus dedos se cerraron en su camisa, pero se separó levemente, aún acunada contra su pecho, pero con suficiente espacio para mirar su rostro. "Bailar?"

Él se inclinó, sus manos tomándola de la cintura, una sonrisa suavizaba sus rasgos. Nunca había visto sus ojos tan amables. "Creo que te debo un baile."

------

Duo no podía creerle a los periódicos.

Cada reportero en el país estaba en estado de frenesí. Los paparazzi de cada tabloide estaban disparados. Las noticias reportaban que Relena Darlian se había desvanecido de su casa en algún momento entre el viernes en la mañana y el domingo por la tarde. Nadie parecía saber a dónde había ido la Vice Ministra de Exteriores, pero su personal les aseguró que estaba en comunicación y había reportado que estaba bien y que se dirigiría al mundo en lunes.

Los rumores volaban mientras tanto.

Habían testigos que decían que un grupo de la división de defensa del gobierno (algunos los llamaban Preventivos) había sido visto escoltándola lejos del edificio temprano el viernes por la mañana por alguna amenaza a su persona. Otras fuentes dicen que la amenaza ha sido controlada y fue llamada a entrar para mediar.

La mayoría parecía pensar que el problema había sido una especie de treta. La Srta. Relena estaba secretamente comprometida, los tabloides reportaban con certeza. No, estaba casada. No, _había _estado casada, pero ahora estaba separada. Algunos artículos se enfocaban en el extraño hombre con el que había estado viviendo la semana pasada. Estaba referido como su nuevo esposo, su novio, su guardaespaldas o el hombre que contrató para remodelar su casa. Realmente nadie parecía estar seguro. Sólo un periódico sugería que era el piloto Gundam 01, y una editorial respondía que ese hombre había muerto años atrás.

Duo aún estaba riendo. No podía creerlo, pero reflexionaba sobre cada actualización por encima del desayuno.

"Ellos se casaron!" les gritó a Trowa y a Wufei y a quien pudiera escuchar. "Sé que se casaron!"

Wufei le sonrió. Trowa escondió una sonrisa. Noin negó todo conocimiento, lo cual le confirmaba la verdad a Duo. Asumió que Noin lo escuchó de Zechs quien debió haber sido informado por Heero o Relena antes de que la pareja escapara. Duo sabía que Zechs sabía algo porque el hombre era el único con un interés en el romance que _no estaba _enloqueciendo. Parecía más bien contento, de hecho, y si Relena realmente hubiese desaparecido habría estado removiendo el mundo buscándola.

Duo se perdió el anuncio de Relena el lunes en tránsito de la Tierra al Espacio, pero sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando regresó a su casa en las colonias. Al minuto que atravesó su puerta, Hilde quiso saber quién en la Tierra les había enviado un halcón disecado gigante. La postal que venía estaba dirigida a él.

_Duo,_

_Gracias por tus esfuerzos, pero decidimos que no necesitamos esto. Probablemente te visitemos y a Quatre cuando regresemos al espacio a finales del próximo mes. Lo mejor para ti y Hilde. Con amor para todos._

_H & R._

------

------

Fin

------

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!!! Misión cumplida!!!... Espero que les haya gustado este final y de todo corazón les agradezco todos sus lindos comentarios así como el haberse tomado un tiempito de leer esta maravillosa historia de Zapenstap. Me alegra saber que la disfrutaron y que se divirtieron con ella. Es un gusto darles a conocer buenas historias de mis autores favoritos en inglés y aportar mi granito de arena para el fandom en español de esta serie y en especial de esta encantadora parejita. En estos momentos me encuentro trabajando en otras traducciones así que espero subirlas muy pronto para el deleite de todos los seguidores de Heero y Relena. Se cuidan mucho y hasta pronto!!!


End file.
